Le contrat du démon
by hachiko97412
Summary: Benedict Lightwood invoqua le prince des enfers Magnus Bane pour l'aider à trouver un démon, mais celui-ci lui demanda un fort prix que sa descendance lui appartiendra corps et âme. Des années passèrent Magnus vint réclamait ce qui lui dû. BoyXBoy Deuxième fics qui n'est tirée de d'un film ou d'un mangas
1. Prologue

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Voilà le fic gagnant est Le contrat de démon**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Benedict Lightwood se tenait devant un pentagramme, un sorcier était à côté de lui. Le sorcier se tourna vers lui,

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire cela demanda le sorcier

\- Oui, seul lui peut nous aider à trouver ce démon répondit Benedict

\- Mais si l'enclave apprend cela commença le sorcier avec crainte

\- L'enclave est au courant de l'invocation alors dépêchez-vous de l'invoquer ordonna Benedict

\- Bien répondit le sorcier

Le sorcier s'avança près du pentagramme et commença à chanter dans une langue, il fit des tours de mains. Le pentagramme s'illumina et de la fumée s'échappa, la fumée se transforma en flammes. Un homme se trouvait au beau milieu du pentagramme, ses cheveux étaient dressés, il portait un costume assez classe avec des paillettes, ses yeux étaient comme ceux d'un chat. Il regarda autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur les deux hommes présents.

\- Qui ose m'invoquer demanda l'homme

\- Moi Benedict Lightwood, je t'ai invoqué pour que tu me livres un démon qui s'est échappé dans ta dimension dit Benedict

\- Benedict Lightwood, tu es un nephilims. J'ai entendu parler de toi et ta famille, tu as massacré bon nombre de démons, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderai demanda l'homme

\- Je pourrai te tuer si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux répondit Benedict

Le démon éclata de rire avant de regarder Benedict dans les yeux,

\- Tu oses me menacer moi Magnus Bane l'un des princes des enfers gronda Magnus

\- Oui je l'ose alors tu m'accordes mon souhait ou je te tue tout de suite répondit Benedict en sortant sa lame séraphique

\- Bien je t'accorde ton souhait mais tu devras payer pour ce souhait dit Magnus

\- Quelle est ton souhait demanda Benedict

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir répondit Magnus

Magnus se mit à réfléchir en se grattant le menton, il fit un sourire satisfait.

\- As-tu des enfants demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'en ai trois répondit Bénédict

\- Un membre de ta lignée m'appartiendra corps et âme dit Magnus

\- Je refuse prends-moi à la place mais ne touche pas à mes enfants rétorqua Benedict

\- Impossible soit c'est cela soit je m'en vais claqua Magnus

Benedict Lightwood ferma les yeux et ouvrit les yeux, il baissa la tête. Il releva la tête,

\- J'accepte le prix déclara Benedict résolu

\- Bien je te ferai livrer ce démon en échange ta descendance m'appartiendra dit Magnus

\- Comment savoir que l'un de ma descendance est à toi demanda Benedict

\- Ma marque apparaîtra sur lui quand viendra l'heure pour que je récupère mon dû expliqua Magnus

\- Bien alors le marché est conclue dit Benedict

\- Pas tout à fait dit Magnus

\- Comment cela demanda Benedict

Magnus claqua des doigts, un parchemin apparut devant Benedict.

\- C'est le contrat que tu vas signer de ton sang de ce que nous avons conclu expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Benedict

Benedict signa le contrat avec son sang sous le regard satisfait de Magnus, Magnus claqua des doigts et le contrat disparu,

\- Maintenant livre-moi ce démon ordonna Benedict

\- Comme tu voudras dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Le démon qui avait disparu et que cherchait Benedict apparu enchaîné, Magnus disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes. Benedict tenait le démon enchaîné quand ses deux fils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt où ils étaient,

\- Père, vous voilà on était inquiet pour vous dit Gabriel

\- Vous avez attrapé le démon que nous cherchions depuis un moment fit Gédéon

\- Je sais l'enclave sera fière et me donnera enfin la direction de l'institut que cette idiote de Charlotte dit Benedict

Ses fils hochaient la tête et suivirent leur père avec le démon, peu de temps après Benedict fut transformé en vers démoniaque et tué mais avant de se transformer il laissa une lettre en expliquant ce qu'il avait fait comme marché avec le démon Magnus. Ses fils furent horrifiés de savoir que l'un de leurs enfants va appartenir à un démon supérieur, ils instaurent une tradition familiale pour savoir quand la marque apparaîtra en le faisant combattre contre eux. Les années passèrent chaque génération des Lightwood avait une crainte de voir la marque de Magnus apparaître sur leurs enfants à la naissance. Quand Maryse mit au monde ses trois enfants, Robert avait crus que ses enfants étaient sauvés de la marque. Alec se réveilla dans sa chambre, il grimaça en maudissant son parabataï sous la douleur de son corps. Il se doucha, il sentit son omoplate le démanger. Il se gratta avant de ressortir, il se changea et prit sa stèle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il entra dans la cuisine, il voulut faire demi-tour en voyant sa sœur au fourneau,

\- Oh Alec tu es réveillé, dit sa sœur

\- Ouais dit Alec en préparant son café

\- Tiens des pancakes que j'ai fait dit Izzy en lui présentant des pancakes

\- Merci Izzy répondit Alec

Alec regarda la chose non mangeable dans son assiette, il prit le soi-disant pancake avec sa fourchette. Jace rentra dans la cuisine avec Clary,

\- Salut vous deux, voilà votre petit déjeuner dit Izzy en présentant des œufs brouillés

\- Merci Izzy dit Clary

Jace regarda Alec d'horreur en voyant les soi-disants œufs brouillés qui coulaient encore dans le plat, ils attendirent que Izzy tourne le dos pour vider la moitié de leur assiette. Ils entendirent l'ouverture d'un portail, Alec vit sa mère arriver dans la cuisine.

\- Maman, cria Alec content de voir sa mère

\- Bonjour les enfants dit Maryse en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras

\- Où est papa demanda Izzy

\- Ton père est toujours à Idris mais il arrivera pour le traditionnel entraînement familial dit Maryse

\- On est obligé, j'avais prévue de sortir demanda Izzy en faisant la moue

\- Tu sortiras après ton entraînement répondit Maryse

Izzy soupira longuement alors Alec recommença à se gratter son omoplate,

\- Je serais dans la bibliothèque si vous me cherchez dit Maryse en sortant

\- C'est quoi ce traditionnel entraînement familial demanda Clary

\- On en sait rien, on sait juste qu'on a toujours cet entraînement depuis qu'on a l'âge de se battre. D'après papa de génération en génération on fait cet entraînement expliqua Izzy

\- Je vois et toi Jace tu y participes demanda Clary

\- Parfois mais c'est plus Alec et Izzy qui se battent répondit Jace

Alec hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que disait son parabataï, il continuait à se gratter ce que remarqua Izzy,

\- Ça va Alec demanda Izzy

\- Depuis tout à l'heure mon omoplate me démange dit Alec

\- Tu fais peut-être une allergie, tu as fait quoi pour que ça te démange demanda Clary

\- Je n'en sais rien, ça a commencé quand je me suis réveillé dit Alec

\- Peut-être quand tu es partit embrasser le mur, tu t'es frotté contre une plante dont tu es allergique beugla Jace

\- A cause de qui je me suis retrouvé à dire bonjour à ce mur rétorqua Alec en fusillant Jace

\- Le démon pardi répondit Jace en haussant les épaules

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui pour qu'on soient parabataï demanda Alec

\- Parce je suis irrésistible répondit Jace

\- Tu penses qu'on peut rompre le lien de parabataï demanda Alec

\- Tu ne peux pas rompre comme ça, je suis une partie de toi et tu es une partie de moi telle un symbiote dit Jace en prenant son frère par l'épaule

\- Plutôt un parasite oui réfuta Alec

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même alors un bisou dit Jace en embrassant Alec sur la joue en bavant

\- Par l'ange, garde ta bave pour toi beurk dit Alec dégoûté

\- Oh je t'ai fais rêver avoue-le taquina Jace

\- Pas le moins du monde dit Alec en repoussant Jace

Izzy et Clary étaient tordus de rire devant la scène, Jace rigola aussi et Alec souris bien malgré lui. Alec recommença à se gratter à nouveau,

\- Laisse-moi regarder ou faire une rune de guérison pour que ça passe dit Jace en sortant sa stèle

Alec montrât sa rune de guérison et laissa Jace passer sa stèle dessus, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Merci dit Alec

\- De rien répondit Jace

Alec se leva et partit s'échauffer en faisant du tir à l'arc, après un moment d'entraînement Alec sentit les démangeaisons recommencer. Il refit une rune de guérison ce qui passa, il déposa son arc

\- Alec, papa est là dit Izzy en arrivant

\- J'arrive dit Alec

Il suivit sa sœur dans le bureau, ils entendirent son père et sa mère se disputer ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Alec et de sa sœur.

\- C'est la première fois que je les entends se disputer comme ça chuchota Izzy

Alec hocha la tête et ils essayaient d'entendre ce que disaient leurs parents,

\- Il faut leur dire Robert c'est important dit Maryse

\- Je le sais mais comment on va leur expliquaient ça, surtout que la marque n'est pas encore apparu répondit Robert

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'on doivent leur mentir encore une fois dit Maryse

\- Mais on aient obligé peut-être que cette fois-ci, la marque n'est pas encore apparu sur eux dit Robert

Alec et Izzy se regardaient en se posant la question de quoi leurs parents parlaient, et de quelle marque doit apparaître. Alec frappa à la porte et entra en même temps que sa sœur,

\- Bonjours les enfants dit Robert

\- Bonjour papa répondirent ses enfants

\- Où est Jace demanda Maryse

\- Jace sera là dans quelques minutes, il est partit ramener Clary chez Luke répondit Izzy

\- D'accord, on va l'attendre avant de débuter l'entraînement traditionnel dit Robert

Jace toqua à la porte et entra dans le bureau,

\- Excusez-moi de mon retard dit Jace

\- Bien on va débuter l'entraînement, allez vous préparer ordonna Robert

\- Bien répondirent les trois

Ils se préparent chacun de leur côté, Alec se prépara quand son dos se mit à brûler au lieu de le démanger. Il replaça une rune de guérison, avant de rejoindre sa famille dans la salle d'entraînement. Il fit face à sa sœur avec les épées, il fonçât sur sa sœur. Izzy para l'attaque de son frère, et repoussa son frère avec un coup de pied retourné. Ils enchaînaient attaque sur attaque sous les yeux de leurs parents et de Jace, après un moment à se battre contre Izzy, Alec sentit la brûlure dans son dos ce qui le fit déconcentrer et perdit contre sa sœur. Izzy lui tendit la main, Alec lui prit la main et elle le releva

\- Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de t'être déconcentré comme ça dit Izzy

\- Je sais mais mon dos me brûle dit Alec

\- Les démangeaisons ? demanda Izzy

\- Non cette fois-ci il me brûle comme de l'acide répondit Alec

\- Tu as mit une rune de guérison ? demanda Izzy

\- Je vais la mettre pendant que tu combattras Jace répondit Alec

Alec allait rejoindre ses parents pendant que Jace se mit en face d'Izzy pour se battre, il appliqua une autre rune sur lui ce qui le soulagea. Le combat d'Izzy et Jace se solda sur la victoire de Jace,

\- Bien maintenant Izzy, tu viens avec moi dit Maryse

\- Oui maman, répondit Izzy

\- Alec, nous allons commencer dit Robert

Alec retira son t-shirt et se mit en face de son père qui se mit à l'attaquer, il para l'attaque de son père et il pivota sur le côté pour attaquer le flanc de son père. Son père le para et repoussa Alec sur le côté, Alec perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son omoplate endoloris ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque de son père, il se remit debout et attaqua de nouveau son père. Robert para l'attaque et le repoussa,

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, à ton tour Jace dit Robert

Alec hocha la tête et se retourna pour prendre son t-shirt quand il entendit le bruit de l'épée tomber, il se retourna et vit le regard choqué de son père.

\- Papa, ça va demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ça va, rejoignez moi dans le bureau immédiatement tout les deux dit Robert

Alec regarda Jace qui haussa les épaules incrédule, il remit son t-shirt et suivit son père dans le bureau. Il vit sa mère et Izzy venir les rejoindre, son père s'assit derrière le bureau et sa mère vint à côté de lui

\- Robert dit Maryse en le regardant

Robert hocha la tête, Maryse fit un regard d'effroi et regarda ses enfants avec tristesse, Robert les regarda en expirant longuement.

\- Les enfants, vous savez qui est Benedict Lightwood demanda Robert

\- Notre ancêtre répondit Alec

\- Celui qui baisait avec les femelles démons chuchota Izzy

Jace gloussait discrètement,

\- Oui, je vais vous dire un secret de famille concernant les entraînements familiaux, tout d'abord sachez que ceci remonte à l'époque de votre ancêtre Benedict Lightwood. Au cours d'une chasse de démon qui s'est mal passé, Benedict avec l'aide d'un sorcier convoqua un démon supérieur racontât Robert

\- Un démon supérieur ? demanda Alec

\- L'un des princes des enfers répondit Maryse

Benedict invoqua ce démon pour avoir le démon qui s'est échappé dans la dimension de celui-ci, ce démon en question avait accepté de le livrer mais à un fort prix dit Robert

\- Il ne pouvait pas le tuer après avoir eu le démon demanda Jace

\- Malheureusement non car c'est un prince des enfers, de ce fait le tuer pourrait balancer l'équilibre répondit Maryse

\- Alors quelle est le prix que ce prince a demandé demanda Izzy

\- Il a demandé à ce qu'un membre de sa lignée lui appartienne corps et âme répondit Robert

\- Mais pourquoi un membre de sa lignée demanda Alec scandalisé

\- On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Benedict et ce démon mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a accepté le prix répondit Robert

\- Comment savoir si un membre de notre famille va lui appartenir demanda Izzy

\- Il avait dit que quand sa marque apparaîtra sera l'heure qu'il vienne récupérer son dû répondit Maryse avec tristesse

\- Alors pourquoi vous le dîtes que maintenant à moins que la marque ne soit apparu compris Jace

\- Mais qui a la marque demanda Izzy

Ses parents regardaient Alec avec tristesse, Alec comprit

\- Mais je n'ai pas de marque sur moi à part mes runes dit Alec en se levant

\- Dans ton dos, la marque est apparu dans ton dos répondit Maryse

Izzy se leva et enleva le t-shirt de son frère et vit la marque, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche d'horreur. Jace qui vit aussi jura dans sa barbe, Alec regarda dans le reflet de la fenêtre et vit un dessin qui ressemblait à des yeux de chat avec des flammes au dessous. Tout autour de la marque était rouge, Alec baissa la tête.

\- Quand viendra-t-il demanda Jace en posant la main sur l'épaule de son parabataï

\- On ne sait pas, il ne s'est jamais manifesté depuis que Benedict l'a invoqué répondit Robert

\- Et si je vous dis que je suis là dit une voix moqueuse

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre de Magnus et d'Alec et la décision d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ange : Disons que ce couple est le plus apprécié, merci pour ton Review**

 **Mihn28 : Merci pour ton Review, et oui Magnus sera très méchant avant de changer pour être bon. Je n'ai personne pour me relire.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Tout le monde sursauta à la voix, ils se retournèrent et virent un homme dans un costume classe assis dans le canapé. Jace sortit son poignard et Izzy déroula son fouet en se mettant devant Alec et leurs parents, l'homme sourit

\- Tout doux jeunes nephilims dit l'homme

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment vous êtes arrivé là demanda Jace en menaçant l'homme avec son poignard

\- Je suis Magnus Bane, je suis apparue pour prendre ce qui m'est dû répondit Magnus

\- Jamais nous te laisserons prendre mon frère cria Izzy

Magnus fit apparaître un verre dans sa main, il fit tourner le liquide qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Très cher, je n'en cure de tes menaces. Je suis venue récupérer ma récompense dit Magnus en regardant Izzy

\- Magnus Bane, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Robert

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour traverser votre dimension et arriver jusqu'ici avec les protections de l'institut demanda Robert

\- Je suis un prince des enfers, je peux m'échapper de ma dimension quand ça m'enchante, et pour votre soi-disant barrière aucune ne peut me stopper expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends maintenant, et une autre question pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Robert

Magnus fit tourner l'alcool qui est dans son verre, il posa à nouveau son regard sur Robert.

\- Car j'ai attendu que celui que je choisirais est un cœur pur et je ne me suis pas trompé dit Magnus en glissant un regard sur Alec

Alec frémit sous le regard de Magnus qui lui sourit, Maryse qui vit le regard de Magnus sur Alec. Elle s'avança en contournant le bureau et se mit entre ses enfants et Magnus,

\- Magnus Bane, je ne veux pas m'opposer à vous mais j'ai déjà perdu un fils et je ne veux pas perdre un autre fils et je voudrais savoir s'il y a un moyen pour que vous acceptiez un autre prix, demander Maryse

\- Un cœur d'une mère est très beau voire magnifique mais je ne veux pas un autre paiement, j'ai passé un contrat de sang avec Benedict Lightwood alors je prends mon dû répondit Magnus

\- Et si on te tue maintenant menaça Jace

\- Tu crois faire le poids contre moi jeune nephilims dit Magnus

Magnus fit un geste de la main et Jace voltigeait vers le mur adjacent du bureau,

\- JACE crièrent Alec et Izzy

Ils se précipitèrent sur Jace qui était un peu sonné, Maryse sortit sa stèle et fit une rune de guérison. Alec prit le poignard de Jace et se leva et fonça sur Magnus qui était toujours assis, Magnus le fit stopper de sa main.

\- ALEC cria Izzy

Alec resta bloqué par la magie de Magnus qui se mit debout, avec un autre geste de la main il fit disparaître tout le monde excepté Alec.

\- Où est ma famille ? demanda Alec

\- Ils sont toujours là, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne nous voient pas répondit Magnus

\- Que veux-tu de moi ? demanda Alec en essayant de bouger

\- Ce que je veux de toi, c'est ta soumission totale. Tu m'appartiendras corps et âme, dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai un démon tel que toi dit Alec

Magnus se mit en face d'Alec et l'agrippa par les cheveux, Alec glapit de douleur. Magnus mit le visage d'Alec en face de lui,

\- Oh vraiment, ne t'en fais pas je vais te le faire dire que tu m'appartiens maintenant. Pendant des années j'ai observé ta lignée, mais c'est toi que j'ai choisis alors estime-toi heureux que ce soit tombé sur toi. Imagine que j'avais choisis les enfants de ta sœur articula Magnus

Alec plissa les yeux et réalisa la vérité, il baissa les yeux en soumission. Magnus sourit satisfait

\- C'est d'accord dit Alec soumis

\- Attends tu vas dire haut et fort que tu vas m'appartenir et que tu me suivras partout où j'irai et enfin que ton corps et ton âme m'appartiennent, que tu le jures sur Raziel dit Magnus

\- Je jure sur l'ange Raziel que je t'appartiens corps et âme et je te suivrai partout où tu ira cita Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Bien avez-vous entendu maintenant lança Magnus

Alec ouvrit les yeux et vit sa famille le regarder avec effroi,

\- Alec, non qu'as-tu fait ? dit Jace en essayant de se relever

\- En clair il vient de prêter serment sur Raziel qu'il m'appartient corps et âme sourit Magnus

\- Espèce de pourriture, je ne te laisserai pas prendre mon parabataï cracha Jace en titubant

\- Ton frère a pris une décision alors tu dois l'accepter et de plus je ne te permets pas de m'insulter fit Magnus en faisant un geste à Jace

Jace sentit sa respiration se couper, il mit sa main autour de sa gorge et essaya de respirer. Izzy courut vers Jace pour l'aider, Alec regarda son frère s'étouffer sous la magie de Magnus.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite supplia Alec

\- Le mot magique demanda Magnus

\- S'il te plaît Magnus s'il te plaît laisse le supplia Alec

\- D'accord dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Jace reprit son souffle sous le regard de soulagement d'Izzy, Maryse vint à leur côté et soutient Jace. Robert alla aider sa femme à soutenir Jace, Alec regarda sa famille en laissant une larme s'échapper de tristesse et de soulagement. Magnus recueillit la larme et la goûta

\- Quel délice les larmes d'ange susurra Magnus

\- Alec cria Jace difficilement

\- Jace, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller dit Alec avec un faible sourire

\- Bon il est l'heure de partir mon ange dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Un portail apparut dans le bureau, Alec regardait sa famille tristement. Magnus claqua des doigts et libéra Alec, Alec regarda Magnus,

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à ta famille avant de nous en aller dit Magnus en allant près du portail

Alec se précipita vers sa famille et prit Jace dans ses bras, Izzy passa sa main dans son dos

\- Alec ne fait pas ça, tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre murmura Izzy en serrant son frère

\- J'ai prêté serment sur l'ange, je ne peux pas rester avec vous et de plus je préfère que ce soit moi au lieu de toi Izzy murmura Alec en relâchant sa sœur

\- Pardonne-moi mon chéri sanglota Maryse en serrant son fils

\- Arrête de pleurer maman, ça ira dit Alec en serrant sa mère

Il serra son père et ce fut le tour de Jace, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets de te retrouver Alec, jura Jace

\- Non, ne fait rien qui pourrais te blesser Jace, parabataï dit Alec

\- Parabataï répondit Jace en lâchant un sanglot

Alec serra son parabataï très fort,

\- En route mon ange dit Magnus

Alec s'avança vers Magnus et regarda sa famille une dernière fois avant de traverser le portail avec Magnus.

\- ALEC entendit Alec

\- JACE cria Alec

Alec posa sa main sur sa rune de parabataï, il suivit Magnus à travers le portail. Quand il arriva à la fin du portail, il vit un désert. Il regarda autour de lui, Magnus le regarda

\- Bienvenue chez moi dit Magnus

Magnus lui fit signe de venir avec lui, ils croisèrent une troupe de démon Eidolon.

\- Un nephilims, crièrent les démons

Alec n'avait que sa stèle et le poignard de Jace, il se mit en garde pour les affronter. Les démons étaient sur le point de se ruer sur Alec, quand des flammes vinrent les réduire en cendres. Alec tourna la tête vers Magnus qui avait la main levé,

\- Ce nephilims est à moi, si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je vous réduis en cendres claqua Magnus froidement

\- Bien maître dirent les démons en reculant

\- Disparaissez ordonna Magnus en les réduisant en cendres

Alec vit les démons en poussière, Magnus marcha en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il suivit Magnus jusqu'à un manoir délabré, Magnus poussa la porte d'entrée. Alec entra et rougit en voyant des démons en train de coucher avec des femmes et des hommes, il baissa la tête mais continua à suivre Magnus. Il entendit les gémissements de plaisirs de tout le monde, il cogna contre quelque chose. Il leva la tête et vit Magnus le regarda amusé,

\- On dirait que notre petit nephilims est gêné dit Magnus amusé

Alec s'empourpra violemment ce qui fit rire Magnus,

\- Suis-moi, je vais te faire montrer ta chambre dit Magnus en montant un escalier

Alec le suivis, Magnus traversa un couloir avec plusieurs portes avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

\- Voilà ta chambre fit Magnus en ouvrant la porte

Alec entra dans la chambre et vit que celle-ci était sobre, il y avait un lit double, un bureau, et une salle de bain. Il y avait une armoire, il se tourna vers Magnus qui le regardait avidement.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit dis –le moi dit Magnus

\- Est-ce que je pourrais revoir ma famille de temps en temps demanda Alec avec de l'espoir

Magnus fit un mouvement de main, un bracelet en cuir noir avec un onyx au centre apparut sur le poignet d'Alec

\- Ce bracelet te permettra de venir à ta guise en celle-ci et celui de ta dimension, par contre ce bracelet ne pourra pas à être retiré au cas où tu essayes de me rouler même si tu as prêté serment expliqua Magnus

\- Je suis quelqu'un de parole dit Alec en le défiant du regard

\- Evite de me défier comme ça petit nephilims parce que crois-moi tu risques d'être plaqué sur ce lit susurra Magnus

Alec glapit de gêne, Magnus s'avança et lui tourna autour tel un prédateur.

\- Qu'elles sont les règles demanda Alec

\- Pas de règles dans mon monde mais pour toi il y aura une exception, tu pourras aller à ta guise partout où tu iras mais tu devras rentrer quand la marque te brûlera qui sera le signe de l'heure pour rentrer ici. Tu pourras exercer ton travail de nephilims, en quelque sorte votre travail me permet d'éliminer quelque gêneur expliqua Magnus en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Mais si je suis blessé et que je suis dans le coma et que c'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer demanda Alec

\- Le bracelet te transportera directement ici même si tu es dans le coma, ne t'inquiètes pas je te soignerai répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus se leva du lit. Il retourna marcher autour d'Alec,

\- Maintenant ce qui concerne toi et moi, tu devras dormir nu dans cette chambre. Tous les matins tu devras m'accueillir à la porte nu en baissant la tête, et quand je te donnerais l'ordre tu feras tout ce qui me traverse à l'esprit. En dehors de moi personne ne devra te toucher sexuellement très cher nephilims, comme je l'ai dit ton corps et ton âme m'appartiennent désormais expliqua Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait, Magnus le prit par le menton. Il caressa du pouce ses lèvres,

\- Tu vas beaucoup te plaire ici, chuchota Magnus

Magnus retira sa main pour agripper les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement, Alec plissa les yeux sentant la bouche de Magnus ravageait sa bouche. Il gémit de douleur et de plaisir, il sentit une douce chaleur venir se réfugier vers son bas-ventre. Magnus le relâcha en se léchant les lèvres,

\- Décidément tu as bon goût pour le moment et j'ai hâte d'en goûter encore plus dit Magnus en s'en allant

Alec se mit à genoux au beau milieu de sa chambre, il toucha ses lèvres qui étaient rougis par le baiser sauvage de Magnus. Il réalisa que c'était son premier baiser, il regretta que son baiser ne fût pas comme il souhaitait. Instinctivement il se mit à câliner sa rune de parabataï en pensant à sa famille, il se rappela du bracelet.

\- Par l'ange il ne m'a pas dit comment faire se dit Alec

Il prit sa stèle et ouvrit un portail, il traversa le portail. Il se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre dans l'institut, il ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Il vit Jace battre furieusement le sac de boxe,

\- JACE cria Alec

Jace se retourna et vit Alec, il courru et prit son parabataï dans ses bras. Ils se serraient fort,

\- Jace j'ai cru- ALEC cria Izzy

\- Izzy cria Alec à son tour

Alec serra sa petite sœur qui pleurait dans ses bras,

\- Tu es revenu demanda Izzy en s'essuyant les larmes

\- Pour un moment répondit Alec

\- Comment cela ? beugla Jace en fronçant les sourcils

Alec leur montra le bracelet en cuir,

\- Il me la donna pour que je puisse venir vous retrouver quand je veux expliqua Alec

\- Tu peux l'enlever et rester avec nous dit Izzy

\- Malheureusement il l'a enchanté pour ne pas que je l'enlève quand je serais ici dit Alec tristement

\- Même si c'est un instant, on est content de te voir grand frère dit Izzy en serrant son frère

\- Moi aussi Izzy répondit Alec serrant sa sœur

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose de mal demanda Jace inquiet

\- Non, il m'a juste protégé d'une bande de démons Eidolon, puis il m'a expliqué les règles quand je serai là-bas répondit Alec

\- Tu as une chambre pour toi j'espère demanda Izzy

\- Oui, j'ai une chambre, je suis dans un manoir délabré dit Alec

Alec rougit subitement en repensant quand il était rentré dans le manoir et avait vu presque une orgie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jace

\- Quand je suis entré dans le manoir, il y avait plusieurs démons qui étaient occupés répondit Alec rouge

\- C'est-à-dire demanda Izzy

Alec lança un regard à sa sœur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en était, Jace et Izzy comprirent

\- Orgie de démons dit Jace

\- Ouais répondit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, viens on va fêter ton retour dit Izzy

\- Ouais, on va aller boire quelque verre dit Jace en mettant un bras autour de l'épaule de son frère

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir dit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va faire cela entre nous dit Izzy

\- Ouais, attends je vais aller chercher les verres et l'alcool fit Jace en courant

Alec sourit à l'empressement de Jace, Izzy le regarda inquiète

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a rien fait dit Izzy

\- Il m'a juste embrassé confia Alec

Alec pouvait plus facilement se confier à sa sœur que Jace,

\- Alec, est-ce qu'il sait que tu es encore vierge demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui me fait peur, dit Alec

\- Essaye de lui en parler même si c'est un démon dit Izzy

\- J'essayerai merci Izzy fit Alec

\- De rien répondit Izzy

Jace revient avec trois verres et ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon de l'institut, ils commençaient à boire. Alec était vraiment heureux d'être avec son parabataï et sa sœur, il passa un bon moment quand il sentit la marque le brûler.

\- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille dit Alec en se levant

\- Tu ne peux pas rester encore longtemps demanda Izzy

\- Non, je lui ai donné ma parole dit Alec

\- Reviens-nous vite dit Jace

\- Je reviendrais parabataï dit Alec en tendant la main

\- Parabataï répéta Jace en serrant la main de son frère avant de le prendre dans ses bras

\- Prends soin de toi dit Izzy

\- D'accord dit Alec en serrant sa sœur

Alec ouvrit le portail et traversa le portail et atterrit dans sa chambre attitrée, il vit un plateau de repas. Il découvrit le couvercle et vit une assiette de nourriture, il mangea l'assiette. Il allait dans la salle de bain et prit une douche, il retourna et se mit nu et entra dans le lit en rougissant. Il se mit en position fœtale et s'endormit fatigué de la journée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'ordre de Magnus et la chasse d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mihn28 : Magnus sera gentil mais pas de suite, moi aussi j'aime la guimauve surtout grillé**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Alec se réveilla dans son lit en grommelant, il passa la main sur son visage. Il maudit un instant son parabataï et Izzy, il se leva et partit dans sa salle de bain. Il se rinça le visage, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de brosse à dents. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il y avait une brosse à dents et tout le matériel de bain mis à sa disposition, il prit son bain. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit, vit Magnus à la porte. Il baissa la tête immédiatement et entendit Magnus entrer dans sa chambre,

\- Tu as pris du temps pour ouvrir dit Magnus en faisant apparaître un fauteuil

\- J'étais dans la douche répondit Alec en refermant la porte

Magnus s'assit dans le fauteuil et fit apparaître un verre, il but en regardant Alec qui était nu devant lui. Alec était mal à l'aise à être nu devant quelqu'un, même s'il reconnaît qu'il est gay. Magnus le regarda en buvant son verre,

\- Approche dit Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec frémit à la voix de Magnus et s'approcha et se mit entre les jambes de Magnus,

\- A genoux et mets le dans ta bouche ordonna Magnus d'une voix autoritaire

\- Je n'ai…Euh…Je…Bafouilla Alec rouge

\- Et alors ? demanda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

Alec inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je suis encore vierge et je n'ai jamais fait ça avant avoua Alec

Magnus sourit narquois et fit un mouvement de main, Alec sentit une pression sur ses épaules et atterrit à genoux devant Magnus. Magnus se pencha et agrippa avec force les cheveux d'Alec qui gémit de douleur

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas petit nephilims, ça ferait encore durer le plaisir de savoir que je vais lentement de te dévorer. Par contre pour faire durer mon plaisir je ne te prendrais pas tout de suite, c'est toi qui vas me supplier de te prendre et te baiser comme une salope susurra Magnus d'une voix rauque

Magnus relâcha les cheveux d'Alec, il se redressa et le toisa de ses yeux de chat.

\- Maintenant prends le et mets le dans ta bouche ordonna Magnus

Alec défit le pantalon de Magnus et prit le membre érigé et le mit dans sa bouche, Magnus lâcha un grognement de plaisir en sentant la bouche d'Alec. Alec fit tourner sa langue sur le membre de Magnus, il leva la tête pour regarder Magnus. Il vit Magnus la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés. A cet instant Alec pensa qu'il était beau, il dégusta le membre de Magnus comme une friandise. Magnus jouit dans sa bouche, il s'étouffa avec le sperme de Magnus. Magnus sourit moqueur

\- Eh bien petit nephilims pas habitué de tout avaler se moqua Magnus

Alec rougit mais ne répondit à rien, Magnus le regarda avidement.

\- Maintenant sur le lit ordonna Magnus

Alec se leva et s'allongeait sur le lit, Magnus le regarda et claqua des doigts. Des liens vinrent s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Alec de chaque extrémité, Alec se retrouva attaché de chaque recoin du lit. Magnus s'approcha et se mit entre les jambes, il prit le membre semi-érigé d'Alec et masturba férocement. Alec lâcha un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir, Magnus ricana méchamment. Il pompa furieusement le membre d'Alec, Alec se retenait de gémir.

\- Eh bien petit nephilims, tu te retiens de gémir. Je vais te faire crier à la place pour te punir de me priver de ta belle voix dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Magnus inséra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec et frappa sa prostate, Alec criât de plaisir.

\- Eh bien voilà, j'entends enfin ta voix, alors crie encore pour moi dit Magnus en insérant un deuxième doigt

Alec criât encore de plaisir, Magnus rajouta un troisième et les faisait coulisser en Alec. Magnus se pencha vers les tétons d'ivoire et les mordilla très fort, il embrassa Alec sauvagement en maltraitant ses lèvres sans arrêter de faire coulisser ses doigts. Alec se déversa sous les mains de Magnus, Magnus lécha le sperme d'Alec en ronronnant

\- Le sperme d'une vierge est vraiment délicieux dit Magnus

Magnus claqua les doigts et libéra Alec de ses entraves, Magnus se leva et allait partir quand il regarda Alec sur le lit

\- Demain tu ouvriras la porte plus rapidement dès que je toquerais est-ce clair demanda Magnus

\- Oui dit Alec faiblement

\- A demain petit nephilims dit Magnus en refermant la porte

Dès que la porte se ferma, Alec laissa couler ses larmes. Il se sentait honteux et sale après que Magnus l'ai touché de cette façon, il se leva et laissa l'eau couler sur lui pour se nettoyer des mains de Magnus. Il se retira et voulut prendre ses vêtements de la veille, il regarda dans l'armoire et vit ses vêtements. Il pensa que Magnus avait fait venir ses vêtements pour lui, il se changea et pris sa stèle. Il fit un portail, et atterrit dans son ancienne chambre. Il sortit et trouva seulement Izzy, Izzy le vit et courut dans sa direction.

\- Tu es là dit Izzy en le serrant

\- Je suis content de te voir répondit Alec en embrassant les cheveux de sa sœur

Alec regarda dans la cuisine pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Alec

\- Jace est en train d'entraîner Clary et papa est retourné à Idris hier soir après que tu sois partit la première fois et maman est partit avec lui et elle retourna peu de temps quand tu es partit la deuxième fois répondit Izzy

\- Elle est dans le bureau demanda Alec

\- Oui elle est dans le bureau, je vais prévenir Jace que tu es venu pendant que tu vas voir maman répondit Izzy

Alec hocha la tête, et allait dans le bureau de sa mère. Il toquait à la porte et entendit sa mère crier d'entrer, il entra doucement et referma la porte doucement. Il vit sa mère plongée dans les rapports de l'enclave, elle avait beaucoup de cernes sous les yeux signe qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Izzy, j'espère que tu es préparé pour aller à la chasse avec Jace et Clary. On a signalé une horde de démons dans le quartier dit Maryse sans lever les yeux

\- Maman fit Alec

Maryse leva la tête subitement, et vit son fils devant lui. Elle se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras

\- Alec tu es là dit Maryse en l'embrassant sur le visage

\- Pour le moment maman, je suis content de te voir dit Alec

Sa mère le serra dans ses bras en pleurant, Alec essuya les larmes de sa mère et l'embrassa sur le front. Maryse essuya ses larmes et inspira pour reprendre son air sévère,

\- Comment t'es-tu échappé demanda Maryse

\- Je ne me suis pas échappé maman, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir ici et il m'a donné ce bracelet pour que je puisse venir à ma guise ici répondit Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes encore ce bracelet ? demanda Maryse

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas enlever ce bracelet, il l'a prévu au cas où j'aurai l'intention de le rouler répondit Alec

\- Ce qu'il veut dire que tu retourneras là-bas demanda Maryse effroi

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'a rien fait de mal au contraire il m'a protégé d'une horde de démons rassura Alec

\- Mais combien de temps tu seras ici demanda Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas maman, il m'a dit que la marque me brûlera c'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer répondit Alec

\- Je vois, dit Maryse

Maryse serra Alec encore une fois, Jace déboula dans le bureau

\- Tu es enfin là dit Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Vous le saviez demanda Maryse

\- Oui, je suis revenu hier répondit Alec

\- D'accord, allez vous préparer pour la mission dit Maryse

\- Bien maman, dit Alec

Alec entra dans la salle des armes avec Jace et Izzy, il prit son arc et son carquois et ses flèches où il passa sa stèle dessus. Jace lui donna une lame séraphique et deux poignards séraphique, il prit les armes et les cacha sous ses vêtements. Ils se rendirent dans le quartier malfamés avant qu'une horde de démons se rue vers eux, Izzy déroula son fouet et commença à tuer quelques uns, Jace bondit avec deux lames séraphiques, Alec le protégea de loin avec ses flèches. Un démon se faufila derrière lui, Izzy se retourna vers Alec et vit le démon derrière lui

\- Alec attention cria Izzy

Alec se retourna trop tard et se fit propulser contre le mur, il sentit du sang couler de sa tête. Il prit le poignard et le lança sur le démon qui courait vers lui, Izzy vint le rejoindre et l'aida à se relever

\- Ça va demanda Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Alec

\- Allons aider Jace dit Izzy

Alec prit son arc et tira sur un démon qui allait blesser Jace, il tira sur un autre démon qui venait vers lui. Après que les démons soient éliminés, Jace vint vers lui pour soigner ses égratignures.

\- Ca va allez maintenant demanda Jace

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que je prenne une douche répondit Alec

\- Allez, on rentre dit Jace

\- Vas-y il faut que j'aille voir Simon dit Izzy

\- Entendu dit Alec

\- On se retrouve grand frère dit Izzy en serrant son frère

\- Oui dit Alec

Les deux frères rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec allait faire son rapport auprès de sa mère. Il entra dans son ancienne chambre, il ouvrit son armoire pour prendre des vêtements à lui. Quand il sentit sa marque le brûler, il referma son armoire et prit quelques livres sur son bureau. Il ouvrit un portail et atterrit dans la nouvelle chambre, il déposa les livres sur le bureau. Il prit des vêtements dans son armoire et il se rendit pour la troisième fois dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, il ressortit propre. Il prit un des livres qu'il a ramené et commença à lire, après un moment à lire il sentit son estomac gargouiller. Il posa le livre sur son lit, et se leva quand on toqua à sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une femelle démon faire rouler un plateau repas pour lui,

\- Le maître a fait envoyer votre déjeuner dit la démone

\- Merci dit Alec

La démone ressortit sans jeter un regard à Alec, il enleva le couvercle et prit son assiette et commença à manger avant de la reposer sur le plateau. Il s'allongea sur le lit et reprit sa lecture, il entendit à nouveau toquer et ouvrit la même démone qui vint prendre le plateau. La démone allait s'en aller,

\- Dites vous pouvez demander à Magnus si je pourrais m'entraîner ici demanda Alec

La démone s'en allait sans dire un mot ce qui fit soupirer Alec, il prit sa stèle et commença à dessiner des runes sur son bureau.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner ici demanda Magnus en apparaissant dans sa chambre

Alec sursauta à la voix de Magnus et se tourna vers lui, il baissa la tête.

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir s'il y avait une salle d'entraînement ici et je voudrais m'exercer quand je suis ici expliqua Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de salle d'entraînement, mais comme je te l'ai dit tu es une exception à la règle dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec déglutit de gêne en voyant Magnus s'approcher de lui, Magnus s'arrêta devant lui. Magnus inspira en fermant les yeux,

\- Quel délice ce parfum de sang d'ange dit Magnus

\- Je me suis blessé à la chasse aujourd'hui dit Alec

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant suis-moi dit Magnus

Alec suivit Magnus en dehors de sa chambre, ils descendirent l'escalier. Alec baissa la tête en voyant l'orgie qui se déroulait dans le salon, une démone vint près de lui.

\- Viens je vais te montrer les délices dit la démone

Alec voulut repousser la démone quand il sentit immobiliser, la démone enroula son bras autour de son cou quand celle-ci se mit à brûler. Il pût bouger à nouveau, il leva la tête et vit Magnus la main levée vers lui. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit que personne n'avait bougé,

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi dit Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Magnus l'emmenait dans une vieille salle délabrée, il claqua des doigts et la salle se transforma en salle d'entraînement avec tous le matériel de sports. Il y avait des cibles et des étagères vides,

\- Tu pourras entreposer des armes de nephilims ici au lieu de laisser là-bas, tu peux t'entraîner aussi longtemps que tu veux dans cette salle dit Magnus

\- Pour rejoindre ma chambre, il faudra que je traverse le salon demanda Alec

\- Je t'ai donné le bracelet pour aller à ta guise non demanda Magnus

\- Je vois répondit Alec

\- Bien je m'en vais, dit Magnus en disparaissant

Alec commença à s'entraîner sur le sac de boxe dans la salle, il frappa pendant un bon moment avant de prendre sa stèles et fit un portail dans sa chambre. Il entra dans sa chambre, il reprit une douche et sortit habillé. Il lit son livre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où on apporta son plateau repas, il mangea et déposa son assiette. Après un bon moment il sentit le sommeil le gagner, il se déshabilla en rougissant et mit ses vêtements sur sa chaise. Il se coucha comme la veille en position fœtale. Pendant la nuit il fit des cauchemars ce qui le fit se réveiller en criant, il entendit qu'on claque des doigts et des flammes bleues vinrent éclairer la pièce

\- Un cauchemar ? demanda Magnus assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui

\- Oui répondit Alec en baissant la tête

\- Je vois dit Magnus

Il ne vit pas Magnus s'approcher de lui, Magnus le prit par les cheveux et le toisa du regard. Il posa un doigt sur le front d'Alec, Alec sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans sa tête.

\- Maintenant tu ne feras plus de cauchemar mais d'autres rêves très agréables dit Magnus en le relâchant

Alec ne comprit rien et sentit le sommeil le gagner, Magnus ricana méchamment. Il s'en allait avant de partir il se tourna vers Alec endormi,

\- Fais de bon rêves petit nephilims moqua Magnus en refermant la porte

Alec fit des rêves érotiques entre lui et Magnus, il ne se réveilla que le matin en se souvenant très attentivement de ses rêves.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le chapitre la tentative de viol d'Alec et l'éducation sexuelle d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Borntoread : Envoie- moi un PM et je t'envoie plus tard mon adresse e-mail.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandre Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Alec se réveille avec une érection dû à son rêve érotique, il haleta et se demandait comment faire. Il entendit toquer et il pria l'ange Raziel que ce ne soit pas Magnus en allant ouvrir, malheureusement sa prière ne fut pas entendue quand il ouvrit et vit Magnus à la porte. Magnus tenait une fiole dans sa main et laissa couler un regard gourmand sur Alec et sourit avidement en voyant l'érection d'Alec, Alec baissa les yeux gêné. Magnus entra dans la pièce, il fit apparaître un fauteuil qu'il assit dessus. Alec vint devant lui, Magnus lui tendit la fiole

\- Avale ça ordonna Magnus

Alec prit la fiole et but tout le contenu sous le regard satisfait de Magnus, Magnus claqua des doigts et la fiole disparut des mains d'Alec.

\- Maintenant approche et mets le dans ta bouche ordonna Magnus

Alec s'approcha et se mit entre les jambes de Magnus, il déboutonna le pantalon de Magnus et prit son membre érigé en bouche. Magnus lâcha un grognement de plaisir, Alec fit tournoyer sa langue autour de la hampe dans sa bouche. Il suçota et leva les yeux sur Magnus qui avait fermé les yeux de plaisir, il sourit intérieurement pour une raison qu'il ne savait pas mais il trouva Magnus très beau à ce moment-là. Magnus se déversa dans la bouche d'Alec, cette fois-ci Alec s'y attendait et avala tout sans s'étouffer. Magnus sourit à cela,

\- Maintenant sur le lit ordonna Magnus

Alec se leva et s'allongeait, quand il s'allongeait il ressentit une décharge électrique quand sa peau entra en contact avec le drap du lit. Il gémit de plaisir ce qui fit sourire Magnus, Magnus claqua des doigts, des liens vinrent se resserrer sur les membres d'Alec qui se retrouva attaché comme la première fois. Au contact des liens, Alec lâcha un râle de plaisir, il regarda Magnus qui sourit narquoisement.

\- A ton regard tu te demandes ce qu'il t'arrive n'est-ce pas mon petit nephilims, je vais te le dire. En faite tu as bu une potion de mon cru, cette potion mets tous tes nerfs qui sont en connexion avec tes zones érogènes à vifs. En clair c'est comme si tout ton corps est devenu érogène expliqua Magnus en se mettant entre les jambes d'Alec

Alec lâcha un gémissement de plaisir quand le doigt de Magnus vint caresser son torse, Magnus sourit perversement.

\- Si tu commences à gémir comme ça comment ça sera quand je commencerai à m'occuper de toi dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha et prit le téton d'Alec en bouche, Alec hurla de plaisir. Magnus mordilla le téton avant de passer à son jumeau, il descendit sa langue sur le torse d'Alec qui n'en pouvait plus. Magnus arriva au membre dressé d'Alec, il claqua des doigts. Alec ressentit comme un resserrement au niveau de son sexe, il leva les yeux vers Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu jouisses trop vite petit nephilims, quand j'aurai fini avec toi tu n'auras même plus la force de te traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains fit Magnus en pompant furieusement le membre

Alec révulsa des yeux, il hurla à s'en exploser sa voix. Il tira sur les liens sous les effets du plaisir, les liens en contact de sa peau lui envoient des décharges électriques. Magnus inséra un doigt et frappa sa prostate, Alec crut qu'il était en train d'exploser.

\- Quel délice le chant d'un ange ronronna Magnus en insérant un deuxième doigt

Alec bougeait la tête de tous les côtés, Magnus rajouta un troisième doigt et fit coulisser ses doigts presque lentement tout en frappant sa prostate. Alec commença à sangloter de plaisir,

\- Dit-moi mon petit nephilims, veux-tu que je te prenne en bouche demanda Magnus

\- Oui Ah cria Alec difficilement

\- Alors supplie-moi dit Magnus

\- S'il….Ah…S'il…Hum…S'il…Plaît…Ah…S'il…Te…Plaît gémit Alec en sanglotant

\- S'il te plaît qui demanda Magnus

\- Hum…S'il…Te…Plaît…Ah…Magnus…Hum…Prends…Ah…Moi…Dans…Ta…Bouche gémit Alec sanglotant de plaisir

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus en frappant fortement la prostate

\- AH…oui…Ah…S'il…Te…Plaît pleurnicha Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te prenne à la place demanda Magnus

\- Ah…Je…Hum…Que…Tu…Ah…Dans…hum…ta bouche pleurnicha Alec

Magnus ricana méchamment, il se pencha et prit le sexe d'Alec en bouche sans arrêter de coulisser ses doigts. Alec vit des étoiles en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son sexe, Alec pleura de plaisir sous la langue de Magnus. Magnus suçota le sexe d'Alec, il relâcha le sexe dans un pop sonore

\- Vraiment tu as bon goût petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec ne pouvait plus parler à force de crier de plaisir, Magnus continua de pomper le membre d'Alec et de le mettre en bouche de temps en temps en faisant coulisser ses doigts continuellement.

\- S'il…Argh…Laisse…Hum…Jouir dit Alec difficilement

\- Tu veux que je te laisse jouir demanda Magnus en continuant

\- Argh…Oui gémis Alec

Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa bestialement, Alec se laissa faire. Magnus se redressa et claqua des doigts, l'enserrement autour du sexe d'Alec disparut et Alec se déversa en s'évanouissant de plaisir. Alec se réveilla en grimaçant sous la douleur au niveau de son corps, il se leva

\- Enfin tu te réveilles dit Magnus

Alec leva la tête et vit Magnus assis dans le fauteuil les jambes croisés en buvant un verre d'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Tu t'es évanoui sous le plaisir que je t'ai donné répondit Magnus en se levant

Magnus s'avança et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Alec, il lui tendit une fiole.

\- Avale ça, c'est une potion qui te ravitaillera dit Magnus

Alec prit la fiole et la but, il se sentit soudainement bien. Magnus se leva et s'en allait, il se retourna vers Alec

\- Ce soir, tu dînes avec moi dit Magnus en fermant la porte

Il ferma la porte sans laisser Alec le soin de répondre, Alec se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il ressortit habillé, il fit un portail et atterrit dans son ancienne chambre, il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement et vit Jace s'entraîner avec Izzy sous les regards de Clary et Simon. Il se mit à côté de Clary et de Simon,

\- Salut Alec dit Clary

\- Salut vous deux, ils ont commencé quand demanda Alec en voyant Jace donner un coup à Izzy

\- Depuis un quart d'heure dit Clary

\- C'est impressionnant de voir votre entraînement dit Simon impressionné

Le combat se termine sur la victoire de Jace, Izzy se leva aidé de Jace. Ils virent qu'Alec était présent,

\- Tu es là dit Izzy en prenant son frère dans ses bras

\- Ouais depuis 10 minutes, tu vas m'accueillir comme ça à chaque fois que je viendrais demanda Alec amusé

\- Bien sûr dit Izzy

\- Salut mon vieux dit Jace en le prenant par le bras

\- Salut Jace répondit Alec

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- Ils sont au courant demanda Alec en regardant Clary et Simon

\- On les a mit dans la confidence répondit Izzy

\- J'ai demandé à Magnus de me faire une salle d'entraînement dit Alec

\- Il te l'a accordé demanda Izzy

\- Oui il a fait une salle d'entraînement avec tout le matériel même avec des cibles pour que je m'entraîne au tir à l'arc répondit Alec

\- En contrepartie tu dois faire quoi demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Rien dit Alec en détournant le regard ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur

\- Si tu le dis, je vais prendre une douche dit Jace

\- Je vais dans la bibliothèque en attendant que vous terminez ce que vous avez à faire dit Alec en s'en allant

Alec entra dans la bibliothèque et prit quelques livres pour qu'il les lise là-bas, il ne vit pas sa sœur entrer dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu peux te cacher à Jace mais avec moi tu ne peux pas me le cacher dit Izzy

Alec sursauta à la voix de sa sœur, il failli lâcher les livres dans ses mains.

\- Izzy tu m'as fait peur dit Alec

\- Tu m'expliques demanda Izzy

\- Expliquer quoi demanda Alec

\- Alec, je sais que tu caches quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ce démon t'a demandé en échange demanda Izzy

Alec soupira longuement, il déposa les livres sur la petite table et s'assit sur le canapé, Izzy vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Il me fait dormir nu dans ma chambre, et depuis chaque matin je dois l'accueillir nu dans la chambre expliqua Alec en baissant la tête

\- Est-qu'il t'a touché demanda Izzy avec crainte

\- Non, il m'a dit qu'il me prendra que quand je l'aurai supplié de me prendre pour son plaisir dit Alec rouge

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait demanda Izzy avec douceur

\- Je lui ai déjà fait une fellation, il me masturbe et me doigte mais aujourd'hui il m'a drogué avec une potion. Il m'a demandé de le supplier qu'il me prenne en bouche avoua Alec rouge

\- Alec dit moi franchement est-ce que tu as pris du plaisir demanda Izzy

\- Oui, je me sens honteux qu'un démon puisse me toucher de la sorte en prenant du plaisir dit Alec honteux

\- Hé regarde-moi fit Izzy en levant la tête de son frère

Alec regarda sa sœur dans les yeux,

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte Alec, au contraire d'une certaine manière il prend soin de toi à sa manière peut-être que c'est un démon supérieur mais pense que s'il était quelqu'un d'autre il t'aurait violé expliqua Izzy

\- Je sais Izzy mais je…commençais Alec

\- Alec, je sais que tu voulais que quelqu'un d'autre te fasse cela avec amour, de plus que tu es gay dit Izzy

Alec baissa la tête après toutes ces années c'était dur pour lui d'assumer ce qu'il était, il n'a jamais pu dire à ses parents qu'il est gay et seul Izzy et Clary le savent son secret. Il a cru qu'il était amoureux de son parabataï avant que Jace le confronte et en lui forçant de l'embrasser ce qui lui a fait dégoûter, et maintenant qu'il est avec Magnus il se sentait étrangement bien avec lui depuis ces deux jours. Il hocha la tête,

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne lui fais qu'une fellation c'est ça ? demanda Izzy

\- IZZY SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD cria Alec rouge

\- Quoi pas besoin de dire mon nom complet, je voulais te donner quelques conseils dit Izzy en faisant la moue

Alec rougit violemment avant d'inspirer et d'expirer longuement, il se tournait vers sa sœur.

\- Quel conseil peux-tu me donner demanda Alec rouge

\- Comment lui faire plaisir répondit Izzy

Alec rougit encore plus et hocha la tête, il écouta sa sœur lui dire quelques petits trucs pour faire plaisir à Magnus. Jace entra dans la bibliothèque avec Clary et Simon en posant des plats de Taki's en mettant fin au calvaire d'Alec,

\- Vous étiez en train de parler de quoi demanda Jace en s'asseyant par terre

\- Rien, répondit Alec rouge

\- Comme tu veux répondit Jace

\- Alors c'est comment le monde des démons demanda Simon

\- C'est très désertique et apocalyptique un peu mais à l'intérieur il y plein de démons en pleine parties d'orgies dit Alec

\- Waouh une orgie carrément s'exclama Simon

\- Tu as déjà visité les lieux là-bas demanda Clary

\- Non, quand je sors je suis toujours accompagné de Magnus pour le moment et hier j'ai failli me faire agresser par une démone dit Alec avec horreur

\- Elle était jolie demanda Jace avant se prendre un coup de la part de Clary

\- Si par jolie, tu entends des yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites et une langue fourchue et des serpents à la place des mains c'est à toi de voir dit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda Jace

\- Elle est morte brûlée sous les flammes de Magnus répondit Alec

\- Il te protège bien à ce que je vois dit Jace

\- En clamant que je lui appartiens corps et âme, c'est à toi de voir rétorqua Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

\- C'est rien, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je me suis emporté c'est tout dit Alec

\- Bon parlons d'autre chose demanda Simon

Ils discutèrent sur le mariage de Luke et la mère de Clary tout en mangeant les plats, Alec sourit en écoutant Jace déblatérer sur sa peur de canard. Il sentit sa marque le brûler,

\- C'est l'heure pour moi d'y aller dit Alec en se levant

\- Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu demanda Simon

\- Non sinon il va venir me récupérer de force, je vais prendre juste mon arc et quelques flèches dans la salle d'armes dit Alec en prenant les livres

\- On se retrouve, fais attention à toi dit Jace

\- Ouais répondit Alec

Alec allait vite prendre son arc et ses flèches et quelques poignards et épées séraphiques avant de faire un portail, il atterrit dan sa chambre. Il déposa les livres sur le bureau, il refit un portail et se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement où il déposa les armes sur les étagères. Il prit sa stèle et sur le point de faire un portail pour retourner dans sa chambre quand il se sentit propulser contre le mur, il se cogna la tête et un peu sonné. Il leva la tête et vit quelques démons devant lui,

\- Tiens le jouet du maître dit un démon qui avait la tête d'un serpent

\- C'est un nephilims répondit un autre démon qui avait la tête d'un crocodile et de serpent

\- Et si nous nous amusions avec lui d'après son odeur il est encore vierge siffla un démon qui avait la tête fondue

\- Qui veut commencer demanda celui au serpent

\- Moi qui commence répondit le démon au visage fondue

Alec se leva et les repoussa, il se dirigea en utilisant sa rune de vitesse mais il se fit propulser à nouveau par terre. Il roula sur le côté en évitant un autre de la part du démon, il vit sa stèle non loin de lui, il usa de ses runes pour récupérer sa stèle. Il était sur le point de prendre sa stèle quand une main de serpent la prit,

\- C'est ça que tu veux dit le démon à tête de serpent

\- Rends la moi cria Alec en se levant pour la récupérer

Alec sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup dans la tête ce qui le fit sonner, il tomba par terre. Il sentit qu'on le mit sur ses genoux

\- Tu as frappé trop fort qu'il ai sonné maintenant ricana le démon à la tête de crocodile

\- Il bougeait trop, dépêche-toi de lui faire avaler la potion pour qu'on puisse s'amuser dit le démon au visage fondu

\- Bien dit le serpent

La vue d'Alec était brouillée, et il sentit une main le forcer à lui ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire boire quelque chose. Il bougeait la tête mais on le força à boire quelque chose qui avait un goût immonde, il toussa. Sa vue devint peu à peu normale mais son corps ne pouvait plus bouger, il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche

\- On t'a fait boire une potion paralysante ricana le démon

\- Tu ne peux ni bouger ni crier ricana l'autre

\- Et si on commençait à s'amuser dit le troisième démon

Le serpent le frappa dans l'estomac ce qui coupa le souffle d'Alec qui cracha du sang, le crocodile lui donna un coup de pieds retourné ce qui le fit glisser sur un bon mètre. Le troisième lui donna un coup dans les côtes, Alec lâcha un cri de douleur. Ils le frappèrent pendant un bon moment chacun leur tours, Alec était recouvert de bleus et de blessures,

\- Je me demande ce que le maître peut lui trouver demanda le serpent

\- Je pense que son odeur de nephilims vierge doit plaire au maître dit le démon au visage fondu

\- Et si on le goûtait pour voir dit le crocodile avec une voix perverse

\- Et le maître ? demanda le serpent

\- Le maître ne prendra que les restes ce qu'il reste de lui dit le crocodile

Il plaqua Alec sur le ventre, il arracha ses vêtements. Il vit la marque de Magnus sur son dos,

\- Tiens donc le maître l'a marqué ricana le crocodile

\- Arrête de t'extasier devant dépêche toi moi aussi j'ai envie de le goûter dit le visage fondu

Le crocodile lui fit écarter les jambes, Alec essaya de bouger mais sans succès. Il voulut crier et appeler Magnus au secours, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le crocodile défit son pantalon quand il se mit à être propulsé loin d'Alec, Alec tourna les yeux et vit avec soulagement Magnus était là la main tendue.

\- Qui vous a donné la permission de toucher ce qui m'appartient demanda Magnus froidement

\- Maître, on voulait juste s'amuser avec lui cria le serpent

\- QUI VOUS A DONNÉ LE DROIT DE LE TOUCHER cria Magnus avec haine

La terre se mit à trembler, Magnus avait une expression de haine et des flammes vinrent danser autour de lui. Les trois démons prirent peur,

\- Nous sommes désolés dit le démon au visage fondu

\- DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE s'exclama Magnus en tendant une boule de feu

Les trois démons se mirent à brûler dans les flammes de Magnus, Magnus vint près d'Alec.

\- J'aurai dû mettre une barrière sur la salle d'entraînement dit Magnus en le portant

Magnus vit qu'Alec voulait parler, il utilisa sa magie pour le faire dormir. Alec se réveilla dans son lit et il vit que toutes ses blessures étaient guéries,

\- Enfin réveillé dit Magnus

Il leva la tête et vit Magnus assis dans le fauteuil, celui-ci le toisa avec indifférence

\- C'est toi qui m'as soigné demanda Alec

\- Oui, ne me remercie pas de t'avoir sauvé, je l'ai fait parce que tu m'appartiens et je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qu'il m'appartient dit Magnus en se levant

Alec ne répondit rien, il vit Magnus s'approcher de lui et l'agripper par la nuque. Alec eut peur un moment en voyant ce geste, Magnus claqua la langue agacé et relâcha Alec

\- Prépare toi pour le dîner, je t'enverrais quelqu'un pour te guider jusqu'à moi dit Magnus en s'en allant

\- Merci dit Alec

Magnus s'arrêta un instant avant de s'en aller, Alec se leva et se prépara en prenant son bain.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Baissez vos armes et légumes pas frais s'il vous plait ou sinon je ne mettrais pas aucun lemon dans cette fics. Dans le prochain chapitre le dîner et les cinq de repos d'Alec. Bisous glacé**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ange : Merci pour ton Review, c'est vrai que pour Alec s'est dur de sortir sans se faire agressé par tout le monde. Magnus n'aime pas trop ce qui touche à sa propriété.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Nono 0109 !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Alec venait de se préparer quand on toqua à sa porte, il ouvrit et vit la démone qui emmènerait ses repas pour lui.

\- Le maître m'a demandé que vous me suiviez jusqu'à lui dit la démone

\- D'accord répondit Alec en sortant de sa chambre

Alec suivit la démone jusqu'à une salle à manger, il vit Magnus assis au bout de la table. Magnus hocha la tête vers la démone et elle sortit en laissant Alec seul avec Magnus,

\- Bienvenu petit nephilims dit Magnus en se levant

Alec regarda Magnus venir vers lui et tourner autour de lui avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, il fit signe à Alec de s'asseoir. Alec s'assit en face de lui, Magnus claqua des doigts et une quantité de plats apparut devant Alec.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisis demanda Alec en mangeant

\- Pourquoi t'avoir choisis ? répéta Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en mangeant un fruit, Magnus but son verre d'alcool.

\- Parce que ton cœur est pur et tu es encore vierge répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec rougit et détourna le regard, il mangea à nouveau.

\- Ta famille sait que tu es gay demanda Magnus en buvant son verre

Alec s'étouffa avec sa nourriture, Magnus soupira d'ennui et fit apparaître un verre d'eau. Alec but le verre d'eau,

\- Seul ma sœur et mon frère le savent répondit Alec

\- Tes parents ? demanda Magnus

\- Non ils ne savent pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. J'ai peur qu'on retire mes runes si l'enclave le sait, ils sont très intolérant à ce niveau-là quoique maintenant ils ont un peu changé depuis qu'une fille a déclaré à tout le monde qu'elle est lesbienne et en couple avec une autre fille dit Alec en jouant avec sa nourriture

\- Je vois les enfants de Raziel commencent à voir plus loin que leur nez dit Magnus

Alec mangea un morceau de viande, et regarda discrètement Magnus.

\- Et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Moi quoi ? demanda Magnus en regardant

\- Parle moi de toi demanda Alec

\- Dans tes livres de nephilims ils ne t'expliquent pas qui je suis demanda Magnus

\- Pas trop, on sait juste que le strict minimum répondit Alec

\- Je suis un prince des enfers à la demande de Lucifer après qu'il s'est exilé du paradis, je fais ce que je veux dans mon monde et dans le tien j'aime voir le monde s'incliner devant moi expliqua Magnus toisant Alec

\- Pourquoi mon ancêtre t'a convoqué demanda Alec

\- Parce qu'un parasite s'est incrusté dans ma dimension, Benedict Lightwood avait besoin de ce démon répondit Magnus

\- Alors pourquoi ce prix demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être pour tromper mon ennui millénaire, la raison est peut-être en punition de l'insolence de Bénédict en prenant l'une de ses descendances dit Magnus en noyant son regard dans le verre d'alcool

Alec le regarda et déposa ses couverts n'ayant plus faim, Magnus claqua des doigts et tout les plats disparurent. La démone qui accompagnait Alec entra dans la salle à manger, Alec se leva et s'avança vers la démone pour partir.

\- Je ne viendrais pas dans ta chambre pendant un moment car je serais occupé, tu pourras si tu veux rester dans ton monde pendant cinq jours pas plus dit Magnus en tournoyant l'alcool dans son verre

Alec hocha la tête et suivit la démone jusqu'à sa chambre, Alec entra dans sa chambre. Il chercha sa stèle des yeux,

\- Tu cherches ta stèle n'est-ce pas chuchota Magnus en collant son corps à celui d'Alec

Alec sursauta au contact de Magnus, il se crispa quand Magnus posa sa main sur ses hanches. Il eut du mal à respirer en se rappelant son agression, Magnus le retourna sec mais Alec commença à faire une crise d'angoisse. Magnus le regarda et prit Alec par la nuque pour que sa tête penche en arrière, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec doucement. Alec sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son corps quand des flashes brûlants de ce que Magnus lui avait fait pendant ces deux jours, il gémit de plaisir en se souvenant et en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Magnus retira ses lèvres et relâcha Alec, il recula et jeta la stèle d'Alec sur le lit.

\- J'ai remplacé ton agression par des souvenirs de ce que je t'ai fait pendant ces deux jours pour t'éviter que tu piques ta crise à chaque fois que je te toucherai, tu peux partir chez toi maintenant mais souviens toi que après cinq jours je viendrai te chercher moi-même claqua Magnus froidement

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Autre chose même si je suis occupé, ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à dormir nu même quand tu seras chez toi lança Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

Alec rougit violemment, Magnus allait sortir de sa chambre

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger ? demanda Alec curieux

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'aucune personne ne doit te toucher sexuellement à part moi répondit Magnus en refermant la porte

Alec cligna des yeux incrédules, il prit sa stèle et fit un portail. Il se retrouva dans la salle d'entraînement, il chercha partout Jace et Izzy. Il ne trouva personne, il supposa qu'ils étaient tous à la chasse. Il croisa Church, il lui caressa la tête avant que celui-ci le griffe et lui crache une boule de poil avant de courir. Alec grimaça à la griffure, il dessina une rune de guérison avant de partir dans la bibliothèque. Il lit quelques livres avant de dormir dans le canapé, Alec se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se frotta les yeux et vit Jace devant lui

\- Salut vieux dit Jace

\- Il est quelle heure grommela Alec

\- Il est presque 3 heures du matin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dormir dans la bibliothèque demanda Jace

\- Je vous cherchais et vous n'étiez pas là répondit Alec

\- Tu auras pu venir en te servant du lien de parabataï ou de ton téléphone dit Jace

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'étais trop crevé et mon téléphone tu l'as brisé je te rappelle pour faire fuir un canard répondit Alec en le fusillant

\- Comme tu veux, tu ne dois pas rentrer par hasard demanda Jace en balayant le sujet avec la main

\- Il est occupé et il m'a donné cinq jours de repos dit Alec

\- C'est cool on parlera de ça demain dit Jace

Alec hocha la tête et se leva, il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre et se déshabilla en se mettant nu. Il s'endormit très vite, le lendemain il se réveilla sous les coups de sa porte. Il se leva en grommelant et ouvrit la porte en oubliant qu'il était nu

\- Alec Jace m'a dit-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es nu ? demanda Izzy

Alec rougit violemment et referma à moitié la porte sous le sourire coquin de sa sœur,

\- Bon quand tu auras fini faire ce que tu as faire, rejoins-nous dans la cuisine dit Izzy en s'en allant

\- Izzy cria Alec rouge

Alec referma la porte en maudissant sa sœur et Magnus, il entra dans sa salle de bain. Il actionna l'eau, il se doucha quand il sentit des mains le caresser de toutes parts. Il se tendit et se retourna pour voir et vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il se frappa mentalement en pensant que c'est son imagination. Il se lava avant de ressentir les mains invisibles sur son corps, il sentit qu'on le mordillait l'oreille. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisirs, il entendit un ricanement familier

\- Tu croyais que malgré que tu sois dans ta dimension que j'allais te laisser tranquille, tu fais erreur petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec se retourna et ne vit rien mais il sentit encore les mains de Magnus sur lui, il gémit quand l'une des mains fantômes s'enroula autour de son membre érigé.

\- Je te contrôle depuis ma dimension petit nephilims, j'attendais que tu te réveilles mais ta sœur l'a fait pour moi alors j'ai préféré te manipuler dans la salle de bain. Ton corps est soumis à ma volonté petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec cria de plaisir, il se sentit retourner les jambes écartées. Il crut qu'il allait faire une crise d'angoisse mais il se sentait en sécurité et apaisé, il sentit quelque chose s'insinuer et frapper sa prostate. Il étouffait ses cris de plaisir, il sentait qu'on lui pinçait ses tétons violemment. Des lèvres vinrent lui grignoter son cou, pendant qu'on frappait sa prostate. Alec gémissait de plus en plus fort sous les assauts invisibles de Magnus jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans la douche,

\- A demain petit nephilims ricana Magnus en disparaissant

Alec s'appuie contre la paroi de sa douche, il sortit de sa salle de bain. Il prit ses vêtements, et rejoignit tout le monde dans la cuisine. Izzy qui avait un regard taquin

\- Alors c'est bon, tu as finis ce que tu avais à faire ricana Izzy

\- IZZY cria Alec rouge

\- Oh tu te masturbes, je savais que tu cachais un magazine cochon gay dit Jace

\- Je…Pas…Je…bafouillait Alec rouge

Alec était rouge alors que Jace et Izzy était tordu de rire, Clary souriait alors que Simon se retenait de rire quand Alec lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- C'est bon vous avez fini, pourquoi tout le monde est réuni ici demanda Alec

\- Maman nous a envoyé un message de feu en sachant que tu es là pour les rejoindre à Idris dit Izzy

\- On part quand à Idris demanda Alec

\- Disons maintenant répondit Jace

Ils firent un portail et atterrirent devant le manoir des Lightwood, Jace siffla d'admiration devant le bâtiment.

\- J'ai beau être venu ici mais je trouve que la maison est toujours impressionnante dit Jace

\- Bonjour les enfants dit Maryse en ouvrant la porte

\- Bonjour maman répondit Alec en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Tu restes pour combien de temps demanda Maryse

\- Cinq jours, répondit Alec

\- Il t'a donné l'autorisation de passer ici dit Maryse

\- Il sera occupé et m'a autorisé de venir vous voir pendant cinq jours dit Alec

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là dit Maryse en serrant son fils

\- Alec tu es là mon fils dit Robert

Alec hocha la tête et serra son père un bref moment, il monta dans sa chambre et déposa ses affaires. Il descendit et vit sa mère chasser Izzy de la cuisine sous les yeux soulagés de Jace et de Clary, Robert vint le voir

\- Alec, ta mère m'as dit que tu auras cinq jours pour rester ici avant de repartir dans la dimension de Magnus Bane dit Robert

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Est-ce qu'il te traite bien quand même demanda Robert

\- Oui il me traite bien enfin à sa manière répondit Alec

\- Je vois, fais attention à toi dit Robert en tapotant l'épaule de son fils

Alec hocha la tête, Jace vint lui proposer de s'entraîner avant le déjeuner ce qu'il accepta. Ils s'entraînaient dehors, ils enchaînent coups par coups. Jace coinça Alec en dessous de lui, Alec essayait de s'en sortir. Jace resserrait sa prise sur Alec,

\- Tu arrives plus à bouger demanda Jace

\- C'est ce que tu crois répondit Alec en se servant de la force de Jace contre lui

Jace se fit plaquer par terre, face contre terre Alec sur son dos en lui faisant un bras en clef. Jace se servit de ses jambes pour renverser, il plaqua Alec par terre en lui faisant un bras en clef et genou sur son dos.

\- Alors tu capitules demanda Jace en resserrant sa prise

\- C'est bon, lâche-moi dit Alec en tapotant la main libre

Jace le lâcha et se mit sur le dos à côté de lui en soufflant, Alec se mit sur le dos aussi en regardant le ciel.

\- Il faudrait que tu travailles un peu ta défense mec, à moins que tu aimes rouler des pelles au mur dit Jace

\- Très drôle fit Alec en lui donnant un coup de poings

\- Aie, c'est interdit de frapper son parabataï comme ça je vais me plaindre auprès de l'enclave je demande le divorce dit Jace en frottant son épaule

\- Ben vas-y au moin je me serais débarrassé enfin de toi par contre je garde l'institut et les enfants dit Alec en entrant dans le délire de Jace

\- Et je vais où moi, je ne vais pas dormir à la rue quand même parce que je ne crois pas que Jocelyne n'aimera pas que je sois sous le toit que sa fille dit Jace

\- Pourquoi pas Luke demande Alec

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit c'est les belles-mères qui sont plus flippantes que les beaux-pères dit Jace en souriant

Alec riait de la blague de Jace au sujet de Jocelyne, Jace se mêlait à son rire. Ils regardaient le ciel après avoir rit un bon moment,

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas dire aux parents que tu es gay demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent répondit Alec

\- Parce qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de te caser avec une femme dit Jace

\- Même s'ils me trouvent une femme pour moi, Magnus les empêcherait répondit Alec

\- Comment cela, je sais que tu dois lui appartenir corps et âme mais je ne comprends pas dit Jace en fronçant les sourcils

Alec baissa la tête, Jace comprit ce que son parabataï voulait dire.

\- Tu as couché avec lui dit Jace choqué

\- Par l'ange non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui répondit Alec rouge

\- Mais tu as dit que…commença Jace

\- Personne en dehors de lui ne doit me toucher sexuellement, je lui appartiens dit Alec rouge

\- Alors il t'a fait des trucs quand même dit Jace

Alec hocha la tête et se mit assis pour ne pas voir le visage de dégoût de Jace car il se laisse toucher par un démon, Jace ayant compris la réaction de son parabataï. Il se mit assis et passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Alec en le tirant pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, Alec se dégagea et le regarda incrédule

\- Tu as compris que je serais dégoûté mec, jamais je ne serais fâché ou dégoûté par toi dit Jace

\- Tu es sûr vu que je me laisse toucher de cette manière par un démon surtout un prince des enfers dit Alec honteux

\- Ton ancêtre baisait bien avec des démones non ? demanda Jace

\- Oui…Mais là je couche qu'avec lui enfin pas encore mais quand ça viendra ça s'est sûr bafouilla Alec

\- Alors tu veux vraiment coucher avec lui demanda Jace

\- Non je ne veux pas mais il m'a dit qu'il me prendrait quand je l'aurai supplié dit Alec rouge

\- Et bien ce démon ne va pas de main-forte avec toi dit Jace

Alec rougit mais ne répondit rien, ils entendirent Izzy les appeler depuis la maison. Ils se mirent debout,

\- On fait une course demanda Jace

\- Le perdant est un canard dit Alec en courant

\- ALEC, CE N'EST PAS DU JEU cria Jace en courant à son tour

Alec étant le plus rapide arriva en premier ce qui fit gémir de désespoir Jace en criant qu'il hait ces créatures malveillantes et diaboliques, tout le monde rigola à son désespoir. Après le dîner, Alec monta dans sa chambre et prit son bain. Il se mit nu et s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit très vite.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réunion de l'enclave et l'apparition de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma bétâ Nono 0109**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Alec passa beaucoup de temps avec sa famille, surtout avec son parabataï et sa sœur. Ils en avaient en profité pour sortir dans la ville d'Idris, et aussi participer à la réunion de l'enclave. Alec venait de se réveiller quand il sentit des mains invisibles le caresser partout, il lâcha un gémissement,

\- Bonjour petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec cria de plaisir quand une main vint s'enrouler autour de son membre dressé, il se sentit être retourné à quatre pattes sur son lit. Alec hurla quand il sentit qu'on le pénétrait à l'intérieur de lui,

\- Eh bien quelle merveille de voir un ange soumis à un démon susurra Magnus

Alec étouffa ses cris contre son oreiller malgré la rune de silence qu'il avait mis après son arrivé, il sentit être tiré par les cheveux en arrière.

\- Je veux t'entendre petit nephilims claqua Magnus

Alec sentit qu'on accélérait le mouvement en lui qui frappa sa prostate, il allait se déverser quand il sentit un resserrement au niveau de son membre.

\- Je veux encore m'amuser avec toi, te voir soumis à moi sur la terre sacré de Raziel est vraiment une pur merveille susurra Magnus

Alec commença à sangloter de plaisir, il entendit sa mère cogner contre la porte.

\- Alec tu es réveillé, dépêche-toi de te lever, l'enclave a organisé une réunion et on y doit assister dit Maryse

Alec cria de plaisir sous le ricanement de Magnus, il entendit sa mère partir.

\- Que dirait ta mère en voyant son fils complètement soumis à un démon et qui prends beaucoup de plaisir sous les assauts de ce même démon ronronna Magnus

Alec serrait les draps de son lit en pleurnichant, il lâcha un miaulement.

\- Tiens donc tu sais miauler, très bien ça veut dire que tu vas être un chaton très obéissant à son maître n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus

Alec lâcha un couinement, Magnus lui mordille l'oreille.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, vas-tu être un chaton obéissant demanda Magnus

\- Argh…Oui…Ah gémis Alec

\- Bien mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec n'en pouvait plus sous les assauts invisibles de Magnus, des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Ah…S'il…Plaît…Laisse…Jouir supplia Alec

\- Tu veux que je te laisse jouir et si je te laissais comme ça, imagine que je te libère devant tes pairs qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus

\- Urgh…Ah…Non…Pas…Eux…Prie supplia Alec en pleurant

\- D'accord, je vais te libérer mais tu vas faire quelque chose que je te dirai de faire quand je viendrai te chercher compris claqua Magnus autoritaire

\- Tout…Hum…Veux…Prie…Jouir pleurnicha Alec

Magnus ricana méchamment et laissa Alec jouir, Alec sanglota de plaisir en se déversant sur ses draps.

\- N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour et donc je viendrai te chercher en personne ricana Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec faiblement

\- A plus tard petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec resta dans un moment de plénitude que venait lui donner Magnus, avant de se traîner dans sa salle de bain. Il changea ses draps qui avaient les traces de son sperme, après avoir nettoyé toute trace il descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère le regarda mécontente

\- Tu es en retard ce matin gronda sa mère

\- J'ai mal dormi et j'ai eu sommeil vers ce matin mentit Alec

\- Comme tu voudras mais dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner, on a une réunion de l'enclave tout de suite dit Maryse

\- D'accord dit Alec en s'installant

Quand Maryse tourna, Alec vit le regard malicieux de Jace et Izzy. Il rougit et mangea sa nourriture, Alec suivit sa famille à la réunion de l'enclave. Au bout d'une heure, Alec s'ennuyait ferme dans la réunion. Alec regarda un vieux Shadowhunter parler sur la cause de je ne sais quoi qu'Alec ne s'en souvenait plus, il tourna la tête et vit Jace dormir sur son bloc note en ronflant et bavant alors que Izzy en train de dessiner sur son visage, Simon gribouillait je ne sais quoi sur son bloc note. Clary aidait Izzy à dessiner sur le visage de son petit-ami, il regarda sa mère qui écoutait attentivement et il vit son père bailler discrètement. Il se concentra sur ses notes, il soupirait discrètement. Il dessina quelques runes sur son papier, le vieux finit de parler. Un autre joignait à la parole,

\- Récemment on a signalé une puissante activitée démoniaque au sein de l'institut de New-York dit un membre du conseil

\- Que vouliez-vous dire demanda le consul

Alec commençait à être nerveux et regarda ses parents qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil pour lui faire comprendre de se taire,

\- On a appris qu'un des princes des enfers est apparu sur terre dit le membre

\- Qui est ce démon ? demanda le consul

\- Ce démon supérieur est Magnus Bane répondit le membre

Alec haleta de peur, Jace qui s'est finalement réveillé en entendant le nom de Magnus mit la main sur la cuisse d'Alec pour lui dire de se calmer.

\- Avez-vous des suggestions pour cela demanda le consul

\- Bien sûr que non mais on ne sait pas s'il est vraiment venu sur terre ou pas dit le membre

\- Bien, quand on aura plus de nouvelles sur lui alors on trouvera un moyen pour l'enfermer dans sa dimension dit le consul

La réunion s'ajourna pour le moment, Alec sortit en vitesse et partit vers le lac Lynn. Il s'assit un moment, il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ca va Alec demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, sur le coup quand ils ont dit qu'ils vont bannir Magnus dans sa dimension j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Même si ça fait une semaine que je le connais, il ne m'a jamais rien fait qui puisse me nuire expliqua Alec

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes demande Jace

\- Non, je ne sais pas tout est confus dans ma tête. Une partie de moi veut qu'il soit banni à tout jamais et une autre veut qu'il reste répondit Alec en passant la main dans sa tête

\- Tu sais Valentin m'a dit au sujet de l'amour demanda Jace

\- Jace, Valentin était un psychopathe cinglé doublement fou allié, Jocelyne l'avait quitté parce qu'il faisait le scientifique complètement fou dit Alec

\- Bon c'est vrai il était carrément maboule mais il avait des bons côtés aussi dit Jace

Alec le regarda un sourcil levé, Jace soupira

\- Bon d'accord, prendre Valentin comme exemple est mauvais mais je ne sais pas moi qui pourrait te dire en amour beugla Jace

\- Je ne peux te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ça fait une semaine que je le connais dit Alec en s'allongeant dans l'herbe

\- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le laisser te toucher dit Jace taquin

Alec rougit fortement, Izzy vint les prévenir pour le déjeuner. Alec mangeait et rigola quand Jace avait réalisé qu'il s'est promené le visage dessiné de petites fleurs et de cœurs depuis la réunion, il avait coursé Izzy dans toute la maison avant que celle-ci le menace de sa nourriture en faisant cuire du canard pour Jace. Jace avait crié au scandale avant que ses parents le ramène à l'ordre, après ce moment rigolo ils se dirigeaient à nouveau à la réunion de l'enclave. Jace s'installait à côté d'Alec loin d'Izzy en prétextant que si celle-ci a encore l'intention de colorier sur son beau visage d'ange, ce qui a fait sourire Alec, Alec écoutait tout le long la réunion qui devint intéressante que pendant la mâtinée. Quand l'alarme se mit à sonner, tout le monde se leva en se demandant ce qui se passait. Un homme arriva en courant entrant dans la salle

\- Les tours se sont désactivées subitement dit l'homme

\- Comment cela depuis la guerre contre Valentin, jamais elles ne se sont éteintes cria le consul scandalisé

Un ricanement vint s'élever dans la salle de réunion, Alec reconnut ce rire. Magnus apparut dans son costume classe, tous les chasseurs dans la salle à part les Lightwood se mirent en garde

\- Eh bien quel accueil de la part des enfants de Raziel dit Magnus

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous venu ici dit le consul

\- Oh je ne me suis pas présenté, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Je suis l'un des princes des enfers Magnus Bane dit Magnus en faisant une révérence moqueuse

\- Quand un démon supérieur a réussi à passer la barrière protectrice d'Idris contre les démons dit le consul scandalisé

\- C'est vrai que ce sont des barrières assez efficace pour des démons mineurs mais pour un démon tel que moi ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux se moqua Magnus

\- Que voulez-vous ? Qui vous a invoqué ? demanda un membre du conseil

\- Eh bien personne ne m'as invoqué et je viens à ma guise quand cela m'enchante dit Magnus en faisant apparaître un verre d'alcool

\- Bien dans cette salle il y a beaucoup de sorcier puissant qui pourraient vous sceller une bonne fois pour toute cracha le consul

\- J'aimerai bien voir cela provoqua Magnus

\- Sorciers scellez ce démon ordonna le consul

\- Bien répondit les sorciers dans la salle

Les sorciers se mirent en place et commençait à chanter, des flammes vinrent autour de Magnus.

\- Maintenant nous allons te sceller dans ton monde pour toujours dit le représentant

\- Voyons cela provoqua Magnus

Les sorciers lançaient leurs sorts combinés ensemble sur Magnus, Magnus les arrêta en se servant de sa magie démoniaque.

\- A mon tour maintenant de jouer dit Magnus en souriant provoquant

Magnus leva un bras et envoya une onde de choc contre les sorciers qui se firent propulser contre le mur, Magnus lança un regard provoquant envers le consul.

\- Tuez-le ordonna le consul

\- Pauvre fou, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi dit Magnus en faisant luire ses yeux de chat

Tous les chasseurs se jetèrent vers Magnus qui les repoussa d'un revers de la main, il immobilisa le consul dans sa main et le fit lever dans les airs.

\- Pauvre nephilims orgueilleux assoiffé de pouvoir d'après tes yeux tu as fait beaucoup de péché en tuant des créatures obscures pour ton plaisir en rejetant la faute sur tes semblables et tu prends des addictions tels que le venin de vampire, eh bien papa Raziel ne sera pas content de voir qu'un de ses enfants s'est égaré ricana Magnus

\- Relâche-moi, aidez-moi cria le consul

\- Qui viendra te sauver ? demanda Magnus en le regardant innocemment

\- LÂCHE-LE cria Alec

Magnus regarda Alec par-dessus son épaule, et le relâcha. Le consul vint retrouver son souffle et se leva, il vit Alec qui s'était mis debout de sa chaise en criant sur Magnus

\- Alexander Lightwood, je vous ordonne de le tuer cracha le consul

Alec le regarda un instant avant de reposer ses yeux sur Magnus, Magnus regarda le consul

\- Je viens de vous donner un ordre, Robert dit à ton fils d'écouter l'enclave ordonna le consul

\- Mon fils ne pourra pas vous écouter répondit Robert en regardant son fils tristement

\- Vous désobéissez un ordre de l'enclave d'accord alors vous et votre famille aurez des sanctions cria le consul

\- Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je suis venu n'est ce pas ? demanda Magnus en toisant le consul

Le consul le regarda confus, Magnus sourit de manière mi-amusée mi-méchante.

\- Je suis venue récupérer ce qui m'appartient dit Magnus

\- Si c'est la coupe que vous voulez jamais nous vous ne donnerons la coupe cria le consul

Magnus fit un regard d'ennui, il disparut et réapparut dans le fauteuil du consul avec un verre d'alcool

\- Comme si j'ai besoin de cette fichue coupe dit Magnus en faisant tournoyer l'alcool dans son verre

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous appartient demanda l'inquisiteur

Magnus eut un regard joueur en regardant l'inquisiteur, Alec n'avait pas bougé de sa place et regarda Magnus. Jace regarda son parabataï qui n'avait pas bougé et regarda Magnus qui lui lança un regard autoritaire à Alec qui baissa les yeux soumis.

\- Tu attends quoi pour venir vers moi lança Magnus en toisant Alec

Alec se déplaça vers Magnus sous les yeux de tout le monde, Alec se mit devant Magnus qui était toujours assis.

\- Mon petit nephilims, je suis venue te chercher dit Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

\- Je t'ai fait le serment de te suivre partout où tu irais alors je te suis dit Alec

Magnus se leva et fit un portail avec un mouvement de sa main, Alec se tourna vers sa famille

\- Alec fit Izzy tristement

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je viendrai te voir bientôt dit Alec en guise d'au revoir

\- Parabataï lança Jace

\- Parabataï répondit Alec

\- Fais attention à toi dit Maryse

\- D'accord et à vous aussi dit Alec en regarda du coin de l'œil

\- Avant qu'on parte, tu m'as promis quelque chose dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et l'agrippa par la nuque. Magnus embrassa Alec qui surpris tout le monde, le baiser était sauvage qu'Alec se mit à gémir doucement. Magnus rompit le baiser. Alec regarda tout le monde dans la salle, Izzy et Jace sourient mi heureux mi tristement, Clary haussa les épaules et Simon les regarda avec les yeux curieux, ses parents le regardaient choqués comme tout le monde

\- Maman, papa je suis gay bien avant que j'appartienne à Magnus avoua Alec en baissant la tête

\- Alec chéri nous en parlerons tout cela quand tu reviendras d'accord dit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et regarda Magnus qui lui fit signe de partir,

\- Arrêtez Alec Lightwood qui est devenu un traître aux yeux de l'enclave ordonna le consul

Magnus leva la main et envoya le consul dans le mur, la terre se mit légèrement à trembler.

\- CE NEPHILIMS M'APPARTIENT CORPS ET ÂME, JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS D'ORDONNER QUOI QUE CE SOIT A SON ENCONTRE. ET SI JE L'APPRENDS S'IL LUI EST ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE SACHEZ MÊME RAZIEL NE POURRA PAS VOUS SAUVER DE MA FUREUR ET CELA VA DE MÊME POUR SA FAMILLE claqua Magnus froidement

Le consul eut peur qu'il se mit à s'uriner dessus en sentant l'aura démoniaque de Magnus qui le cloua sur place, Magnus se retourna vers Alec

\- Allons-y dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et suivit Magnus dans sa dimension, quand ils arrivairent dans le manoir.

\- Merci dit Alec

\- Pourquoi demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que grâce à cela ma famille n'aura pas de sanctions dit Alec

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi petit nephilims mais pour moi, mets toi cela dans ta jolie tête d'ange que tout ce que je fais est pour moi seul ni pour toi ou ta famille cingla Magnus froidement

Alec ne répondit rien mais intérieurement il sourit, Magnus le raccompagna à sa chambre. Alec allait entrer dans sa chambre,

\- Je t'enverrais quelqu'un pour t'emmener jusqu'à moi pour le dîner dit Magnus en partant

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus en le regardant par-dessus l'épaule

\- Sur terre j'avais Jace ou ma sœur pour m'entraîner mais ici je n'ai personne est-ce que je pourrais m'entraîner avec toi demanda Alec

\- Je réfléchirai et je te dirai ce soir au dîner ma réponse dit Magnus

Alec entra dans sa chambre et vit que sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était partit pendant cinq jours. Il remarqua qu'il avait une étagère remplie de ses livres qu'il avait rapportés ici. Il sourit.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réponse de Magnus et la discussion d'Alec avec ses parents. Bisous**


	7. Chapter 6

**Leslilinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

La démone de l'autre jour arriva et toquai à la porte d'Alec, Alec sortit et suivis la démone jusqu'à Magnus dans la salle de manger. Il passa à table et Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître la nourriture pour Alec, Alec commença à manger.

\- Tu voudrais savoir ma réponse au sujet d'être ton partenaire d'entraînement n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en le toisant

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus sourit et prit un raisin qui était exposé sur la table. Il disparut et réapparut prés d'Alec, il fit rouler le raisin sur les lèvres d'Alec

\- Je suis d'accord mais je ne serais pas ton partenaire d'entraînement dit Magnus en prenant le raisin dans sa bouche

\- Qui es va être mon partenaire d'entraînement demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda d'air malicieux, il prit le menton d'Alec et se pencha vers lui. Alec pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres,

\- Toi, répondit Magnus en se redressant

\- Moi comment cela ? dit Alec

\- Je te le dirais demain lors de ton entraînement dit Magnus en s'avançant derrière la chaise d'Alec

\- Je vois dit Alec en mangeant

Magnus ricana à sa réponse, Alec mangea sous les yeux de Magnus. Il déposa ses couverts et regarda Magnus claquait des doigts pour faire disparaître les plats,

\- Je voudrais savoir une chose demanda Alec

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Magnus

\- Si je m'abandonne à toi que va m'arriver ? demanda Alec

Magnus le toisa interdit,

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais savoir si je vais mourir après que…Enfin…Euh bafouilla Alec rouge

\- Te baiser ? demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus claqua des doigts et la chaise d'Alec bascula en arrière.

\- Quand j'aurai pris ta virginité, je prendrai ton cœur et puis ton âme répondit Magnus en le regarda

\- Alors tu vas me dévorer dit Alec simplement

\- Bien sûr que non, tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité, en clair tu deviendras un ange déchus dit Magnus en souriant diaboliquement

Alec haleta de plaisir quand Magnus sourit diaboliquement, il redressa la chaise d'Alec. La démone vint récupérer Alec, Alec retourna dans sa chambre. Il pensa à ce que Magnus lui avait dis, il balança la tête et pris son bain en s'endormis nu dans son lit. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en grommelant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte dés qu'il entendit toquer. Il ouvrit la porte et baissa les yeux, Magnus entra dans sa chambre.

\- Ce soir après le repas je viendrai dans ta chambre, prépare-toi à la place je t'emmène vers ton partenaire d'entraînement ordonna Magnus

Alec se prépara en vitesse et suivis Magnus dans la salle d'entraînement, il ne vit personne dans la salle.

\- Mais il y a personne dit Alec

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore fait apparaître dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Il arracha un cheveu d'Alec et le jeta sur le sol, il usa de sa magie et les cheveux se transforma un forme humanoïde. La forme humanoïde se transforma petit à petit un humain qui était à genoux au sol, l'humain leva la tête. Alec cria de stupeur en voyant son double devant lui,

\- C'est moi dit Alec en regardant lui-même

\- Oui, je fais apparaître une copie de toi pour que tu puisses t'entraîner. Il a les même faiblesses et les points forts que toi comme ça tu puisses te rivaliser avec toi expliqua Magnus

\- Et pour arrêter le combat comment je fais demanda Alec

\- Je mettrai fin à ton entraînement car c'est moi qui l'ai créé dit Magnus

Alec crut rêver en voyant son double, il a voulut savoir son propre niveau en se combattant lui-même.

\- Prépare-toi à te mettre en garde dit Magnus

Alec prit des armes et son double fit la même chose que lui, son double s'élança sur lui. Il para l'attaque et lança un coup de pieds retourné que son double, il évita à son tour un coup d'épée de son double. Il n'arriva pas à toucher son double qui faisait de même, il abandonna les armes pour passer au combat à mains nu. Il donna un coup de poing à son double qui réceptionna son poing avant de le faire tomber, il fit un prise catch avec son double qui le renversa et le pris avec la force. Il utilisa une technique de Jace et renversa son double, il lui fit un bras en clefs et posa son genou sur le dos de son double. Son double usa de sa force et le renversa à son tour ce qui le surprit, il fit un regard étonné. Il se ressaisit pour esquiver un coup de poing de son double, il le frappa dans le ventre ce qui coup le souffle de son double. Il le renversa avant que celui-ci se transforme en cheveu, il tourna la tête vers Magnus

\- Le temps s'est écoulé petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Combien de temps je me suis entraîné demanda Alec en essoufflant

\- Trois heures de temps que tu t'entraîne répondit Magnus

Alec s'allongeai par terre de fatigue, Magnus claqua des doigts. Un verre apparaître devant Alec

\- Merci dit Alec en prenant le verre d'eau pour le boire

\- Ton entraînement s'achève pour aujourd'hui, tu peux y aller dit Magnus en s'en allant

\- Attends je pourrais te demander autre chose demanda Alec

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- C'est pour ce soir dit Alec

\- Quoi donc ce soir demanda Magnus en levant un sourcil

\- Je…Je…Je te le dirai ce soir dit Alec rouge

\- Comme tu veux dit Magnus en s'en allait

Alec soupira longuement et pris sa stèle qui était dans sa poche, il fit un portail et apparut dans sa chambre. Il prit quelque vêtement et pris une douche, il ressortit et se dirigea dans la salle d'entraînement où Izzy était en train de s'entraîner au fouet. Izzy le vit et arrêta son entraînement,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ca va au fait tu as fait fort pour l'annonce de ton homosexualité dit Izzy

\- Je sais mais c'était seulement pour dire que Magnus ne m'as pas fait contaminer ou autre chose expliqua Alec

\- Alec, tu t'entends tu commences à le défendre dit Izzy avec les yeux ronds

\- Je ne le défends pas c'est juste que…Enfin je voulais arrêter de me cacher c'est tout dit Alec

\- Je comprends, si tu cherche les parents ils sont dans le bureau dit Izzy

\- Et Jace demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas où il est répondit Izzy

Alec hocha la tête et il se dirigeai vers le bureau, il toqua et entra après avoir entendu sa mère répondre

\- Bonjour maman, papa dit Alec

\- Alec tu es là, assieds toi dit Maryse en proposant le canapé

\- Nous avons besoin discuté avec toi sur certain choses dit Robert

Alec s'assit dans le canapé et se souvient que la dernière fois qu'il s'est assis dans ce canapé ses parents l'avaient annoncé qu'il appartient à un démon, Alec soupira discrètement.

\- Maman, papa comme la dernière fois que je vous ai dit je suis gay et non ce n'est une phase ou que Magnus m'a détourner de quelconque chemin que vous le pensiez, je n'ai jamais eu la force de vous le dire en face Izzy et Jace le savent avoua Alec la tête baissé

\- Alec chéri relève la tête dit Maryse

Alec leva la tête et vis dans les yeux de ses parents aucune haine ou aucun dégoût envers lui, mais plutôt de la fierté.

\- Nous le savons déjà que tu es gay depuis longtemps déjà dit Maryse

\- Mais comment demanda Alec

\- Jace nous l'avait dis après que tu es partie avec Magnus dit Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi il vous dit demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Izzy et Jace nous ont passé un savon, Jace sans le savoir a dévoilé ton homosexualité dit Robert en se grattant la nuque

\- Et vous n'êtes pas fâché demanda Alec

\- Non, je me suis fait à l'idée que tu ne te marieras jamais avec une femme avant que tu nous l'avoue dit Maryse

\- Pour ma part, je ne te le cache pas mon fils et je veux être franche avec toi que j'étais dégoûté que tu es gay mais je me suis fait à l'idée car j'ai déjà fait une erreur avec mon parabataï qui m'avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi et je l'ai repoussé ce qui avait fragilisé notre lien expliqua Robert

\- Même si tu appartiens à ce démon, tu reste notre fils et nous t'aimons toujours dit Maryse

\- Merci maman dit Alec en sentant un gros poids retiré de ses épaules

\- Bien maintenant tu peux disposer, on te laisse profiter un peu avant que tu rentre dit Robert

\- Merci maman et papa dit Alec

Alec se leva et fila, il croisa sa sœur qui avait compris que la discussion s'est bien passé.

\- Je te le raconterai ça plus tard, je vais chercher Jace dit Alec

\- C'est d'accord dit Izzy

Alec chercha son frère d'armes avant d'utiliser son lien de parabataï, il le retrouva dans la bibliothèque entrain de jouer du piano.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout lança Alec

\- Alec t'es rentré alors t'es passé voir Maryse et Robert demanda Jace

\- Ouais, la discussion s'est ben passé mais je dois faire quelque chose avant dit Alec en s'approchant de son parabataï

\- Qu'est que s'est demanda Jace

Alec ne répondit rien et frappa son parabataï dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle,

\- Ça c'est pour ne pas avoir gardé ta langue dit Alec

Alec le serra dans ses bras,

\- Et ça c'est pour leur tout avoué dit Alec

\- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas trop dit Jace

\- Je mitigé en quelque sorte, une part oui et une part non répondit Alec

\- Je vois cela dit Jace en grimaçant

\- Alors qu'est qu'il s'est passé après mon départ demanda Alec en s'asseyant à coté de son parabataï

\- Le consul fut arrêté et un autre fut remplacé et s'est la mère d'Aline Penhawool qui est le consul dit Jace

\- Au moins l'enclave sera moins dur maintenant, dit Alec

\- Ouais dit Jace

\- J'ai été banni d'Idris n'est ce pas demanda Alec en baissant la tête

\- Non, bien sûr que non Robert et Maryse ont raconté le contrat avec Magnus avait fait ton ancêtre dit Jace

Alec soupira de soulagement, Jace le prit par une épaule.

\- Mec, t'as cru qu'on allait enlever retirer tes runes pour ça. Tu te trompe lourdement jamais papa et maman feront une chose pareil dit Jace

\- Je sais mais j'ai eu peur sur le coup dit Alec

\- Je sais dit Jace

Ils restaient ainsi dans un silence de peur et de soulagement, Alec se leva

\- Tu pars demanda Jace

\- Ouais je vais en profiter pour m'acheter un téléphone depuis que tu as cassé mon téléphone dit Alec en fusillant Jace

\- C'était pour la bonne cause dit Jace sérieux

\- En le jetant sur des canards qui passaient dans le parc dit Alec en levant un sourcil

\- Les canards se sont des créatures malveillante et machiavélique, il ne faut pas les faires confiance dit Jace sérieux

\- Jace il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner parce que là ça devient inquiétant dit Alec en s'en allant

\- JE TE JURE, UN JOUR TU ME COMPRENDRAS criât Jace

Alec se rendit un magasin et acheta un nouveau téléphone, il entra les nouveaux numéros dans son mobile sur le chemin du retour de l'institut. Il soupira en entrant, il vit Clary était en train de dessiner dans le hall.

\- Salut pourquoi tu dessine tout seul ici demanda Alec

\- Je suis en train de reproduire la statue de l'ange Raziel répondit Clary

\- Jace est dans la bibliothèque si tu le cherche dit Alec en s'en allant

Clary hocha la tête, Alec entra dans la cuisine et grimaça en voyant sa sœur faire le déjeuner.

\- Alec tu es rentré, t'as faim demanda Izzy

\- Pas trop en faite, dit Alec en grimaçant

\- Allez mange un peu dit Izzy

Alec allait répondre quand il sentit la marque le brûlait, il jubilait de joie en échappant l'intoxication alimentaire de sa sœur

\- Je suis désolé Izzy ce sera pour une prochaine fois dit Alec

\- Tu dois rentré demanda Izzy

\- Oui, la marque vient de me brûler répondit Alec en passa la main sur la marque

\- D'accord, dit Izzy

\- Tu pourras m'appeler en cas d'urgence si tu veux j'ai acheté un nouveau téléphone dit Alec en lui montrant le téléphone

\- C'est cool, appelle moi dés que tu arrive dit Izzy

\- Compris dis à tout le monde que je suis rentré dit Alec en ouvrant un portail

\- C'est ok répondit Izzy

\- A plus tard Izzy dit Alec entrant dans le portail

\- Au revoir répondit Izzy

Alec atterri dans sa chambre et déposa son nouveau téléphone sur son bureau, il prit un livre sur l'étagère et s'allongeait sur son lit pour lire son livre. Son déjeuner fut emmené par la démone, Alec mangea son déjeuner avant que la démone revient reprendre le plateau. Il lisait à nouveau, il termina de lire et repris un autre pour lire. Il ne vit pas l'heure quand il entendit toquer à sa porte, il ouvrit la porte et vit Magnus lui emmenait son repas. Magnus entra dans la chambre et le posa l'assiette sur le bureau avant de s'assoit dans le fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître,

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passait dit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis venue apporter ton dîner dit Magnus

\- Merci dit Alec

\- Je l'ai déjà dit petit nephilims je ne veux pas que tu me remercie dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et commença son dîner sous les yeux de Magnus, il termina son repas et Magnus le fit disparaître.

\- Maintenant je pourrais savoir ce que tu voulais me demander demanda Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le chapitre la demande chaude et la jalousie d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et voilà la suite !**

 **Auriane 07 : Merci pour ton Review et la suite pour toi**

 **Merci pour à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Alec rougit devant la question de Magnus, Magnus le regarda incompréhensible. Alec s'approcha de Magnus en baissant la tête, Magnus le regarda s'approche. Alec se mit entre les jambes de Magnus, il inspira un grand coup en maudissant sa sœur d'avoir mis cette idée dans sa tête.

\- Je voudrais te demander est ce que je pourrais te toucher au lieu de moi demanda Alec rouge

\- Tu me demande que je te laisse me toucher au lieu de toi répéta Magnus

Alec hocha la tête rouge comme une pivoine, Magnus sourit taquin.

\- D'accord dit Magnus simplement

Magnus lui fit crocheta les genoux, Alec atterri sur Magnus qui sourit. Alec baissa les yeux, rouge d'être aussi proche de Magnus,

\- Déshabille –moi et touche-moi petit nephilims dit Magnus en souriant coquin

Alec déglutit difficilement, il commença à déboutonna la chemise de Magnus. Il s'arrêta un instant en s'arrêtant de respirer en voyant la peau caramel de Magnus, il passa la main sur le torse doux. Il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas de nombril

\- Tu n'as pas de nombril demanda Alec curieux

\- Je suis un démon petit nephilims, répondit Magnus

Alec reprit ses caresses et arriva à la bordure du pantalon de Magnus, il se leva et déboutonna le pantalon de Magnus. Magnus claqua des doigts et un verre d'alcool apparut dans sa main, il vit l'hésitation d'Alec

\- Un problème petit nephilims demanda Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas trop habitué à cela répondit Alec

\- Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait claqua Magnus

Alec rougit au souvenir, il abaissa le pantalon de Magnus quand on toqua à la porte. Magnus fit un mouvement de sa main pour ouvrir la porte, une démone entra dans la chambre. Magnus la regarda avec agacement

\- Que veux-tu demanda Magnus

\- On te demande dit la démone en regardant Alec

\- Qui me demande à cette heure soupira Magnus agacé

La démone continua de regarder Alec qui était en califourchon sur Magnus, Alec se leva pour laisser Magnus se mettre debout.

\- On continuera plus tard petit nephilims dit Magnus en caressa la joue d'Alec

Magnus sortit avec la démone, Alec soupira longuement avant d'aller prendre son bain. Il ressortit et prit un livre, s'allongea sur son lit pour lire son livre. Il lisait quand on toqua à la porte, il se leva et ouvrit en croyant que c'est Magnus, mais c'était la démone de tout à l'heure qui était appelait Magnus.

\- Oui demanda Alec

La démone entrait en bousculant Alec, elle s'arrêtait au beau milieu de la chambre, elle regarda un instant la chambre avant de détailler Alec

\- Je me demande ce que le maître puisse te trouver demanda la démone

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec

\- Tu ne le sais pas, moi je pense que le maître veut juste jouer avec toi car tu es un nephilims vierge mais après avoir fini avec toi il se débarrassera de toi dit la démone

\- Comment pouviez-vous être si sûr de vous ? demanda Alec

\- Car le maître se lasse très vite des personnes alors vous serez réduit à néant dit la démone

\- Peut-être que vous avez raison mais qui êtes- vous pour dire cela demanda Alec

\- Je suis sa favorite dit la démone en tournant autour d'Alec

\- Et alors demanda Alec

\- Il couche avec moi étant avec vous, vous êtes juste une distraction alors que je suis bien plus que vous dit la démone

\- Je m'en moque royale de ce que vous vouliez mais déguerpissez de ma chambre dit Alec

\- De votre chambre, c'est juste une chambre que le maître vous a donnez étant celle de la chambre qu'il réserve pour ses distractions dit la démone

Alec ne répondit rien, la démone continua tourner autour d'Alec.

\- Tu es un pauvre nephilims naïf, tu croyais que le maître t'a donné cette chambre parce qu'il t'a dit que tu lui appartiens. Il t'a seulement dis ça juste pour te rassurer pour que tu te donne à lui de ton plein grès dit la démone

\- Je vous ai dit de sortir de ma chambre criât Alec en serrant les poings

\- Il voulait juste mettre un autre trophée sur son tableau surtout un nephilims, en ce moment le maître doit être en train de baiser quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de venir te voir expliqua la démone en souriant diabolique

\- SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE criât Alec

La démone sort de sa chambre en riant méchamment, Alec referma la porte en se laissant coulisser contre la porte. Il serra son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine, son cœur le faisait mal devant les paroles de la démone

\- Pourquoi mon cœur me fait mal à ce point, ce n'est qu'un démon dit Alec

Alec sentit quelque chose coulait sur sa joue, il toucha et vis que c'était des larmes. Il sentit de plus en plus son cœur lui faire mal en pensant aux paroles de la démone qui tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles, il se coucha au sol en position fœtale sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'endormit. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit qu'il était dans son lit,

\- Tu es réveillait, je t'ai trouvé sur le sol, est ce que ça va aller demanda Magnus assis au bord de son lit

\- Ça va mentit Alec

Magnus montât sur le lit et plaqua Alec sur le lit, il le regarda froidement

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me mens demanda Magnus froidement

\- Je ne te mens pas répondit Alec

\- Tu transpire le mensonge petit nephilims dit Magnus en attrapant le visage d'Alec pour lui faire face

\- Et qu'est que ça peut te faire si je vais bien ou pas s'exclama Alec en se débattant

\- Car tu m'appartiens corps et âme dit Magnus simplement

\- Si je t'appartiens corps et âme alors prends mon corps et mon âme qu'on en finisse pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi au lieu de pourrir ici en attendant que tu viennes dans ma chambre criât Alec

\- Pourrir ici en m'attendant que je viens dans ta chambre demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui, alors prends-moi immédiatement pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi pour rester avec ma famille dit Alec

\- Quelque chose s'est passé en mon absence demanda Magnus

\- Même si s'est passé quelque chose qu'est que cela peut te faire ? Je suis juste une distraction un jouet dans ta main criât Alec

\- Une distraction ? Un jouet ? Qui t'as dit cela demanda Magnus en serrant les bras d'Alec

\- Pourquoi la vérité te blessent, oh que je suis bête! Tu ne peux pas être blessé tu es un démon supérieur critiqua Alec en se dégageant

\- Réponds-moi qui t'as dit cela demanda Magnus froidement

\- Qu'est que cela peut te faire ? Si tu es tellement en manque va voir quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de moi, je vais voir ma famille alors je veux plus te voir dans ma chambre claqua Alec en prenant sa stèle

Alec allait faire un portail quand il sentit une onde de choc le propulser contre le mur et l'immobilisa contre le mur, Magnus était debout et la main levé

\- Je t'interdis de me tourner le dos et de me parler sur ce ton, alors tu pense que tu es un jouet qui est soumis à mes caprices. Je t'aurais déjà pris possession de ton corps il y a longtemps petit nephilims, souviens –toi quand je t'ai sauvé de mes subordonné, quand j'exhaussais tes demandes alors pour un jouet tu as beaucoup de privilèges petit nephilims. Tu pouvais circuler entre ton monde et celui-ci à ta guise après que je t'ai autorisé à porter ce bracelet claqua Magnus froidement

\- Alors pourquoi tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je suis presque dans ton lit cracha Alec

\- Attends fais moi voir ton visage demanda Magnus en prenant le visage d'Alec

Alec se débattait mais la poigne de fer de Magnus l'immobilisa le visage. Magnus sourit méchamment

\- Ton visage est voilé de jalousie dit Magnus

\- Si je suis jaloux, ça me regarde. Délivre-moi immédiatement ordonna Alec

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas me parler sur ce ton et ne me donne pas d'ordre dit Magnus

Alec essayait de se débattre de l'immobilisation de Magnus, Magnus claqua des doigts. Alec sentit son corps lévitait jusqu'à le lit, des liens vint resserrait sur ses membres. Magnus claqua des doigts et Alec se retrouva nu devant lui,

\- Détache-moi, je ne veux pas que tu me touche cracha Alec

\- Oh je ne vais pas te toucher petit nephilims ! C'est toi qui vas me supplier dans quelques instants de te toucher ricana Magnus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil

\- Jamais je ne te supplierai pour que tes main qui ont touché d'autre me touchent cingla Alec

\- Ce que nous allons voir dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Alec sentit des mains invisible le caressait de tout part, il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir devant Magnus. Une main vint s'enroulait autour de son membre semi-dur, et commença à le masturber. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, Magnus le regarda avec un sourire gourmand et satisfait. Magnus claqua les doigts, les mains s'activaient en pénétrant Alec pour frapper sa prostate.

\- Tu te retiens bien mais pour combien de temps demanda Magnus

\- La ferme dit Alec difficilement

\- Ne m'insulte pas dit Magnus en faisant un mouvement de main

Les mains le frappait et le masturbait avant de disparaître en le laissant dans une frustration, Alec se tortillait pour retrouvait les sensations.

\- Supplie-moi te toucher dit Magnus

\- Jamais, ne dit Alec têtue

\- Comme tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps dit Magnus claquant une fois les mains

Les mains invisible revient caresser le corps d'Alec qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de satisfaction, Alec grimaçait de plaisir sous les assauts des mains invisible. Magnus fit disparaître sa magie ce qui laissa Alec encore une fois dans une frustration encore plus grande

\- Supplie –moi dit Magnus

\- Vas te faire mettre insulta Alec

\- Comme tu veux dit Magnus en utilisant sa magie

Au plusieurs fois Magnus fit ce petit manège en demandant Alec de le supplier en le laissant dans une frustration sans borne,

\- Supplie-moi dit Magnus en interrompant sa magie

\- Tu as gagné, je t'en supplie de me toucher Magnus céda Alec frustré

\- Et ben voilà fit Magnus en se levant

Magnus vint se placer entre les jambes d'Alec, il se pencha et prit le membre d'Alec en bouche. Alec lâcha un gémissement rauque de plaisir, Magnus massa ses testicules ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus relâcha le sexe d'Alec d'un pop sonore, il prit les hanches d'Alec pour le relever un peu. Alec fit les gros yeux

\- Non arrête pas ça criât Alec avec peur

\- Calme-toi je ne vais te baiser mais te donner un grand plaisir que tu t'en souviendras dit Magnus

Magnus baissa la tête et lécha l'intimité d'Alec, Alec sentit la langue de Magnus autour de son intimité tira sur le lien sous le plaisir. Il cria le nom de Magnus plusieurs ce qui ravit celui-ci, Magnus pénétra avec sa langue l'intimité d'Alec. Alec balança la tête de tout les cotés, Magnus fit coulisser son doigt à l'intérieur d'Alec, il le fit coulisser en frappant sa prostate. Alec criât de plus en plus forts, Magnus revint sur son sexe et le prit jusqu'à sa gorge. Il sentit le pré-éjaculatoire d'Alec, il rajouta encore deux autres doigts et frappa encore plus sur la prostate d'Alec. Alec se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus qui avala le tout et lécha pour ne pas perde une miette, Alec était essoufflait. Il sentit les doigts de Magnus coulisser encore en lui, il hoqueta de plaisir.

\- Tu croyais que c'était fini, tu te trompe lourdement je vais te faire payer ton insolence et aussi à qui tu appartiens dit Magnus dans une allure démoniaque

Durant toute la journée Magnus avait fais jouir Alec, Magnus claqua des doigts et retira les liens qui entravait Alec qui l'emprisonnait. Alec avait les cheveux plus désordonné et les joues encore plus rouges, il trempé de sueur.

\- Je t'enverrai ton dîner dit Magnus en se leva

Alec n'avait pas même plus la force de répondre à Magnus, Magnus regarda Alec allongé sur le lit.

\- Ne redis plus jamais que tu es un jouet dit Magnus en s'en allant

\- Je ne veux pas que tu couche avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi dit Alec faiblement

\- Tu n'as pas me dire ce que je dois faire petit nephilims répondit Magnus

\- Alors pourquoi moi demanda Alec somnolent

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre petit nephilims répondit Magnus

Alec allait riposter quand Magnus disparut, Alec mit la main sur son cœur.

\- Tu dois me répondre parce que mon cœur me fait mal en sachant que tu couche avec d'autre dit Alec en sanglotant doucement

Alec s'endormit sur ses sanglots, quand il se réveilla. Il se leva en grimaçant de douleurs au niveau de son bas du dos et son intimité vu que Magnus avait utilisé ses doigts plusieurs fois, il prit une douche et ressortit habillé. Il vit son repas sur son bureau, il était affamé vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée. Il termina de manger et le reposa, il monta sur son lit et s'endormis aussi vite encore épuisé. Il se réveilla et vit Magnus le regarda dormir, il frotta les yeux et vis que Magnus n'était pas là. Il se leva et partit prendre son bain, il prit son petit déjeuner, il fit un portail et atterri dans la salle d'entraînement où Jace entraînait Clary.

\- Alec je suis content te voir dit Jace en le voyant

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé de ne pas être venue hier dit Alec

\- C'est rien, tu n'as pas t'excuser de toute façons. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose hier dit Jace

\- Je vous laisse tout les deux, je vais voir Izzy dit Alec

\- D'accord dit Jace

Alec se dirigea dans la chambre de sa sœur, il toqua et vit celle-ci entrait de se faire vernis les ongles.

\- Alec, t'es enfin là. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue demanda Izzy

\- Je ne pouvais pas hier dit Alec en s'asseyant à coté de sa sœur

\- Alec qu'est qui s'est passé demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy, dit Alec

Alec racontât tout à sa sœur, Izzy le regarda un instant.

\- Alec est ce que tu l'aime demanda Izzy avec douceur

\- Non je ne l'aime pas Izzy jamais je pourrais l'aimer dit Alec

\- Alors explique-moi une autre raison pour que ton cœur te fasse mal dit Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy, je ne peux pas l'aimer dit Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Eh ! N'aie pas honte si tu commence à l'aimer, n'aie pas peur dit Izzy

\- Izzy Magnus est un démon surtout un prince des enfers dit Alec

\- Et alors Simon était bien un vampire avant de perdre ses pouvoir au profil d'un démon quand Jonathan nous a enfermé dans la dimension dit Izzy

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil Izzy dit Alec

\- Alec qu'importe la différence, tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Magnus dévoila Izzy

Alec ne répondit rien, Izzy passa la main dans son dos. Il resta dans la chambre de sa sœur avant de rentrer dans la dimension. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à la parole d'Izzy qui tournait

\- Suis-je en train de tomber amoureux de Magnus demanda Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nouvelle agression d'Alec et la vérité de Magnus. Bisous glacés.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Leslielinou : Merci pour ton Review, les chapitre aura peut-être 40 ou 50 chapitre, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Et oui Magnus commence à se radoucir envers Alec mais sans l'avoir vu que c'est un démon supérieur.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Auriane 07 : J'aimé que tu adorais le chapitre et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Alec se leva après avoir ma dormir, il se traînait jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre son bain. Il se changea et pris sa stèle, il fit un portail jusqu'à dans la cuisine de l'institut. Il soupira de contentement en voyant sa mère en train de faire cuire le petit déjeuner au lieu de sa sœur,

\- Bonjour maman dit Alec

\- Coucou Alec, tu es là dit sa mère en l'embrassant

\- Pour le moment il faudra que je rentre malgré tout dit Alec en prenant du café

\- Je sais, je reste pour quelque jour avant repartir pour Idris dit sa mère en déposant son assiette devant Alec

\- Merci maman dit Alec

Alec mangea et bu son café, il regarda sa mère. Il repensa à la parole de sa sœur,

\- Maman je peux te poser une question demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr qu'est que c'est répondit sa mère

\- Comment as-tu su que tu es tombé amoureuse de papa demanda Alec

\- Eh bien comme tu sais que j'étais à l'académie de Shadowhunter à Idris, c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré ton père. Au début on se voyait par rapport qu'on était dans le cercle de Valentin, lui avait peur des runes et Valentin l'avait pris son aile. Et puis on s'est fréquenté et puis un an plus tard on s'était marié puis un an tu es né racontât Maryse

\- Et tu ne le regrette pas demanda Alec

\- Non jamais, Valentin maudit soit son nom est un peut-être un psychopathe de première doublé d'un cinglé bon à être enfermé mais c'est un grâce à lui que nous somme rencontré moi et ton père dit Maryse

\- Merci maman, je vais aller faire un tour dit Alec

\- Jace est chez Clary et Izzy est partie faire du shopping au centre commercial dit Maryse

\- D'accord dit Alec en se levant

Alec se dirigea dehors de l'institut avant de croiser Jace avec Izzy,

\- Alec, t'es là nous avons une chasse, on vient de nous signaler dit Jace en allant dans la salle des armes

\- Ok je vous suis dit Alec

Alec prit son arc et ses flèches, il enchanta ses flèches avec sa stèle. Il prit un poignard et une dague en séraphique, il rattrapa une épée que lui lança Jace. Ils se mirent en route, ils arrivèrent vers un quartier mal famé. Jace utilisa son traceur, ils tournèrent en rond plusieurs fois dans le quartier.

\- Je ne veux pas vous paraître pessimiste mais vous êtes sûr qu'il y a des démons dans les environs parce que on fait que tournait en rond dit Alec

\- Alec a raison, on fait tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure soit ce démon en train de nous faire tourner en bourrique et que j'espère qu'il va souffrir en passant après avoir ruiné une chaussure de 200 dollars que j'avais acheté ou soit ton traceur est cassé Jace et là tu me dois deux cent dollars dit Izzy

\- Je ne vais claquer deux cent dollars pour que tu t'achète des chaussures à talons certes tu es joli avec mais c'est de ta faute que…coupa Jace avant de se faire propulser contre le mur

Alec prit son arc et tira sur le démon pour ne pas qu'il s'en prend à Jace, Izzy qui avait déroulé son fouet le fit claqué sur le démon. Jace sortit son épée séraphique, et sauta sur le démon pour le poignardé. Alec tira une flèche pour protéger le flanc de Jace, il sentit la marque le brûler alors que le démon n'est pas encore tué.

\- Pas maintenant laisse-moi encore un peu le temps siffla Alec en tirant un autre flèches

La marque persistait de plus en plus ce qui le crispé de douleurs, Jace parvint à tuer le démon. Jace essuya l'ichor sur la lame,

\- Il était coriace celui-ci dit Jace

\- Je vais te mettre une rune de guérison sur toi dit Izzy en prenant une stèle

\- Je vais y aller directement siffla Alec en touchant la marque sur le dos

\- D'accord tu peux y aller hocha Jace

Alec fit un portail et entra dans sa chambre où la douleur qui avait persistait se dissipa, il soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'évanouir. Il fit un portail pour atterrir dans la salle d'entraînement pour ranger ses armes sur l'étagère, il prit son arc et ses flèches et commença à tirer sur les cibles. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Magnus arriva et l'observait, il abaissa son arc et récupéra ses flèches sur les cible.

\- J'ai sentis que tu étais en retard aujourd'hui dit Magnus

\- Nous étions en plein combat avec un démon répondit Alec en rangeant son arc

\- Tu ne t'entraîne pas au corps à corps demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour le corps à corps dit Alec en faisant craquer ses membres

\- Je vois dit Magnus

Alec pris sa stèle pour tracer une rune d'endurance sur son bras sous le regard curieux de Magnus,

\- Pourquoi traces –tu cette rune ? demanda Magnus curieux

\- Pourquoi moi demanda Alec tac au tac

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question dit Magnus

\- Tu ne réponds pas au mien répondit Alec sec

\- Je te l'ai dis que ça me regarde dit Magnus

\- Alors ça me regarde aussi dit Alec en ouvrant un portail

Alec traversa le portail et mis une rune pour ne pas que Magnus arrive dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, il serra sa poitrine

\- Mon cœur me fais mal quand tu couche avec d'autre personne avoua Alec

Alec se tourna et soupira en s'ennuyant, il entendit le son d'un portail qui s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna pas en sachant c'était qui,

\- Tu croyais que tes runes suffiront pour me défendre de venir dans ta chambre dit Magnus en s'asseyant derrière le dos

\- L'espoir fait vivre dit Alec sarcastique

\- Depuis hier tu es bizarre, dis moi ce qui s'est passé demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi moi demanda Alec à nouveau

Il entendit Magnus soupira agacé, il sourit légèrement.

\- Tu es un petit nephilims borné dit Magnus

Alec ne répondit pas, Magnus le fit retourné pour qu'il puisse le regardait en face.

\- Je ne redis qu'une fois alors écoute-moi bien depuis que tu es ici, je n'ai couché avec personne alors estime-toi heureux. Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit cela mais c'est complètement faux, et pour répondre à ta question. J'ai été attiré par ta pureté d'âme qu'un ange normalement possède dit Magnus

\- Dernière question pourquoi mon cœur me fait mal quand tu es prés de moi Magnus demanda Alec en le regardant

Magnus le regarda stupéfait, il lui caressa la joue avec une douceur que Alec était étonné.

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre à cette question petit nephilims c'est à toi de découvrir cette question par tes propres moyen répondit Magnus

Alec le regarda se leva et disparaître, il regarda l'endroit où Magnus avait disparue. Il se leva et prit un livre et commença à lire, il s'ennuie ferme et il referma son livre. Il prit sa stèle et ouvrit un portail et atterri en haut d'immeuble dévasté, il regarda le soleil se couchait en réfléchissant. Il regarda la nuit s'installait peu à peu, il se leva et fit un portail pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il vit la démone soi-disant favorite de Magnus,

\- Qu'est que tu fiche dans ma chambre cracha Alec

\- Je suis venue voir comment tu vas en sachant que le maître couche avec d'autre et que tu es juste une distraction dit la démone

\- Dis-moi quand Magnus t'a couché avec toi par hasard demanda Alec

\- Facile, hier toute la journée répondit la démone en souriant méchamment

\- Ah bon c'est bizarre parce que Magnus était avec moi à moins que il a fait un sort pour se dédoublé, je ne vois pas comment il a fait pour coucher avec toi sourit Alec ironique

La démone fit un regard choquée en sachant qu'elle s'est faite démasquée,

\- Et alors comme je te l'ai dis tu reste une distraction pour lui dit la démone

\- Peut-être mais au moins je sais que Magnus va coucher qu'avec moi et non avec une salope de démone qui est bonne pour sortir les poubelles non je retire en fait tu es la poubelle cracha Alec

\- Ça tu vas me le payait espèce de sous-merde demi-anges grinça la démone

\- Je t'attends espèce de sale garce criât Alec

La démone sauta sur Alec, Alec l'attrapa et le propulsa contre le mur avant de prendre sa stèle pour activer certaines runes sur lui pour affronter. La démone fit rallonger ses ongles et s'en servit comme armes, Alec prit une dague qui l'avait dissimulé dans sa botte. Il para l'attaque de la démone qui voulut le griffer en entier, il la projeta cotre l'étagère en le détruisant. Alec fonça sur la démone, la démone empala l'un de ses ongles en le rallongeant dans l'épaule droit d'Alec qui criât de douleur. Elle sourit diabolique et emplanta un autre de ses ongles dans l'épaule gauche d'Alec et le souleva dans les airs

\- Maintenant tu es à ma merci dit la démone

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cracha Alec

\- Je m'en moque je vais te tuer mais avant de cela je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi en te torturant dit la démone

\- Vas-y et tu le regrettas dit Alec

La démone sourit et planta un autre de ses ongles dans Alec, Alec cracha du sang vu que celle-ci avait plantait son ongle dans ses genoux. La démone retira lentement son ongle du genou d'Alec qui ne cria pas pour ne pas faire plaisir à cette démone,

\- Qu'est que je vais faire de toi, je ne veux pas que tu claque trop vite entre mes mains. Je sais on dit que tu es gay, avant que tu meures tu vas goûter ce que ça fait d'être en une femme gloussa la démone en projetant Alec sur son lit

Elle s'approcha et lécha le sang qui glissât sur son ongle,

\- Le sang d'un demi-ange est vraiment délicieux surtout que c'est un vierge ronronna la démone

Alec essaya de bouger mais la démone avait abîmé ses muscles, plus il bougeait plus le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies.

\- Tiens donc tu continues de bouger malgré les blessures que je t'ai fais et bien quel courage dit la démone

Alec réussit à prendre sa stèle, mais la démone arracha sa stèle des mains et le cassa sous les yeux d'Alec

\- Espèce de sale garce jura Alec

La démone lui donnât un coup de pieds dans les cotes ce qui fit cracher le sang à Alec, la démone lui prit par les cheveux et le fis glissait jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Elle le jeta dans la baignoire et ouvrit l'eau froide qui coulait sur les plaies d'Alec qui fit couler encore plus le sang,

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je vais te regarda mourir lentement ricana la démone

Alec commença à sentir engourdi et ses paupière commença à se fermer lentement, il commençait à faire l'hypothermie de plus avec sa perte de sang.

\- Comme c'est beau de te voir mourir avant de jeter ton corps dans la fosse des démons qui va dévorer ton corps souris la démone

\- Vas à la diable espèce de sale pétasse dit Alec faiblement en toussant

\- C'est toi qui vas au diable, ricana la démone

Alec ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance, il sentit une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et l'éloigna de la douleur. Il vit son frère le rejoindre avant de partir, il essaya de rattrapé son petit frère mais celui-ci se retourna en sang vers lui.

\- MAX, NON criât Alec en se réveillant

\- Calme-toi dit Magnus

Magnus le refis allonger, Alec regarda autour de lui et vis que il était dans son lit. Magnus amena une potion pour lui,

\- Avale ça dit Magnus

Alec prit la potion et grimaça de dégoût en sentant l'arrière goût amer de la potion, il vit des bandages au niveau de ses épaules et genoux.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi demanda Alec

\- Tu as dormi pendant trois jours répondit Magnus

\- Ma famille demanda Alec

\- Je les ai prévenu répondit Magnus

\- Et la démone demanda Alec

\- Brûlée vif répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête avant de se rendormir, il se réveilla avant plus tard et vis que tout les bandages était retiré. Il se mit debout avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Ton corps est encore faible dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il est comme ça demanda Alec

\- Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et tu as fait de l'hypothermie, je t'ai soigné mais ton corps a besoin de récupéré la quantité de perte de sang expliqua Magnus

\- Ma stèle a été brisée par elle et je ne peux pas tracer de rune de récupération dit Alec en s'allongeant

Magnus claqua des doigts et une nouvelle stèle vint apparaître devant Alec, Alec prit la stèle et fis une rune de récupération. Il se sentit un peu mieux,

\- Je suis désolé que tu m'as sauvé encore dit Alec

\- Personne ne touche ce qu'il m'appartient dit Magnus en se levant

Alec sourit et Magnus le regarda sourire par-dessus son épaule,

\- Je t'enverrai ton dîner dit Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup Magnus dit Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas je te l'ai dit, dit Magnus en disparaissant

Je te le dit quand même, mon cœur me fait moins mal quand tu dis que je t'appartiens. Quel est ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi demanda Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est ce que vous voulez que je mette un mpreg ou pas. Dans le prochain chapitre la révélation d'Alec et l'attaque mortel de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Auriane 07 : Merci pour ton Review !**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sissi1789 : D'accord je mettrai le mpreg pour toi.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Alec se réveille dans son lit, il se prépara dans sa salle de bain. Il prit sa stèle et fis un portail, il atterrit dans la cuisine où Jace était en train de convaincre Izzy de s'éloigner de la cuisine.

\- Je te jure Izzy que Clary et Simon nous attendent chez Taki's convainc Jace

\- Tu es sûr demanda Izzy pas convaincu

\- Oui dit Jace

\- D'accord, je vais me préparer dit Izzy en s'en allant

Jace soupira de soulagement et regarda Alec, Alec balançât la tête avec un sourire.

\- Eh et il fallait trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle ne m'empoisonnement pas, je parie que tu mange dans la dimension de Magnus non ? demanda Jace

\- Ouais et c'est super bon répondit Alec

\- Peut-être que je vais demander à Magnus si je pourrais venir dans la dimension pour manger quand Izzy passe à la cuisine dit Jace en souriant

Alec à la mention perdait légèrement son sourire ce que remarqua Jace, Jace le prit par les épaules.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? C'est Magnus ? demanda Jace

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui dit Alec

\- Tu crois ou tu es amoureux de lui demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, je veux dire il prend soin de moi enfin à sa manière dit Alec

\- Et tu as en parlé avec Magnus demanda Jace

\- Je lui ai la question pourquoi est ce que mon cœur me fait quand il n'est pas là et la douleur se fait moindre quand il est là dit Alec

\- Et sa réponse demanda Jace

\- Il a dit que c'est à moi de découvrir la réponse dit Alec

\- Et tu as à la réponse à ta question demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas encore Jace, je ne sais pas dit Alec

\- Allez viens, on va allez chez Taki's, tu penseras à ça plus tard dit Jace

\- T'as raison dit Alec

Izzy arriva dans une robe courte bleue avec des dentelles noires, et des botte avec des talons très hauts, Alec regarda la tenue de sa sœur et roula des yeux sous la moue d'Izzy.

\- Simon adore quand je mets ce genre de robes dit Izzy d'un ton suggestif

\- Je vais vomir dit Jace pâle

\- Et moi donc, on y va avant que la marque me brûle dit Alec

\- Bande de petites natures, dite Izzy en souriant

Ils se dirigeaient vers au Taki's et entra dans le café, Clary et Simon étaient déjà là. Chacun s'assoit à coté de leurs conjoints alors qu'Alec se retrouva entre les deux couples.

\- Super vous allez vous rappeler roulez des pelles juste devant moi grogna Alec

\- Désolé grand-frère mais on va essayer de t'épargner un peu dit Izzy

\- Je vois cela alors que Jace à la main en dessous de la table avec celle de Clary cracha Alec

\- Ben tu sais il y a de tas de garçons dans la salle alors tu en trouve un et tu lui roule quelque pelle et puis basta conseilla Simon

Alec regarda Simon interdit, il se leva et alla commander un café à apporter. Il revint avec son café

\- Je vous laisse en amoureux, je vais me promener dit Alec

\- Attends Alec, reste encore un peu dit Izzy

\- J'ai besoin de faire quelque course aussi dit Alec

\- D'accord alors on se retrouve dit Jace

\- Ouais dit Alec en s'en allant

Il flâna un peu en ville, avant de rentrer à l'institut. Il se dirigeait vers dans la bibliothèque, il prit quelque livres pour lire. Il s'ennuie ferme, il prit son arc qu'il laisse à l'institut et quelque flèche. Il s'en allait dans un quartier, il tourna un peu en rond avant de tomber sur un démon mineur qui s'en prenait à une terrestre. Il tira une flèche sur le démon, le démon fonçât sur lui, il prit un poignard et atterris sur le dos du démon. Le démon commença à se trémousser pour faire tomber Alec avant de disparaître, Alec essuya l'ichor qui était sur le poignard. Il se tourna vers la terrestre qui était terrorisée, il vit que celle-ci possédait la seconde vue.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller madame demanda Alec

\- Vous n'existez pas c'est encore mon imagination n'est ce pas dit la femme

La phrase sonnait plus comme une question, Alec soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Malheureusement ou heureusement nous existons madame dit Alec

\- Alors je ne suis pas folle dit la femme

\- Non madame, vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque part demanda Alec

\- Oui, chez moi dit la femme

\- Bien dit Alec

Alec raccompagna la femme chez elle, quand celle-ci toqua la porte de sa maison, une autre femme qui avait l'âge d'Alec ouvrit la porte paniquée.

\- Maman, où était –tu et qui êtes –vous demanda la jeune femme

\- Ma chérie, ce charmant garçon m'a sauvé de ses créatures répondit la femme

\- Oh maman, viens entre dans la maison c'est l'heure de tes médicaments dit la jeune femme

\- Je ne suis pas folle et je n'ai plus besoin de ses médicaments criât la femme

\- D'accord mais entre quand même soupira la jeune femme

La mère se tourna vers Alec,

\- Venez boire du thé jeune homme dit la mère

\- Maman tu…commenças la fille

\- Je veux remerciée la personne qui m'a sauvée la vie coupa la mère

\- D'accord mais tu prendras tes médicaments dit la fille

\- D'accord venez jeune homme dit la mère

Alec entra dans la maison de la femme, il trouva l'endroit sympa. Il vit des photos sur le bord de la cheminé, il entendit un plateau posa sur la table basse.

\- Pardonnez ma mère mais depuis son enfance, elle prétend de voir des monstres et autre bizarrerie dit la fille en préparant du thé

\- Et votre père demanda Alec

\- Je n'ai pas connu mon père dit la jeune fille en lui donnant la tasse

\- Je suis désolé dit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis habitué dit la fille

\- Et vous ? vous pouvez voir ce que votre mère voit demanda Alec

\- Je… Je sais que mon grand-père était perturbé comme ma mère dit La fille en serrant le torchon dans ses mains

\- Alors vous les voyait dit Alec

\- Je m'appelle Sandra dit la fille en changeant de sujets

\- Alec répondit Alec

\- Merci d'avoir ramené ma mère dit Sandra

\- Ce n'est pas quoi répondit Alec

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claqua, une femme un plus âgée que Sandra arriva dans le salon. La femme était habillée d'une robe courte un peu du même genre qu'Izzy mais avec un décolleté plongeant et un maquillage outrance, elle mâcha du chewing-gum. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant Alec,

\- Qui est-il demanda la femme

\- Alec je te présente ma sœur Sarah, Sarah voici Alec. Il a sauvé notre mère et la raccompagnait ici expliqua Sandra

\- Oh merci d'avoir sauvé ma mère dit Sarah en souriant aguicheur

\- Ce n'est rien dit Alec en souriant timidement

\- Ou est maman, j'ai ramené de ses médicaments pour elle dit Sarah

\- Je vais l'emmenait pour notre mère dit Sandra en prenant le sachet dans la main de sa sœur

Sandra monta dans l'escalier en laissant Alec et Sarah seul, Sarah s'assit à coté d'Alec en collant sa poitrine prés du bras d'Alec qui frémit de dégoût.

\- Alors ? demanda Sarah en faisant courir sa main sur la cuisse d'Alec

\- Je suis ramené votre mère après qu'elle attaquée, évitait de la laissait sortir seule dit Alec en se décalant

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour ma mère, elle est très perturbée depuis que mon père nous a quitté expliqua Sarah en faisant mine d'être triste

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est encore un peu dur fit Sarah en faisant mine de s'essuyer une larme

\- J'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher moi aussi, je sais ce que ça fait dit Alec en pensant à Max

\- Donc tu peux comprendre la douleur dit Sarah en s'approchant encore plus

Alec se décala un peu, il sentit la marque le brûlait signe qu'il est temps de partir. Il déposa sa tasse de thé, il se leva sous les yeux incrédules de Sarah

\- Il faut que j'y aille dit Alec

\- Tu peux rester encore un peu dit Sarah en se levant

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas rester, il est tard dit Alec en sentant la brûlure

Alec prit un stylo et griffonna quelque chose sur un papier, il déposa le stylo.

\- Dites à Sandra de m'appeler au sujet des visions de votre mère, je connais un moyen pour cela dit Alec en tendant le papier

\- Oh merci beaucoup dit Sarah

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi, il faut que j'y aille rapidement dit Alec en sentant la brûlure le brûlait de plus en plus

Alec sortit précipitamment de la maison, et fis un portail avant de atterrir dans sa chambre. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la brûlure disparaît, il se releva et refis un portail et déposa ses armes dans la salle des armes de l'institut avant de revenir dans la dimension. Il regarda son téléphone et vis un message de Jace, il le téléphone

\- Allo beugla Jace

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé demanda Alec

\- Alec tu pourras appeler plus tard disons dans une heure ou deux dit Jace

\- Pourquoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je suis avec Clary répondit Jace

\- Par l'ange, rappelle-moi dit Alec en raccrochant

Alec était rouge, il fit un portail pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement. Il commençât à s'entraîner quand il entendit une ouverture de portail, il tourna la tête et vis Magnus. Il commençât à sourire quand il vit Magnus tenir son épaule, il courut pour prendre Magnus par les épaules avant qu'il s'effondre par terre

\- Par l'ange Magnus qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Alec paniqué

\- J'ai été attaqué c'est tout répondit Magnus en caressant la joue

\- Attends je vais te soigner dit Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais aller bien répondit Magnus

Alec fit un portail dans sa chambre et déposa Magnus sur son lit, Il prit un morceau de ses vêtements et essaya de trouver une bassine d'eau où il trouvât dans la salle de bain. Il enleva une partie des vêtements de Magnus pour regarder la blessure

\- Si tu voulais tant que ça me voir nue, il fallait me dire petit nephilims dit Magnus en souriant faiblement

\- Ne parle pas je vais prendre soin de toi dit Alec

\- Il faut juste que je m'endorme et j'irai mieux plus tard je te le promets petit nephilims promis Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Ne t'endort pas, je vais te soigner dit Alec en essuyant le sang de Magnus

Magnus s'endormit, Alec vit la blessure de Magnus se refermait doucement. Il soupira de soulagement, il regarda Magnus avec tendresse.

\- Je sais quelle est la réponse à la question que je t'ai posé, je suis amoureux de toi. Oui Magnus je t'aime, en te voyant blessé comme ça j'ai eu peur que tu me laisse seul. Je croyais que les sentiments que j'éprouvais étaient mauvais et surtout impossible, mais je suis fatigué de me battre contre eux. Je te le dis une fois pour toute ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je suis fou amoureux de toi Magnus. Je t'aime et je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi jusqu'à mort, même de resté dans ton monde pour l'éternité confia Alec en caressant le visage de Magnus

Alec se coucha prés de Magnus en l'encerclât de ses bras, et s'endormit. Après quelque heures Alec se réveilla et vis Magnus assis sur son lit en souriant

\- Magnus tu es guérie demanda Alec

\- Oui, je n'ai même pas une égratignure répondit Magnus

\- Je suis soulagé, comment tu t'es fait cela demanda Alec

\- J'ai affronté quelque démons mineure qui ne respecte pas mon autorité répondit Magnus

\- La prochaine fois que tu les affronte, est ce que je pourrais venir avec toi demanda Alec

\- L'endroit où je vais sera difficile pour toi, l'atmosphère te rendra complètement fou répondit Magnus

\- Je vois dit Alec

\- Ici tu seras toujours en sécurité dit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et l'embrassa avec ferveur, Alec se laissa faire. Magnus claqua des doigts et des liens vint attacher Alec en enlevant ses vêtements pour le laisser nu, Magnus se lécha les lèvres et regarda Alec de convoitise. Alec rougit sous son regard,

\- Ne me regarda pas comme ça dit Alec rouge

\- Je te regarde comme je veux petit nephilims répondit Magnus

Magnus se baissa pour grignoter le téton d'Alec, Alec gémis de plaisir. Il fit tirailla le bouton de chair d'Alec avant de passer à son jumeau, il joua quelque minutes avec les tétons d'Alec avant de descendre vers le sud. Il fit tourner sa langue autour du nombril d'Alec avant de glisser à l'intérieur et mima l'acte, il migra encore ver le sexe d'Alec. Magnus se sentait un peu joueur en embrassant à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Alec, Alec cria de plaisir et de frustration.

\- Magnus s'il te plait gémis Alec

\- Supplie-moi de te prendre en bouche dit Magnus en commençant à le masturber

\- Argh…S'il…Plaît…Dans…Prendre …Ah…Moi barguigna Alec

\- Essaye de parler un peu plus clair petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- S'il…Ah…Te…Plaît…Hum…Prendre…Moi…Ah…Dans…Ta…Bouche supplia Alec

\- Ben voilà dit Magnus

Magnus se baissa et pris le membre d'Alec en bouche, Alec tira sur les liens en criant de plaisirs. Magnus fit glissa un doigt en Alec et frappa sa prostate, Alec hurla de plaisir. Magnus rajouta encore deux autres doigts pour frapper la prostate pendant qu'il suçota le membre d'Alec comme une friandise, il sentit le pré-éjaculatoire d'Alec sur sa langue. Il ressortit le membre d'un pop sonore et fit glisser sa langue sur tout la langue, Alec balançât la tête sur tout les cotés de plaisirs. Alec se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus, Magnus avalât et lécha le tout sans perdre une miette.

\- J'aime ton goût petit nephilims susurra Magnus

Alec les joues encore rouge de plaisir s'empourpra encore plus, Magnus claqua des doigts et les liens disparut.

\- Tu peux me passer la journée avec ta famille mais la marque s'activera quand arriva le soir dit Magnus en se levant

\- Et toi tu es sûr que ça va allait demanda Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi petit nephilims dit Magnus en disparaissant

\- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose dit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la sortie d'Alec en boîte de nuit et la danse sensuelle de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous Glacé**


	11. Chapter 10

**Marine 62: Merci pour ton Review**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sissi1789 : Voila la suite ma belle !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Alec se le va et se prépara pour passer la journée avec sa famille, il fit un portail et atterris dans la salle d'entraînement. Il vit Izzy s'entraînait sur un sac de boxe,

\- Coucou fit Alec

\- Alec, tu es là dit Izzy en s'arrêtant de s'entraîner

\- Ouais, tu t'entraîne depuis longtemps demanda Alec

\- Ouais environ depuis une quarte heure répondit Izzy en s'essuyant le visage

\- Où est Jace ? demanda Alec

\- Avec Clary chez Luke répondit Izzy

\- Ça te dirais qu'on s'entraîne demanda Alec en prenant un bâton d'entraînement

\- Tu vas mordre la poussière souri Izzy en faisant un bâton avec son bracelet

\- C'est ce qu'on verra dit Alec en souriant en retour

Alec se jeta sur sa sœur en en lui assenant un coup, elle para et attaqua le flanc droit de son frère. Alec évita de justesse et fis un cale-pied à sa sœur qui utilisa son fouet comme se rattraper avant de donner un coup de pieds à Alec, Alec reçut le coup de pieds ce qui le fit déstabiliser pendant une minute avant de reprendre le dessus sur sa sœur. Ils combattirent pendant deux heures de temps avant qu'Izzy capitule de fatigue l'entraînement avec son frère,

\- Et bien tu es devenu très doué pour quelqu'un qui utilise un arc dit Izzy en rangeant son fouet

\- Je sais, dans la dimension Magnus m'a donné un partenaire d'entraînement dit Alec

\- Ah oui et c'est qui demanda Izzy

\- Moi-même en fait il a prit un de mes cheveux et l'a fait en partenaire d'entraînement répondit Alec

\- Ouah, tu te progresse avec toi-même dit Izzy ébahi

Alec hocha la tête, ils se dirigeaient chacun dans leurs chambres pour prendre un bain en sentant la sueur. Le téléphone d'Izzy sonna

\- Allo répondit Izzy

Alec attendit sa sœur, elle raccrocha et regarda Alec.

\- C'était l'enclave, il y a une bagarre qui a éclata dans un bar entre les loups-garous et les vampires expliqua Izzy

\- Maia et Lily est sur place demanda Alec

\- Elles ne sont pas arrivées encore répondit Izzy

\- D'accord appelle Jace et dis-lui de nous rejoindre en route dit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Izzy

Alec se dirigeait vers la salle d'armes et pris son arc et quelques poignards, ils se dirigeaient vers un bar à terrestres et vis plusieurs personnes devant le bar. Maia était en train de sermonnait les gens de sa meute et Lily était regarder froidement les personnes de son clan,

\- Coucou les filles dit Izzy

\- Salut vous deux répondit Maia

Lily fit un mouvement pour saluer les deux chasseurs,

\- Alors que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Comme d'habitude certain membre de ma meute sont accroché avec celui des vampires répondit Maia en regardant froidement sa meute

\- D'accord répondit Izzy

Ils firent leurs boulots de chasseurs d'ombre, Maia les proposa d'aller en boîte de nuit le soir avec Lily. Jace arriva à ce moment-là avec Clary,

\- Désolé du retard dit Jace

\- On a déjà réglé le problème et Maia nous proposait de sortir en boîte ce soir dit Izzy déjà excité par la sortie

\- Je suis partant dit Jace

Clary hocha la tête et Alec réfléchissait un instant,

\- Alec, tu viens demanda Maia

\- Il faut que je demande dit Alec

\- Quoi à tes parents mais Alec tu es majeur non ? demanda Lily

\- Je vous expliquerais une prochaine fois dit Alec en sortant une stèle

\- Hein mais…commença Maia

Alec fit un portail et atterri dans sa chambre, il soupira longuement en repensant aux questions avenir de la part de Lily et Maia. Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux en se demandant comment il va faire pour demander cela à Magnus

\- Peut-être, Magnus appela Alec

Magnus apparut à Alec devant lui, Magnus était habillé d'une chemise mauve avec un pantalon noire. Il était pieds nu,

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé demanda Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir si je pourrais aller ce soir et de revenir très tard demanda Alec

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire demanda Magnus

\- Je pars en boîte avec ma famille et mes amis, répondit Alec

\- Tu peux y aller mais à ton retour tu m'accorderas une danse dit Magnus en tournant autour d'Alec

\- C'est d'accord mais je ne sais pas dansé dit Alec rouge en sentant le souffle de Magnus dans son cou

\- Je t'apprendrai dit Magnus mordillant l'oreille d'Alec

Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus recula

\- Je vais te donner tout le temps qu'il te faut mais minuit, tu dois rentrer ici dit Magnus

\- D'accord dit Alec

Magnus sourit et pris Alec par la nuque, il embrassa sauvagement. Alec gémit à son baiser, Magnus maltraita les lèvres pendant quelque minute avant rompe le baiser. Les lèvres d'Alec était rouge et enflé ce qui fit sourire de satisfait à Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de danser avec toi à ton retour dit Magnus en disparaissant

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de danser avec toi dit Alec

Alec fit un autre portail et atterri dans sa chambre à l'institut, il se prépara et toqua dans la chambre de sa sœur,

\- Tu es là alors tu as eu ta permission dit Izzy

\- Jusqu'à minuit dit Alec

\- Super criât Izzy excité

Alec sourit à l'excitation d'Izzy, ils rejoignirent Jace et Clary dans le hall avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Ils allaient au Pandémonium, Alec regarda sa sœur dansait avec Simon sur la piste alors Jace et Clary était en train de s'embrasser dans un coin. Il soupira en commandant un verre de soda, il regarda l'heure et vis qu'il était presque minuit. Il se leva et rejoignit sa sœur sur la piste de danse

\- Izzy, je m'en vais dit Alec

\- D'accord on se retrouve dit Izzy en embrassant son frère sur la joue

Alec sortit et fit un portail et atterris dans sa chambre, il soupira de soulagement. Il fit craquer son cou,

\- Fatigué demanda Magnus

\- Je n'aime pas trop les fêtes dit Alec

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu aller demanda Magnus

\- Pour faire plaisir à mes frères et sœurs répondit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Alec,

\- Tu m'as promis une danse dit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas trop dansé dit Alec rouge

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer dit Magnus

Magnus posa une main sur l'hanche d'Alec, il lui prit la main et le posa sur son épaule et l'autre le garda dans sa main. Magnus approcha son corps à celui d'Alec, il claqua les doigts et la chambre d'Alec se transforma en une salle de bal. Il claqua de nouveau et une musique se mit à jouer, Magnus bougeai en traînant Alec avec lui. Il débuta une valse lentement, petit à petit la main de Magnus fit approcher le corps d'Alec vers lui. Alec sentit le corps de Magnus prés de lui, il leva la tête et sentis le souffle chaud de Magnus prés de son visage. La musique changea en une musique plus sensuelle, Magnus mit un de ses jambes entre les jambes d'Alec. Alec rougit violement, Magnus se pencha vers son oreille

\- Laisse-toi allé, fais moi confiance susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

La valse se transforma en un tango sensuel, Magnus moulait ses hanches avec celui d'Alec. Il fit tourner Alec en de d'approcher son corps de dos, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec les fit bouger lentement au même rythme que lui. Alec ferma les yeux sous les sensations et rejeta la tête, Magnus le fit retourner et il lui prit à nouveau la main dansa à nouveau. Ils étaient dans un cocoon de sensualité, bientôt la musique s'arrêta. Magnus relâcha doucement Alec, il claqua les doigts et la salle redevint la chambre d'Alec.

\- Maintenant tu sais danser petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement et baissa la tête, Magnus s'approcha son oreille à nouveau.

\- Mais cette danse n'est réservé qu'à moi petit nephilims ne l'oublie pas dit Magnus

Magnus s'en allait, Alec haleta de plaisir. Il sourit bêtement de ce qui venait de se passer, il prit son bain, il s'en dormir tranquillement. Alec se réveilla et se rendis dans sa salle de bain, il était en train de prendre son bain quand il sentit une paire de lèvres lui grignotait le cou. Il se retourna et vis que c'était Magnus, Alec allait parler quand Magnus lui coupait en l'embrassant bestialement. Il lui plaqua contre la douche, il prit le membre érigé d'Alec et commença à le masturbé. Alec gémis dans le baiser, Magnus revint lui grignoter le cou. Magnus arrêta et redressa la tête,

\- Tourne-toi ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec se retourna et sentis la langue de Magnus au niveau de son anus, il criât de plaisir. Magnus fit entrer un doigt en lui et le fit frapper la perle d'Alec, Alec criât le nom de son amant. Magnus rajouta deux autres doigt et les fit coulisser, Alec commença à trembler sous le plaisir

\- Tu es prêt petit nephilims lui chuchota Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

Alec lui lâcha un gémissement quand Magnus entra en lui, Alec s'étouffa de plaisir. Magnus le frappa violement sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler, Magnus s'agrippa sa hanche d'une main et masturbât son membre de l'autre main. Alec pleurnicha de plaisir

\- Magnus…Hum…Plus…S'il…Plait gémis Alec

\- Alors on prend du plaisir petit nephilims, comme tu voudras petit ange déchus ria Magnus

Magnus frappa encore plus forts sa prostate, Alec se déversa dans la douche. Alec se réveilla dans son lit, il vit ses draps souillé. Il rougit et il changea les draps et essaya de les lavait, il les fit sécher dans sa chambre. Il prit son bain vite fait vu qu'il pensait à son rêve érotique, il pris sa stèle et fis un portail. Il entra dans la chambre de son parabataï et vis que celui-ci n'était pas là, il entra dans celle d'Izzy.

\- Salut Izzy, tu n'aurais pas vu Jace ? demanda Alec

\- Il est sortis avec Clary répondit Izzy en se préparant

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Alec

\- Voir Simon répondit Izzy

\- D'accord dit Alec

\- On se retrouve plus tard dit Izzy

\- Je vais flâner un peu en ville dit Alec

Izzy hocha la tête, Alec sort aussi de l'institut. Il marcha dans la rue camouflé par sa rune d'invisibilité, il entendit son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche.

\- Allo répondit-Alec

\- Alec, c'est Sandra la fille dont vous avez sauvé la mère dit Sandra

\- Oui je me souviens, qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Tu pourras venir passer s'il te plait demanda Sandra

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive dit Alec

Alec raccrocha et se dirigeai vers la maison de Sandra, il retira son invisibilité et il sonna à la porte. Sandra lui ouvrit la porte,

\- Bonjour Alec comment vas-tu demanda Sandra en le laissant

\- Ça peut aller et toi demanda Alec

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose dit Sandra

\- Vas-y dit Alec

\- La dernière fois tu avais dit que les visions de ma mère était vrai, et si je les voyais dit Sandra

\- Oui dit Alec

\- Je t'ai mentis, je les vois distinctement mais je ne fis comme si ça n'existait pas dit Sandra en baissant la tête

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu es très exposé au danger ayant la seconde vue dit Alec

\- La seconde vue répéta Sandra

\- Oui, nous les appelons comme ceux qui peuvent voir au-delà dit Alec

\- Et tu es quoi au juste demanda Sandra

\- Je ne peux pas le dire car je ne suis pas sensé le dire dit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave dit Sandra

\- Comment va ta mère demanda Alec

\- Ça peut aller, je vais faire du thé, tu en veux demanda Sandra

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Sandra se leva quand Sarah emmena le plateau de thé,

\- Désolé petite sœur mais je t'ai devancé pour faire le thé pour notre invité dit Sarah

\- C'est ok dit Sandra

\- J'ai entendue maman réclamait ses médicaments fit Sarah

\- Je vais aller la voir, tu peux servir notre invité s'il te plait demanda Sandra

\- Bien sûr dit Sarah en souriant séduisante en regardant Alec

Sandra montât les escaliers, Sarah proposa une tasse de thé à Alec. Elle le fit exprès de renverser sur la chemise d'Alec,

\- Oh je suis désolé qu'est que je suis maladroite dit Sarah en essuyant la tache de thé

\- Ce n'est rien, est ce que je pourrais aller dans la sale de bain demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, viens je vais te le faire montrer dit Sarah

Elle lui montrât la salle de bains,

\- Je vais te cherchais un autre t-shirt pour toi dit Sarah

\- C'est bon je vais juste nettoyer dit Alec

\- Comme tu voudras dit Sarah en sortant de la salle de bains

Alec enleva sa chemise et vis une plaque de brûlure du thé sur lui, il sortit sa stèle et grava la rune de guérison sur lui. Il ne se doutait pas que Sarah était en train de le regarder par la serrure de la porte mais elle ne voyait pas Alec en train de graver la rune de guérison, le téléphone d'Alec sonna

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec c'est Jace où t'es demanda Jace

\- Coucou Jace moi aussi je vais bien, sympa de prendre nouvelle de ton parabataï, alors quoi de neuf ironisa Alec

\- L'ironie ne te vas pas Alec, mais bon ramène tes fesses bagarre de démon prés du parc dit Jace

\- D'accord j'arrive, tu pourrais emmener mon arc et mes flèches, demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux, grouille-toi avant que la marque de Magnus s'active dit Jace

\- J'arrive dit Alec

Alec raccrocha et remis sa chemise, il sortit de la salle de bain où Sarah l'attendait. Sandra sortit d'une chambre,

\- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille dit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Sandra

\- Il faut vraiment que tu y aille dit Sarah

\- Laisse-le partir Sarah, il a des obligations soupira Sandra

\- D'accord dit Sarah

Alec fis signe d'au revoir avant de s'en allait, il rejoignit son parabataï et Izzy qui était accompagnée de Simon et Clary. Ils éliminaient la horde de démons, la marque commença à brûler Alec. Alec salua tout le monde avant de faire un portail, il tomba sur son lit fatigué.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie de Magnus et la dispute entre Alec et Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Voilà la suite et merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Voilà ce que tu attendais !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! merci à ma béta Nono 0109 de l'avoir corrigé**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Alec se réveille sous la sonnerie de son téléphone, il se leva en grimaçant. Il prit son téléphone,

\- Allo répondit Alec en passant la main sur son visage

\- Alec c'est Sarah dit Sarah

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec en se levant

\- Oh rien j'organise une petite fête avec des amis en boîte de nuit le Pandémonium et je voudrais savoir si ça te dirait de venir demanda Sarah

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec

\- Sandra sera avec nous si tu t'inquiète **s** alors tu viens demanda Sarah

\- Je pourrais venir avec ma famille demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, plus on a de monde plus on rit répondit Sarah

\- Euh oui dit Alec

\- Je te dis à ce soir dit Sarah

\- Oui répondit Alec en raccrochant

Il envoya un message pour Jace au sujet de la soirée, celui-ci le répondu positif et que Izzy était d'accord. Alec se prépara et fi **t** un portail dans la salle d'entraînement, il prit son arc et commença à s'entraîner

\- Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner au corps à corps demanda Magnus en apparaissant

\- Tu pourras m'aider répondit Alec en souriant

Magnus sourit à son tour, il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Alec. Il prit un cheveu et le jeta, le cheveu se transforma en un double d'Alec qui se jeta sur lui pour le combattre. Alec se bagarra pendant trois heures de temps avant que le sort s'évanouisse, Alec était essoufflé par l'entraînement.

\- Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois dit Magnus en lui donnant une serviette

\- C'est **ce** que ma sœur m'avait dis répondit Alec en prenant la serviette

\- Tu vas y aller voir ta famille demanda Magnus

\- Ce soir, j'ai des amis qui m' **ont** invité à une soirée répondit Alec

\- Tu as mon autorisation si tu veux savoir, la marque ne s'activera pas pour juste cette nuit dit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus, si tu veux tu pourrais venir avec moi demanda Alec

\- Un prince de l'enfer sur terre s'amusant avec des chasseurs d'ombre **s** et des terrestres ironisa Magnus

Alec baissa la tête, Magnus s'approcha de lui et lui fit le lever la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offens **er** dit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je sais, je voulais juste que tu vie **nnes** avec moi dit Alec

\- J'ai des choses à faire pour ce soir mais je te promets un jour, je viendrai sur terre avec toi et nous passerons une journée que tout les deux promi **t** Magnus en passant son pouce sur les lèvres

\- Tu me promets demanda Alec

\- Oui promis Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur, Alec répondit au baiser. Magnus mordilla ses lèvres sauvagement, Alec gémi **t** de plaisir et de douleur. Magnus rompit le baiser

\- Passe une bonne soirée souhaita Magnus en partant

Alec se lécha les lèvres comme **pour** savourer le goût de Magnus, il passa la journée en s'entraînant au tir à l'arc. Il s'arrêta pour juste manger le déjeuner et il reprit son entraînement, il s'arrêta et fi **t** un portail dans sa chambre. Il se prépara en prenant une douche, il ressortit et s'habilla. Il fit un portail dans le hall de l'institut, Alec chercha son parabataï et le vit avec Simon

\- Salut vous deux dit Alec

\- Alec, t'es enfin là c'est super et pas question que tu **te** défile **s** ce soir dit Jace

\- D'ailleurs comment tu connais **c** es gens demanda Simon

\- J'ai sauvé leur mère et j'ai fai **s** la connaissance de ses filles d'ailleurs l'une d'elle possède la seconde vue dit Alec

\- Elle pourra boire la coupe et devenir un Shadowhunter dit Simon

\- Mais elle croit qu **'** elle est folle come sa mère répondit Alec

\- On verra ça ce soir dit Jace

\- Où sont les filles demanda Alec

\- Tu sais comment est Izzy, elle a enlevé Clary pour se préparer dit Jace

\- Et **depuis** combien de temps elles se préparent demanda Alec

\- Ça fera trois heures et cinquante minutes et 14 secondes, répondit Simon en regardant sa montre

Alec pouffa de rire, après quelque **s** minute **s** Izzy arriva avec une robe courte rouge et un décolleté assez ouvert avec des talons vertigineux. Clary avait une robe dos nu noir en cuir et un profond décolleté et des talons assez bas,

\- Clary, tu es magnifique dit Jace

\- Tu es très belle Izzy dit Simon

\- Merci les garçons remerciaient les filles

\- On y va demanda Alec

\- Ouais, tu reste **s** pour combien de temps demanda Izzy

\- J'ai la permission de rester toute la nuit dit Alec

\- C'est cool cri **a** Izzy

Alec sourit à l'excitation de sa sœur, ils se dirigeaient vers le Pandémonium. Ils entraient dans la boîte de nuit,

\- Alec entendi **t** Alec

Alec se tourna et vis Sarah en train de se dirigeait vers lui,

\- Salut dit Alec

\- Salut t'es venu et tu as emmené ta famille à ce que je vois dit Sarah

\- Ouais je te présente ma sœur Izzy et mon frère Jace, la rouquine c'est Clary la copine de Jace et Simon le copain de Izzy, les autres voici Sarah la sœur de Sandra la fille dont je vous ai parl **é** présenta Alec

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer dit Sarah

\- Nous aussi répondirent les quatre **s**

\- Venez tout le monde nous attends fit Sarah en prenant le bras d'Alec

Sarah les guida jusqu'à une table où un groupe de terrestre était réuni, Alec souri en voyant **que** Sandra était présente. Tou **t** le monde se présentaient, une des filles reconnut Simon

\- Attends tu es le Simon Lewis du groupe Panda demanda la fille

\- Oui répondit Simon

La fille commença à poser des tas de questions à Simon, les autres commenç **aient** à se dispers **er** pour danser soit pour aller commander des boissons. Alec était à table et buvait que des sodas en regardant ses frères et sœurs

\- Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie demanda Sarah

\- Je protège du monde dit Alec évasi **f**

\- Ouah tu es policier dit Sarah

\- Euh oui, à peu pr **è** s dit Alec

\- Tu as beaucoup de tatouage demanda Sarah en observant la rune dans le cou d'Alec

\- Oui, c'est une tradition familiale dit Alec en mettant sa main dans son cou

\- Oh je vois dit Sarah en s'approchant d'Alec

\- ALEC, viens danser avec moi cri **a** Izzy complètement soûle

\- Izzy tu es vraiment ivre ma parole dit Alec inquiet

\- Mai **s** non, allez viens danser avec moi dit Izzy en tirant la main de son frère

\- D'accord soupira Alec en prenant la main d'Izzy

Alec dansa légèrement avec une Izzy qui serra son frère comme un doudou, Simon vint au secours d'Alec en prenant Izzy dans ses bras.

\- Je la ramène à l'institut dit Simon

\- D'accord, merci Simon remercie Alec

\- De rien, je ferrai tout pour ta sœur dit Simon

Alec souri **t** et tapota l'épaule de Simon et lui confia sa sœur, Alec retourna s'assoi **r** et vi **t** que Sandra était assis **e** assez éloigné **e**.

\- Hé ça va demanda Alec

\- Oui ça va, je n'aime pas trop les boîtes de nuit en général dit Sandra

\- Je sais moi aussi, je suis venue pour faire plaisir à ta sœur dit Alec

\- Ma sœur m'as obligé de venir pour soi-disant me trouver quelqu'un dit Sandra dégoûtée

\- Tu n'aime **s** personne demanda Alec

\- Ne le dis à personne mais je suis gay répondit Sandra

\- Je vais **te dire** une chose moi aussi je s **ui** s gay souris Alec

\- Attends tu es gay demanda Sandra les yeux gros

\- Oui, ma famille est au courant répondit Alec

\- C'est comment quand tu **as** avoué à ta famille demanda Sandra

\- Ma sœur le savait depuis toujours et mon frère aussi et j'ai cru que j'ai été amoureux de lui mais c'était juste de l'admiration expliqua Alec

\- Et tes parents, demanda Sandra

\- Mes parents l'ont su par mon frère qui leur as dit répondit Alec

\- Je n'ai pas encore avoué à personne pour mon homosexualité dit Sandra

\- Essayent de leur dire et si elles ne t'acceptent pas et que tu te trouve **s** à la rue, je connais beaucoup de relation qui pourrait t'héberg **er** dit Alec

\- Merci Alec, tu es quelqu'un de bien dit Sandra en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- De rien, il faut que je cherche mon frère pour lui dire **qu** **'** Izzy est rentrée dit Alec

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour le retrouver demanda Sandra

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais où il est dit Alec en touchant sa rune de parabataï

Alec se laissa guider **par** **sa** rune jusqu'à Jace qui était avec Clary, Jace le vit et lui souri **t**

\- Alec, dit Jace

\- Izzy est rentrée avec Simon, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller moi aussi dit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Alec hocha la tête, et il voulut sortir quand Sarah tomba dans ses bras soûl **e**.

\- Alec dit Sarah

\- Sarah tu es soûl **e** , je vais t'emmener voir ta sœur dit Alec

\- Non je veux rentrer chez moi et puis Sandra est déjà parti **t** chez maman dit Sarah

\- D'accord je te raccompagne chez toi dit Alec

\- Merci fit Sarah en trébuchant dans les bras d'Alec

Alec la porta en utilisant sa rune de force et d'endurance, elle lui indiquait son appartement. Il l'aida à ouvrir sa porte et l'emmena dans sa chambre, Alec l **'a** déposa dans son lit. Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en fermant la porte, Alec sortit de sa chambre en la laissant vomir. Alec joua avec sa stèle dans le salon, quand il entendit Sarah sortir de la salle de bain moins soûle.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller demanda Alec

\- Oui, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant répondit Sarah

\- Bien je vais y a aller dit Alec en se levant

\- Attends tu veux quelque chose pour boire vu que tu m'as porté jusqu'ici tu dois avoir soif demanda Sarah

\- Je veux un peu **d** 'eau s'il te plait dit Alec

\- D'accord fit Sarah en allant dans la cuisine

Alec caressa le bracelet de Magnus distraitement, quand Sarah lui donna le verre d'eau. Il bu le verre d'eau sous le regard insistant de Sarah.

\- Merci pour le verre d'eau dit Alec

\- C'est rien dit Sarah

\- Il faut que j'y aille chez moi pour voir ma sœur et mon frère dit Alec

\- Oui, d'ailleurs mes amies **ont** **beaucoup** appréci **é** ta famille dit Sarah

\- J'y vais dit Alec

\- Je te raccompagne fit Sarah

Alec s'avança vers la porte quand il se sentit flott **er** , il mit la main sur ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que je peux **t** **'** emprunter ta salle de bain ? demanda Alec ne sentant pas bien

\- Bien sûr dit Sarah en souriant bizarrement

Alec entra dans la salle de bain et se lava le visage, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il ressortit de la salle de bain mais il avait bizarrement chaud

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Alec demanda Sarah

\- Je ne me sens pas bien fit Alec en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en posant la main sur son visage

\- Viens dans la chambre, tu vas te reposer sur mon lit fit Sarah en l'emmenant dans sa chambre

Sarah aid **a** Alec **à** se déshabiller en enlevant sa veste et son t-shirt, Alec est complètement stone

\- Il faut que je…préviens soupira Alec en s'allongeant

\- Chut, ne t'en fais pas tu as déjà prévenu ta famille, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi dit Sarah en déshabillant Alec

\- Non…Pas…Mais…Magnus lâcha Alec

\- Tais-toi et profite que je m'occupe de toi dit Sarah en se penchant vers Alec

Sarah embrassa Alec et commença à le caresser son corps, elle descendit vers le membre semi-dur d'Alec. La marque commença à brûler derrière le dos d'Alec qui se tourna pour calmer la douleur avant de tomber du lit

\- Alec est-ce que ça va demanda Sarah

\- Où est ma stèle demanda Alec en posant sa main derrière son dos

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de rien, retourne sur le lit tu es en train de délirer dit Sarah en l'aidant à se remettre sur le lit

\- Non…La marque…Brûler…L'heure délira Alec en se laissant aller

\- Chut c'est ça laisse-toi aller avec moi, quand tu te réveilleras tu sera **s** à moi dit Sarah en le caressant à nouveau

\- Magnus…Magnus…Magnus appela Alec en sentant les caresses

\- Oui c'est moi Magnus dit Sarah en souriant

Alec se laissa faire et Sarah se déshabilla, elle allait se mettre **à** califourchon sur Alec quand l'air devint lourd et électrique. Sarah allait embrass **er** Alec quand elle se fit projet **er** co **n** tre le mur, elle leva la tête sonné **e** et Magnus débout la main tendue vers elle.

\- Sale garce, il est à moi claqua Magnus

\- Comment osez-vous pénétr **er** dans mon appartement, je vais appeler la police pour vous faire arrêter dit Sarah

Magnus regarda Alec qui délirait sous les effets de la drogue, il claqua **d** es doigts pour faire habiller Alec. Il port **a** Alec comme une princesse, il claqua des doigts

\- Pour avoir osez toucher ce qui est à moi, tu seras maudi **te** jusqu'à ta mort insignifiant **e** créature maudi **t** Magnus froidement

\- Non pitié supplia Sarah

Magnus traversa le portail et déposa Alec sur son lit, il **s'** assit et attendi **t** **qu'** Alec se réveill **e**. Alec se réveilla avec une amnésie et un tintamarre dans sa tête, il leva la tête et vi **t** Magnus le regard **er** froidement. Magnus claqua les doigts

\- Avale ça ordonna Magnus

Alec pris la fiole lui venait d'apparaître devant lui et l **a** but, il **se** sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Qu'est- **ce** qui s'est passé demanda Alec

\- Tu as pris de la drogue et tu as failli coucher avec un autre que moi siffla Magnus

\- Impossible je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue dit Alec

\- ASSEZ cri **a** Magnus

Alec se tai **t** et fi **t** face à Magnus furieux qui s'approcha de lui, il lui agrippa les cheveux ce qui fit grogner de douleur.

\- Je t'avais dit que personne en dehors de moi ne doit te toucher mais tu as la chance que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal mais à l'avenir tu devrais faire attention dit Magnus sec

\- Tu me dis que je t'appartiens mais est **-ce** que toi tu m'appartiens demanda Alec du même ton

\- Là n'est pas la question petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Oh que si Magnus, j'en ai marre que tu vien **nes** me toucher et puis tu clame **s** que je t'appartiens mais toi tu couches à droite et à gauche cracha Alec

\- Je n'ai plus couché avec qui que se soit depuis que tu es là rétorqua Magnus

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne reste **s** pas avec moi hein ? demanda Alec sec

\- J'ai des obligations en tant que prince des enfers **au** cas où **t** **u** aurai **s** oublié et puis je n'ai pas **à** m'expliquer devant toi rappliqua Magnus d'un ton dur

\- OH QUE SI TU DEVRAIS M'EXPLIQUER MAGNUS, J'EN AI MA CLAQUE D'ÊTRE AU SECOND PLAN ET D'ÊTRE UN PLAN CUL POUR TOI. JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU PENSES DE MOI AU LIEU DE DIRE QUE JE T'APPARTIENS CAR TU AS PASS **É** UN CONTRAT AVEC MON ANCÊTRE, PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ET JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI cri **a** Alec en pleurant de rage

Alec réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, Magnus plissa les yeux devant la déclaration d'Alec qu'il relâcha les cheveux d'Alec. Il se leva et disparût sous les yeux d'Alec, Alec se leva et pris sa stèle qui était sur la table et fi **t** un portail à l'institut. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son parabataï, il toqua et entra dans la chambre de Jace qui était sur son lit.

\- Alec qu'est **-ce** qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- C'est fini pleura Alec

Jace se leva et pri **t** son parabataï dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit et le réconforta doucement, Alec s'endormi **t** épuisé dans les bras de Jace.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration d'amour de Magnus et une journée romantique pour Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	13. Chapter 12

**DemmMyzei : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne finis pas comme ça**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta nono 0109**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Alec se réveille sur le lit de Jace, Jace entra dans sa chambre en sortant de sa salle de bain.

\- Tu es réveill **é** demanda Jace en prenant place sur son lit

\- Ouais répondit Alec

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jace

Alec lui raconta ce qui s'est passé la veille, Jace grinça les dents en **en** tendant ce que Sarah a voulut faire mais il maudit Magnus le plus d'avoir osé blesser Alec sans lui réponde

\- Alec, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour Sarah mais pour Magnus je pense que tu devrais rester ici même si la marque s'active dit Jace

\- La marque me brûl **e** si j **e m'** éternise trop répondit Alec

\- Je vois dit Jace

\- J'ai tellement mal Jace sanglota Alec

Jace prit son parabataï dans ses bras et le réconforta en utilisant sa rune de parabataï, Izzy entra dans la chambre de Jace et vi **t** les deux

\- Qu'est **-ce** qu'il se passe demanda Izzy inquiète

Jace lui racont **a** en chuchotant, Izzy était scandalisée mais elle passa la main dans le dos de son frère. Alec s'arrêta de pleurer et suivi **t** sa sœur et Jace pour manger quelque chose,

\- Izzy, sérieusement tu veux notre mort beugla Jace en voyant la cuisine d'Izzy

\- Bien sûr que non, je me suis amélioré **e** depuis la dernière fois dit Izzy

\- Toi amélioré **e** ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas demanda Jace

Izzy frappa Jace avec la cuillère en bois, Alec souri **t** légèrement devant les pitreries de son parabataï.

\- Quel accueil chaleureux dit Maryse en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Maman fi **rent** les trois en se précipitant sur elle

Maryse riait en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras,

\- Qu'est **-ce** qui se passe à Idris demanda Jace

\- Rien de spécial, je suis venue vous rendre visite en même temps il y a un nouveau Shadowhunter que nous allons accueillir au sein de l'institut dit Maryse

\- Quel genre de Shadowhunter demanda Alec

\- C'est un Shadowhunter itinérant qui visite les instituts de chaque pays expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord et il arrive quand demanda Izzy

\- Dans une heure et j'espère que vous allez bien vous comporte **r** et Izzy ne lui ser **t** pas ta nourriture s'il te plait souris Maryse

\- Maman, toi aussi tu penses que je cuisine mal s'exclama Izzy

\- Je vais allez dans mon bureau fit Maryse en tournant les talons pour évité de répondre à sa fille

\- Maman reviens ici cri **a** Izzy en suivant sa mère

Alec et Jace rigol **èrent** discrètement, Jace mit son bras autour des épaules d'Alec,

\- Ça te dirait de te faufiler hors de l'institut comme autrefois demanda Jace

\- D'accord mais il faudrait qu'on soit présent pour accueillir ce nouveau Shadowhunter répondit Alec

\- On y va dit Jace

Les deux parabataï se faufilaient hors de l'institut et ils se rendirent dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté, ils montaient sur le toit de l'immeuble. Jace passa sa stèle sur un mur qui révéla une cachette où il y avait toute sorte d'alcool, il en prit un et s'assi **t** à c **ô** té d'Alec.

\- T'es sûr que nous pouvons boire à cette heure-ci demanda Alec

\- Ouais au pire on se fera engueuler par Maryse ricana Jace

\- T'as pris quoi demanda Alec

\- L'alcool féerique répondit Jace en buvant une gorgée

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où tu as pris dit Alec en lui buvant lui aussi

Après un quart d'heure ils étaient assez éméchés, ils rigolaient pour des souvenirs d'enfance.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on était malade à cause de la cuisine d'Izzy demanda Jace

\- Si je me souviens, je ne pouvais pas bouger de la chambre sans renvoyer mes tripes dit Alec en rigolant

Ils rigolaient quand le téléphone de Jace sonna, Jace répondit et c'était Izzy pour leur dire de rentrer immédiatement. Jace rangea l'alcool de leur cachette et rejoigni **t** Alec en sautant d'en bas avant de se dirige **r** vers l'institut, Maryse les attendait les bras croisé **s** et le regard sévère.

\- On est désolé pour le retard dit Alec

\- Plus tard je vous parlerais tout les deux, tenez-vous droit ordonna Maryse

\- Bien maman dit Alec en se mettant à c **ô** té de sa sœur

Ils se tenaient debout quand le portail s'ouvrit et un homme d'une cinquant **aine** d'années arriva, Maryse l'accueillit

\- Bienvenue à l'institut de New-York dit Maryse

\- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous dit l'homme

\- Je vous en prie, voici je veux vous présent **er** mes enfants Alec, Izzy et Jace présenta Maryse

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance surtout les héros de guerre qui ont lutté contre Valentin dit L'homme en tendant la main

\- Les enfants, je vous présente Victor Aldertree présentai **t** Maryse

\- Nous aussi, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir au sein de l'institut dit Alec en serrant la main

\- Bien Victor je vais vous faire montrer votre chambre et nous allons discuter dans mon bureau dit Maryse

\- Bien évidemment vous montr **er** la voie dit Victor

Maryse montra le chemin à Victor en laissant seul les trois dans le hall, Izzy frappa Jace et Alec d'un coup de poing

\- Hé pourquoi est-ce que tu nous frappe tout les deux demanda Jace

\- Parce que vous **vous** êtes faufilé sans moi hors de l'institut dit Izzy mécontent **e**

\- Tu étais occupé avec maman répondit Alec

\- Mouais, vous en pensez quoi de Victor Aldertree demanda Izzy

\- Je ne le sens pas ce mec répondit Jace

\- On dirait qu'il cache quelque chose dit Alec en partageant l'avis de son parabataï

\- C'est drôle moi aussi je pense comme vous les garçons dit Izzy

Izzy et Jace commençaient à parler sur Victor, Alec les écoutait d'une oreille. Il se massa la nuque, quand la marque s'activa. Il ne fit pas compte de la douleur en posant un irazte sur son bras sous les yeux de Jace,

\- La marque ? demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui, je ne vais pas y aller dit Alec en baissant la tête

Izzy vit la tristesse d'Alec et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Ça vous dirais d'aller au parc demanda Alec

\- Ouais, dit Jace

\- Je vais appeler Simon dit Izzy

\- Et moi Clary dit Jace

\- D'accord, quand vous aurez fini **t** appel **ez** moi je serais dans la salle d'entraînement dit Alec en s'en allant dans la salle d'entraînement

\- D'accord, répondirent Izzy et Jace

Alec s'en allait dans la salle d'entraînement, il prit son arc et ses flèches pour s'entraîn **er** sur des cibles. Il tira sur quelque **s** cible **s** , il **en** tendit des applaudissements. Il tournait la tête et vi **t** Victor l'applaudir

\- Je dois dire que c'est impressionnant de la part d'un Shadowhunter de votre trempe surtout un Lightwood dit Victor

\- Merci dit Alec

La marque brûla à nouveau ce qui fit crisp **er** de douleur à Alec, Alec serra les dents et pri **t** sa stèle et refit une rune de guérison.

\- Ça va aller demanda Victor en fronçant les sourcils

\- J'ai un peu mal c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Comme tu voudras, mais sache le cher Alec on m'a dit des choses à votre propos dit Victor

\- Quel genre de propos demanda Alec en rangeant son arc

\- Que vous êtes gay et que vous vivez avec un démon supérieur dit Victor

\- C'est la vérité sur que je suis gay mais vivant avec un démon supérieur est faux dit Alec

\- Etes-vous sûr demanda Victor toisant Alec

\- Oui, je vous pri **r** **ez** de ne pas **vous** mêler de notre vie privé s'il vous plait dit Alec

Alec se dirigeait vers le bureau de sa mère, il entra après avoir frappé. Maryse leva la tête,

\- Tu t'en vas dit Maryse

\- Non je reste pendant un bon moment dit Alec

\- Je suis content que tu reste **s** un peu avec nous dit Maryse

\- Je sais, comment va papa demanda Alec

\- Ton père est resté à Idris pour les affaires de l'enclave répondit Maryse

\- Je comprends dit Alec

\- Alec, on est prêts dit Izzy en entrant

\- Où vous allez comme ça demanda Maryse

\- On va au parc répondit Alec

\- Amusez-vous bien souhaita Maryse

\- Merci maman répondit Izzy en traînant son frère

Un portail apparue dans le bureau de Maryse ce qui fit déclencher l'alarme de l'institut, Jace et Victor débarqu **èrent** armé jusqu'aux dents. Magnus sortit du portail furieux,

\- Un démon supérieur cria Victor

\- Non, ne le combats pas dit Jace en regardant froidement Magnus

\- Tu m'as désobéi cracha Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et ni d'explication rétorqua Alec sec

\- Ah oui, c'est ce que no **u** s allons voir dit Magnus froidement

Magnus fit un mouvement des mains envers Alec, Alec sentit son corps attir **er** vers Magnus comme un aimant. Il résista mais Magnus augmenta l'attraction ce qui fit voler Alec jusqu'à Magnus,

\- Maintenant tu va **s** venir avec moi fit Magnus en faisant dormir Alec

\- ALEC cri **a** Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu verras ton frère à nouveau dit Magnus en prenant un portail avec Alec dans ses bras

Alec se réveilla et se retrouva dans sa chambre de la dimension de Magnus, il voulut se lever mais il était attaché par des liens. Il regarda sa tenue et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était habillé

\- Tu regarde **s** si tu es nu demanda Magnus assis dans un fauteuil

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaché sur le lit demanda Alec

\- Pour que tu ne t'échappe **s** pas pour que je puisse te parler petit nephilims répondit Magnus

\- Je croyais que tout était clair, que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je suis juste un trophé que tu as eu auprès de mon ancêtre, je suis un putain de contrat jura Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai eu par ton ancêtre, tu es un contrat mais tu es plus que ça répondit Magnus en se levant et s'approchant d'Alec

\- Ah oui, un cul pour baiser quand tu es fatigué avec tes amants cracha Alec en colère

Magnus plaqua Alec sur le lit et pri **t** son visage en coupe pour le forc **er** à le regarder, Alec fit couler ses larmes de rages et de tristesses. Magnus lécha ses larmes, il regarda Alec dans les yeux

\- Ecoute-moi bien parce que je te le dirai **s** qu'une seule fois, oui au début je disais avec tout le monde que tu es un contrat que j'ai obtenu avec ton ancêtre, mais il y a plus que ça moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi. Quand tu me l'avoué hier, j'étais choqué et heureux parce que la première fois un démon était aimé par un ange. Et surtout que maintenant que je t'aime, je refuse de te perdre. Tu seras à jamais à moi, mon cœur que je croyais avoir perdu après avoir été banni du paradis rebats à nouveau pour toi. Je te l'offre aujourd'hui, je t'aime Alexander avoua Magnus avec amour

Alec était choqué devant la déclaration de Magnus, Magnus le libéra. Magnus se leva et était sur le point de s'en all **er** quand Alec vint le serr **er** à la taille,

\- Reste dit Alec

\- J'ai des obligations, petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Reste juste une journée avec moi demanda Alec

\- D'accord je te l'avais promis aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus se retourna et pri **t** le visage d'Alec et l'embrassa avec douceur, Alec était surpris de la douceur que faisait preuve Magnus. Magnus ouvrit un portail, ils franchirent le portail. Alec était émerveillé de se retrouver à la plage,

\- C'est merveilleux dit Alec en s'approchant de la mer

\- Quand j'ai été un ange de dieu, c'était mon endroit préféré sur terre révéla Magnus

Alec s'amusa dans la mer sous le regard de Magnus, Alec revint auprès de Magnus essaya de l'entraîner dans l'eau. Magnus se laissa faire et entra dans l'eau avec Alec, Alec l'embrassa avec tendresse et plongea avec Magnus sous l'eau sans briser le baiser. Ils remontaient à la surface prendre de l'air, Magnus lui lécha le cou pour sentir le goût salé sur sa gorge. Ils se retrouvaient sur un tapis que Magnus avait invoqué et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et se caress **aient** , ils passaient la journée à la plage. Arrivé le soir Magnus avait la tête posé sur le ventre d'Alec et Alec jouait dans ses cheveux,

\- As-tu des enfants demanda Alec

\- Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec des terrestre. Je l'ai toujours trouvé insignifiants dit Magnus

\- Des obligations ça résume en quoi demanda Alec

\- Elimin **er** la vermine qui veut s'emparer de mon royaume, agrandir mon royaume et un peu d'autres chose **s** peu avouables aux oreilles des nephilims dit Magnus en souriant

Alec pouffa de rire, Magnus se leva et vint le dominer de tout son corps. Magnus l'embrassa bestialement,

\- Et si on rentrait demanda Magnus

\- Je te suis répondit Alec

Magnus ouvrit un portail et atterri **t** dans la chambre d'Alec, Alec l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche dit Alec

\- D'accord, je vais chercher ton dîner dit Magnus

Alec entra dans la do **u** che et fit un sourire niais en pensant à la déclaration de Magnus, il sortit en s'habillant, il vit sur son portable plusieurs messages de sa famille. Jace l'appela

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Putain Alec, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué cria Jace

Alec entendit un frottement,

\- Alec est-ce que ca va demanda Izzy

\- Plus que jamais répondit Alec avec un sourire béat

\- Tu nous explique **s** demanda Izzy confus

\- Il m'aime dit Alec simplement

Alec éloigna le combiné du téléphone de son oreille en entendant le cri de joie de sa sœur, il rapprocha le téléphone

\- Félicitation Alec, j'espère que tu es heureux qu'il te l'a **i** dit maintenant n'est **-ce** pas dit Izzy

\- Je suis plus **qu** **'** heureux répondit Alec

\- Attends maman veut te parler dit Izzy

Alec entendit un frottement,

\- Alec mon fils, je suis heureuse que tu aime **s** quelqu'un mais es tu sûr de ton choix demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Oui maman, je l'aime confia Alec

\- D'accord la prochaine fois tu devras le présenter officiellement en tant que ton petit ami dit Maryse

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire répondit Alec

\- Je te laisse mon chéri, il y a ton parabataï qui veut te parler dit Maryse

\- Alec, alors il te l'avoué dit Jace

\- Oui, je te raconterai quand je viendrai dit Alec

\- Super allez je te laisse, Parabataï dit Jace

\- Parabataï répondit Alec

Alec raccrocha et soupira de bonheur en pensant que sa famille a **i** bien pris le fait qu'il est amoureux d'un démon supérieur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère d'Alec et le dîner familiale. Bisous glacé.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Marine 62 : Je suis content que tu aies adoré le chapitre**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Alec sourit béat quand Magnus entra dans la pièce avec un plateau, Magnus déposa le plateau sur le bureau d'Alec, Alec s'assit devant son bureau

\- Tu ne manges pas demanda Alec

\- J'ai déjà mangé répondit Magnus

\- Quand as-tu mangé et quoi demanda Alec

\- Vaux mieux pour ton état d'esprit que tu ne poses pas ce genre de question mon petit nephilims répondit Magnus

Alec haussa les épaules et attaqua son dîner, il mangea jusqu'à qu'il ai plus faim. Magnus claqua des doigts et l'assiette disparut, il rejoignit Alec sur le lit en s'allongeant à coté de lui.

\- Ma mère t'invite à dîner pour te rencontrer dit Alec en mettant sa tête sur le torse de Magnus

\- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà présenté dit Magnus

\- Je veux dire en tant que petit ami dit Alec

\- Je vois, elle veut me rencontrer en tant que ton partenaire de vie répéta Magnus

\- Oui si tu es d'accord dit Alec

\- Oui j'accepte de me présenter officiellement envers ta famille en tant que ton partenaire de vie et puis je pourrais mettre certaines choses au clair avec certain membre de ta famille dit Magnus

\- Comme quoi demanda Alec

Magnus le retourna pour le surplomber, il lui sourit narquoisement avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

\- Tu verras dit Magnus

Alec ricana et embrassa Magnus qui répondit à son baiser, Magnus passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Alec et le caressa doucement son torse. Alec était surpris que cette tendresse ce que remarqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- C'est juste que je suis surpris par cette tendresse venant de toi répondit Alec rouge

\- Tu préfères que je t'attache comme d'habitude demanda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

Alec rougit violemment,

\- Non…Enfin…Oui…Non…Je veux dire … Par l'ange bafouilla Alec

Magnus ricana moqueur et embrassa chastement,

\- Je t'ennuyais, tu es délicieux quand tu rougis ça me donne envie te dévorer entièrement dit Magnus en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

Alec rougit et caressa le dos de Magnus pendant que celui-ci lui faisait un suçon dans le cou, Magnus leva la tête et l'embrassa bestialement en faisant gémir Alec de plaisir. Magnus se leva

\- Tu ne reste pas demanda Alec

\- J'ai des choses à faire répondit Magnus sur le point de s'en allait

\- Fais attention à toi et Je t'aime dit Alec

Magnus le regarda au dessus de son épaule et lui souris avant de s'en allait, Alec souris tendrement et ferma les yeux en repensant à la déclaration de Magnus. Alec s'endormit en rêvant de Magnus, il se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il se prépara et se rendit à l'institut via le portail, il traversa le hall en sifflotant jusqu'à la cuisine où tout le monde était en train de manger le petit déjeuner préparer par leur mère.

\- Bonjour tout le monde lança Alec joyeux

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Ca va dit Alec en s'asseyant pour prendre son petit déjeuner

Tout le monde regarda Alec avec choc

\- Tiens Simon comment vas –tu, demanda Alec en mangeant son petit déjeuner

\- Euh ça va dit Simon choqué

\- Putain Alec là tu commence à me faire peur, mais qu'est que ce que ce démon t'as fait comme ça s'exclama Jace

\- Premièrement Jace son nom c'est Magnus et je te défends de mal parlé de lui et deuxièmement je suis juste amoureux c'est tout rétorqua Alec

\- Donc c'est que qu'il veut dire que tu as couché avec lui dit Izzy

\- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui enfin pas encore rougit Alec

Jace éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule d'Alec, Izzy prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Nous sommes contents pour toi Alec dit Izzy

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché à cause que je suis amoureux d'un démon supérieur dit Alec

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, nous ne sommes pas fâché contre toi dit Maryse en passant la main sur le visage d'Alec

\- Merci maman dit Alec

\- Par contre j'attends de toi à ce que tu emmènes Magnus pour nous le présenter en tant que ton petit ami demanda Maryse

\- Je lui déjà dis pour le dîner et il sera ravi pour se présenter répondit Alec

\- Alors invite-le pour dîner demain, j'ai envoyé un message de feu à ton père pour qu'il participe au dîner dit Maryse

\- D'accord je le préviendrai dit Alec

Victor entra dans la cuisine et était étonné de voir Alec présent,

\- Je croyais que ce démon vous avait tué dit Victor

\- Non, il ne me fera rien du tout, ne vous en faite pas pour moi dit Alec

\- Est-ce que l'enclave sait pour ce démon supérieur demanda Victor

\- Ils sont au courant à ce sujet Aldertree répondit Maryse sèche

\- Je vois, excusez-moi je vais me retirer dit Victor en s'en allant

Alec regarda Victor s'en allant,

\- Maman, je me demande pourquoi tu l'as amené ici demanda Izzy

\- Je ne pouvais rien dire vu que l'enclave me l'a demandé répondit Maryse

\- Mouais, qu'il ne s'approche pas de nous dit Jace

Alec ne disait rien, il se leva en disant qu'il avait des choses à faire avant de rentrer. Il marcha dans la rue, il était en en train de réfléchir sur certain choses quand il se cogna contre quelqu'un

\- Excusez-moi dit Alec en regardant la personne

\- Alec, c'est toi dit une voix de fille

\- Sarah s'exclama Alec

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Sarah avec un sourire crispée

\- Ca va répondit Alec

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie et surtout que tu es gay dit-elle affolée

\- Ce n'est rien mais la seule chose que je voudrais savoir qu'est que tu as mit dans mon verre demanda Alec froidement

\- J'ai mis de l'ecstasy dans ton verre répondit Sarah

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda Alec furieux

\- Je voulais coucher avec toi parce que tu me plaisais et puis j'ai cru que tu étais intéressé par Sandra alors c'est pour ça que je l'ai fais expliqua Sarah honteuse

\- Sarah, j'avoue que tu es une jolie fille mais tu aurais pu me le demander avant de me droguer parce que à cause de cela j'ai failli perdre mon petit ami dit Alec

\- Je suis désolé dit Sarah en baissant la tête

\- Ce n'est rien mais à l'avenir ne fais plus ça dit Alec

\- C'est d'accord, excuse-moi mais il faut que j'y aille dit Sarah

\- Passe le bonjour à ta mère et à Sandra pour moi dit Alec

\- D'accord dit Sarah

Alec sentit la brûlure de la marque, il tourna dans un coin et fis un portail. Il atterri dans sa chambre, il vit Magnus l'attendre dans son lit.

\- Tu m'attendais demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Alec monta sur le lit au coté de Magnus et l'embrassa au passage, Alec s'allongea sur le lit en posant la tête sur le ventre de Magnus

\- Alors ta famille demanda Magnus

\- Tu es invité demain soir pour le dîner répondit Alec

\- J'y hâte d'y être mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en souriant

\- Je pense que mes parents vont te questionner sur tes intentions envers moi dit Alec

\- Je pense que je peux gérer toute ta famille dit Magnus

Alec sourit et leva la tête pour embrasser Magnus, Magnus répondit à son baiser en mordillant ses lèvres. Magnus rompit le baiser, il claqua les doigts et fit apparaître des raisins. Il fit rouler un raisin sur les lèvres d'Alec avant que celui-ci le goba en léchant légèrement le doigt de Magnus,

\- Tu es un peu audacieux ce soir petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu répondit Alec

\- Impressionne-moi demanda Magnus en souriant moqueur

Alec se leva et embrassa Magnus en le surplombant, il arracha les boutons de chemise de Magnus avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il descendit vers son torse pour le caresser avant de grignoter les tétons de Magnus, il fit descendre sa main pour dégrafer le pantalon de Magnus. Il fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à le ventre sans nombril de Magnus qui lâcha un gémissement rauque, Alec fit une note mentale en comprenant que c'était une zones érogènes. Il continua enlevant à moitié le pantalon de Magnus, il vit l'objet de sa convoitise. Il leva les yeux et vis Magnus le regarda comme un prédateur qui est prêt sauté sur sa proie, Alec souris intérieurement, il prit le membre érigé de Magnus et le mis en bouche. Magnus se mit faire râle de plaisirs avant de posé sa main sur les cheveux d'Alec, Alec tournoya sa langue autour de la hampe chaud. Il joua avec les bourses de Magnus, Magnus gémissait de plaisir. Alec suçota plusieurs fois la tête du membre dressé en passant la langue sur la fente, il sentit le pré-éjaculatoire. Il continua encore plus avant que Magnus se déverse dans sa bouche dans un râle de plaisir, il avala sous les yeux avides de Magnus

\- Pour être audacieux tu l'es petit nephilims dit Manus en souriant

\- Je voulais le faire répondit Alec avec du sperme qui coulait sur son menton

Magnus vint lécher le sperme sur le menton d'Alec avant de l'embrasser, Alec voulait repousser Magnus mais il trouvait cela érotique. Magnus rompit le baiser et se leva en s'arrangeant ses vêtements,

\- Tu t'en vas demanda Alec

\- Oui, je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors il y de la vermine à exterminer répondit Magnus

\- Fais attention à toi prévins Alec

\- Autre chose demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Je t'aime et reviens-moi vite dit Alec

\- Pour revenir vers toi, je le ferai toujours petit nephilims répondit Magnus

Alec sourit tendrement et regarda Magnus s'en allait, il regarda sur téléphone et vis que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. La servante démone vint lui servir son déjeuné et son dîner, Alec prit un bain et s'endormis un sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, Alec passa sa journée à s'entraîner après avoir envoyé un message à sa famille qu'il les verrait pour dîner avec Magnus. Il se prépara quand une paire de bras vint lui serrer la taille et des lèvres sur son cou

\- Je t'ai manqué demanda Magnus

\- Beaucoup répondit Alec

\- Tu es prêt demanda Magnus en se détachant

\- Et toi demanda Alec

\- Oui, je suis impatient de me présenter à ta famille répondit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je suis prêt dit Alec

Magnus fit un portail et ils atterrirent dans le hall de l'institut, Alec prit la main de Magnus et l'emmena dans le salon. Izzy les vit

\- Alec tu es enfin là dit Izzy en les rejoignant

\- Je viens d'arriver avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- Bonsoir je m'appelle Isabelle, la petite sœur d'Alec. Tu peux m'appeler Izzy se présenta Izzy

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune demoiselle, vous êtes exquise ce soir telle une fleur sauvage du printemps dit Magnus charmeur en baisant la main d'Izzy

Alec vit sa sœur rougir pour la première fois de sa vie, Jace arriva avec Simon.

\- Te voilà Alec beugla Jace

\- Oui dit Alec

\- Je suis Jace Herondale le frère et parabataï d'Alec, si tu lui fais du mal je te tue compris demanda Jace froidement en tendant la main

\- Par l'ange Jace cria Alec

\- J'ai compris, je suis ravie de faire la connaissance du parabataï d'Alec dit Magnus en serrant la main de Jace

\- Ah oui demanda Jace curieux

\- Alec m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, d'ailleurs un petit cadeau de ma part dit Magnus claquant des doigts

Jace reçut de ses main, une épée semblable une lame séraphique.

\- Cette épée est semblable à vos armes de nephilims mais celui-ci est particulier, il est trempé à la fois dans le feu de l'enfer et fabriqué à partir de l'essence angélique expliqua Magnus

\- Waouh fit Jace en contemplant l'arme

\- J'espère me faire pardonner de notre première rencontre dit Magnus

\- Tu es tout pardonné vieux dit Jace

\- Je m'appelle Simon, je suis le petit ami d'Izzy présenta Simon

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer et félicitation pour avoir une fleur sauvage telle que Isabelle dit Magnus

Izzy gloussa et Simon souris et se tourna vers Alec

\- J'adore ton mec dit Simon

Alec souris, il vit ses parents entra dans le salon. Il inspira un coup et pris la main de Magnus, il vint devant ses parents

\- Maman, papa voici Magnus Bane mon petit ami présenta Alec

\- Je suis honoré faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Lightwood dit Magnus en faisant un baisemain à Maryse et en serrant la main de Robert

\- Moi de même, je voudrais qu'on n'oublie le passé et que nous commencions un nouveau départ dit Maryse

\- J'en serais honoré de commencer un nouveau départ dit Magnus

\- Et bien j'espère que mon fils sera heureux ou sinon vous auriez à faire à moi menaça Robert

\- Ce n'est aucunement mon intention mon cher Robert, puis-je dire de toutes les générations de Lightwood que j'ai vu vous êtes meilleur que les autres chefs de famille dit Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup dit Robert en souriant de fierté

Victor entra dans le salon et vis Magnus se tenir devant Robert, il vint murmurer à l'oreille de Robert en regardant Magnus.

\- Excusez-moi dit Robert en s'en allant avec Victor

\- Vous voulez un verre demanda Maryse

\- Avec joie dit Magnus

\- Attendez que je vais vous cherché un verre dit Maryse

\- Je ne vous donnais pas cette peine dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Des verres apparurent dans les mains de chacun,

\- Voilà maintenant tout le monde a un verre dans la main dit Magnus

\- Vous êtes notre invité, il ne fallait pas cette peine dit Maryse

\- Pour moi, je suis le partenaire de vie de votre fils donc ce que veut dire votre gendre alors je pense que je suis plus qu'un invité. Et puis je ne voulais pas que vous salissiez vos mains si délicate, en tout franchise malgré les années passé cela n'aucune influençait sur votre beauté dit Magnus charmeur

Maryse s'empourpra et bredouilla un excuse, Magnus sourit et se tourna vers Alec qui le regarda avec un sourire

\- Maintenant j'ai charmé toute ta famille dit Magnus en buvant son verre

\- Pas toute dit Alec en souriant

\- Qui donc demanda Magnus

Clary entra dans le salon et vint se présentait à Magnus

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai été dans la cuisine. Je suis Clary la petite amie de Jace dit Clary

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, vous avez l'air d'un biscuit qu'on aime savourer et je comprends pourquoi Jace vous aime tant dit Magnus

Clary sourit avant d'entendre un fracas, ils tournoyèrent la tête et vis Jace avec l'épée que venais de lui offrir Magnus en train de briser la table basse du salon.

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

\- Le dîner est prêt dit Maryse en entrant dans le salon

Maryse fronçât les sourcils en voyant la table basse brisé, tout le monde excepté Robert passa à table. Ils discutaient en questionnant Magnus sur sa dimension, Robert vint les rejoins plus tard les lèvres pincé. Ils passèrent des bons moments en appréciant Magnus, Alec et Magnus s'en allièrent. Ils arrivèrent dans la dimension en atterrissant dans la chambre,

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- J'aime beaucoup ta famille, et je pense qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Mais il me manque une chose dit Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Toi, je n'ai pas encore te charmé dit Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Pas besoin de me charmer, je t'aime déjà répondit Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa avec ferveur, Alec répondit au baiser avant de laisser Magnus partir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau de Magnus et l'entraînement de Jace et d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Marine 62 : Merci pour ton Review, voilà la suite que tu attends**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Guest : Voilà la suite que tu attendais**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus dans ses cheveux, Alec sourit à cela.

\- Bonjour petit nephilims dit Magnus en se penchant vers lui

\- Bonjour toi aussi dit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, il commença à le surplomber. Quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna, Alec rompit le baiser sous le soupir frustré de Magnus

\- J'espère que c'est important claqua Magnus

Alec sourit et répondit à son appel

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, c'est Jace ramène ta fraise, il y une bagarre qui à éclater dans un bar dit Jace

\- Bonjour Jace je vais bien, bien sûr que je vais venir pour la bagarre. C'est gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles ironisa Alec

\- J'ai l'impression que Magnus commence à déteindre sur toi dit Jace

\- Je vous retrouve là-bas dit Alec en raccrochant

Alec soupira longuement sous le regard amusé de Magnus,

\- Tu vas y aller demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, il y une bagarre répondit Alec en se levant

\- Je vois, moi aussi je vais y aller il y a encore des vers insignifiants dit Magnus

\- Fais attention à toi dit Alec

\- Toi aussi fais attention dit Magnus

Alec sourit et vit Magnus sur le point de s'en allait, il s'approcha de Magnus de derrière et l'enlaça

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus en se retournant

Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de s'en allait, Alec se préparera vite et prit le portail. Il atterrit dans le hall, Jace et Izzy avec Clary et Simon l'attendaient.

\- Tu es en retard beugla Jace en lui donnant son arc et son carquois

Alec roula les yeux et prit ses armes, il suivit sa famille jusqu'à où la bagarre s'est éclatée. Des vampires vinrent les attaquer, Alec se défendait en utilisant ses flèches et en défendant Jace. L'un d'eux essayait d'attaquer Alec par derrière mais il fut vaincu par Clary, Alec la remercia de la tête avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Ils combattirent les vampires sans les tuer, quand arriva Lily qui mit un terme à la bagarre avec ses gardes du corps.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout Alec, je veillerai à ce qu'ils soient puni bien sûr avec l'accord de l'enclave dit Lily

\- J'en ferrai avec l'enclave pour cela Lily car après tout ce n'étaient pas des vampires de ton clan répondit Alec

\- Merci Alec, dit Lily

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi dit Alec

Alec prévint tout le monde de rentrer à l'institut, arrivé à l'institut Jace proposa à Alec de s'entraîner aux armes.

\- Pourquoi aux armes demanda Alec curieux

\- Parce que depuis que ton petit copain m'a offert ce petit bijou, je n'ai pas encore véritablement manié répondit Jace

\- Je vois dit Alec en prenant une épée

Jace fonça sur Alec avec l'épée, Alec para l'attaque. Ils s'affrontaient pendant quelquez heures,

\- Faisons une pause dit Alec fatigué

\- Déjà fatigué demanda Jace fatigué lui aussi

\- Ouais toi aussi t'as l'air crevé dit Alec en s'asseyant

\- Tu as raison, je suis fatigué. En plus cette épée est dure à manier vu qu'elle est plus lourde que l'épée que nous utilisons expliqua Jace en s'asseyant lui aussi

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Ouais regarde fit Jace en passant l'épée à Alec

Alec prit l'épée et sentit que l'épée était lourde, il la rendit à Jace.

\- Tu as vu dit Jace

\- Ouais, mais tu l'aimes bien cette épée dit Alec

\- Putain, je l'adore vu que cette épée aurait des priorités qui vont faire des dégâts sur les démons dit Jace avec une joie enfantine

Alec rigola à la joie enfantine de Jace sur l'épée que lui a offert Magnus, Izzy vint les voir.

\- Alors vous avez finis de vous entraîner demanda Izzy

\- Oui, pourquoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que Maman vous demande dans son bureau tout les trois, répondit Izzy

\- D'accord dit Alec

Tout les trois se rendirent dans le bureau de Maryse, ils toquaient et entrèrent dans le bureau de Maryse. Ils virent Robert et Aldertree dans le bureau,

\- Asseyez-vous les enfants, dit Robert d'une voix grave

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu chuchota Izzy en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui a cette impression chuchota Jace à son tour

Robert regarda ses enfants avant d'inspirer un grand coup,

\- Moi et votre mère partons à nouveau à Idris dit Robert

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas nouveau que vous partez dit Izzy

\- Le problème, Izzy s'est que l'enclave a décidé de nommé un directeur temporaire à l'institut dit Maryse

\- C'est qui demanda Jace

\- En clair c'est moi qui vais diriger l'institut répondit Victor

Les trois regardaient Victor qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin,

\- Maintenant vous êtes prévenu de notre départ dit Maryse

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester encore un peu demanda Izzy

\- Malheureusement non, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous devons assister des certaines réunions de l'enclave ma chérie dit Maryse

\- Dommage dit Izzy

\- Vous pouvez disposer dit Robert

\- Au revoir maman et papa dit Alec en les étreignant

\- Fais attention à toi et embrasse Magnus pour nous dit Maryse en serrant son fils

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Tous les trois sortirent du bureau, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Jace s'allongeant sur dans le canapé et Alec s'allongeant par terre, Izzy s'assit sur le ventre de son frère.

\- Je me demande pourquoi l'enclave à demandé à nos parents de nommer Aldertree à la tête de l'institut dit Izzy

\- Tu sais on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de l'enclave, il faut dire aussi qu'Alec n'est jamais là vu qu'il vit dans la dimension de Magnus moi je déteste la paperasse et toi Izzy ce n'est pas ton point fort aussi expliqua Jace

\- Jace a raison et comme maman et papa sont souvent à Idris, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont nommé Aldertree directeur de l'institut dit Alec

\- Mais je sens comme un mauvais préssentiment à ce sujet dit Izzy

\- Moi aussi Izzy, je le sens mal renchérit Jace

\- Méfiez-vous de lui dit Alec

\- Compte sur nous dit Jace

Alec sentit la marque le brûler, il se leva et salua son parabataï et sa sœur avant de se diriger vers le hall.

\- Mr. Lightwood, vous partez demanda Aldertree

\- Oui, c'est l'heure pour moi de partir dit Alec

\- Je vois, je veux vous voir demain dans le bureau dit Aldertree

\- D'accord dit Alec

\- Vous pouvez partir dit Victor en hochant la tête

Alec hocha la tête et fit un portail, il entra dans sa chambre où Magnus l'attendait. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus en soupirant de son odeur,

\- Je t'ai manqué demanda Magnus

\- Beaucoup répondit Alec

Magnus lâcha un rire avant d'attraper le menton d'Alec et de l'embrasser fougueusement, Alec répondit le baiser. On toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Alec, Magnus beugla un entrez. La servante démone rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau pour Alec, elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau avant de s'en allait. Alec mangeait

\- Alors tu as fait quoi de beau aujourd'hui demanda Magnus

\- Rien d'extra, il y a eu une bagarre déclenché par des vampires, l'enclave a nommé Aldertree à la tête de l'institut répondit Alec

\- Tu as un doute sur lui demanda Magnus en faisant apparaître un verre d'alcool

\- Beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal cet Aldertree dit Alec

\- Quand tu seras là-bas, fais attention à toi. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Aldertree conseilla Magnus

\- Je le sais mais je m'inquiète pour Izzy et Jace dit Alec

Magnus le serra par derrière,

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont assez grand pour prendre garde à Aldertree dit Magnus

\- Mais j'ai peur quand même dit Alec

La servante démone vint rentrer dans la chambre pour chercher le plateau d'Alec, elle s'en allait en laissant Magnus et Alec. Magnus embrassa Alec dans le cou, Alec pencha la tête en arrière pour donner l'accès à Magnus.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi dit Magnus en serrant la taille d'Alec

\- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un collier avec un pendentif agrémenté d'un émeraude ce qui fit rappeler les yeux de chat de Magnus, Alec adorait le collier

\- Je l'adore, il est magnifique dit Alec

\- Laisse moi le mettre sur toi fit Magnus en chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille d'Alec

Magnus passa le collier au tour du cou d'Alec, il en profita pour embrassa sa nuque avant de parsemer de baiser papillons dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Hier soir, c'était toi qui a en profiter pour jouer maintenant c'est à mon tour dit Magnus en plaquant Alec contre le mur

Il l'embrassa bestialement, il déchira le t-shirt d'Alec avant de mordiller violement les tétons ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir. Il claqua des doigts et les bras d'Alec fut attaché au mur avec des chaînes, Magnus recula un peu en regardant Alec attaché la chemise déchiré. Il baissa les yeux et la bosse dans le pantalon d'Alec, il se lécha les lèvres. Il se baissa et fis descendre le pantalon d'Alec violement,

\- Tu sais que tu es beau comme ça dit Magnus en masturbant le membre d'Alec

Alec lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus le prit dans sa bouche en léchant la fente. Alec fis claqua les chaînes sur le mur en criant le nom de son amant, Magnus fit ressortir le membre d'un pop sonore avant de venir embrasser Alec qui gémis de frustration. Magnus se recula

\- Magnus…fit Alec de frustration

Magnus ricana amusé avant de s'assoit dans un fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître, il regarda Alec se débattre de frustration.

\- Magnus, s'il te plait geins Alec frustré

Magnus le regarda amusé avant de claquer ses doigts, des mains invisibles le touchaient partout et le pénétraient en lui pour frapper sa prostate. Alec cria de plaisir en balançant sa tête de tout les cotés sous les caresses invisibles, il bougeant ses hanches au même rythme des doigts en lui. Magnus le regarda avec satisfaction en buvant son verre d'alcool,

\- Te regardant prendre du plaisir comme ça c'est tellement indescriptible pour te décrire, un ange pris dans le plaisir de la luxure susurra Magnus en se léchant les lèvres

Alec cria de plaisir, il se déversa dans le vide. Alec laissa tomber sa tête en avant dans les vapes de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, Magnus se leva et nettoya le sperme par terre avant de détacher Alec. Alec avait la tête reposé sur l'épaule de Magnus, Magnus le porta sur le lit en ricana amusé

\- Si tu es comme ça alors que seras-t-il quand nos jeux commenceront dit Magnus

\- C'est parce que tu es un pervers Magnus dit Alec faiblement

Magnus riait diaboliquement en se pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec,

\- Oh crois-moi quand nos jeux commenceront, tu deviendras plus pervers que moi mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus qu'il n'était ce qui fit amusé Magnus, Alec somnolent sur le torse de Magnus. Magnus se leva et l'embrassa fougueusement,

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail à faire dit Magnus

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi et je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Magnus s'en allait en disparaissant, Alec ferma les yeux et se remémorant la déclaration de Magnus il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Alec se rendit dans le bureau pour Aldertree, il toqua et entra dans le bureau

\- Bonjour Mr Lightwood

Alec hocha la tête pour le saluer,

\- Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir demanda Alec

\- Je voulais voir au sujet de ce démon supérieur que vous fréquentez demanda Aldertree

\- Que voulez-vous savoir demanda Alec

\- Est-ce sérieux entre vous demanda Victor

\- Oui, c'est très sérieux répondit Alec en fonçant les sourcils

\- Est-ce que par hasard ce démon a des enfants demanda Aldertree

\- Non, il me la confirmer répondit Alec

\- Vous savez Alexander que votre ancêtre Benedict Lightwood avait passé un contrat avec lui n'est ce pas demanda Aldertree

\- Je le sais, le contrat stipulait que l'un de ses descendances lui appartenait corps et âme répondit Alec

\- Et comme vous savez votre ancêtre a contracté la variole démoniaque dit Aldertree

\- Pardonnez-moi mais pouvez-vous arrêtez de tournez autour du pot et dîtes –le franchement ce que vous voulez claqua Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir si votre relation avec ce démon ne pourras pas entacher votre travail car vous êtes un soldat de l'enclave expliqua Aldertree

\- Je sais faire la part entre ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée dit Alec

\- Bien alors si je vous dis de faire une mission de quatre jour sur terre le feriez-vous demanda Aldertree

\- Oui répondit Alec sans hésitation

\- Bien ce que je voulais entendre mais qu'en n'est-t-il du démon demanda Aldertree

\- Il acceptera ma mission sans problème dit Alec

\- Bien vous pouvez disposer, je veux entendre ce que je voulais dit Aldertree

Alec s'en allait mais senti une méfiance à l'égard d'Aldertree, il rejoignit Izzy qui s'entraînait avec Clary vu que Jace avait une course à faire.

\- Que voulais Aldertree demanda Izzy

\- Il voulait savoir si ma relation avec Magnus entacherait ma vie professionnelle répondit Alec

\- En bref il voulait juste savoir si il pouvait t'utilisé comme pion dit Izzy

\- Je pense aussi dit Alec

\- Mouais, Alec il est joli ton collier dit Izzy en voyant le collier dans le cou d'Alec

\- C'est un cadeau de Magnus répondit Alec

\- Oh c'est trop mignon qu'il t'offre des cadeaux gloussa Izzy

Alec rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire Izzy et Clary,

\- Et tu lui as offert quoi en échange et ne me dis pas que c'est toi le cadeau dit Izzy

\- Quoi non je ne me suis pas offert à lui dit Alec rouge

Alec était ce qui fit éclatait de rire Izzy, Alec eut un pensé et une scène où il s'offert à Magnus avec pour seul vêtements un ruban de cadeau sur son membre. Il rougit deux fois plus,

\- Bon parlons d'autre choses, où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est parti voir Maia pour Aldertree répondit Clary

\- Je vois dit Alec

Alec sentit la marque et décida de rentrer en promettant à sa sœur de venir passer du temps avec eux, il fit un portail et entra dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans la prochaine la fureur de Magnus et le coma d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Marine 62 : Merci pour ton Review, Magnus lui as dit qu'une fois je t'aime et c'est pour ça que Alec ne se contente que lui dire. Et pour Aldertree tout le monde va se méfie de lui**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Auriane 07 : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec se prépara à aller à l'institut, Magnus arriva dans sa chambre.

\- Tu pars à l'institut demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, Izzy m'a envoyé un message comme quoi Aldertree veut faire une réunion avec tout le monde présent répondit Alec

\- Je vois dit Magnus

Alec pris sa stèle et embrassa Magnus furtivement,

\- Fais attention à toi dit Alec

\- Toi aussi fais attention, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment répondit Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire attention. Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec fit un portail et rejoignit le hall de l'institut, il vit Jace traîner dans le couloir.

\- Salut Alec dit Jace

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir demanda Alec

\- Izzy est dans la cuisine alors je l'évite en allant m'échapper de l'institut pour aller prendre un café chez Taki's répondit Jace

Alec grimaça de dégoût à l'entente de la cuisine de sa sœur,

\- Je viens avec toi dit Alec

\- On se dépêche vu qu'Aldertree veut faire une réunion avec tout le monde, et on ne sait pas le thème de la réunion dit Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils se faufilaient en douce pour aller dans leur café préféré, ils déjeunaient ensemble en plaisantant. Ils rentraient et virent leur sœur les attendre énervée les bras croisés,

\- Vous êtes en retard dit Izzy

\- Désolé dit Jace pas vraiment désolé

Alec suivit son parabataï et sa sœur jusqu'à la salle de réunion où tout le monde étaient réunis, il prit place et écouta ce que Aldertree avait à annonçer

\- Bonjour tout le monde, l'enclave a remarqué une activité très importante au niveau de Brooklyn. Vous allez enquêter sur ses phénomènes anormaux et vous me ferez un rapport détaillé de ce que vous avez vu, vous serez avec un sorcier par équipe informa Aldertree

\- Je sens qu'il va nous séparer chuchota Izzy

\- Je ne crois pas dit Alec

\- On va le savoir rapidement dit Jace

\- Bien, maintenant allez vous préparer sauf les Lightwood et Jace Herondale j'ai besoin de vous pour une autre mission dit Aldertree

Tout le monde s'en alla sauf Alec et Izzy avec Jace, Aldertree allait voir les trois.

\- Vous aurez chacun une mission différente, Isabelle vous allez partir à la citadelle imprenable pour voir les sœurs de fer pour des informations, Alec vous allez enquêter sur le terrain avec un sorcier attribué et puis Jace vous partirez à la cité des os pour des informations que l'enclave avait transmis au frère silencieux informa Aldertree

\- Bien dit Izzy en regardant ses frères

\- Pas moyen d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, Alec et moi sommes parabataï et à nous deux sommes fort dit Jace

\- Tout les autres sont occupés, vous voulez désobéir un ordre de l'enclave demanda Aldertree en toisant Jace avec supériorité

Jace serra les poings pour en découdre avec Aldertree, Alec mit la main sur l'épaule de Jace qui se calma en sentant la main de son parabataï.

\- Je vais me préparer claqua Jace en s'en allant

Alec regarda Jace s'en allait et tourna la tête pour Aldertree montrer un sourire en coin avant de se reprendre, il était sur le point de partir.

\- Oh Alexander Lightwood, avant d'y aller je tiens à vous préciser que vous devez terminer la mission d'abord avant de rejoindre la dimension de votre démon dit Aldertree

Alec regarda Aldertree qui le toisait avec mépris, il s'en allait et se prépara. Il sentit la colère de Jace via leur lien,

\- Jace fit Alec en rentrant dans sa chambre

\- Alec, je ne sens pas cette mission. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de toi pour une raison qu'on ignore dit Jace

\- Je sais répondit Alec

\- Promets-moi de faire attention demanda Jace

\- Je te le promets promis Alec

Jace serra Alec dans ses bras, avant de sortir Alec soupira et prit ses armes et son arc. Il rejoignit le sorcier attribué, il vit Tessa arriver vers lui

\- Tessa dit Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Tessa

\- Ça va et toi demanda Alec

\- Je vais bien répondit Tessa

\- C'est toi la sorcière qu'on m'a attribué demanda Alec

\- Malheureusement non, Aldertree m'a convoqué pour une affaire répondit Tessa

\- Je vois, j'étais ravie de te voir et essaye de voir Jace avant que tu partes dit Alec

\- Je sais, je suis toujours ravie de voir ma descendance dit Tessa en souriant

Alec s'en allait et attendit presque une heure le sorcier, jusqu'à ce que Tessa sorte de l'institut.

\- Tu es encore là demanda Tessa

\- J'attends toujours le sorcier dit Alec

\- Alec Lightwood, le sorcier vous rejoindra sur place cria Aldertree en sortant

\- Bien dit Alec

Alec prit le chemin en direction de Brooklyn, il marcha pendant un instant. Il entendit du bruit dans une allée déserte, il entra dans la ruelle. Il prit une flèche et la banda avec son arc, il avança prudemment et vit un démon en train de tuer un terrestre. Il tira sa flèche ce qui tua le démon malheureusement il ne vit pas l'autre derrière lui qui le projeta contre le mur, il était complètement sonné et il se leva et attaqua le démon qui fonça sur lui. Il tua le démon en plantant son épée dans le ventre, il retira son épée. Il voulut sortir quand il vit plusieurs démons Eidolon l'encercler,

\- Merde jura Alec en comprenant qu'il est tombé dans un piège

Il se défendit aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, il commençait à être fatigué mais les démons arrivaient en masse sur lui. Il fut blessé au bras en ne voyant pas un démon derrière lui, il tua le démon mais il fut projeté à nouveau contre le mur. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus et une douleur persistait dans sa tête, il se leva à nouveau et combatit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une brûlure dans son dos. Il sentit comme si on rongeait sa peau, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom

\- Alec, ça va aller je suis là dit une voix familière

\- Jace répondit Alec faiblement

\- Ne t'endors pas reste avec nous dit Izzy

\- Magnus murmura Alec avant de tomber dans les bras de son parabataï

Alec sombra dans l'inconscience avec la douleur, dans la dimension Magnus venait de reformer une partie de son royaume quand il sentit l'appel d'Alec.

\- Alexander dit Magnus

Il ouvrit le portail et s'engouffrant dedans, sur terre Jace et Izzy avaient ramené Alec à l'institut. Celui-ci souffrait d'un choc à la tête et une grave brûlure d'acide dans le dos, son bras était cassé Jace avait essayé de le soigner avec des runes de guérison mais ça ne marchait qu'avec les coupures qu'avait Alec. Jace commençait à être pâle ce que Izzy remarquait

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Izzy inquiète

\- Le lien commence à s'affaiblir, je ne sens pas Alec dit Jace en touchant sa rune

\- Par l'ange non cria Izzy

Tessa rentra dans l'infirmerie et vit l'état d'Alec, Jace regarda son aïeule. Tessa lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle va le soigner, elle commençait à soigner Alec avec sa magie. Aldertree rentra dans l'infirmerie et vit Alec sur le lit, Jace et Izzy inquiets. Il leur fit signe de le suivre

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Aldertree en refermant la porte

\- Alec est tombé dans une embuscade cracha Jace en fusillant Aldertree

\- Je lui avais dit d'attendre le sorcier mais il n'a voulut faire qu'à sa tête dit Aldertree

\- Comment ça attendre, vous l'avez envoyé presque à la mort cria Izzy furieuse

\- Cette sorcière va le soigner et il ira bien de toute façon, dit Aldertree indifférent

\- Après que vous l'avez envoyé à la mort cracha Jace

\- Un peu de respect Jace Herondale, n'oubliez pas que je suis le directeur de l'institut dit Aldertree supérieur

\- C'est juste temporaire s'exclama Izzy

\- Malheureusement l'enclave en a décidé autrement, je suis définitivement le directeur de l'institut dit Aldertree en souriant avec arrogance

\- Ce n'est pas possible siffla Izzy

\- Ce sont les ordres de l'enclave dit Aldertree avec arrogance

Tessa sortit de la pièce épuisée, Jace lui lança un regard d'inquiétude.

\- J'ai essayé de stabiliser son état mais il ne se réveille pas et j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard, j'ai épuisé toute magie. Je suis désolée dit Tessa triste

Jace et Izzy devinrent pâle, Jace tomba à genoux alors que Izzy mit sa main sur sa bouche choquée. Jace allait protester contre Aldertree quand l'alarme de l'institut se déclencha

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Aldertree

Un portail s'ouvrit et Magnus sortit du portail, il regarda Izzy et Jace qui étaient à la fois soulagés et inquiets.

\- Magnus appela Izzy

\- Où est-il articula Magnus en faisant briller ses yeux de chat

\- Dans l'infirmerie dit Jace

Magnus s'avança vers l'infirmerie quand Aldertree passa devant lui,

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer dans cet institut surtout que vous êtes un démon supérieur alors repartez dans votre dimension on vous invoquera pour vous donner des nouvelles d'Alec dit Aldertree

Magnus le regarda interdit, l'institut se mit à trembler les barrières qui le protégeaient se mirent à vaciller. Tessa se mit à trembler devant la puissance démoniaque de Magnus,

\- Insignifiant vers de terre claqua Magnus en utilisant ses pouvoirs

Des flammes dansaient autour de Magnus, Izzy se mit devant Magnus

\- Magnus, va le voir Alec a besoin de toi maintenant cria Izzy difficilement sous la pression des pouvoirs démoniaques de Magnus

Magnus tourna la tête vers Izzy avant de s'avançer vers l'infirmerie en contournant un Aldertree figé de peur, Magnus refermait la porte derrière lui et vit Alec dans le lit inconscient. Il s'approchait de lui, il se mit à lui caresser le visage

\- Mon petit nephilims, reviens-moi, dit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec ne bougeait pas les yeux, Magnus entendit le cœur d'Alec ralentir de plus en plus faiblement. Il se redressa en déployant une quantité de magie qu'il dirigeait vers Alec, comme un choc de courant le cœur d'Alec repartir de plus belle. Alec commençait à reprendre des couleurs petit à petit, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Magnus posa sa main sur le front d'Alec,

\- Mon petit nephilims reviens-moi vite, je t'attends dépêche-toi de te réveiller. Je t'ais soigné toute tes blessures mais à toi de te réveiller maintenant dit Magnus

Alec était toujours endormi, Magnus sortit de l'infirmerie et Izzy se précipita vers lui

\- Magnus, est-ce qu'il est …commença Izzy

\- Non, ton frère n'est pas mort. J'ai stabilisé son état grâce à ma magie mais il est dans le coma je pense qu'il va se réveiller d'ici trois jours tout au plus une semaine dit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus dit Izzy en l'enlaçant

\- Je ferai tout pour ton frère dit Magnus en la serrant

\- Est-ce que tu vas le ramener dans ta dimension demanda Jace

\- Non, pas pour l'instant dans son état je ne peux l'amener à la dimension répondit Magnus

Jace hocha la tête, Tessa vint se présenter devant Magnus.

\- Tiens donc Theresa Gray oh pardon je veux dire Theresa Herondale Castairs dit Magnus

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir Magnus Bane répondit Tessa

\- Tu le connais demanda Izzy

\- Je l'ai invoquée lors d'une affaire dit Tessa

\- Tu es toujours magnifique dit Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ta galanterie même si tu es un prince de l'enfer dit Tessa en souriant

\- Il faut que j'ai un minimum de galanterie même si je suis un démon dit Magnus

\- Alors si tu es là, tu es venue prendre Alec pour qu'il t'appartenie dit Tessa

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, j'ai été ravie de te revoir Magnus dit Tessa

\- Moi de même Theresa dit Magnus

Tessa embrassa Jace sur la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille ce que Jace hocha la tête, Tessa sourit et s'en allait

\- Magnus est ce que on pourrait voir Alec demanda Izzy

\- Vous pouvez y aller si voulez, je ne vous empêche pas d'aller le voir dit Magnus

\- Merci dit Jace en se précipitant dans l'infirmerie

Les deux se précipita dans l'infirmerie, Magnus les regarda un instant. Aldertree vint le voir,

\- Vous allez rester encore combien de temps demanda Aldertree

\- Je ne suis l'un de vos soldats, je peux rester autant de fois que je veux dit Magnus en le toisant froidement

\- Parce que j'ai des ordres de l'enclave dit Aldertree

\- Dîtes à votre enclave d'allez se faire foutre et vous les enfants de Raziel vous êtes pire que nous les démons s'exclama Magnus

\- Je vous défends de nous insulter dit Aldertree

Magnus fit un sourire sardonique et il immobilisa Aldertree et le souleva dans les airs

\- Écoute-moi bien sac à merde, je te défends de me parler sur ce ton avec moi. Tu es une putain de profiteur et un hypocrite de premier ordre, estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas encore cramé avec mes flammes alors tu vas éviter de croiser mon chemin car je ne serai pas conciliant la prochaine fois menaça Magnus

Magnus le relâcha et Aldertree s'en alla sans demander son reste, Magnus regarda à nouveau vers l'infirmerie. Il entra et vis Izzy allonger à coté de son frère et Jace allongé de l'autre coté pour l'encadrer, seul Jace était réveillé.

\- Je repars dans ma dimension, veille sur lui dit Magnus

\- Tu reviendras demanda Jace

\- Oui je reviendrais le voir, il va rester ici pour le moment dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

\- Merci pour tout Magnus remercia Jace

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai dis répondit Magnus en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Jace sourit et regarda son frère,

\- Magnus t'aime beaucoup Alec dit Jace

Alec ne bougeant pas un cil mais sentant sa rune il sut que Alec était content.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil d'Alec et l'erreur d'Aldertree. Bisous Glacé.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Marine 62 : Merci pour ton Review et là encore Aldertree va encore faire une erreur envers Alec.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Auriane 07 : ça me fait plaisirs qu'il te plaise**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Izzy entra dans l'infirmerie pour regarder l'état d'Alec, cela fera presque cinq jours qu'Alec est dans le coma. Magnus vint le rendre visite plusieurs fois avant de partir dans sa dimension, Maryse était de retour après avoir appris l'état d'Alec et est venu à New-York pour être auprès de son fils. Maryse était furieux après qu'Izzy lui ai raconté comment Alec s'est retrouvé dans cette état, Jace l'avait retenu à temps pour ne pas qu'elle se dispute avec Aldertree sans preuve. Elle passait tout son temps près de son fils et était aussi reconnaissante envers Magnus d'avoir sauvé la vie de son fils,

\- Tu es déjà là remarqua Izzy

\- Oh tu veux que je sois là chérie demanda Maryse

\- Comment il va demanda Izzy en s'asseyant près de son frère

\- Toujours pareil, j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille pas dit Maryse

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Magnus nous avez rassuré qu'il se réveillera bientôt répondit Izzy

Maryse caressa le visage d'Alec, un portail s'ouvrit dans l'infirmerie. Magnus en sortit du portail habillé d'un costumes assez simple, il salua de la tête Izzy et Maryse.

\- Bonjour Magnus, comment vas-tu ? demanda Maryse

\- Assez bien et vous dit Magnus

\- Je suis toujours inquiète pour Alec dit Maryse en regardant Alec

\- Il va se réveiller bientôt, je vous l'assure dit Magnus

\- Merci pour tout Magnus, je vous serai reconnaissante pour toujours dit Maryse

\- Il n'y a de quoi, je l'ai fait parce que j'aime votre fils avoua Magnus

Maryse adressa un regard de gratitude à Magnus, Izzy proposa à sa mère de se reposer un peu pour laisser Magnus être avec Alec un peu seul. Maryse et Izzy sortit de la pièce en laissant Magnus seul, Magnus se déplaça près d'Alec. Il lui caressa le visage en l'embrassant chastement,

\- Quand vas-tu te réveiller mon petit nephilims ? demanda Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Alec ne bougeant pas un cil, Magnus continua de lui caresser le visage. Aldertree entra dans l'infirmerie et croisa Magnus, il prit peur un moment en voyant que Magnus avait le regarda posé sur Alec

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Aldertree

\- Toujours pareil mais je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller dans deux jours répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je vais vous laisser dit Aldertree

Magnus ne bougeant pas pour regarder Aldertree partir, Jace entra dans l'infirmerie.

\- Salut dit Jace en prenant une chaise

\- Salut répondit Magnus

\- Il me tarde qu'il se réveille dit Jace

\- Je sais, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail qui m'attends dit Magnus en se levant

Jace hocha la tête, Magnus claqua des doigts après avoir embrassé Alec.

\- Prends soin de lui, je te le confie dit Magnus en s'engouffrant dans le portail

\- Promis dit Jace

Jace regarda son parabataï sur le lit, il soupira s'endormant près de lui. Izzy entra dans la chambre et vit les deux parabataï, elle sourit et prit une couverture et les couvrit tout les deux. Elle prit une photo les deux ensemble avant de s'en allait sur la pointe des pieds, Maryse vit Izzy sortir de l'infirmerie

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Maryse

\- Jace est avec Alec et ils dorment ensemble répondit Izzy en montrant la photo

\- Oh ils sont toujours aussi mignons quand ils font cela s'extasia Maryse

\- Ouais dit Izzy

Elle s'extasiaient sur la photo, deux jours plus tard Alec se réveilla en gémissant. Maryse vint près de lui,

\- Alec mon chéri dit Maryse doucement

\- Maman dit Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Tu étais dans le coma pendant une semaine dit Maryse

\- Magnus demanda Alec

\- Il t'a sauvé presque de la mort quand Jace et Izzy t'ont ramené ici, Tessa avait essayé de te ramener mais elle avait épuisé toute sa magie et Magnus était arrivé et t'as soigné expliqua Maryse

\- Maman, je…commençait Alec

\- Mon chéri, repose-toi encore un peu. Quand tu te réveilleras tu pourras manger un bout dit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et s'endormit à nouveau, il se réveilla à nouveau et trouva Magnus assis sur son lit le regardant.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Tu es réveillé mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en penchant vers lui

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que je n'ai pas fait attention vers moi dit Alec

Magnus sourit et lui toucha le nez,

\- Stupide petit nephilims, je ne suis pas en colère dit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa fougueusement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils rompirent le baiser et virent Maryse et Jace avec Izzy,

\- T'as l'air en forme lança Jace en souriant

Alec rougit violement, Magnus fit place à Maryse pour que celle-ci puisse embrasser son fils.

\- Je suis contente de te voir réveillé dit Maryse

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété dit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, je suis ta mère je serai toujours inquiète pour toi dit Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Alec fit Izzy en sautant dans les bras d'Alec

\- Désolé dit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien dit Izzy

\- On est content que tu sois réveillé mec dit Jace

\- Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir dit Alec

Aldertree entra dans la pièce,

\- Alec Lightwood, je suis ravie de vous voir réveillé dit Aldertree

\- Que voulez-vous à mon fils Aldertree demanda Maryse en toisant Aldertree

\- Je voulais prendre les nouvelles de votre fils répondit Aldertree

\- Tiens donc après que vous vouliez l'envoyer à la mort cracha Maryse

Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, Aldertree sortit de la pièce. Magnus se leva et Alec le regarda curieusement

\- Je dois partir mais je reviendrai te voir répondit Magnus en répondant son regard de curieux

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi dit Alec

Magnus ricana et se tourna vers Alec,

\- Autre chose demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec rouge

\- Je sais dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Magnus l'embrassa chastement avant de s'engouffrer dans le portail qu'il venait créer, Alec le regarda partir. Il tourna vers sa famille qui lui sourit

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux dit Izzy

\- Izzy dit Alec rouge

\- Izzy a raison, il t'aime beaucoup malgré qu'il soit un démon supérieur dit Maryse

\- Par contre il ne t'a pas répondu à ta déclaration dit Jace

\- Je sais mais il me l'a dit sa déclaration dit Alec

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit demanda Izzy

Alec se rémora la déclaration de Magnus et fit un sourire candide sur le visage, il raconta à sa famille la déclaration de Magnus.

\- C'est tellement mignon dit Izzy

\- Mouais fis Jace

Izzy frappa Jace sur l'épaule, Maryse et Alec riaient de cela, Maryse se leva et s'en allait vers la cuisine en disant Alec de ramener son repas pour lui. Izzy rejoignit sa mère pour aider dans la cuisine,

\- Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur en sentant notre lien s'affaiblir dit Jace

\- Je sais et je suis désolé dit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et que là où tu serais enterré j'y serais aussi récita Jace

\- Que l'ange fasse ainsi acheva Alec

\- Parabataï dit Jace en lui donnant la main

\- Parabataï répondit Alec en lui prenant la main

Ils se sourient ensemble, Maryse entra avec le repas d'Alec. Alec mangeait et se reposa à nouveau après que Maryse ai dit de laisser Alec tranquille, Alec allait s'endormir quand il sentit une paire de bras le serrer

\- Tu es revenu fit Alec en se retournant dans son lit

\- J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire pour revenir répondit Magnus

\- Tu m'as manqué dit Alec en s'engouffrant dans le cou de Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué surtout pendant que tu étais dans le coma dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Alec, Alec répondit à son baiser. Magnus passa la main dans le dos d'Alec et sentit les marques de brûlures d'acides derrière son dos, il s'arrêta un instant. Alec sentit Magnus s'arrêter, il rompit le baiser et le regarda

\- Ce n'est rien Magnus, tu m'as guérie dit Alec

Magnus ne répondit rien mais caressait toujours la brûlure, Alec l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa son dos, Magnus se réveilla de sa torpeur et regarda Alec

\- Promets-moi de faire attention la prochaine fois demanda Magnus

\- Je te le promets répondit Alec

\- Bien dit Magnus

Magnus bascula Alec sous lui et le surplombant avant de l'embrasser avec fièvre, Alec gémit en sentant la main de Magnus se faufiler dans son pantalon.

\- Magnus pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre dit Alec

\- Tu me déçois petit nephilims, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça dit Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts, il commença à masturber le membre d'Alec qui s'étouffa de plaisir

\- Magnus… non…Ah…On…Nous…Hum…Ah…Entendre…Argh gémit Alec

\- J'ai isolé la pièce donc tu peux crier autant que tu veux, ils ne nous entendront pas le moins du monde susurra Magnus

Alec se laissa aller dans les bras de Magnus,

\- C'est bien laisse-toi aller murmura Magnus dans l'oreille

Il lui mordit l'oreille ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Magnus se mit à hauteur du membre d'Alec après avoir enlevé son pantalon. Il souffla dessus et mit légèrement la pointe de sa langue dessus le membre d'Alec ce qui fit gémir de frustration Alec

\- Magnus s'il te plait demanda Alec frustré

\- Supplie-moi dit Magnus en lui lançant un regard coquin

\- Je t'en supplie, prends-moi dans ta bouche gémit Alec frustré

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te prendrai dans ta bouche demanda Magnus taquin

\- Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi déclara Alec

Magnus ricana taquin et prit le membre d'Alec en bouche, il suçota la tête en goûtant le sperme pré-éjaculatoire. Alec haleta de plaisir, il agrippa les barreaux du lit sous le plaisir. Magnus continua son traitement envers le membre d'Alec, il raclait ses dents dessus. Il joua avec les testicules d'Alec, Alec n'en pouvait plus et se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus qui l'avala sans perdre une goutte. Magnus se lécha les doigts sous le regard d'Alec

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ce regard que tu as, ce regard de luxure que tu abhorre maintenant est tellement excitant ce qui me donne envie de te prendre dit Magnus

Alec rougit par le plaisir s'empourprant violement, Magnus se délecta de la vue avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il se leva doucement,

\- Tu t'en vas demanda Alec

\- Oui, je reviendrai plus tard répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus

Magnus s'en allait en laissant Alec seul, Alec s'endormit en pensant à Magnus. Alec se réveilla quand il entendit un bruit, il leva la tête et ne vit personne. Il utilisa sa vision nocturne et vit une personne cagoulée présente dans la pièce qui fonça sur lui, Alec réussit à le stopper. Celui-ci était armé d'un poignard

\- Qui es-tu demanda Alec

Jace arriva en allumant la lumière, en voyant Jace arrivait l'agresseur s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Jace essaya de courir pour rattraper le ravisseur, il ne lui arracha qu'un morceau de son tissu. Jace retourna vers Alec

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jace

\- Tu es arrivé à temps dit Alec

\- J'ai sentit que tu avais peur et confus dit Jace

\- Je ne sais pas c'était qui et il voulait me tuer pour une raison que j'ignore dit Alec

Maryse et Izzy entrèrent dans la pièce, Jace leur racontait ce qui s'est passé. Maryse était scandalisée avec Izzy

\- Bordel mais qui veut te faire du mal et si je le trouve je le castre cracha Izzy

\- Pour l'instant je n'ai que ce morceau de tissu que j'ai arraché dit Jace en montrant le tissu

\- Il faut qu'on examine à qui il appartient dit Maryse

\- Je m'en occupe dit Aldertree en rentrant dans la pièce

\- Vous, cracha Izzy

\- Oui je vais mettre en place des ordres pour savoir qui a attaqué Alexander dit Aldertree

\- Tiens qui dit que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait fait demanda Jace froidement

\- Jace calme-toi dit Alec

\- Je vous rassure que ce n'est pas moi qui est attaqué votre parabataï dit Aldertree

\- Pour l'instant dit Jace

\- Vous deux ça suffit, chacun va aller ce coucher, Alec pour plus de sécurité je veux que tu rentres dans la dimension de Magnus. On t'appellera quand tout sera terminé dit Maryse

\- Bien maman répondit Alec

Alec se leva et fit un portail et atterrit dans sa chambre, il s'endormit très vite sous l'émotion. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva Magnus à ses côtés. Il raconta à Magnus ce qui s'est passé

\- Je vais le cramer claqua Magnus

\- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est Magnus dit Alec

\- Je vais chercher de mon côté qui cela peut être avant de le brûler lentement dit Magnus

\- Laisse l'enclave le punir demanda Alec

Magnus claqua la langue agacé en regardant Alec,

\- Je veux régler cela à ma manière petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Oui mais l'enclave doit savoir pourquoi il m'a attaqué dit Alec

Magnus soupira de dépit mais il ne répondit rien, Alec s'approcha de Magnus et l'enlaça derrière son dos.

\- Ma mère m'a dit de rester ici, le temps qu'il trouve mon agresseur donc on aura du temps pour être tous les deux dit Alec

Une pause me fera un peu de bien en restant avec toi dit Magnus en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa avant de poser sa tête sur son torse pour respirer son odeur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre journée en amoureux pour Alec et Magnus et la découverte de l'agresseur. Bisous glacée**


	18. Chapter 17

**Marine 62 : Merci pour ton Review, tu as raison Magnus va le faire cramer lentement pour son plaisir sadique**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Auriane 07 : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec se réveilla en sentant les caresses de Magnus sur sa nuque, il gémissait doucement ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- Tu es réveillé mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Tes caresses m'ont réveillé dit Alec

\- Je sais susurra Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa en le surplombant, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec. Alec gémissait le nom de Magnus, Magnus descendit et le fit enlever son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre dressé d'Alec, il le prit en bouche. Alec gémissait de plaisir, le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner. Magnus ressortit le membre d'Alec d'un pop sonore,

\- Réponds dit Magnus

Alec attrapa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit, il décrocha

\- Allo dit Alec frustré

\- Alec, c'est maman je t'appelle pour te dire que l'enquête a été complètement terminé donc tu peux revenir à l'institut dit Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Je te laisse dit Maryse

\- Bye maman répondit Alec

Alec raccrocha le téléphone et le posa sur la table de nuit, Magnus le regarda depuis son entre-jambe

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- C'était ma mère, elle m'a dit que l'enquête était terminée et que je peux retourner à l'institut répondit Alec

\- C'est bien maintenant est-ce que je peux retourner à ce que je faisais avant susurra Magnus

Alec rougit violement ce qui fit rire Magnus avant qu'il prenne le membre d'Alec en bouche, il prit l'une des jambes d'Alec pour la mettre sur son épaule pour qu'il est un bon angle sur l'intimité d'Alec. Alec agrippa la tête du lit en donnant des coups de rein en mouvement de vas et viens dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus claqua des doigts et lubrifia ses doigts, qu'il inséra dans l'intimité d'Alec. Il frappa la prostate d'Alec, Alec cria de plaisir. Il fit coulisser son doigts en Alec avant de rajouter un autre doigt, il frappa plusieurs fois la perle de plaisir d'Alec. Il ressortit le membre d'Alec d'un pop sonore, il descendit vers l'entrée d'Alec. Il ressortit ses doigts et fit tournoyer sa langue sur son entrée, Alec avait les yeux révulsés et serra fort la tête du lit en criant de plaisir. Magnus fit entrer sa langue et massa à l'extérieur la prostate d'Alec, Magnus lui dévora son entrée. Il revient sur le membre délaissé d'Alec et le reprit en bouche en refaisant coulisser ses trois doigts qu'il rajouta, Alec se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus l'avala la moitié et vint embrasser Alec pour le faire partager son goût, Alec voulut repousser Magnus mais il trouva encore plus érotique. Magnus fit sortir ses doigts ce qui fit crisper légèrement Alec, Magnus roula sur le côté. Alec le chevauche à son tour

\- C'est à mon tour maintenant de jouer dit Alec

Magnus fit luire ses yeux de chat de convoitise, Alec l'embrassa et descendit pour arriver vers le membre excité de Magnus. Alec le prit en bouche et massa ses testicules, Magnus fit un râle de plaisir et agrippa les cheveux d'Alec. Alec gémit de plaisir en sentant Magnus l'agripper par les cheveux, Alec fit tournoyer sa langue autour du membre de Magnus. Il massa les testicules, Magnus se déversa dans la bouche d'Alec. Alec avala le tout sous les yeux avide _s_ de Magnus, Alec revint l'embrasser.

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives te contenter que ça dit Alec en caressant le joue de Magnus

\- Cela me suffit pour le moment, la patience est une vertu cher petit nephilims. Si je t'avais pris dès le début tu m'aurais détesté encore plus que tu le faisais expliqua Magnus

\- Je ne pouvais pas te détester, j'étais émerveillé par toi la première fois et puis quand tu avais dit que tu étais un prince de l'enfer. Je me sentais coupable par ce béguin que j'avais pour toi, alors je l'ai enterré au fond de mon cœur mais quand tu m'a fais ces choses je me sentais sale parce que je me laissais me toucher de cette façon par toi était dur mais au fur à mesure que le temps passait je suis tombé amoureux de toi avoua Alec

\- Un ange prisonnier de l'amour d'un démon sourit Magnus

Alec sourit à son tour et l'embrassa avec douceur, Magnus répondit à son baiser. On toqua à la porte d'Alec, Alec se redressa

\- Entrez ordonna Magnus

La servante démone entra et déposa un plateau repas pour Alec avant de repartir, Alec rougit vu qu'il était à moitié nu sur Magnus qui n'était pas gêné du tout.

\- Tu n'a pas à être gêné, tu le sais dit Magnus

\- Je sais mais c'est extrêmement malaisant dit Alec

\- Si tu veux être mal à l'aise, la prochaine fois je te toucherai devant toute ta famille susurra Magnus avec un sourire pervers

\- Par l'ange haleta Alec rouge

Magnus rigola devant le rougissement d'Alec, Alec avait une part était gêné et une part il se sentait excité bizarrement de le faire devant sa famille. Il leva la tête et vit Magnus le regarda avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres

\- On dirait que tu envisages ce que je viens te dire n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Je vais manger dit Alec rouge

Alec se leva de Magnus et se dirigea vers son plateau de repas en exposant ses fesses à Magnus qui se lécha les lèvres en les voyant, Alec prit son repas et le ramena au lit. Il le mangea calé près du corps de Magnus,

\- Tu ne manges pas demanda Alec

\- Non j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir te réveiller répondit Magnus

\- Tu manges quoi demanda Alec

\- Je te l'ai dit qu'il ne vaux mieux que tu ne le saches pas pour ta pureté d'esprit dit Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec

Alec haussa les épaules et termina son repas, il reposa son assiette. Il prit des vêtements,

\- Je vais prendre une douche lança Alec

\- Comme tu veux, je vais y aller moi aussi pour terminer du travail. Ça te dirais une journée tout les deux demanda Magnus

\- D'accord, j'aimerais aller à nouveau à la plage dit Alec

\- Il n'y a pas que la plage que je te ferai voir dit Magnus en disparaissant

\- J'ai hâte dit Alec en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Alec se prépara après avoir fait un tour rapide dans la salle de bain, il lança un message vite fait à sa famille pour prévenir qu'il n viendra pas aujourd'hui les voir. Izzy lui répondit de bien s'amuser avec clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir, Magnus arriva et le vit rougir

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- C'est Izzy qui me souhaite une bonne journée dit Alec

\- D'accord, tu es prêt demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus fit un portail et s'engouffra dans le portail avec Alec, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où Alec retient son souffle devant la beauté de l'endroit. L'endroit était une forêt pittoresque et une cascade s'écoulait de la roche, des papillons volaient autour d'eux et des fleurs paradisiaques dégageaient des parfums exquis.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être au royaume des fées dit Alec en regardant autour

\- C'est presque ça mais c'est une partie du royaume des fées inexploré, personne n'a découvert cet endroit car cet endroit est maudit expliqua Magnus

\- Il est maudit demanda Alec stupéfait

\- Regarde fit Magnus

Magnus fit apparaître un appât et le décor changea pour être cauchemardesque avant d'avaler l'appât, Alec trembla d'effroi.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il est inexploré dit Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici demanda Alec

\- Même si elle est maudite cette partie mais elle reste enchanteresse répondit Magnus

Magnus prit la main d'Alec et s'avança dans la forêt féerique, plus ils s'avançaient la forêt devenait encore plus magique

\- Où tu m'emmènes demanda Alec

\- Devant quelque chose qui est encore plus magique dit Magnus

Ils arrivaient au dessus d'une montagne, Alec regarda la vue devant lui et il s'extasiait devant la beauté de la plaine qui s'offrait devant lui

\- Incroyable dit Alec

\- Attends encore un peu dit Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

Magnus lui sourit et vint se placer derrière Alec, Alec vit le soleil se coucher ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Alec mais avant qu'il dise quelque chose. La plaine s'illumina d'une lumière phosphorescente de couleurs vives,

\- Merveilleux dit Alec le souffle coupé

\- Les journées sont très courtes dans cette partie et la nuit est très longue dit Magnus

\- Je vois cela dit Alec

Magnus cassa un fruit et le lança pour Alec, Alec le rattrapa et l'examina

\- Mange c'est comestible dit Magnus

\- Mais je viens de manger dit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas goûte tu vas apprécier dit Magnus en croquant dans le fruit

Alec regarda le fruit qui était une sorte de fruit qui ressemble à une orange mais l'apparence d'une pomme, il croqua dedans et il gémit de plaisir en sentant le goût du fruit. Le fruit avait un acidulé et sucré avait le goût de l'ananas, Alec mangea tout le fruit

\- C'est quoi comme fruit demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais je l'ai découvert il y longtemps dit Magnus

\- C'est ça que tu manges alors dit Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est bon mais ça ne rassasie pas et de plus ce n'est pas ma nourriture petit nephilims répondit Magnus

Alec fit la moue boudeur mais il profita autour de lui, il s'assit aux pieds d'un tronc d'arbre à côté de Magnus

\- A part mon ancêtre et Tessa, as-tu était invoqué par quelqu'un d'autre demanda Alec

\- Oui j'y été invoqué pour des renseignements sur les démons qui pullulaient ma dimension, parfois c'est pour que je sois soumis à eux ce qui finissaient en général par leur mort dit Magnus en souriant candide

Alec frémit devant le sourire candide de Magnus en le racontant,

\- Pourquoi Tessa t'a invoqué demanda Alec

\- Pour une affaire au sujet de sorcellerie dit Magnus

\- Et tu demandes toujours un paiement demanda Alec

\- Oui, je demande leurs âmes ou autre chose qui ont de la valeur pour eux répondit Magnus

\- Pour Tessa, tu lui as pris quoi demanda Alec

\- Je ne lui ai rien pris répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Elle fait partie de la famille répondit Magnus

\- Partie de ta famille répéta Alec

\- Son père est un autre prince de l'enfer qui est mon frère mais je ne dirai pas son nom car il se fait passer pour le prince des mouches expliqua Magnus

\- Belzébul dit Alec

\- Oui, mais je te dirai pas son véritable nom dit Magnus

\- Et toi c'est quoi ton véritable nom demanda Alec curieux

\- Je ne sais plus, ça fait tellement de millénaires qu'on ne m'a appelé par mon véritable nom que je me sers du nom de Magnus Bane répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête ayant compris, il embrassa Magnus avec douceur. Magnus l'embrassa et fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec et passa ses mains dessous son pantalon pour toucher ses fesses, il caressa les fesses rebondies d'Alec. Alec gémit dans la bouche de Magnus, Magnus lui mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Ils passèrent la journée dans le lieu magique, avant de rentrer, Alec dîna et se coucha après que Magnus lui ai embrassé avant de partir, le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut. Alec arriva dans le hall et vit Izzy qui arriva

\- Salut Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais là demanda Izzy

\- Je suis venu vous voir et en même temps m'entraîner un peu avec Jace dit Alec

\- D'accord mais évite de croiser maman, tu n'es pas sensé rester trop longtemps au cas où on t'agresse à nouveau dit Izzy

Alec fronça les sourcils devant les paroles d'Izzy,

\- Maman m'avait appelé pour me dire que l'enquête était terminée dit Alec

\- Maman ne t'appelai pas vu qu'elle était avec moi ou Jace en train d'enquêter répondit Izzy en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je te jure Izzy regarde fit Alec en prenant son téléphone

Alec fit montrer le numéro de téléphone à Izzy, Izzy reconnu le numéro de téléphone de sa mère.

\- C'est impossible, quelqu'un t'a manipulé pour que tu reviennes ici pour qu'on te t'agresse réagi Izzy

\- Mais qui m'en veux demanda Alec

\- On ne sait pas encore répondit Izzy

\- Ma chérie tu es là, oh tu es là aussi Alec dit Maryse en s'approchant

\- Maman, je suis venue vous voir dit Alec

\- C'est gentil de passer nous voir alors comment va Magnus demanda Maryse

\- Il va bien dit Alec en regardant discrètement Izzy

\- C'est super, Izzy on te cherche dit Maryse

\- Izzy enfin te voilà dit Maryse

Alec et Izzy regardèrent avec effroi deux Maryse dans le hall, Jace et les autres arrivaient ayant entendu le cri d'effroi d'Izzy

\- Qui est véritablement notre mère dit Alec en sortant son arc et ses flèches

\- Alec, c'est moi ta mère dit Maryse n°1

\- Non moi tu es un imposteur répondit la deuxième Maryse

\- Bordel jura Jace

\- Comment on va faire demanda Izzy en regardant les deux Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas dit Alec

\- L'un d'eux subtilise l'apparence de Maryse dit Jace

\- Comment la reconnaître demanda Izzy

\- C'est moi votre mère les enfants dit Maryse n°2

\- Non moi dit Maryse n°1

Alec les regarda les deux Maryse, il les regarda dans les blancs des yeux. Il jura dans sa barbe,

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour savoir dit Alec

\- Lesquelles demanda les deux Maryse

\- Chantez ordonna Alec froidement

Izzy et Jace comprirent où Alec voulait en venir, Maryse avait chanté toujours une berceuse pour eux en tant enfants. Seul la vraie Maryse peut savoir la véritable berceuse, la deuxième Maryse commença à chanter la berceuse de leur enfance. Alec tira sur la fausse Maryse, elle lui toucha le bras. Elle reprit sa véritable apparence, c'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Jace fonça sur l'homme qui esquiva son attaque, il réussit à faire un portail et s'en allait

\- Qui était-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que je voyais cette homme dit Jace

\- Maintenant on sait qui s'est fit Izzy

\- Non Izzy, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est un homme de main dit Maryse

\- Comment cela maman demanda Jace

\- Parce qu'il sait enfuie pour ne pas l'amener à savoir qui est son patron dit Maryse

Alec était dans ses pensées, il se demanda qui voulait le tuer. Quelque part dans un entrepôt désaffecté, l'assassin se fit tuer par un autre homme.

\- Incompétent maintenant je dois attendre encore un peu pour le tuer pour me venger dit l'inconnu

Il fit un sourire froid,

\- Oui, bientôt je me vengerai de toi Alexander Lightwood jura L'inconnu

L'inconnu disparut dans l'ombre sans savoir qu'une paire d'yeux de chats l'observait.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enquête continue et La rune de parabataï d'Alec blessé. Bisous glaçé.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Marine 62 : Pour l'instant Magnus va enquêté de son coté la raison pourquoi le tueur veut tuer Alec**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Vaalgus : Envoie-moi par un Pm ton adresse e-mail**

 **Auriane 07 : Heureux que le chapitre plaise**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec passa du temps avec sa famille, avant de rentrer dans la dimension. Il allait faire un portail quand Jace l'arrêta

\- Il y a des démons qui sèment la panique, tu viens ? demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Jace et Alec se dirigeaient vers la salle d'armes, ils prirent des armes quand Izzy arriva

\- Maman nous a dit que les démons que nous allons combatte se sont des démons Eidolon dit Izzy en prenant un poignard

\- Mouais on va leur faire la fête beugla Jace

\- Et après on pourrait fêter cela dit Izzy

\- Il faudrait que je rentre après dit Alec

\- Invite Magnus à faire la fête avec nous dit Izzy

\- Je verrai dit Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où les démons semaient la panique, Jace fonça sur eux alors Izzy commençait à l'électrocuter avec son fouet. Alec prit son arc et une flèche de son carquois sur les démons qui s'en prenaient à Jace et Izzy, il tua un autre qui fonçait sur lui. Il ne vit pas un démon se faufilait derrière qui l'envoya contre un mur, Jace tua le démon et vint prés de son parabataï

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jace

\- Ça va je crois que le mur et moi on a une très jolie histoire d'amour ironisa Alec

Jace ricana et l'aidât à se relever et ensemble affrontaient les démons qui venaient vers eux, Izzy vint les rejoindre en se frayant un chemin. Alec protégeait les flans de Jace qu'il ne vit un griffe de démons le blessé sur le coté, la griffe toucha la rune de parabataï ce qui toucha les deux. Izzy tua le dernier démon avant de voir les deux s'effondraient en même temps

\- JACE cria Alec en touchant la rune abîmé

\- ALEC cria Jace à son tour en tombant à genoux

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à l'institut paniqua Izzy

Ils rentraient à l'institut, Alec et Jace marchaient difficilement au vue de leur lien a été touché. Izzy vint alerter Maryse et Aldertree,

\- Faîte voir demanda Maryse

Alec fit montrer la blessure qui traversait la rune de parabataï, Jace commença à saigner du nez par sa rune. Alec saignait du nez aussi,

\- Un frère silencieux devra regarder cela dit Aldertree

\- Je me suis déjà dépêcher de les prévenir dit Maryse horrifié

Alec siffla de douleurs par sa rune, Jace s'assoit à coté de lui avant de s'évanouir.

\- JACE cria Alec avant de s'évanouir à son tour

\- Oh non leur lien a été sérieusement touché dit Izzy pâle

\- Il faut faire vite sinon ils perdraient leur parties de leurs âmes dévoila Maryse

Le frère silencieux arriva et examina la rune de parabataï, il traça une rune.

\- Cette rune va permettre de reforma la rune sans endommager leur lien mais il faudra attendre un moment pour eux de récupéré la perte momentané de leur lien dit le frère silencieux

\- Merci frère Enoch dit Maryse un peu soulagé

\- Je me retire dit le frère

Ils mirent Alec et Jace dans deux lits côte à côte, un portail s'ouvrit dans l'institut. Magnus apparut et vis Alec allongé dans le lit

\- Que s'est –il passé demanda Magnus froidement

Magnus commença à déployé son énergie démoniaque dans toute la salle ce qui fit pression sur les autres

\- Magnus calme-toi, leur lien de parabataï a été touché dit Izzy sous la pression

Magnus arrêta de son énergie, Izzy et Maryse purent respirer normalement

\- Alexander, n'as rien alors demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Non ce n'est juste que le lien, il y a un démon a griffa Alec sur la rune de parabataï expliqua Izzy

\- Je vois dit Magnus en s'asseyant sur une chaise prés d'Alec

Izzy et Maryse s'en allaient en laissant Magnus seul avec Alec malgré la présence de Jace, il caressa le front d'Alec.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en embrassant le front d'Alec

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Clary venu voir Jace, elle salua Magnus de la tête. Elle s'asseye sur une chaise prés de Jace, elle caressa le front de son copain

\- Ces deux sont comme le jour et la nuit et pourtant ils forment la meilleure équipe ensemble dit Clary

\- Je ne sais pas le concept de parabataï dit Magnus

\- Moi aussi c'est Izzy qui me l'a expliqué dit Clary

Magnus hocha la tête, ils restaient dans le silence.

\- Est-ce que les démons sont puissants demanda Clary

\- Ça dépend du grade des démons répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends dit Clary

\- As-tu peur de moi demanda Magnus en la fixant

\- Non mais plutôt impressionner répondit Clary

Magnus ricana amusé, Izzy emmena deux plats de repas pour eux. Clary haussa un sourcil,

\- C'est maman qui m'as envoyé vous donner les plats répondit Izzy en roulant des yeux

\- Merci Izzy sourit Clary

Jace remua légèrement

\- Alec murmura Jace

\- Jace murmura Alec à son tour en remuant légèrement

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ils recherchent l'un et l'autre répondit Izzy

\- Je demande parce que je trouve cela assez irritable que votre amant murmure le nom de quelqu'un d'autre que vous dit Magnus

Izzy regarda Magnus amusé, Clary gloussa

\- En parlant d'amant alors vous l'avez fait demanda Izzy

\- Pas encore, je suis un gentleman très chère Isabelle donc j'attendrai que ton frère me le dise qu'il est prêt mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le dévorer quand même répondit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Tu me le raconteras quand vous l'auriez fait parce que je sais qu'Alec ne raconteras rien dit Izzy

\- Tu as ma parole promis Magnus

Trois jours ont passée depuis la rune fissurée de parabataï d'Alec, ils étaient toujours endormis mais la rune s'était refermée. Jace se réveilla en premier à la grande joie de tout le monde,

\- Alec demanda Jace

\- Il est encore endormi, votre lien a été affecté à cause de la blessure expliqua Maryse

Jace se leva de son lit et s'approcha celui d'Alec sous les yeux de tout le monde, il prit la main d'Alec

\- Ne me presse pas pour te rejoindre, ton peuple sera mon peuple, ton dieu sera mon dieu jusqu'à l'ange fasse ainsi récita Jace en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Ton peuple…Mon peuple murmura Alec dans les bras de Jace

Jace serra Alec dans ses bras, tout le monde était content de les voir réveillé. Alec regarda tout le monde

\- Désolé dit Alec

\- La prochaine fois que tu te retrouve encore dans ce lit c'est moi qui te tuerai menaça Izzy heureux

Alec serra sa sœur heureuse, Maryse serra ses deux fils. Clary embrassa Jace de tout son amour, Alec tourna la tête vers Magnus qui le fixa de ses yeux de chat

\- Je suppose qu'on va rentrai dit Alec

\- Tu as cinq minutes dit Magnus en se levant

Alec hocha la tête, il salua sa famille.

\- Alec, je pense que tu devras rester dans la dimension mais pour de vrai l'enquête n'est pas encore terminé de plus il y a beaucoup de personne qui sont soupçonné expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus a fais une manière que si tu veux Izzy et Jace pourront venir te voir dans la dimension confia Maryse

\- C'est merveilleux dit Alec

\- On se retrouve Alec beugla Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Parabataï dit Alec

\- Parabataï répondit Jace

Alec serra Izzy dans ses bras, et rejoignis Magnus qui l'attendait devant un portail. Ils traversaient le portail et Alec regarda Magnus de dos en silence,

\- Tu es fâché demanda Alec

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché mais furieux petit nephilims répondit Magnus en tournant la tête pour le regarder

\- Je suis désolé de m'avoir mis encore dans le pétrin dit Alec

\- Je ne suis pas furieux à cause de cela dit Magnus en s'approchant

\- Alors pourquoi es tu fâché demanda Alec

\- Ce qui me mets en colère c'est ton lien de parabataï qui me mets en rogne car vois-tu tu murmurais le nom de quelqu'un d'autre devant moi siffla Magnus

\- Magnus, moi et Jace nous sommes frère d'armes dit Alec

\- Je le sais bien mais mon sang bouillonne de savoir pour ce lien qui a entre vous dit Magnus en poussant Alec sur le lit

\- On ne pourra rien y faire Jace a une partie de moi et moi j'ai une partie de lui expliqua Alec

Magnus ne répondit rien mais le plaqua sur le lit pour l'embrassa méchamment ce qui fit couiné Alec de plaisir et de douleurs, il commença à déchirer les vêtements d'Alec quand il arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec rouge de plaisir

\- Je dois te laisser, il y a de la vermine à exterminer cracha Magnus les yeux brillant de colère

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi demanda Alec

\- Je te l'ai dit non parce que l'endroit où je serais va te rendre fou de plus tu dois encore reposer car tu sors d'un coma répondit Magnus

Magnus se leva et arrangea son costume, il pencha vers Alec,

\- A mon retour on continuera ce que j'avais l'intention de faire susurra Magnus

Alec s'empourpra violement, Magnus souris à cela. Magnus disparut en laissant Alec se reposer encore un peu, il apparaît dans le bureau de Maryse.

\- Magnus qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Maryse surpris

\- Je vous voulez te demander combien d'ennemis Alec s'est fais demanda Magnus

\- Pour te dire Alec n'a pas beaucoup d'amis surtout que depuis son come-back il y a que des homophobes qui veulent qu'Alec se fasse retiré ses runes c'est tout répondit Maryse

\- Je vois, je sais qui a payer l'assassin pour tuer Alexander dit Magnus

\- Qui est ce demanda Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas qui s'est mais je suis en train de le suivre à trace dit Magnus

\- Vas-tu nous livrer plus tard demanda Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai promis à ton fils que je le donnerai à votre justice mais si votre justice ne fonctionne pas je le ferai à ma manière répondit Magnus avec un sourire démoniaque

Maryse n'en fit rien mais elle frémit de peur en voyant le faciès démoniaque de Magnus,

\- Bien si ce que tu souhaite je ne m'y opposerai pas si l'enclave ne fait rien mais je veux juste demander une faveur dit Maryse en regardant dans les yeux

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Je veux que tu lui fasses souffrir autant que possible et tu lui donnes une morte lente et plein de souffrance répondit Maryse avec une lueur de vengeance

\- J'aime ce regard que vous abhorré et maintenant je sais où mon petit nephilims tient ce visage sourit Magnus

\- Acceptera-tu ma requête demanda Maryse

\- Lui donner une souffrance lente et douloureuse est mon programme mais je penserai à vous quand je lui donnerai la mort dit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus, autre chose que je voulais te parlais dit Maryse

\- Je t'écoute répondit Magnus

\- As- tu l'intention de d'épousé mon fils un jour demanda Maryse

\- Peut-être bien répondit Magnus

Maryse hocha la tête, Magnus disparaisse du bureau et ce trouva dans l'ombre en observant le commanditaire de la tentative d'Alec.

\- Ce n'est pas possible comment faire maintenant pour ramener ce traître sur terre cria l'inconnu

Le chasseur fit des cents pas en réfléchissant,

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas me faire passé pour Maryse à cause de l'autre imbécile, ni celle de Robert mais que faire demanda l'inconnu

L'inconnu claqua ses mains sur son bureau, avant de sourire sadiquement

\- J'ai trouvé, je demandais à l'enclave d'organiser une réunion pour qu'on fasse invité ce traître de Lightwood à Idris, mais avant de cela il faudrait me débarrassé de son démon de petit ami dit l'inconnu

Un deuxième homme entra dans le bureau,

\- Alors demanda le deuxième homme

\- J'ai un plan mon fils mais pour cela il faut emmener Alec Lightwood ici répondit l'inconnu

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le tuer papa demanda le fils

\- Parce que je dois me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait subir lors la guerre mortelle en m'humiliant et en même temps pendant la réunion répondit l'inconnu avec lueur de vengeance dans les yeux

\- Et pour son démon demanda le fils

\- Ça tu t'en chargeras mon fils ainsi tu rentrer dans la légende ayant tué un prince des enfers dit le père fière

\- D'accord papa dit le fils déterminé

Magnus s'en allait avec une colère sourde, il retourna dans la chambre d'Alec dans la dimension. Celui-ci s'était endormis sur son lit, il s'allongea à coté de lui en le caressant les cheveux

\- Jamais ses vers ne te toucherons je te le promets mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa pour scellé sa promesse, Alec remua un peu dans son sommeil mais ne réveillera pas mais à la place il lâcha un petit ronflement ce qui fit ricané Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre visite de Jace et Izzy dans la dimension et le refus de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marine 62 : Magnus est toujours jaloux à tout ce qui touche à Alec, Izzy va avoir bientôt droit à savoir sur la vie sexuelle**

 **Auriane 07 : Voila la suite pour toi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Masi à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec se réveilla, grommelant en sentant une chatouille sur son nez, il ouvrit les yeux et une queue poilue apparut devant lui. Il se leva et vit un petit chat sur son lit.

\- Qu'est que s'est que ce chat ? demanda Alec qui le caressait.

\- Il s'appelle Président Miaou, dit Magnus en apparaissant.

\- Où tu l'as ce chat ? questionna Alec.

\- Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une journée sur terre, répondit Magnus qui se mit aussi à caresser le chat.

\- Il est magnifique, dit Alec.

Le chat se frotta contre Alec et Magnus. Alec caressa le chat qui ronronna.

\- Je l'adore, dit Alec.

\- Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise mon petit nephilim, dit Magnus en passant la main la joue d'Alec.

Magnus se pencha et embrassa avec ferveur Alec qui répondit au baiser.

\- Je t'aime, dit Alec.

\- Je sais, répondit Magnus.

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui brisa l'ambiance, Alec dû y répondre.

\- Allo ? appela Alec.

\- Allo Alec, c'est Izzy, est ce qu'on pourrait venir dans la dimension ? demanda Izzy.

\- Attends que je pose la question à Magnus, répondit Alec.

Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui était en train de caresser le chat.

\- Magnus est ce qu'Izzy et Jace pourraient venir ici ? interrogea Alec.

\- Comme tu veux mais tu devras toi-même aller les chercher parce que j'ai du travail qui m'attend, dit Magnus.

\- D'accord, merci mon amour, dit Alec en lui donnant un baiser furtif.

Alec reprit son téléphone.

\- Izzy, c'est bon, vous pouvez venir, dit Alec.

\- D'accord on se prépare, à toute à l'heure, dit Izzy.

\- A toute à l'heure, dit Alec.

Alec raccrocha son téléphone et vit Magnus debout près à s'en aller.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Alec.

\- Oui, je viendrai te voir avec ta famille. De plus ils pourraient rester pour le dîner ce soir avant de partir, proposa Magnus.

Alec se leva et vint serrer Magnus dans ses bras pour le remercier. Magnus pencha la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, dit Alec.

\- Je sais, répondit Magnus en posant son front contre celui d'Alec.

Magnus disparaît en laissant Alec seul dans sa chambre avec président Miaou. Alec se prépara pour aller chercher son parabataï et sa sœur. Il fit un portail et retrouva sa sœur et son frère prêts.

\- Magnus n'est pas venu ? demanda Izzy.

\- Il était occupé avec son travail de prince, répondit Alec.

\- Je vois, j'ai hâte de voir le royaume de Magnus, dit Izzy.

\- Alors vous êtes prêts ? demanda Alec en ouvrant un portail.

\- Je suis trop excité de voir, dit Izzy qui sautilla de joie.

\- Moi de voir des choses intéressant dans le royaume, dit Jace.

\- D'accord, on y va, dit Alec.

Alec s'engouffra avec son frère et sa sœur, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Alec. Jace et Izzy étaient émerveillés par la chambre d'Alec.

\- Ta chambre ressemble à celle de l'institut mais en plus moderne, dit Izzy.

Le chat se frotta à la jambe d'Alec pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, ce que fit Alec en le portant dans ses bras.

\- Oh il est trop mignon, dit Izzy.

\- C'est Magnus qui me l'a offert, il s'appelle Président Miaou, expliqua Alec.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est un male ? demanda Jace.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est Magnus qui me l'a dit, dit Alec en roulant des yeux.

\- Mouais, tu nous fais visiter ? questionna Jace.

\- D'accord ben voici ma chambre, venez je vais vous montrer la salle d'entraînement, dit Alec avant d'ouvrir un portail.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ouvres un portail ? interrogea Izzy.

\- Parce que premièrement il y a des démons qui font des orgies et deuxièmement ils voudront essayer de nous tuer, expliqua Alec.

\- Ok, répondit Izzy.

Alec entra dans le portail suivi de Jace et Izzy, Jace siffla d'admiration en voyant la salle d'entraînement.

\- Bordel, c'est plus spacieux que celle de l'institut, admira Jace.

\- Je sais parfois Magnus me regarde pendant l'entraînement, parla Alec.

\- C'est cool s'il te regarde, taquina Izzy.

Alec rougit légèrement et détourna la tête pour éviter le regard malicieux d'Izzy pendant que Jace examina minutieusement la salle.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ? demanda Alec.

\- Avec joie, répondit Jace en prenant une épée.

Alec se mit en position avec Jace, ils s'affrontaient sous les yeux d'Izzy. Magnus se téléporta prés d'Izzy, cette dernière était surprise de voir Magnus.

\- Alec m'avait dis que tu avais du travail à faire, dit Izzy.

\- J'ai fini plutôt par vous rejoindre, et puis c'est la première fois que je vois Alec combattre quelqu'un d'autre que son double que je fais apparaître pour l'entraîner, dévoila Magnus.

\- C'est cool, tu pourras m'aider dans mes entraînements.

\- Désolé ma chère Isabelle mais cette entraînement est réservé à ton frère, répondit Magnus avec un clin d'œil.

Izzy sourit malicieusement à Magnus, celui-ci le lui rendis. Alec et Jace s'affrontaient toujours avant de faire une pause, ils rejoignirent Magnus et Izzy. Jace salua Magnus de la tête. ,

\- Tu es là, fit Alec.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire faux bond à mes invités, répliqua Magnus.

Alec et Jace sourit alors que Izzy gloussa, Magnus les fit visiter un partie de son manoir. Izzy et Jace étaient stupéfiés par une partie du royaume de Magnus.

\- J'arrête à partir de là parce que l'autre partie va vous rendre fou, expliqua Magnus.

\- Dommage, fit Jace en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Magnus les emmenait dans la salle de manger avant de claquer des doigts et une quantité de nourriture apparut.

\- Bon appétit, leurs souhaita Magnus en les invitant à manger.

\- Tu ne mange pas ? demanda Izzy.

\- J'ai déjà mangé, répondit Magnus.

\- Au fait Alec, maman m'a dit qu'il y aura une réunion de l'Enclave qui se tiendra à Idris, précisa Jace.

\- D'accord je viendrais à la réunion, hocha Alec.

\- Tu n'iras pas à cette réunion, parla Magnus.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Car c'est un piège tendu par le commanditaire de l'attaque, rappliqua Magnus.

Alec plissa les yeux alors que Jace et Izzy étaient choqués par ce que disait Magnus.

\- Alors tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Alec.

\- J'ai en parlé avec ta mère, répondit Magnus.

\- Mais qui c'est ? questionna à nouveau Izzy.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il siège parmi les membres de votre Enclave et de plus il est assez influent, expliqua Magnus.

\- Cela va être dur de trouver le coupable et le dénoncer putain je vais le tuer, jura Jace.

\- Calme-toi Jace, dit Alec.

\- Alec a raison, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Le seul moyen est de rassembler des preuves pour le faire tomber, fit Izzy.

\- Pour les preuves, c'est facile je peux en trouver pour vous, dévoila Magnus.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Izzy.

\- Ceux qui touchent à ce qui m'appartient paieront le prix fort, promit Magnus.

Alec rougit violemment ce qui fit sourire Jace et glousser Izzy. Magnus eut un sourire en coin. Le téléphone d'Izzy sonna, elle se leva et sorti de la salle.

\- Comment on va faire pour ce fou ? demanda Jace.

\- J'ai quelques idées, dit Magnus avec un sourire froid.

Jace frémit de peur en voyant le sourire de Magnus.

\- Magnus tu m'avais promis, soupira Alec.

\- Je te l'ai promis mais tu ne m'as pas donné l'autorisation de comment on va le appréhender, répondit Magnus.

Alec soupira longuement de lassitude, Magnus sourit à cela.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, soupira Alec.

\- Merci mon petit nephilim, répondit Magnus.

Izzy entra dans la pièce la mine sombre, elle s'assit à table sous le regard curieux des garçons.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Alec.

\- Maman a téléphoné, on a un méga problème, répondit Izzy.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? interrogea Jace.

\- Aldertree a convoqué tout les Shadowhunters, expliqua Izzy.

\- Pourquoi il a convoqué tout le monde ? questionna Alec.

\- Je n'en sais rien d'après lui il y a un traître parmi nos rangs qui serait un ancien membre du cercle et qui veut reformer le cercle, dévoila Izzy.

\- Je croyais que les membres du cercle étaient tous morts dans la guerre mortelle, dit Jace.

\- Certains se sont cachés ou repentis mais l'Enclave avait laissé tomber, raconta Izzy.

\- Comment tu tiens cette info ? questionna Alec.

\- D'après toi, avant que Simon ne retrouve la mémoire. Je suis sortie quelques temps avec quelques personnes dans l'Enclave, dit Izzy.

\- Par l'Ange Izzy tu aurais pu nous prévenir, tu sais que tu faisais un jeu dangereux, dit Alec.

Magnus se mit à rire en voyant la réaction d'Alec, tout le monde se mit à le regarder en riant.

\- Tu es tellement naïf mon petit nephilim, dit Magnus.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Alec.

\- Ta sœur se servait d'eux pour avoir des infos qui pourrait les retourner contre eux et d'après ce que j'entends Isabelle ne sortait pas avec eux, sourit Magnus espiègle.

\- Tu as deviné, sourit Izzy à son tour.

\- Par l'Ange, soupira Alec en se massant la tempe.

\- Alec, je t'ai déjà dis que j'adore ton copain qui lui a compris que je couchais simplement avec eux, dit Izzy.

\- Non mais à l'avenir je devrais me méfier te connaissant, fit Alec.

Magnus et Izzy ricanaient ensemble et Jace lança un regard de compassion à Alec qui soupira une énième fois. Ils mangeaient en se racontant quelques anecdotes ce qui faisait rire Magnus. Alec ramena ses frères et sœurs sur terre avant de revenir, il trouva Magnus à l'attendre sur son lit avec Président Miaou.

\- Tu as vraiment trouvé le commanditaire ? questionna Alec.

\- Oui mais j'ai tout dis à ta mère comme je le disais, je vais rassembler plusieurs preuves mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si la justice de ton Enclave n'est pas satisfaisante alors je ferrai moi-même justice, dit Magnus.

\- C'est d'accord.

Magnus caressa la joue d'Alec avant de se pencher pour embrasser Alec avec ferveur. Il fit allonger Alec en le surplombant de tout son corps. Il passa sa main sous le haut d'Alec et pinça ses tétons qui gémit de plaisir dans le baiser.

Magnus fit descendre sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec et prit son membre et commença à le masturber. Alec rompit le baiser pour rejeter sa tête en arrière en exposant son cou à Magnus. Celui-ci avec la pointe de sa langue glissa dans le cou d'Alec en retraçant sa rune de déviation.

Alec gémit de plaisir et Magnus en profita pour enlever le t-shirt d'Alec et descendit sans arrêter la masturbation. Il mordilla les tétons, en laissant un filet de salive sur le torse d'Alec. Quand il arriva vers le pantalon qu'il enleva, Alec tira sur la chemise de Magnus pour que celui-ci le retire.

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée sur ce qui va t'enchanter dit Magnus en souriant gourmand.

Alec le regarda curieux et Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus. Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant Magnus dans toute sa gloire. Le démon se mit à coté d'Alec pour qu'il soit près de son membre.

Alec comprit la position que voulait Magnus, il s'empourpra ce qui fit sourire Magnus avant de prendre le membre d'Alec en bouche. Alec s'étouffa de plaisir avant de jouer lui aussi avec celui de Magnus, ils prenaient des plaisirs en même temps en se calquant sur le mouvement de l'autre.

Alec se déversa dans la bouche de Magnus avant que celui-ci ne se déverse à son tour dans la bouche d'Alec, Magnus vint l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Alors mon petit nephilim, ronronna Magnus.

\- Tu es un pervers mais j'aime ça, sourit Alec.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas encore tout vu, dit Magnus.

\- Montre tout tes connaissances en la matière, mon petit démon.

Magnus embrassa sauvagement Alec en lui mordant les lèvres, Alec répondit au baiser.

\- Bien sûr que je vais te le montrer et tu vas jouir plusieurs fois d'affilées en criant mon nom, petit nephilim, ricana Magnus.

\- J'ai hâte.

Magnus l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se lever et claqua des doigts pour se rhabiller.

\- Je pars, mon travail m'attend.

\- Fais attention à toi et je t'aime.

\- Je sais, dit Magnus en disparaissant.

Alec se recouvrit avant que le Président Miaou vint se coller à coté de lui en ronronnant, il le caressa avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mette ce chapitre en ligne mais demain je mettrai la version corrigée si possible grâce à mon biscuit de betas. Dans le prochain chapitre le lemon et le retour de Robert. Bisous glacé**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma biscuit de betas !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 corrigé, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec se réveilla sous le son strident de son téléphone, il prit son téléphone en grommelant.

\- Allo Alec, c'est maman ça va ? demanda Maryse.

\- Ça va, répondit Alec.

\- Ton père est de retour d'Idris, alors je voudrais savoir si tu veux venir dîner en famille

\- Bien sûr maman, quand papa arrive ?

\- Il arrive cet après-midi.

\- Et pour l'enquête, Magnus m'a dit que tu sais qui est le commanditaire.

\- Oui il me l'a dit mais c'est l'un des membres de l'Enclave qui a fait le coup de même ton père doit nous informer sur quelque chose.

\- Je vais voir avec Magnus si je peux vous rejoindre.

\- C'est d'accord, je te dis à bientôt.

\- Bye maman, fit Alec en raccrochant.

Il se leva en se drapant dans le drap pour cacher son nudité, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ressortit habillé d'un pantalon.

\- Magnus, appela Alec.

Magnus apparu devant lui, il sourit avidement.

\- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda Magnus avec un regard gourmand.

\- Oui, maman m'a demandé de venir à un dîner de famille vu que papa revient d'Idris.

Magnus regarda Alec un moment avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux d'Alec.

\- Tu disais ? demanda Magnus.

\- Magnus !

\- Je rigolais, tu peux y aller mon petit nephilim mais fais attention à toi.

\- D'accord.

Magnus l'embrassa avec fièvre, il commença à caresser le torse d'Alec en lui pinçant les tétons. Alec gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de Magnus, celui-ci brisa le baiser en mordant le cou d'Alec. Le président Miaou ronronna au pied de ses maîtres, Alec recula doucement de Magnus pour regarder leur chat.

\- Magnus, est ce que tu as la nourriture pour chat ? demanda Alec.

Magnus regarda le chat d'un œil noir, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des affaires pour un chat. Alec le remercia d'un baiser furtif.

\- Je te remercie, dit Alec.

\- Si tu veux me remercier, je connais un excellent moyen, sourit Magnus d'un ton suggestif.

Alec rougit violemment ce qui fit sourire Magnus, ce dernier se recula en soupirant d'ennui.

\- Il faut que j'y aille de plus, toi aussi il faut que tu ailles voir ta famille, dit Magnus un brin ennuyé.

\- Je sais, j'essayerai de rentrer de bonne heure, dit Alec.

\- Comme tu veux.

Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur, il disparut en laissant seul Alec dans sa chambre. Alec se prépara en mettant un t-shirt, il prit sa stèle et fit un portail dans l'institut. Il croisa sa sœur qui l'attendait dans le hall.

\- Oh tu es venu tout seul, constata Izzy.

\- Magnus avait du travail à faire et il ne pouvait pas venir, parla Alec.

\- Je vois, maman t'attend dans la cuisine, dit Izzy en s'en allant.

Alec se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir Maryse qui cuisinait.

\- Bonjour maman, fit Alec qui entra.

\- Alec tu es déjà là, où est Magnus ? demanda Maryse.

\- Oui, Magnus avait du travail à faire, répondit Alec.

\- D'accord, ton père ne va pas tarder à venir, dit Maryse en regardant l'heure.

Alec hocha la tête et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant d'aller chercher son parabataï, il entra dans la chambre de Jace pour voir celui-ci en caleçon.

\- Oh pardon ! fit Alec en se retournant.

\- Oh Alec tu peux retourner quand même à moins que je te fasse encore effet ? plaisanta Jace.

Alec retourna vers Jace qui avait mis un pantalon.

\- Si tu étais un démon aux yeux de chat avec la peau de caramel et un sex-appeal à tomber je crois que je m'évanouirai, ça s'est sûr, répondit Alec.

\- Arrête de fantasmer sur ton démon, ça fout la gerbe en t'entendant parler comme ça.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé alors que je ne fais que riposter, rétorqua Alec.

Jace balança la tête en riant, Alec riait lui aussi.

\- Magnus n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? demanda Jace.

\- Occupé par son travail de prince, répondit Alec.

\- D'accord, ça te dirais de t'entraîner ? questionna Jace.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner en attendant Robert. Maryse vint les trouver en les regardant de loin, Alec vit sa mère et stoppa l'entraînement.

\- Maman que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alec.

\- Oh Robert est sur le point d'arriver et je vous trouve en train de vous entraîner. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenir de votre enfance, expliqua Maryse.

\- Ça te manque qu'on ne soit plus des enfants ? demanda Jace.

\- Parfois oui, parfois non, vous restez à jamais mes bébés tous les trois, répondit Maryse.

Maryse vint les serrer dans ses bras, les deux étaient dans ses bras quand Izzy vint les chercher et les trouva.

\- Hey vous m'oubliez ! cria Izzy.

\- Ben viens, dit Jace.

Izzy ria et les rejoigna dans le câlin fraternel, Maryse serra ses trois enfants dans ses bras quand Robert arriva et les trouva comme ça.

\- Quel accueil familial, sourit Robert.

\- Robert, fit Maryse en relâchant les trois.

\- Papa ! dirent les trois.

\- Vous faîtes un câlin à votre mère mais moi aucun, dit Robert en souriant.

Les trois se précipitèrent vers Robert qui les serra un par un, Maryse vint embrasser son mari.

\- Alors comment s'est passé à Idris ? demanda Maryse.

\- Je vous raconterai plus tard, et franchement les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes, répondit Robert la mine sombre.

Maryse hocha la tête et les invita à passer à table. Ils discutaient en famille parfois en plaisantant quand Jace racontait une blague. Après, ils se réunirent dans le bureau de Maryse.

\- Tu nous as dit que la situation n'était pas très bonne à Idris, dit Jace.

\- Oui, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Idris, l'enquête au sujet du commanditaire de la tentative a été suspendue à cause de soupçons de certains, expliqua Robert.

\- Putain ! jura Jace.

\- Et quand l'enquête va-t-elle reprendre ? demanda Maryse.

\- On ne sait pas Maryse, je sais seulement que Jia essaye de faire reprendre l'enquête mais le nouvel inquisiteur ne veut pas perdre du temps, d'après lui, répondit Robert.

\- Et Aldertree dans tous ça, il ne peut pas bouger son cul pour nous défendre, vu qu'il est le soi-disant directeur de New-York, rappliqua Izzy.

Robert fit non de la tête ce qui fit enrager Izzy, Maryse ferma les yeux, dépitée. Jace remua sa colère dans son coin, Alec ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Heureusement que Magnus nous donne des infos, dit Maryse.

\- Est qu'il a trouvé qui c'est ? demanda Robert avec espoir.

\- Il a trouvé mais il essaye de trouver des indices qui peut l'accuser, répondit Izzy.

\- Je suis soulagé, dit Robert.

Alec regarda sa famille qui était heureuse que Magnus fasse en partie maintenant malgré son statut de prince des enfers.

\- Du coup, on est obligé d'attendre que Magnus nous emmène ce traître devant le fait accompli, dit Jace.

\- Oui, il y aura un procès et la vérité éclatera sous l'épée mortelle, expliqua Maryse.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? demanda Izzy.

\- Magnus va s'occuper de lui à sa manière, répondit Alec.

La famille regarda Alec qui avait dis cela avec désinvolture comme s'il annonçait le beau temps.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire, dit Izzy.

Alec haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- J'ai promis à Magnus que si l'Enclave ne fait pas justice, il pourra s'en occuper lui-même, expliqua Alec.

\- Et tu es d'accord sur ce qu'il va faire ? demanda Robert.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord si l'Enclave ne rend pas justice. Sincèrement je pense que l'Enclave aurait bougé un peu depuis que Valentin a menacé le monde avec ses idées de psychopathe s'exclama Alec franche

\- Alec a raison, ils ont intérêts à se bouger parce que si c'est ça leur justice, je préfère me ranger du coté de Magnus, claqua Jace.

\- Moi pareil je me range du côté de Magnus, s'il le faut, répondit Izzy.

\- Nous aussi, à cause de l'Enclave nous avons déjà perdu un membre de la famille alors Alec dit à Magnus qu'il a le feu vert en cas d'échec de l'Enclave, fit Robert.

Les paroles de Robert choqua légèrement Alec et les autres vu leurs attachements au règle de l'Enclave, Alec hocha toutefois la tête. On toqua à la porte et vit que c'était Aldertree.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger de votre réunion familiale mais des activités démoniaques ont été signalées, dit Aldertree.

\- Très bien, dit Jace.

Alec et Izzy hochèrent la tête, ils allaient se préparer pour la mission. Ils partirent dans le quartier où il y avait des démons Shax qui accouraient vers eux, Jace en trancha trois alors qu'Alec tira sur eux avec son arc et Izzy les électrocuta avec son fouet électrum.

Ils éliminèrent tous les démons Shax qu'il y avait avant de rentrer à l'institut, Alec fit son rapport en sachant que Jace et Izzy étaient trop paresseux pour en faire un. Alec prit une douche dans l'institut ce qui il n'a pas fait longtemps, il ressortit en serviette et croisa Jace qui était allongé sur son lit. Jace en voyant la tenue de son parabataï siffla d'admiration

\- Oh des parfait abdos, ton démon le sait ? demanda Jace en voyant Alec se changer sans dévoiler son corps.

\- Oh que oui, il les a même grignoté, lança Alec qui regarda Jace par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ok, ne plus te lancer sur ce sujet –là ! s'exclama Jace.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Alec en haussant les épaules.

\- Je voulais te dire que tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu es avec Magnus.

\- Est-ce mal ?

\- Non mais je trouve que tu as du répondant pour quelqu'un qui se cachait derrière moi et Izzy, et je trouve ça très cool.

\- Tu es d'accord que je sois comme ça.

\- Alec tu es mon frère que tu mettes des collants roses fuchsias ou que tu te teignes les cheveux en jaune poussin, je ne jugerai pas mais par contre me faire mourir de rire ça tu le ferras, souris Jace.

\- Peut-être que je vais me faire tatouer un canard près de la rune de parabataï.

\- Alec, les canards se sont des créatures malveillantes qui veulent dominer le monde. Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient de mèches avec Valentin et Jonathan parce qu'on a trouvé un canard dans le lac à Idris, expliqua Jace sérieux.

Alec roula des yeux avant d'exploser de rire sous la moue boudeuse de Jace, Izzy entra en entendant Alec rigoler.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? demanda Izzy.

\- Oh deux fois rien les délires de Jace au sujet des canards, sourit Alec.

\- Je vois, il faut vraiment que tu consultes un frère silencieux parce que là ça devient grave, ria Izzy.

\- Tessa m'a raconté que son mari c'est-à-dire l'ancêtre de Jace, William Herondale courrait dans les bras de son parabataï Jem Castairs en voyant un canard, raconta Alec.

\- Je sais cela, Tessa m'a raconté avant de me confier l'anneau familial des Herondale, expliqua Jace en jouant avec sa bague.

\- Tu n'as pas encore donné à Clary ta bague familiale ? demanda Izzy.

\- Je lui ai donné celui des Morgenstern mais j'attends avant de la proposer en mariage, répondit Jace.

\- Et toi Alec quand vas-tu te laisser passer la bague au doigt ? interrogea Izzy.

\- On vient de commencer à sortir ensemble donc le mariage s'est impossible pour nous deux, répondit Alec.

\- D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble, remarqua Jace.

\- Comment tu le sais, ah oui le lien, dit Alec rouge.

\- Et tu comptes le faire quand ? demanda Izzy.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie mais…

\- …Tu as peur que tu ne sois qu'un cul pour lui malgré le fait qu'il t'a déclaré qu'il t'aimait, répondit Izzy à sa place.

Alec hocha la tête lentement, Izzy prit la main d'Alec.

\- Alec, si tu as envie de le faire, ne pense pas que Magnus attends que ça parce que si c'était le cas il y aurait longtemps que tu ne serais plus vierge, dit Izzy.

\- Par l'ange, fit Alec rouge.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta petite sœur que je ne dois parler de cul avec toi, fit Izzy en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Jace ricana au rougissement d'Alec, celui-ci bredouilla qu'il devrait rentrer à la dimension. Il salua en vitesse sa famille avant de faire un portail, il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Le président Miaou vint se frotter à son visage, Alec caressa son chat qui ronronna.

\- Tu arrives de bonne heure, je croyais que vous allez faire un dîner familial, dit Magnus en apparaissant.

\- J'étais obligé de fuir Izzy sur un sujet désopilant, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré, dit Alec en se tournant pour regarder Magnus.

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec en grimpant sur le lit, Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur. Alec répondit au baiser, Magnus le surplomba et passa une main sous le t-shirt d'Alec en lui pinçant les tétons.

Alec rejeta la tête légèrement en arrière pour gémir de plaisir, Magnus lui fit enlever son t-shirt avant de revenir dans son cou pour le marquer à coups de dents. Alec gémissait de plaisir et fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Magnus pou toucher sa peau.

Le démon vint mordiller les tétons d'Alec. Magnus se releva un peu pour claquer des doigts pour faire enlever le pantalon d'Alec, ce dernier se trouva nu devant Magnus qui se léchait les lèvres avant de continuer son exploration.

Magnus descendit jusqu'au le nombril d'Alec où il mima l'acte avec sa langue avant de se mettre entre les jambes d'Alec. Il embrassa la cuisse gauche d'Alec avant de remonter doucement ce qui fit gémir Alec de plaisir et de frustration.

\- Magnus s'il te plait, supplia Alec.

\- J'aime quand tu me supplies, susurra Magnus.

Alec rougit légèrement alors que Magnus donna un coup de langue sur le sexe d'Alec. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement sonore, Magnus refit le coup avant de le prendre en bouche.

Il lubrifia ses doigts magiquement et les fit glisser dans l'entrée d'Alec, dont il visa la perle. Alec cria de plaisir, Magnus suçota son membre comme une sucette en faisant coulisser ses doigts en Alec. Ce dernier cria de plaisir.

\- Magnus...gémit Alec.

\- Mon petit nephilim prend beaucoup de plaisir à ce que je vois, dit Magnus en ressortant sa bouche sur le sexe.

\- Je…te…Je…Te…veux, gémit Alec.

\- Quoi ? demanda Magnus en s'arrêtant.

\- Je te veux en moi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Magnus, révéla Alec.

Magnus lui sourit et vint l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tu es sûr de toi parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière petit nephilim, fit Magnus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je le veux vraiment, tu as déjà mon cœur et mon âme maintenant, il faut que tu possèdes mon corps pour que je t'appartienne pour l'éternité, confia Alec.

\- Je te préviens je ne me stopperais pas si tu me demande d'arrêter malgré la douleur, exclama Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus refit coulisser ses doigts en Alec pour le préparer en le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il claqua des doigts et se révéla dans toute sa gloire devant Alec qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, Magnus se présenta devant l'entrée d'Alec. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te l'ai prévenu, je ne me stopperais pas même si tu me supplies d'arrêter, préviens Magnus.

\- Fais –moi tien, aime-moi, demanda Alec.

Magnus prit une jambe d'Alec le mit sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur angle, il pénétra Alec jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup. Alec plissa les yeux et lâcha un cri de douleur en versant des larmes, Magnus lécha les larmes d'Alec en bougeant légèrement. Alec sentit la douleur se faire amoindrir aux mouvements légers de Magnus, Alec sentit le plaisir dominer sur la douleur.

\- Magnus…Plus vite, gémit Alec.

Magnus lâcha un ricanement avant de ressortit son sexe pour rentrer encore plus fort en Alec, ce dernier gémit de plaisirs sous le coup butoir de Magnus. Magnus se déplaça plus fort en Alec, ses yeux de chats brillaient de plus en plus. Les pouvoirs démoniaques de Magnus commençaient à électrocuter Alec qui cria de douleur et de plaisir.

Alec crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrasser, il bougea ses hanches au même rythme que Magnus. Ce dernier vint près le cou d'Alec et planta ses dents jusqu'à sentir le sang d'Alec sous sa langue, Alec cria de plaisir. Il noua ses jambes autour de Magnus pour qu'il s'approche encore plus, Magnus mit sa main entre eux pour masturber le sexe d'Alec en se calquant sur son rythme.

Alec n'en pouvant plus, hurla de jouissance et se derversa sur Magnus, Magnus après quelque coups en Alec se déversa en lui dans un râle rauque. Alec haleta de plaisir, Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Alec.

\- Je sais, répondit Magnus.

Magnus se retira d'Alec qui grimaça, il claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer. Il se mit sur le dos en prenant Alec dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

\- Tu ne pars pas ? demanda Alec.

\- Non je reste avec toi, répondit Magnus.

Alec s'endormit sous les caresses de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la confidence de Magnus et nouvelle agression d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Marine 62 : Content que ça te fasse plaisir mais le problème sont de retour dans ce chapitre**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à mon biscuit de beta !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec se réveilla et vit Magnus endormi à coté de lui, il caressa le torse de Magnus. Ce dernier remua doucement dans son sommeil, Alec sourit et se pencha pour lui donner des baisers –papillons. Alec descendit de plus en plus bas.

\- Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux petit nephilim, dit Magnus.

\- Tu oublies que je suis un chasseur d'ombres et je chasse mes proies, répondit Alec.

Magnus ricana avant de basculer Alec sur le lit, il ouvrit ses yeux de chat. Magnus l'embrassa violemment.

\- Mais ta proie est difficile à attraper, dit Magnus.

\- Aucun proie ne me résiste, sache- le, répondit Alec.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir petit nephilim, susurra Magnus.

Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur, quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Magnus grogna dans le baiser.

\- Je dois répondre, dit Alec.

\- J'espère que c'est important parce que sinon il y aura de la casse car ils auront oser déranger un prince des enfers dans ses occupations, claqua Magnus.

Alec haussa un sourcil, il prit son téléphone alors que Magnus bascula à coté de lui.

\- Allo ? répondit Alec.

\- Alec c'est Jace, il y une horde de démons qui s'en prend aux terrestres alors tu peux ramener ta fraise, dit Jace en guise de bonjour.

\- Bonjour Jace, oui je vais bien. Je suis ravi de venir à la chasse avec toi et Izzy, mais là je chasse une plus grosse proie alors évite de te faire tuer ou blesser, expliqua Alec sans tact.

\- Hein mais Alec…commença Jace.

Alec raccrocha au nez de son parabataï, et chevaucha Magnus qui ricana.

\- Eh bien quel impatient, susurra Magnus.

\- Il a téléphoné au mauvais moment, dit Alec en l'embrassant.

Magnus le bascula et répondit à son baiser, il glissa sa main tout le long de d'Alec pour prendre son membre pour le masturber. Alec bascula la tête en arrière, Magnus lui grignota le cou avant de lécher la marque qu'il avait fait la veille.

Il introduit un doigt en Alec en gémissant de plaisir en sentant qu'Alec était toujours étroit malgré qu'ils aient couché la veille. Il fit coulisser son doigt en frappant sans pitié la prostate d'Alec, celui-ci gémissait de plaisir en caressant le dos de Magnus

\- Putain Magnus…Viens en moi….Viens en moi maintenant, ordonna Alec gémissant.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre petit nephilim, susurra Magnus en le retournant.

Alec se retrouva à quatre pattes, les fesses exposées à Magnus. Alec rougit à cette position, Magnus ricana en lui frappant sa fesse ce qui fit crier de surprise Alec.

\- N'est ce pas toi qui as demandé que je lui montre ma connaissance en la matière ? ricana Magnus sensuellement.

Alec gémit devant le ton de Magnus, ce dernier vint se présenter devant l'entrée d'Alec. Celui-ci frémissait d'impatient en se préparant mais il ne sentit rien, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Magnus un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est que tu attends ? demanda Alec frustré.

Magnus ricana moqueusement en penchant légèrement la tête, il passa une main sur la fesse d'Alec avant de claquer fort ce qui fit crier Alec de surprise.

\- Si tu veux que je te baise, viens par toi-même, susurra Magnus en souriant avec sadisme.

Alec vint s'empaler sur le membre de Magnus en gémissant de plaisir, il se sentait complet. Magnus regarda Alec bouger ses hanches, il les agrippa et fit ressortir son sexe avant d'entrer férocement en lui en frappant directement sur la prostate d'Alec.

Magnus pilonnait sans relâche Alec qui hurla de plaisir en s'écroulant. Il agrippa l'un des barreaux du lit d'une seule main, il enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers pour cacher ses cris. Magnus vint lui prendre par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête

\- Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir pendant que je te baise petit nephilim, stipula Magnus.

Magnus lui donna un coup plus fort ce qui fit cambrer Alec de plaisir, les pouvoirs démoniaques de Magnus commençaient à envelopper Alec d'une aura malsaine en électrocutant. Alec cria à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

Magnus qui continua de bouger férocement, prit le membre délaissé et le masturba. Alec se déversa sur les draps avant de s'effondrer épuisé, Magnus bougeait en lui avant de se déversa à son tour en Alec. Il vint câliner la nuque d'Alec avec son nez en se retirant d'Alec, il lui caressa le flanc. Alec frémissait devant les caresses de Magnus.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit Magnus en lui mordant l'oreille.

\- D'accord, je pars aussi en connaissant Jace celui-ci va se fourrer dans une situation pas possible, gémissait Alec.

Magnus lâcha un petit rire sonore, Alec se retourna pour lui faire face. Magnus l'embrassa sauvagement avant de se lever, il tourna vers Alec qui le matait sans scrupules. Il fit de même en regardant le torse d'Alec parsemé de rune qu'il se promit de grignoter avant d'attirer son regard sur une rune qui n'était pas là auparavant.

\- Cette rune est nouvelle, remarqua Magnus.

\- Quelle rune ? demanda Alec en regardant.

Alec vit la rune sur son cœur et rougit avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Magnus, celui-ci le regarda curieusement.

\- Quelle est cette rune ? demanda Magnus.

\- C'est une rune d'amour, elle s'est tracé toute seule, répondit Alec.

\- Je vois, dit Magnus avec un petit sourire.

Magnus claqua des doigts et s'habilla de son costume, Alec le regarda avec amour.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit Alec.

\- Toi aussi petit nephilim, répondit Magnus.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Alec.

\- Je sais, répondit Magnus en disparaissant.

Alec se leva et vit le Président Miaou vint frotter la jambe d'Alec qui le caressa un peu avant d'aller prendre son bain. Il prit sa stèle et fit un portail dans l'institut, il se prépara mentalement aux réprimandes de Jace et au questionnement d'Izzy. Il commença à soupirer de lassitude, il vit Jace et Izzy venir à sa rencontre.

\- Alec, comment tu… commença Jace avant de se stopper.

\- Qu'est qui passe ? demanda Izzy en voyant le blocage de Jace.

Jace regarda Alec comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Alec comprit le bugue de Jace en rougissant. Izzy fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est qui se passe ? demanda Izzy.

\- Il l'a fait, répondit Jace.

\- Quoi donc ? redemanda Izzy.

Izzy regarda Jace en fronçant les sourcils, avant qu'elle ne réalise la situation. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Félicitation enfin tu l'as fait, alors c'était comment ? questionna Izzy.

\- Par l'ange ! s'exclama Alec en rougissant.

\- Izzy a raison, tu peux nous le dire. C'était comment ta première fois sans les détails s'il te plait ? expliqua Jace.

\- Moi je veux les détails, dit Izzy en sautillant de joie.

\- Par l'ange il y a une horde de démons dehors, rappliqua Alec en changeant de sujet.

\- On a déjà réglé le problème sans toi après que tu nous ais plantés pour t'envoyer en l'air, dit Jace.

Alec soupira de lassitude, il fit un sourire niais à sa première fois avec Magnus.

\- C'était parfait, dit Alec perdu dans ses pensés.

\- Le détail croustillant s'il te plait, demanda Izzy impatiente.

\- A tout à l'heure, fit Jace en faisant demi-tour.

\- Je vais voir maman, dit Alec en essayant de s'échapper.

\- Alec, non tu vas me le dire maintenant avant d'aller voir maman, menaça Izzy.

\- Izzy, il faut que je parle vraiment à maman, dit Alec sérieux.

\- D'accord mais tu ne m'échapperas pas Alec je veux que tu me racontes ta première fois, rappela Izzy en pointant le doigt sur le torse d'Alec.

Alec se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère, dans le couloir il regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs avant de soupirer de lassitude. Il pria vite fait l'ange Raziel qu'Izzy l'oublie rapidement, il toqua et entra dans le bureau de sa mère.

\- Bonjour maman, dit Alec.

\- Alec, tu es en retard pour la chasse de ce matin, puis-je savoir pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? demanda Maryse sec.

\- Magnus…Moi…je...Enfin, bredouilla Alec rouge.

Maryse comprit et leva la main pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait comprise, elle racla sa gorge.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Maryse.

\- Au sujet de l'enquête, s'il y avait du nouveau ? interrogea Alec.

\- Pas pour le moment malheureusement, ton père est retourné à Idris, dit Maryse.

\- Je vois, je te laisse, dit Alec.

Alec allait sortir du bureau de sa mère quand elle le rappela.

\- Alec mon chéri, la prochaine fois qu'on t'appelle pour quelque chose n'hésite pas de nous dire que tu es occupé avec Magnus, entendit Alec.

Alec hocha la tête sans se retourner vu qu'il rougissait, il sortit et rejoignit Jace dans la salle d'entraînement. Jace était en train de s'entraîner sur un sac de boxe.

\- Tu ne devais pas voir Izzy ? demanda Jace.

\- Je préfère l'éviter, dit Alec.

\- Un petit combat ? questionna Jace.

\- Avec joie, répondit Alec.

Ils se placèrent au centre avant de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre, ils se bagarrèrent pendant un bon moment. Izzy vint les rejoindre avec Magnus, Clary et Simon.

\- Ils sont toujours en train de se bagarrer ses deux –là, dit Simon.

\- Ils s'entraînent, répondit Izzy en haussant les épaules.

\- Ton frère s'est beaucoup entraîné au corps à corps avec moi, fit Magnus avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Oui, tu me l'as raconté et heureusement que je t'ai appelé, dit Izzy en souriant pareillement.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Clary.

\- Oh rien de grave, dit Izzy en regardant Magnus complice.

Alec et Jace vinrent les rejoindre, le brun était étonné de voir Magnus à l'institut. Ce dernier vint l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

\- Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Tu as terminé ton travail ? demanda Alec.

\- Ta sœur m'a appelé pour demander un service, répondit Magnus.

\- Quel genre de service ? interrogea Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je lui ai demandé votre première fois et il m'a tout raconté et surtout la deuxième fois, expliqua Izzy.

Alec rougit violemment sous les rires de tout le monde, Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé de certaines choses concernant nous deux comme comment tu me supplies pour te prendre, murmura Magnus en mordillant l'oreille d'Alec.

Alec s'empourpra encore plus, il gémit discrètement. Magnus passa sa main discrètement dans le dos pour terminer dans le pantalon d'Alec.

\- Il y a des chambres, vous savez ? dit Jace de derrière eux.

\- Je sais mais je commence les apéritifs avant de passer aux entrées, expliqua Magnus avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il est comment au lit Alec ? demanda Jace.

\- JACE ! s'écria Alec rouge.

\- Je peux te dire que ton parabataï est un phénomène au lit, c'est l'explosion, répondit Magnus, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

\- Magnus, interpella Alec rouge.

Magnus ricana, Alec se dégagea de ses bras en prétextant une urgence pour s'éloigner de sa famille et de son pervers de petit ami. Il marcha dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il sentit quelqu'un le suivre, il se retourna pour voir un homme cagoulé fondre sur lui.

\- Pas encore ! s'exclama Alec en esquivant l'attaque de l'homme.

L'homme l'attaqua à nouveau, Alec le projeta contre une petit table ce qui fit renverser tout ce qu'il y avait dessus.

\- Tu dois mourir, dit l'homme en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? demanda Alec.

L'homme fonça à nouveau avant d'être immobile, Izzy vint rejoindre Alec avec Jace ainsi que Maryse.

\- Ça va Alec ? demanda Maryse.

\- Ça va mais il n'a pas répondu à ma question, dit Alec en le regardant.

\- Je vais le faire parler, articula Magnus en regardant l'homme froidement.

\- Non Magnus, tu m'as promis. Laisse l'Enclave s'en charger, dit Alec en rejoignant Magnus.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Magnus en le relâchant.

Jace attrapa l'homme en lui foutant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Oh désolé ma main a glissé, dit Jace pas désolé.

Aldertree fit évacuer tout le monde du couloir en laissant Magnus, Alec et Izzy ainsi que Maryse vu que Jace avait conduit l'homme cagoulé à la cité des os.

\- Alec Lightwood, je veux vous voir demain matin pour m'expliquer la situation, dit Aldertree.

\- Bien, fit Alec en attrapant Magnus par la main.

Magnus serra la main d'Alec pendant qu'Aldertree s'en alla.

\- Alec, est ce que tu es sûr d'aller bien ? demanda Maryse inquiète.

\- Ça va, je te l'ai dis, rassura Alec.

\- Bien alors je te laisse, merci encore d'avoir sauvé mon fils, remercia Maryse en regardant Magnus.

\- Vous ne devez pas me remercier vu que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient, dit Magnus en coulant un regard à Alec.

Alec rougit légèrement, Izzy lâcha un rire sonore alors que Maryse sourit et Magnus lança un regard coquin à Alec qui détourna le regard.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Maryse en s'en allant.

Izzy regarda son frère et Magnus, elle sentit une tension sexuelle venir s'installer entre eux. Elle sourit.

\- Je vous laisse aussi, je vais voir Simon, dit Izzy en s'en allant.

Alec hocha la tête en regardant sa sœur partir.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait pas, fit Magnus.

\- Hein ? dit Alec.

Alec se fit plaquer par Magnus contre le mur, Magnus l'embrassa sauvagement en massant l'entre-jambe d'Alec à travers son pantalon. Alec gémit de plaisir, il essaya de repousser Magnus.

\- Magnus non pas ici…On…voir, bredouilla Alec.

\- Je m'en moque des autres, je te veux ici, claqua Magnus en retournant Alec.

Alec se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, Magnus défit son pantalon pour prendre son membre excité et commença à le masturber.

\- Tu me dis non mais regarde comment tu es dur, susurra Magnus.

\- Ah…Pas…jeux, bafouilla Alec.

Magnus ricana moqueur et fit entrer ses doigts en Alec qui étouffait ses gémissement pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Magnus le prit par la hanche et le pénétrait sec, Alec étouffa un cri de plaisir. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant l'étroitesse d'Alec, il frappa fort dans sa prostate.

Alec dut étouffer ses cris dans ses mains sous les assauts de Magnus, celui-ci vint près de son oreille en le mordillant et le masturbant.

\- Je veux t'entendre mon petit nephilim, dit Magnus.

\- Non…va…m'entendre, gémit Alec.

\- Je m'en moque des autres, dit Magnus en donnant un coup encore plus fort.

Alec lâcha un couinement de plaisir, Magnus continua à bouger ses hanches en Alec. Les pouvoirs de Magnus commencèrent à se manifester sous le plaisir qu'il fit sauter la barrière de protection de l'institut qui électrifia Alec et l'entoura d'une aura.

Alec se déversa sur le mur dans un cri étouffé. Magnus vint quelques minutes après lui, il le fit retourner après s'être retiré et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Tu es vrai un pervers de premier ordre, dit Alec.

\- Evite de le dire ça ou sinon je recommence, dit Magnus taquin.

Alec rougit encore plus ce qui ne manqua de faire rire Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la convocation de l'enclave et l'insolence de Magnus. Bisous glacés.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Marine 62 : Oui tu n'as pas rêvé Magnus a bien et belle plaqué Alec conte le mur, pour Aldertree ben lui je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui. Des idées ? XD**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Désolé, j'ai déjà une beta mais je suis ravie que tu me le propose disons que je n'ai pas encore fais les mis à jour**

 **Marie 3000 : Tiens tu es encore vie toi vu que tout le monde te recherche mort ou vif vu les derniers chapitre que tu as mis en ligne. Pour répondre à ta question oui c'est dans les livres pour la rune d'amour.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Magnus entra dans la dimension après leur moment intime, Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il croisa Jace qui était revenu de la cité des os

\- Alec, alors c'était comment demanda Jace

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je te rappelle que nous somme parabataï dit Jace en pointant sur la rune de parabataï

Alec rougit violemment en réalisant que Jace avait ressenti son plaisir pendant qu'il couchait avec Magnus

\- Oh merde jura Alec

\- Ben je peux te dire que tu étais vraiment heureux souris Jace

\- Si tu savais où nous avons fait dit Alec entrant dans son ancien chambre

\- Quoi, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas fait dans ma chambre fit Jace choqué

\- Par l'ange non, mais au mur où j'ai été agressé répondit Alec rouge

\- Je savais que tu aimais les murs mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pervers que ça taquina Jace

\- Ben disons que Magnus m'a…commença Alec

\- …Laisse les détails à Izzy, d'ailleurs il y un truc que turlupine. La barrière de protection de l'institut a commencé déliré c'est à cause de Magnus sous la colère demanda Jace

\- Alec souris taquin en regardant Jace,

\- Les pouvoirs de Magnus s'est bien manifesté mais pas sous la colère mais sous le plaisir répondit Alec avec un sourire suggestif

\- Il t'a rendu vraiment un pervers dit Jace choqué

Alec lui souris joueur, Jace resta choqué. Izzy vint lui appelé pour le déjeuné, Alec mangea son déjeuné en discutant avec sa famille sur l'attaque. Puis il entra dans la dimension de Magnus, il allait directement à la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc. Il s'entraîna un peu plus d'une heure quand Magnus vint le cherché pour le dîner

\- Tu t'entraîne pas corps au corps demanda Magnus d'un ton suggestifs

\- Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour m'entraîné au corps à corps répondit Alec en rougissant légèrement

Magnus fit un petit sourire coquin, il s'approcha d'Alec et l'embrassa avec brutalité. Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus le plaqua encore plus à son corps en appuyant sur ses fesses. Il fit passer ses mains dans le pantalon d'Alec pour caresser les fesses de celui-ci, Alec gémit de plaisir.

\- Magnus, non on l'a déjà fait ce matin et dans l'institut fit Alec

\- Et alors je m'en moque de combien de fois qu'on l'a fait dans la journée, répondit Magnus en continuant à caressé les fesse d'Alec

\- Mais tu…commenças Alec

\- Tais-toi ou je te prendrai devant ton enclave la prochaine fois dit Magnus

Alec haleta et rougis violemment à la menaça de Magnus, Magnus ricana avec sadisme et continuant à massé les fesses d'Alec. Magnus inséra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec s'agrippa à la chemise de Magnus en sentant le doigt de Magnus en lui.

\- Magnus…gémis Alec en sentant le doigt de Magnus coulissé en lui

\- J'aime quand tu gémis mon nom comme ça dit Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts, Alec se trouva à moitié nu devant Magnus. Magnus claqua une nouvelle fois les doigts, Alec se trouva suspendu dans les airs. Magnus sourit niais,

\- Qu'est que...commença Alec

\- Tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit de te montrer tout mes connaissances alors comme la dernière fois tu vas crier mon nom plusieurs fois. En clair je vais te prendre à chaque occasion que je viendrai te voir qu'à force tu deviendras à accro au sexe avec moi expliqua Magnus en insérant à nouveau son doigt en Alec

Alec gémit de plaisir, Magnus commença à le masturbé. Magnus fit un tour de magie, les liens qui retenait Alec resserra pour que Magnus se retrouve nez à nez devant le membre d'Alec. Il le prit en bouche en insérant un deuxième doigt en Alec, il visa plusieurs fois la prostate d'Alec. Magnus fit tournoyer sa langue sur le sexe d'Alec plusieurs fois, il ressortit le sexe d'Alec de sa bouche. Il prit les jambes d'Alec et les mit sur ses épaules pour avoir accès à l'intimité d'Alec

\- Magnus s'il te plait gémis Alec

\- Continue encore de gémis pour moi mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de l'intimité d'Alec

Alec criait de plaisir en sentant la langue de Magnus, Magnus taquina l'intimité d'Alec un moment avant de le refaire descendre à son niveau. Alec avait les joues rouges et le visage en sueurs

\- Déjà fatigué petit nephilims demanda Magnus avec sadisme

\- Tu es un pervers haleta Alec

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appelé comme ça et tu vas le regretté menaça Magnus

Magnus le pénétrait sec ce qui fit lâché un cri de plaisir à Alec, il regarda Alec amusé sans bougé d'un pouce ce qui fit gémir de frustration à Alec

\- S'il te plait bouge demanda Alec

\- Dis moi mieux que cela petit nephilims susurra Magnus

\- Je t'en supplie fais moi l'amour, je t'aime supplia Alec

Magnus ricana amusé avant de claqua les doigts, Alec ressentit un resserrement dans son sexe.

\- J'ai envie de m'amusé dit Magnus en ressortant son sexe

Magnus le fit entrer brutalement en frappant fort à la prostate d'Alec, il bougea fort en Alec qui criait de plaisir. Magnus masturba le sexe d'Alec,

\- Tu veux que je t'avoue un petit secret demanda Magnus en le pilonnant

Alec rougie par le plaisir le regarda curieusement,

\- J'ai pris une potion de mon cru ce qui me donne le pouvoir de baiser plusieurs heure sans jouir jusqu'à la potion ne fasse plus effet, la potion d'après mon souvenir dure tout la nuit avoua Magnus avec un sourire vicieux

Alec avait frémis devant les paroles de Magnus, ses yeux était voilé de plaisir sous les assauts de Magnus. Alec jouie plusieurs fois sous les coups de butoir de Magnus que son sexe était devenu tout mauve, après plusieurs heures Magnus se déversa en Alec, alors que celui-ci était en train de pleurnicher de plaisir. Magnus claqua les doigts, Alec se déversa enfin sur Magnus qu'il s'évanouit de trop plein de plaisir. Magnus se retira de lui avant de le prendre ses bras après avoir retiré les liens, il claqua les doigts pour nettoyé Alec. Il ramena Alec dans sa chambre avant de l'embrassa sur le front

\- Je t'aime petit nephilims dit Magnus se couchant prés de lui

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit, Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur qui provenant de son bas du dos. Il vit Magnus était déjà partis vu qu'il avait un mot écrit qu'il était déjà partit faire son devoir de prince, il étouffa un cri de douleur en s'asseyant. Il prit une douche chaude ce qui soulagea un peu son bas de dos,

\- Espèce de démon pervers excité du bocal jura Alec en massant son bas de dos

Il prit sa stèle et fis un portail, il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Aldertree. Il croisa Simon

\- Ça va Alec demanda Simon en fronçant les sourcils

\- Très bien dit Alec en lui lançant un regard noir

\- Ok dit Simon en le laissant passé

Il marcha et croisa Izzy qui sortait du bureau d'Aldertree, Izzy le regarda soulagée

\- Tu sais que tu es en retard dit Izzy

\- Je sais dit Alec

\- Tu faisais quoi pour être en retard comme ça demanda Izzy avec un sourire malicieux

\- Je dormais dit Alec en entrant dans le bureau d'Aldertree

Alec se présenta devant le bureau d'Aldertree, Aldertree le regarda avec un œil critique.

\- Vous êtes en retard monsieur Lightwood dit Aldertree

\- Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure dit Alec

\- Bien assez-vous fit Aldertree en présentant une chaise

\- Je vais rester debout si vous le permettez répondit Alec

\- Bien, je vous ai convoqué pour l'agression que vous aviez été victime expliqua Aldertree

\- Je comprends, pour vous dire de toute franchise je ne sais pas pourquoi on vient m'attaqué dit Alec

\- Donc vous ne connaissez pas les raisons de ses attaques, dit Aldertree

\- Non répondit Alec

\- Bien sachez que vous êtes convoqué à Idris auprès de l'enclave pour dire sur ses attaque à votre encontre, j'ai reçu un message de feu pour dire que vous devez vous rendre dans deux heure annonça Aldertree

\- Bien, je vais me préparé. Je me retire dit Alec

Alec se retourna et sortis du bureau d'Aldertree, il se rendit dans la chambre de Jace. Il entra et vis Jace allongé sur son lit en train de jouer avec un poignard,

\- Tiens salut Alec dit Jace

\- Salut je suis passé pour te dire que je suis convoqué à Idris dit Alec en entrant dans la chambre de son parabataï

\- Quand tu pars demanda Jace

\- Dans deux heures temps répondit Alec en s'appuyant sur les rebords de du bureau de Jace

Alec ressentit sa douleur dans son bas du dos et se mit remit debout,

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi tu as prévenu Izzy de ton départ demanda Jace

\- Non je n'ai pas encore la prévenu, de toute façons elle va venir avec nous dit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Ouais, dit Jace

Izzy entra dans la chambre de Jace,

\- Alors demanda Izzy

\- Je pars dans deux heures de temps pour Idris pour raconter les attaques contre moi répondit Alec

\- Et Magnus ? demanda Izzy

\- Je l'appellerai là-bas fit Alec en massant discrètement son bas du dos

\- D'accord, Simon m'avait dis que tu marchais bizarrement dit Izzy

\- Il a dû rêver dit Alec

\- Alec, tu ne peux pas mentir et de plus par notre lien tu as mal dit Jace

\- Qu'est que qu'il s'est passé demanda Izzy inquiète subitement

\- Il s'est rien passé dit Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as mal demanda Jace

Alec soupira agacé par les questions agaçant de son parabataï et Izzy,

\- Magnus m'a fait un marathon de sexe pendant des heures et maintenant j'ai le bas du dos en feu et je ne peux plus m'asseoir clama Alec

\- Ah mon pauvre frère grimaça Izzy compatissant

\- Mais tu as bien prit ton pieds quand même souris Jace

\- Jace soupira Alec en roulant des yeux

Jace ricana, Alec se prépara pour allé à Idris avec Jace et Izzy. Arrivés à Idris, Maryse vint accueillir en les errant dans ses bras

\- La réunion se tiendra dans une heure préviens Maryse

\- Bien j'ai le temps de prévenir Magnus dit Alec

\- D'accord dépêche-toi de le faire dit Maryse

Alec monta dans sa chambre,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

Alec fronça les sourcils et il appela à nouveau. Il appela plusieurs Magnus mais celui-ci ne vint pas, il redescendit en bas où tout sa famille l'attendaient

\- Alors demanda Izzy

\- Il n'est pas venue, je suppose qu'il est occupé fit Alec

\- Si ta marque te brûle alors tu pourras partir dit Robert

Alec hocha la tête et suivies sa famille dans la salle de l'enclave, il s'assit en grimaçant légèrement de douleur sous le regarda amusé de Jace et de compatissant d'Izzy. La consul Jia Penhawool vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec les autres membres de l'enclave, Alec les regarda attentivement pour lire les émotions de chacun,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, avancez –vous au centre ordonna Jia

Alec se leva et se mit au centre de la salle,

\- Vous avez été trois fois victime des attaques répété à votre encontre est-ce vrai demanda la consule

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Savez-vous qui vous en veut demanda Jia

\- Non répondit Alec

\- Nous avons interrogé votre agresseur, et celui-ci dit qu'une personne l'a payé pour le faire en lui garantissant une place parmi le conseil. Cela en soit on ne sait pas qui cela peut être dit Jia

\- Je comprends mais on à un informateur qui dit que c'est l'un des membres du conseil qui a commandité mon assassinat révéla Alec

\- Beaucoup commença à crier scandale devant les propos d'Alec, Jia tapa avec son marteau pour ramené l'ordre.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de votre accusation demanda Jia

\- Si vous ne me croyait pas soumettez-moi à l'épée mortelle dit Alec

\- Qu'il en soit on voudrait savoir le nom de cet informateur demanda un membre du conseil

\- Je ne peux pas le divulgué répondit Alec

\- C'est un ordre dit le membre

\- On veut garder l'anonymat de cet informateur dit Maryse en se levant

\- Donc c'est un mensonge dit le membre

\- Ca suffit, pourquoi êtes –vous intéressé par cela subitement à moins que vous êtes le commanditaire cracha Jace en se levant à son tour

\- C'est du n'importe quoi répondit le membre

\- Alors pourquoi insister vous sur l'informateur demanda Izzy

\- Pour lui demandé la véracité de ses information, de plus pourquoi ses attaque sont que contre vous demanda le membre

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec

\- Pour en toute franchise c'est peut-être que vous êtes la catin d'un démon vociféra le membre

Jia tapa de son marteau en entendant les paroles du membre, tout le monde autour de lui commença à marmonner à voix basse.

\- Conseiller Dieudonné veuillez respecter vos limite dit Jia

\- Mes limites alors la vérité est dévoilé aux yeux de tous, il y a quatre mois de cela quand ce démon supérieur est venu le cherché clama Dieudonné

\- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulté Magnus devant moi conseiller Dieudonné menaça Alec furieux

\- Et qu'est que vous allait faire, si vous continuez à me menaça en vous rangeant du coté de ce démon je demande alors qu'on vous retire vos rune immédiatement dit le conseiller

\- Vous n'êtes pas le consul ni l'inquisiteur pour décidé de cela fit Alec

\- Je suis d'avis avec le conseiller Dieudonné, ce démon est un prince des enfers. Vous trahissez votre serment auprès de l'ange Raziel fit l'inquisiteur

\- Je ne trahis pas mon serment dit Alec

\- Mon fils a toujours fait son devoir de chasseur d'ombre envers l'enclave clama Robert

\- Mais il s'est alliez à un prince des enfers dit l'inquisiteur

\- C'était un marché qu'avez fait Benedict Lightwood il y bien longtemps donc Alec est pour rien dans l'histoire répondit Maryse

\- Alec est un héros de guerre en ayant participé étroitement à la guerre contre Valentin dit Jace

\- Vous le faites venir pour l'interroger au sujet de ses agressions mais vous le passez pour un criminel s'écria Izzy

Jia tapa de son marteau en ramenant l'ordre,

\- Là n'est pas la question conseiller Dieudonné, je suis contre le retirement de la marque d'Alexander Lightwood car votre motif n'est pas valable dit Jia

\- Mais consul Jia vous dîtes cela parce que vous connaissez les Lightwood depuis bien longtemps s'exclama Dieudonné

\- Le conseiller Dieudonné a raison, votre relation avec eux entache votre jugement dit l'inquisiteur

\- Notre relation avec Jia n'entachera rien à ce qu'il se passe défends Maryse

\- Ah oui votre fils est devenue la catin d'un démon, il est comme son ancêtre une putain cracha Dieudonné

\- Tiens donc fit une voix

Magnus apparut prés d'Alec en l'enlaçant devant le conseil, Magnus regarda tout les membres du conseil en particulièrement un.

\- Bonjour enfant de Raziel dit Magnus en faisant une révérence moqueur

\- Magnus Bane vous êtes un prince des enfers pourquoi êtes –vous sur terre. Je sais qu'Alexander doit venir avec vous mais il est en plein conseil dit Jia

Magnus fit apparaître un fauteuil où il s'assit dedans avec un verre d'alcool, il fit tournoyer le liquide,

\- Très chère consul, je viens punir le commanditaire des agressions envers mon petit nephilims dit Magnus avec un sourire insolent

\- Ceci concerne notre peuple et non un vulgaire démon vociféra Dieudonné

\- Je te prierai espèce de sac à merde de fermé ton clapet avant que je m'énervé parce que sinon je fais sauter vos joli systèmes de protection et je fais venir des démons de ma dimension vous envahir et tous vous tuer en épargnant bien sûr la famille de mon petit nephilims persifla Magnus en fusillant le conseiller

Dieudonné se rassit sur sa chaise en sentant l'aura démoniaque de Magnus le faire pression, Alec sentit l'aura de Magnus est devint excité à son aura vu que Magnus en dégageait lors de leurs moments intimes.

\- Que voulez-vous Magnus Bane ? questionna Jia

\- Bien comme je le disais je suis venu punir celui qui a commandité les agressions contre mon petit nephilims répondit Magnus en fusillant l'un des membres

\- Et qui c'est demanda Jia

Magnus regarda un instant l'alcool dans son verre, avant de regarder le consul dans les yeux.

\- Je vous le dirai si vous ne me menacé plus mon nephilims de lui retirer ses runes ou quoi se soit d'autre car si vous le menacé à nouveau que vous aurez à suppliez Raziel de vous sortir de l'enfer que je vous faire vivre avertit Magnus

\- Bien c'est une promesse et nous prêtons serment sur Raziel fit Jia

Magnus fit un sourire avant de fermer les yeux

\- Ça me rappeler de bon souvenirs dit Magnus nostalgie

Alec souris légèrement et rougis devant les paroles de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité du commanditaire et la torture de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir, je vais dire qui est le commanditaire dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec regarda Magnus assis dans le fauteuil en défiant les membres de l'enclave, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui

\- Eh bien mon petit nephilims, ne reste pas debout comme ça viens t'assoit sur moi dit Magnus

Alec s'avança et s'assis sur les genoux de Magnus, Magnus glissa sa main sur les jambes d'Alec pour les retenir contre lui.

\- C'EST SCANDALEUX s'écria Dieudonné

\- J'AI DIS FERMER VOTRE CLAPET s'écria Magnus en dégageant son pouvoir démoniaque

La barrière qui protégé Idris commençait vacillé, les alarmes se mirent sonner. Les membres du conseil étaient sous la pression du pouvoir de Magnus,

\- Magnus bane pouvez-vous arrêter cela s'il vous plaît demanda Jia

Magnus ne répondit rien et continua de dégagé encore plus de pouvoir, Alec vit les membres du conseil sous l'effet de l'aura électrique de Magnus.

\- Magnus arrête s'il te plait demanda Alec en caressant sa joue

Magnus cligna des yeux et regarda Alec un moment qui lui caressait la joue,

\- Arrête dit Alec avec amour

\- Comme tu voudras dit Magnus en effleurant ses lèvres

Les membres furent libérés de la pression, Magnus les regarda avec satisfaction.

\- Si mon petit nephilims n'était pas là, j'aurai fait rayé cette ville à tout jamais alors la prochaine fois que vous ouvrez vos gueules pour insulter mon petit nephilims je vous tuerai tous menaça Magnus

\- Nous avons compris prince Magnus mais nous attendons toujours le nom du commanditaire des attaques perpétré contre Alexander dit Jia

\- Je vais vous le dire, le commanditaire n'est autre que ce cher conseiller Dieudonné et l'inquisiteur dévoila Magnus en caressant le flanc de la cuisse d'Alec

\- QUOI ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS M'ACCUSER DE LA SORTE s'écria Dieudonné

\- Et moi je n'ai jamais organisé de des attaques contre Alexander Lightwood s'exclama L'inquisiteur

Jia tapa de son marteau et cria pour ramener l'ordre dans la salle alors que dans la salle tout le monde criait indignation,

\- Comment pouvez-être sûr demanda Jia

\- J'ai des preuves accablant les concernant dit Magnus

\- Montrez-nous demanda le conseiller accusé

\- Bien sûr dit Magnus

Magnus claque des doigts et une sphère apparut dans le creux de sa main,

\- Vous savez ce que je tiens dans ma main demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda la consule

\- C'est la sphère du souvenir de ce parasite qui a essayé de tuer petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Mais comment vous a fait cela demanda un membre

Jace vint à coté de Magnus et Alec, Alec le regarda curieusement.

\- C'est moi qui fait entré Magnus à la cité des os répondit Jace

\- Comment avez-vous osez faire cela Jace Herondale dit le membre

\- SILENCE s'écria Magnus en faisant la pression

Le membre se retrouva cloué au sol, Alec et la famille Lightwood regarda Jace stupéfait.

\- Jace Herondale m'a aidé effectivement à entrer dans la prison de scélérat pour lui voler ses souvenir, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien trouvé dans son esprit par l'épée expliqua Magnus

\- Alors montre-nous les souvenir demanda Jia

Magnus hocha la tête et claqua des doigts et tout le monde se trouva dans une salle blanche, Alec haleta de surprise

\- Calme-toi, c'est juste une salle de souvenir susurra Magnus à son oreille

Alec frémit de plaisir et lâcha un gémissement de plaisir à la voix de Magnus, Magnus sourit taquin en entendant le gémissement d'Alec

\- Patience, je te prendrai quand j'aurai finis avec ton peuple, tu vas encore me supplier de te prendre encore fit Magnus en mordillant son oreille

Alec étouffa un autre gémissement Magnus claqua des doigts et fis montre à tout le monde tout les souvenirs du prisonnier, ils virent tous le paiement qu'a fait le conseiller avec l'inquisiteur.

\- Maintenant Robert Lightwood va perdre un autre fils riait l'inquisiteur

\- J'ai hâte de voir son visage de voir le corps sans vie de son fils dit le conseiller

\- Et sa fille demanda l'inquisiteur

\- On ne craint rien auprès de sa fille, de toute façons j'ai une idée concernant sa fille dit le traître

\- Qu'est que tu veux faire demanda le deuxième traître

\- Connais-tu Tessa Gray demanda Dieudonné

\- La sorcière qui a du sang angélique dans les veines demanda l'inquisiteur

Elle fut le résultat de l'union entre un démon et une nephilims, j'ai l'idée de faire fécondé la fille Lightwood avec un démon supérieur tel que l'amant de cette tapette et puis de l'élever pour en faire une arme de guerre expliqua Dieudonné

\- Vous me faites pensez Valentin dit l'inquisiteur

Valentin était intelligent certes mais pas malin, au lieu d'injecter du sang de démon dans le corps de son fils. Il aurait du penser comme moi c'est qu'il fut sa fin auprès de l'ange Raziel dit Dieudonné en souriant

\- Et pour Jace Herondale demanda l'inquisiteur

\- C'est un Herondale, il n'est pas une menace. Mais s'il devient gênant, on l'élimine dit Dieudonné

L'inquisiteur ricana diaboliquement et Dieudonné se mêlait à son rire, le souvenir stoppa et tous fut de retour dans la salle du conseil. Toute la famille Lightwood était sur pieds de guerre et en colère,

\- Gardes arrêtez ses deux traître ordonna Jia en tapant de son marteau

\- VOUS NE M'ARRETER PAS, ricanâtes Dieudonné dans un délire fou

Il tua les gardes dans la salle, quand il fut immobilisé par la magie de Magnus qui était s'était debout. L'inquisiteur en profitât pour s'en fuir discrètement sans que personne ne le voie, Magnus fit suspendre le conseiller traître dans les airs.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de lui mon petit nephilims demanda Magnus

\- Tu m'avais promis de le livrer à l'enclave mais entendre ses propos je demande justice dit Alec en s'adressant à Jia

\- Alexander Lightwood, je sais que la haine et la colère vous domine tous mais je ne peux consentir à faire cela. Il sera jugé par la justice de l'enclave mais tant bien même ses actes est au delà ce qu'avait prévues de faire l'enclave expliqua Jia

\- Que veux-tu dire Jia demanda Maryse dont la haine luisait dans ses yeux

\- Je consens que la famille Lightwood rend justice lui-même acclama Jia en tapant de son marteau

Les autres conseillers approuvèrent la décision de Jia, Jia mit un avis de recherche pour l'inquisiteur traître. Seule la famille Lightwood resta dans la salle du conseil avec le conseiller traître, Jace fit craqueler ses poings

\- Mon cher beau frère, tu peux le faire descendre pour qu'on rendre justice demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr mais ne l'abîmé pas trop, j'ai des choses à faire sur lui dit Magnus en ramenant le conseiller sut terre

\- Merci Magnus dit Izzy en déroulant son fouet

\- Les enfants, votre mère et moi nous vous laissons réglé cela, nous sommes trop vieux pour le faire dit Robert

\- Comme tu veux dit Izzy en faisant claquer son fouet

Maryse et Robert allaient partir quand ils se retournaient, Robert mit un coup de poing dans le ventre alors Maryse donna un coup de pieds retourné au conseillé.

\- Maintenant nous allons partir amusé –vous bien dit Maryse en sortant avec son mari

\- Merci maman, alors qui commence demanda Izzy

Jace donna un coup de genou dans la tête du conseiller, Izzy fit enrouler son fouet autour du cou.

\- Alors tu avais prévue me faire un enfant avec un démon espèce de salopard après avoir tué mon frère cracha Izzy

\- Salope jura le conseiller

Izzy lui planta un coup de talon dans la main qui se transperça, Jace vint à coté d'Izzy et lui brisa un à un les doigts

\- Quand tu provoque les Lightwood, attends-toi à des représailles articula Jace

\- Il y a pas à dire mon petit nephilims mais j'adore ta famille dit Magnus assis dans le fauteuil de Jia

Alec lui adressa un sourire de complice et regarda son frère et sœur continuait à frapper le traître,

\- Maintenant c'est à mon tour dit Magnus en apparaissant devant eux

\- D'accord de toute façons nous avons finis avec lui dit Jace en donnant un dernier coup de pieds dans les côtes du conseiller

Izzy hocha la tête en faisant claquer ses talons pour rejoindre son frère qui était assis dans le fauteuil de Magnus,

\- Vous voulez rester pour voir demanda Magnus

\- J'ai à faire dit Jace

\- Moi aussi mais on se retrouve d'ailleurs Magnus tu pourras me raconter votre marathon de sexe que tu as fais avec mon frère demanda Izzy en souriant malicieusement

\- IZZY s'écria Alec rouge

\- Avec joie ma belle appelle-moi pour me dire quand tu veux tout savoir dit Magnus en souriant pareillement

\- Par l'ange dit Alec les épaules s'affaissait

Jace lui tapota les épaules compatissant à Alec, puis il rejoignit Izzy à la porte. Magnus regarda les deux membres Lightwood s'en allaient avant de se tournait vers Alec,

\- Tu veux regarder demanda Magnus

\- Oui dit Alec

\- Ce que je vais faire cette homme est bien loin de ce que tu peux imaginer alors es-tu sûr demanda Magnus

Alec hésitait un instant et en pensant par ce que lui venait de lui dire Magnus, il le regarda déterminé

\- J'ai déjà vu l'horreur dans ma vie alors je pense que je pourrai supporter répondit Alec

\- Bien mais si c'est trop pour tu peux partir dans ta chambre en faisant un portail expliqua Magnus en claquant des doigts pour les transporter à la dimension

Alec hocha la tête en regardant partout, il était dans une salle où il sentait le sang pourris et la cendre

\- Bienvenue petit salopards dans ma salle de jeux dit Magnus en s'adressant à le conseiller

Le conseiller déjà en sang après avoir été tabassé par Jace et Izzy, Magnus claqua des doigts et ses mains se recouvrirent de flammes. Il apposa sur l'un des runes ce qui fit le crier de douleur au traitre,

\- Eh bien ce n'est que le commencement sac à merde, crois-moi quand j'aurai finis avec toi. Tu me supplierais te tuer quoique tu seras devenu fou entre-temps dit Magnus avec sadisme

Alec frissonna devant le sadisme de Magnus, il vit Magnus enlevait lentement les runes de Dieudonné. Magnus fit enlever la chemise du conseiller

\- Qu'est que tu vas faire démon me violé comme tu baise cette putain cracha Dieudonné ayant trouvé un peu de force

Magnus lui donna un coup de poing d'une telle force que la mâchoire de débloqua, il lui prit par les cheveux

\- Ne l'insulte pas devant moi et pour ça tu vas regretter dit Magnus froidement

Alec vit Magnus lui peler la peau avec ses flammes, Alec grimaça au hurlement du conseiller fit un portail et entra dans sa chambre. Il soupira de soulagement, le président Miaou vint se frotter contre la jambe d'Alec qui le pris dans ses bras pour le caressé. Il le déposa par terre avant de prendre une douche et ressortir tout propre, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il entendit toquer et vis la servante démone vint lui servir à manger avant de repartir, il mangea puis il lit un livre en attendant Magnus. Magnus apparut à coté de lui en lui prenant dans ses bras,

\- Tu l'as tué demanda Alec

\- Non, je l'ai juste torturé un peu mais je le laisse encore vivant répondit Magnus en lui caressant le dos

\- Merci Magnus remercia Alec

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me remercié dit Magnus

\- Je sais, je voulais le dire souris Alec

Magnus caressa le dos d'Alec et fit glisser sa main sur le postérieur d'Alec, Alec gémis légèrement.

\- Magnus pas ce soir, j'ai encore mal au bas du dos par notre marathon de sexe hier soir dit Alec

\- Je sais, je ne vais te rien faire pour ce soir car j'ai du travail qui m'attends alors je te caresse juste pour t'entendre ta belle voix angélique dit Magnus

Alec rougis de plaisir en sentant les caresses de Magnus sur ses fesses, il crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrassé fiévreux. Magnus lui lécha la marque qu'il lui avait fais lors de leur première fois, Alec étouffa un gémissement. Magnus se retire doucement sa main du pantalon d'Alec, il s'assit sur le lit d'Alec

\- Fais attention à toi dit Alec

\- Autre chose demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

\- Dis Magnus est ce que Jace et Izzy peut passer quelque jours ici demanda Alec

\- Je vais y réfléchir répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et regarda Magnus partir, Alec soupira de bien-être avant de s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réponse de Magnus et la préposition d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Marine 62 : Bien sûr qu'il lui a dit je t'aime après tout Magnus l'aime, je sais mais j'avais laissé des indices au sujet d'eux de toute façons l'inquisiteur va revenir un plus tard pour prendre sa revanche**

 **Leslilinou : Magnus préfère s'en charger de le torturer parce que c'est plus amusant pour lui mais je garde quand même ton idée**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sot pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec se réveille en sentant une caresse sur son visage, il fronça les sourcils

\- Président Miaou laisse moi encore dormir s'il te plait grommela Alec sans ouvrir les yeux

Il ressentit une autre caresse sur son visage, il le retira avec sa main. Il entendit un ricanement amusé, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Magnus avec une plume de paon dans la main et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Mon bel ange est réveillé dit Magnus

\- Il a été réveillé par un beau démon de son merveilleux rêve qu'il était en train de faire dit Alec

\- Ah bon et qu'est que tu faisais dans ce rêve demanda Magnus en se penchant vers lui

\- En fait je rêvais qu'on me faisait l'amour et celui qui me le faisait était extrêmes beau et je n'arrêtais pas de crier son nom tellement qu'il était doué expliqua Alec

\- Ah oui comment se nomme t-il demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec lâcha un gémissement de plaisir quand Magnus mordillait une zone sensible dans son cou,

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question dit Magnus en faufilant sa main dans son pantalon

\- Je criais ton nom gémis Alec

Magnus sourit appréciateur quand Alec gémissais de plaisir pendant qu'il masturbait son membre, Magnus retira sa main de son membre. Il se leva sous le regard frustré d'Alec

\- Oh crois-moi ce que je te réserve et encore plus drôle susurra Magnus en claquant des doigts

Alec se trouva nu et attaché de chaque membre sur le lit, Magnus claqua des doigts et se trouva nu à son tour sous le regard avide d'Alec. Il s'installa entre ses jambes écarté, il prit la plume de paon qu'il avait entre les mains, il commença à caressé Alec doucement. Alec riait sous la caresse de la plume

\- Arrête ça me chatouille trop riait Alec

\- Tiens donc comme ça tu es chatouilleux souris Magnus

Alec rougit et réalisa qu'il venait de dévoilé un de ses secrets embarrassant, Magnus enleva la plume et claqua des doigts. Il enveloppa sa main de ses flammes, il fit passer sur le corps d'Alec. Alec avait frémis de peur en voyant les flammes de Magnus mais il gémit quand ses flammes léchait son corps d'une douce chaleur, Magnus sourit vicieuse.

\- Ça va devenir intéressante à partir de maintenant dit Magnus en baissant sa main vers le sexe d'Alec

Alec plissa les yeux et gémis de plaisir en sentant ses flammes s'enroulait autour de son membre, ses flammes le caresserait tout autour de son intimité. Magnus souris encore lus en voyant l'état d'Alec, il arrêta sa magie. Il présenta son membre au tour de l'entrée d'Alec, il regarda Alec qui fit un regarda frustré avant de s'empaler à demi- dessus. Alec gémit de plaisir et frustré,

\- S'il te plait…Magnus… gémis Alec

\- J'aime quand tu me supplie de te prendre à chaque fois dit Magnus en ressortant son sexe

Il entra en Alec avec brusque en frappant directement sur la perle de plaisir d'Alec. Alec criât de plaisir, Magnus s'agrippa à ses hanches et martela Alec avec sauvagerie. Alec hurla de plaisir en tirant sur les chaînes autour de ses poignés, les pouvoir de Magnus commença à se manifesté en commençant englobait Alec de l'aura démoniaque. Alec criât de plaisirs en sentant l'aura démonique autour de lui qui l'électrifiait de plaisir, il se déversa sur Magnus. Magnus vint en lui après quelque coup, il se retira et libéra Alec des chaînes. Il s'effondra sur lui,

\- Tu es bien meilleur que le toi dans mon rêve plaisantas Alec

\- Ravie que ça te plaise dit Magnus en riant

Magnus bascula à coté de lui, alors qu'Alec vint se blottir contre son flanc. Alec était en train tracé du bout des ongles la rune d'amour sur le torse de Magnus, Magnus caressa son dos

\- Magnus, qu'est que tu pense du mariage demanda Alec

\- Ce que je pense du mariage répéta Magnus

\- Oui, je sais que les démons ne se marient mais toi spécialement quand pense-tu, demanda Alec

\- Spécialement rien mais entre toi et moi tu es déjà marié à moi vu que nous avons consommé le mariage et je t'ai marqué dit Magnus

Alec rougie aux paroles de Magnus et toucha la marque que Magnus lui a fait lors de leur première fois,

\- Ça veut dire que toi et moi sommes marié démoniaquement dit Alec

\- Oui, pourquoi veux-tu te marier à la manière nephilims demanda Magnus

\- Non, tant que je suis avec toi. Je m'en fous du mariage dit Alec

Magnus fit un sourire et l'embrassa avec bestialement, Alec répondit au baiser. Magnus le bascula pour qu'il le surplombe, Alec sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Alec écarta immédiatement les jambes, Magnus sourit avant de le pénétrait brusquement. Alec rompit en lâchant un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus bougeant ses hanches sauvagerie en Alec. Alec hurla de plaisir, Magnus le prit dans se bras et le bascula pour qu'Alec le chevauche. Alec avait les yeux gros comme des balles,

\- Cette position te gêne demanda Magnus d'une rauque

Alec ne répondit rien mais gémis de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Magnus lui donna de des coups qui allait frapper dans sa prostate. Alec bougeait ses hanches en même temps que Magnus, l'aura de Magnus vint entourait Alec qui se déversa sur Magnus alors quelque coups vint en Alec. Alec s'effondra sur Magnus, Magnus se retira de l'embrassa sur son épaule

\- Il faut que j'y aille dit Magnus

\- Je sais, au fait pour ma demande au sujet de Jace et Izzy est ce que tu accepte demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, j'accepte ils peuvent venir passer quelque jours ici s'ils veulent dit Magnus en se levant

\- Merci dit Alec en matant les fesses de Magnus

\- Ne me remercie pas petit nephilims, je te l'ai déjà dis n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en regardant Alec par-dessus son épaule

Magnus claqua des doigts et un costume très classe apparut sur lui,

\- Je voudrais te poser une question, tu ne prends jamais de bain demanda Alec

\- Parfois, j'aime prendre mon bain après avoir terminé de gérer mon royaume répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et regarda Magnus s'en allait, il se leva à son tour pour se préparer. Il sentit le sperme de Magnus coulait entre ses cuisse ce qui le fit rougir, il prit son bain. Il prit sa stèle et fit un portail à l'institut, il chercha tout le monde et les trouva dans la cuisine. Il grimaça en voyant Izzy cuisinait le petit déjeuner,

\- Alec, tu es là, t'as faim demanda Izzy

\- Je veux juste prendre un café dit Alec en s'asseyant à coté de Jace

\- D'accord dit Izzy en préparant le café

Alec regarda dans l'assiette de Jace, il vit des œufs encore coulant et des bacons mi-cuit. Il se pencha vers son parabataï

\- Tu aurais pu t'échapper pour prendre un vrai petit déjeuner chez Taki's murmura Alec

\- J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais elle avait appelé Clary et Simon pour qu'ils viennent ici heureusement Clary a pris son petit déjeuner avec Simon avant de venir expliqua Jace sur le même ton qu'Alec

\- J'aurai dû manger à la dimension dit Alec

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé ? demanda Jace curieux

\- Parce que j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec Magnus dit Alec

\- C'est pour ça que tu as raté le petit déjeuné, vous avez fait combien de fois demanda Jace

\- Pour l'instant ce matin on l'a fait deux fois d'affilé dit Alec

Jace siffla d'admiration ce qui attira tout le monde sur eux, Alec rougit légèrement.

\- Ben dis donc c'est une bête de sexe beugla Jace

\- Qui est une bête de sexe demanda Izzy en déposant la tasse de café d'Alec

Magnus, Alec et Magnus s'est envoyé en l'air deux fois d'affilé répondit Jace

\- Et bien c'est un vrai dieu au lit à ce que j'entends, d'ailleurs il y a une question qui me turlupine la taille de l'engin de Magnus est de combien demanda Izzy

\- Par l'ange Izzy s'écria Alec rouge

\- Ah non, je ne veux pas entendre cela dit Jace

\- Moi oui, je voudrais savoir dit Clary curieusement

\- Attendait vous n'allez pas comparez nos engins tout de même dit Simon scandalisé

\- Tu as peur que tu réalise que tu as une petit, terrestre se moqua Jace

\- Premièrement blondinet j'en ai une plus grosse que toi et deuxièmes je te signale que je suis un Shadowhunter maintenant depuis que j'ai bu la coupe maintenant rétorqua Simon

\- Mais tu reste un novice et je ne crois pas que tu as le plus grosse que moi demanda à Clary ma taille elle te le dira dit Jace

\- Oublie-moi dit Clary

\- Bon alors Alec la taille de Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Par l'ange Izzy lâche-moi les baskets, je me tire dit Alec rouge en se levant

\- D'accord je demanderai à Magnus sa taille dit Izzy en souriant

Alec était presque à la sortie avant de revenir dans la cuisine sous le regard victorieuse de sa sœur

\- Bon t'as gagné, je peux te dire ce qu'il a sous le capot est vraiment…dit Alec

\- Je me casse dit Jace en sortant

\- Moi aussi je me casse dit Simon en suivant Jace

\- Petit nature et bande de froussard s'écria Izzy en faisant éclater de rire Clary

Alec sourit à cela en espérant que sa sœur allait l'oublier mais hélas

\- Alors son engin est vraiment quoi dit Izzy

Alec soupira de lassitude,

\- Bon si je peux te donner une note ça sera un 20 sur 20 d'accord dit Alec rouge comme une tomate

\- Waouh je ne savais pas que Magnus était aussi monté que ça dit Izzy

\- Ouais bon je n'espère que tout les deux que vous tiendrais votre langue dit Alec

\- Tu as ma parole fit Clary

\- Moi aussi tu as ma parole dit Izzy en souriant

Jace revint avec Simon,

\- C'est bon on peut revenir sans que vous parlez de la vie sexuelle d'Alec et de Magnus demanda Simon

\- Bien sûr mon chéri mais on ne parlait de sa vie sexuelle mais la taille de Magnus répondit Izzy

\- Izzy soupira Alec

Jace tapota l'épaule d'Alec de compassion, Alec but son café avant de grimaça de dégoût.

\- Tu es venue pour quoi vu qu'il n'y a pas de chasse aujourd'hui demanda Jace

\- J'allais vous proposée de venir quelque jour dans la dimension proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr que ça me tente de venir à la dimension s'exclama Izzy

\- Et toi Jace demanda Alec

\- Tu connais ma réponse dit Jace en pointant la rune de parabataï

Alec sentit Jace heureux de passé quelque jour à la dimension, Alec se tourna vers Clary et Simon

\- Vous ça vous tente demanda Alec

\- Il faut que je demande à maman et Luke dit Clary en prenant son téléphone

\- Moi ça me va dit Simon

\- C'est parfait alors dit Alec

\- Quand est ce qu'on parte demanda Izzy excité de joie

\- Quand vous voulez répondit Alec

\- Laisse –nous le temps d'emballer nos affaires dit Izzy en filant

\- Maman et Luke est d'accord mais il faut j'aille récupérer quelque affaires à moi dit Clary

\- Je viens avec toi dit Jace

\- D'accord rendez-vous dans le hall quand vous aurez finis dit Alec en se levant

Alec se dirigeait dans son ancien chambre, il ouvrit et s'allongea dans son lit. Il regarda le plafond avant jouer avec sa stèle, il ferma les yeux quand il sentit son lit s'affaissait à coté de lit et une paire de lèvres sur sa bouche. Il répondit au baiser avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Magnus le regarda amusé

\- Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire dit Alec

\- Oui, il faut bien que je viens emmener mes invité dans ma dimension répondit Magnus

\- J'espère que tu préparer par les questions de ma sœur par ce qu'elle va de harceler surtout depuis que je lui ai dit la taille de ton engin dit Alec

\- Et qu'as-tu répondu demanda Magnus en passant sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit ta taille mais une note de 20 pour qu'elle me fiche la paix soupira Alec

\- Ah bon je vaux un 20 sur 20 souris Magnus joueuse

\- Bien sûr soupira Alec de d'aise en sentant la main de Magnus lui caressant le torse

\- Sache que petit nephilims je vaux un 100 % en terme de taille et tu ne pourrais comparer avec personne dit Magnus en lui pinçant les tétons

Alec gémis de plaisir, Magnus le fit enlever son t-shirt pour mordiller les boutons de chair d'Alec. Il les taquina et léché avant de passé à son jumeau, Alec gémis de plaisir. Magnus faufilait sa main dans le pantalon, et commença le masturbait

\- Magnus…Attends…risque bredouilla Alec

\- Magnus claqua des doigts,

\- J'ai insonorisé la pièce rassuré demanda Magnus en masturbant le membre

Alec gémis de plaisir comme réponse, Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvaient nu tous les deux. Magnus descendit vers le sexe d'Alec et le pris en bouche, Alec criât de plaisir. Magnus ressortit le sexe d'Alec de sa bouche d'un pop sonore, il se plaça devant l'entrée d'Alec

\- Comme d'habitude mon petit nephilims souris Magnus malicieusement

Alec soupira de frustration et vint s'empaler sur le sexe de Magnus, ils gémissaient tout le deux en même temps. Magnus ressortis son sexe et les rentra en Alec avec brusquerie, Alec criât de plaisir. Magnus le pilonnait sous les crie de plaisir d'Alec, les pouvoirs de démoniaque vint les entourer ce qui hurler de plaisir Alec. Alec se déversa sur Magnus, et Magnus se déversa à son tour en Alec d'un râle rauque. Magnus se retira d'Alec, il se mit bascula à coté de lui. Alec vint se blottir prés de lui,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec entendit qu'on toqua à sa porte,

\- Alec on n'est tous paré alors si tu pourrais venir beugla Jace

\- D'accord j'arrive dit Alec en se levant

Alec s'habilla sous le regard gourmand de Magnus, Alec lui regarda et lui lança un clin d'œil.

\- On dirait que tu veux recommencer de ce qu'on vient de faire dit Magnus

\- Peut-être souris Alec

Magnus lui souris malicieusement, Alec vint l'embrassé fougueusement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la douche chaude d'Alec et les cadeaux de Magnus. Bisous glacés.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Marie 3000 : Tu es immortelle ? J'attends les nouveaux chapitres avec impatiente.**

 **Marine 62 : Moi aussi je voudrais découvrir la taille de Magnus XD**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **DemmMyzei : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec rejoignit tout le monde qui l'attendait dans le hall, Jace lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Bon vous êtes prêts demanda Alec

\- Je croyais que Magnus allait nous accueillir répondit Jace amusé

\- Il était occupé dit Alec

\- Ah bon minauda Jace

Izzy et les autres fronçaient les sourcils en regardant Jace, Alec soupiré agacé sous les questions bizarre de Jace

\- Bon qu'est qu'il a demanda Alec

\- Ben en fait je voulais savoir ce que Magnus disait par comme d'habitude demanda Jace

Alec rougit comme une écrevisse, il détourna la tête gêné.

\- De quoi tu parle demanda Izzy en s'adressant Jace

\- Ben disons que mon parabataï ici présent aime faire la bête à deux dos avec son démon de petit ami qui n'a pas je cite insonorisé sa chambre et donc j'ai tout entendu ce qu'ils faisaient expliqua Jace

\- Par l'ange tu veux dire qu'Alec et Magnus était en train de s'envoyer en l'air rigola Izzy

\- Ouais et je peux dire que mon frère a une jolie voix souris Jace

\- Bon on peut parler d'autre chose là dit Alec mal à l'aise

\- Alors vas-tu nous le dire ou pas demanda Jace l'entourant de son bras

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec en sortant

\- Qu'est que Magnus sous-entends de comme d'habitude demanda Jace

\- Jace dit Alec rouge

\- C'est parce que j'aime quand il me supplie pour le prendre répondit Magnus en apparaissant

Alec rougit encore plus que Clary se demanda si les oreilles d'Alec allait sortir de la fumée, Magnus vint l'enlacé par derrière.

\- Finalement tu es venue dit Izzy

\- Je voulais vous accueillir dans mon royaume comme des invités de marque dit Magnus en respirant l'odeur d'Alec

\- C'est super beugla Jace

\- Alors en route dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Un portail apparut et chacun d'eux traversa le portail, Magnus montraient chacun leurs chambre respective. Alec salua sa famille et rentra directement dans sa chambre et s'assis sur son lit en jouant avec sa stèle, Magnus entra dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est que tu as demanda Magnus en fermant la porte

\- Rien, c'est juste que dire à ma famille nos vie sexuelle est très dérangeant dit Alec en détournant la tête

\- Et alors demanda Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- C'est très irritant pour moi dit Alec

\- Et alors demanda Magnus à nouveau

\- Magnus, pourquoi faut-il que tu dises cela demanda Alec

Magnus plaqua Alec contre le lit en le surplombant,

\- Et alors, qu'est que tu vas faire demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être te punir en te privant de sexe dit Alec en souriant

\- Ah oui petit conseil ne joue pas avec moi en privant de sexe pour punir parce que tu vas méchamment dégustait que tu ne pourras plus ni de t'asseoir ni de parler murmura Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec d'un ton sensuellement

Alec frissonna de plaisir à la voix sensuellement de Magnus, Magnus mordilla l'oreille d'Alec. Alec haleta de plaisir

\- Vas-tu me punir de sexe chuchote Magnus d'une voix chaude

\- Magnus…Ah…Argh…Magnus gémis Alec en sentant la main de Magnus dans son pantalon

\- Alors tu vas me répondre dit Magnus en masturbant le membre d'Alec

Alec gémis de plaisir sous les mains de Magnus, Magnus sentis qu'Alec était proche de la délivrance quand il claqua des doigts. Alec sentit un resserrement au niveau de son sexe, Magnus l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- J'ai du travail à faire dit Magnus en se levant

\- Quoi cria Alec frustré

\- C'est toi qui as parlé de me punir du sexe alors je te rends la pareil mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en se léchant les lèvres

\- Mais je disais ça pour rire alors continue ce que tu faisais dit Alec frustré

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec, il effleura les lèvres d'Alec. Il fit glisser sa langue autour des lèvres d'Alec, Alec glissa sa langue pour jouer avec celui de Magnus. Magnus suçotât la langue d'Alec avant d'y mettre fin en se levant,

\- A toute à l'heure petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Magnus tu es un vrai démon dit Alec

Magnus ricana avec sadisme avant de disparaître, Alec gémit de frustré en sentant son érection se glissait contre son pantalon. Alec essayait de s'imaginer autre chose que son érection, il essayer de penser à sa sœur et Simon en plein action. Mais aucun résultat, Alec se dirigea vers sa douche et voulut prendre une douche froide. Alec grimaçait un instant en sentant l'eau glacé sur lui,

\- Bordel jura Alec

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur et il se retourna et vis Magnus appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain,

\- Tu veux un coup de main demanda Magnus

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un sadique répondit Alec sous la douche

Magnus ricana avec sadisme et vint rejoindre Alec sous la douche en le poussant contre la paroi de la douche, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Alec gémit de satisfait en sentant la main de Manus faufilait dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre et le masturba, Magnus lécha le cou humide d'Alec,

\- Cette eau est froide pour nous deux que tu trembles entre mes bras chuchota Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts et changea d'eau et les enlever de leur vêtements, Alec se mordille les lèvres en sentant l'érection de Magnus contre sa cuisse.

\- Arrête de te mordre les lèvres comme ça, tu es une tentation dit Magnus sensuellement

\- Arrête de me taquine comme ça et viens en moi s'impatienta Alec

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre et comme d'habitude tu le sais fit Magnus en le portant

Alec soupira de frustration et s'empala sur le sexe de Magnus, ils gémissaient de satisfaction. Magnus commença à martela de coups de butoirs, Alec criât de plaisir et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Magnus. L'aura de démoniaque électrifiât Alec, Alec hurla de plaisir et de douleurs. Alec se déversa sur Magnus que l'eau nettoya au passage, après quelque coup Magnus se déversa en Alec. Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus

\- Fatigué petit nephilims demanda Magnus

\- Assez fatigué et je n'ai pas encore pris mon déjeuner répondit Alec

\- De toutes façons où va passer à table dit Magnus

Magnus se retire d'Alec qui grimaça légèrement de douleurs, ils se douchaient. Tous le monde était autour de la table en train de parler et en dînant,

\- Alec, t'as vraiment raison c'est vachement bon dit Jace

Alec sourit à cela, Izzy gémit de contentement en mangeant la nourriture.

\- Jace a raison, dit Izzy

\- Ça oui c'est bon dit Clary

\- Dis j'espère que nous ne serons pas comme dans la mythologique grecque où si nous mangeons dans l'enfer on reste dit Simon en regardant Magnus

Magnus ricana avant de boire son verre d'alcool,

\- Le seul que je voudrais qu'il reste tu le sais non demanda Magnus en lança un regard à Alec

Alec rougis légèrement en étouffant dans sa nourriture, tout le monde sourit à cela. Tout le monde mangea avant de sortir à table, Magnus les fit visiter avant de claquer les doigts. Tout le monde vit une grande piscine dans la cour,

\- J'ai installé la piscine pour vous pendant vos vacances dit Magnus

\- Est-ce que elle est chauffée demanda Simon

\- Bien sûr dit Magnus

\- On n'a pas emmené nos maillots dit Izzy

Magnus claqua des doigts et des vêtements apparurent dans les mains d'Izzy,

\- Merci remercia Izzy

\- De rien, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux si tu as besoin dit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs j'ai demandé à Alec ta taille de ton engin et il ne m'a répondu pas dit Izzy

\- IZZY cria Alec rouge

Alec était rouge alors que Clary et Magnus sourient à la gêne d'Alec et Jace et Simon commença à devenir blanc comme un linge, Magnus regarda malicieuse Alec

\- Ben disons ma taille est…commença Magnus

\- Magnus par l'ange ne l'encourage pas dit Alec

\- Mais mon petit nephilims tu vas croire que je vais dire à ta sœur ma taille alors tu es le seul qui le sait dit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Allez quoi demanda Izzy

\- Pas question Mademoiselle Lightwood, tu vas te contenter de ce que ton frère a dit, dit Magnus

Alec souris et détourna la tête et Magnus vint discrètement à coté d'Izzy,

\- Ma taille est assez énorme pour que ton frère ait mal au bas du dos chuchota Magnus

Izzy sourit de contentement et gloussa en même temps ce qui fit rouler les yeux à Jace et Simon alors que Clary gloussa elle aussi,

\- Tu as d'autre surprise comme ça demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr si vous me le demandé répondit Magnus

\- Et si je me demande qu'Alec et moi qu'on s'entraîne dans une salle d'entraînement avec nos doubles est ce que c'est si possible demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus

\- C'est cool, je crois que je vais en profitait dit Jace

\- J'espère que pas trop quand même dit Alec en arrivant

\- Ce n'est pas drôle dit Jace en boudant

Alec sourit à la bouderie de Jace, tout le monde commença à se changer et Jace se jeta dans la piscine.

\- C'est vraiment agréable dit Jace en jetant de l'eau sur Simon

\- Hé arrête de jeter l'eau sur moi dit Simon en en jetant de l'eau sur Jace à son tour

\- Franchement vous êtes vraiment des gamins, soupira Clary en regardant son meilleur ami et son copain se chamaillaient

\- Tu les connais on peut rien faire avec eux réconforta Izzy en tapotant l'épaule

\- Heureusement Magnus est le seul qui est bien dit Clary en regardant Magnus qui serraient Alec

Magnus faisait des baiser-papillons dans le cou d'Alec,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec sourit avec amour, Magnus regarda Alec avec légèrement tendresse. Alec regarda son parabataï et Simon se chamaillaient dans la piscine sous les yeux blasés des filles, il sourit quand sa sœur croisa son regard.

\- Toi et ta sœur vous êtes vraiment lié dit Magnus

\- Nous avions un frère qui s'appelait Max, il avait neuf ans dit Alec nostalgique

\- Que lui-t-il arriver demanda Magnus en serrant Alec

\- Il a été assassiné par le frère de Clary en nous trompant dit Alec tristesse

Magnus ne répondit rien mais serra plus fort Alec, Alec sentit bien dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Il t'aurait s'il était encore en vie dit Alec

\- J'aurai bien aimé faire sa connaissance dit Magnus

\- Il nous manque tous soupira Alec

Magnus le fit regarder avant de l'embrassé avec ferveur, avant d'éclaboussé par Jace qui riait

\- Et ce n'est pas le moment de vous rouler des pelles dit Jace

\- Ça blondinet tu vas le regretter dit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé je visais mon parabataï dit Jace

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Magnus il va le regretter à ma manière dit Alec avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

\- Tu me fais peur Alec dit Jace avec peur

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce ne sera pas douloureux dit Alec en souriant bizarrement

\- Jace, ravie de t'avoir connue dit Simon en tapotant sur l'épaule de Jace

\- Tu as été un bon frère et un bon fils pour les parents dit Izzy

\- Je t'aimerai toujours dit Clary

Jace eut un regard choqué en voyant que les autres se foutaient de sa gueule.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle dit Jace

\- A ta tête oui rigola Izzy

Jace bouda, Clary essayait de réconforter son copain alors qu'elle foutait de sa gueule. Tout le monde riait de lui, Magnus sourit au regard d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Désolé c'est un chapitre court. Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance d'Alec et la servitude de Jace. Bisous glacé.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Marine 62 : Ravie que ça te plaise, tu vas encore mourir de rire dans ce chapitre.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à la piscine, Jace se méfiait de son parabataï de toute la journée en se demandant quand est ce que celui-ci allait se venger. Alec ricanait de la méfiance de Jace,

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois avec cette expression dit Magnus

\- Ça te déplais questionna Alec en tournant pour le regarder

\- Au contraire, ça me plait beaucoup dit Magnus en l'embrassant furtivement

Alec tourna la tête pour permettre Magnus d'approfondir le baiser, Magnus glissa sa main sur le torse d'Alec et alla dans son maillot de bain.

\- Magnus, ma famille est là on ne peut pas faire ça dit Alec

\- D'accord mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu vas être encore punis susurra Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

Alec frissonna de plaisir, Magnus mordilla son oreille. Alec étouffa de plaisir,

\- Et vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de nous montrer du porno gays en direct beugla Jace

\- Par l'ange Jace cria Alec

\- Jace, laissez-les s'envoyer en l'air s'ils veulent gronda Izzy avec une lueur bizarre

Alec soupira de lassitude en voyant Izzy et Jace se chamaillait, Magnus le serra encore plus.

\- Ta famille est très divertissant dit Magnus

\- On échange si tu veux s'exclama Alec

\- Tu veux faire partie d'une famille de démon demanda Magnus

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Magnus et l'entoura de ses bras autour de son cou, Alec l'embrassa sur son nez

\- Je fais déjà partie de ta famille car je suis tien dit Alec

Magnus lui sourit moqueuse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils rompirent le baiser, Alec aidât sa sœur de noyer Jace dans la piscine. Après deux heures, ils se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre. Alec prit sa douche en souriant, quand il sortit de la douche et vis Magnus sur son lit la chemise déboutonné en train de caressé le président Miaou

\- Tu ne va pas de gestionné le royaume demanda Alec

\- Si, dans quelque un instant je veux juste passer un moment avec toi et non avec la vermine qui veut prendre ma place de prince des enfers dit Magnus en soupirant

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais t'aider pour ça proposa Alec

\- Si je t'emmène avec moi dans cette partie, tu vas devenir fou vu que l'atmosphère et l'air est très dur pour un nephilims car c'est rempli d'air concentrée de pouvoir démoniaque expliqua Magnus en faisant apparaître un verre d'alcool

\- Mais je suis habitué à toi dit Alec en s'allonger à coté de Magnus

\- Parce que je cache une partie de mon aura pour ne pas te gêné parce que crois –moi mon aura démoniaque est vraiment très dur à supporter répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends maintenant quand on fait l'amour, tes pouvoirs se manifestent en m'électrocutant rougis Alec

\- Parce que je prends beaucoup de plaisir avec toi, dit Magnus en souriant moqueuse

Alec rougis encore plus aux paroles de Magnus, Magnus but son verre en regardant moqueur Alec. Alec prit le verre d'alcool de Magnus pour l'embrassa, Alec sentit le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus recula avant de boire son verre et l'embrassa à nouveau, Alec but la gorgé d'alcool de Magnus avait dans la bouche. Il envalait le gorgé, il étouffa en se retirant et toussa en sentant la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge

\- Pas habitué à boire petit nephilims dit Magnus en léchant l'alcool qui coulait de son menton

\- Non juste que l'alcool est très fort à ce que j'ai l'habitude de boire dit Alec

\- Je vois, tu veux réessayer de reboire demanda Magnus en léchant l'alcool sur le menton d'Alec

Alec hocha la tête en rougissant, Magnus reprit un autre gorgé d'alcool. Il embrassa Alec en lui faisant partagea l'alcool, Alec avala doucement en appréciant le goût ambré et sucré de l'alcool. Magnus le bascula sur le lit, il reprit son verre d'alcool et de prendre un autre gorgé et d'embrassa de nouveau Alec. Alec but à nouveau l'alcool, il sentit la chaleur de l'alcool montât en lui. Ils burent tout l'alcool du verre, Alec regarda Magnus les joue rouge avec l'alcool

\- Tu veux encore un autre demanda Magnus

\- Non, je ne veux pas d'un autre verre sinon je serai trop soûle. Peut-être après le dîner répondit Alec

\- D'accord on continuera plus tard ce petit jeu plus tard dit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement, avant qu'ils descendirent à la salle de manger ayant récupéré les autres.

\- Dis est ce que tu as de l'alcool pour les démons demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr mais sache que c'est assez fort comme alcool ici répondit Magnus en faisant apparaître une bouteille d'alcool

\- J'ai hâte de goûter dit Jace en versant une lame d'alcool dans son verre

\- Je voudrais goûter aussi dit Izzy en prenant l'alcool

\- Un verre vous deux proposa Jace en s'adressant à Clary et Jace

\- Moi ça irait je n'ai pas envie de boire tout de suite répondit Clary

\- Je veux bien goûter dans le verre d'Izzy dit Simon

Izzy prêtât son verre à Simon, Simon toussa légèrement

\- Ça arrache dit Simon en buvant de l'eau

\- Et toi dit Jace en regardant Alec

\- J'ai déjà goûté répondit Alec

\- Ah bon dit Izzy

\- Oui, Magnus m'a fait goûter tout à l'heure répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois dit Izzy malicieuse

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois s'exclama Alec

\- C'est que tu penses ma belle Izzy avoua Magnus en souriant vicieux

\- Par l'ange Magnus dit Alec

\- Oh Alec soit gêné ricana Jace

Magnus ricana moqueuse, Alec se leva et se pencha à l'oreille en jetant un coup d'œil à Jace.

\- Magnus, tu peux me rendre un service chuchota Alec

\- Quoi donc mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu remplisses la chambre de Jace de canard mais demain matin quand il se lèvera tu peux faire ça pour moi dit Alec

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais tu sais que mon service n'est pas gratuit mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en regardant Alec du coin d'œil

\- D'accord qu'est que tu veux demanda Alec

\- Je te le dirai plus tard dit Magnus en lui souriant narquoisement

Alec frémit de ce que Magnus va lui demander, il retourna à sa place sous le regard de curieux de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est que tu fais demanda Izzy

\- Quelque chose qui te ne concerne pas dit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oh allez quoi supplia Izzy pompette

\- Izzy non et puis tu es soûle dit Alec inquiet

\- Non croassa Izzy en se levant avant de se rattraper sur Simon qui l'aidât à se rasseoir

\- Simon vaux mieux que tu la ramène dans la chambre dit Alec

\- Je ne suis pas ivre fit Izzy en suivant Simon qui la portât

\- Allez viens Izzy dit Simon

\- Mais Simon, Alec ne veut pas raconter ce qu'il fait pendant qu'il s'envoie en l'air entendit Alec qui rougie

Jace et Magnus sourient l'un moqueuse et l'autre ironique, Clary avait rougi qui avait la même couleur que ses cheveux, Alec soupira longuement de lassitude.

\- J'espère qu'elle aura une migraine qui la ferait réfléchir sur son comportement dit Alec

\- Bon on y va Jace dit Clary

\- Ouais hoqueta Jace

Jace marcha un peu travers qui fut aidé par Clary, Alec se tapa le front sous le regard amusé de Magnus

\- Comme je te l'ai dis j'adore ta famille ricana Magnus

\- Et moi j'en ai marre d'eux dit Alec

Magnus se leva et fit apparaître un verre d'alcool, il but un gorgé d'alcool. Il se pencha vers Alec, il l'embrassa en lui faisant partageait le gorgé d'alcool. Alec se lécha le menton pour récupéré le filet d'alcool qui avait coulé, Magnus le regarda fit un grondement animal en le voyant faire

\- Evite de faire cela petit nephilims parce que j'ai envie de plaqué sur cette table et te prendre susurra Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu attends pour le faire taquina Alec malicieuse

Magnus fais luire ses yeux de chat tels des prédateurs, il claqua des doigts et Alec cligna des yeux et se retrouva attaché sur la table nu. Il se lécha les lèvres d'avide en voyant Magnus s'approchait de lui,

\- Tu vas crier beaucoup que tu n'auras plus aucune voix pour parler et tu auras très mal aux fesses que tu n'arriveras plus à t'assoit dit Magnus en montant sur la table

\- Des paroles et des promesses en l'air que tu fais Magnus parce que tu ne fais que parler provoqua Alec déjà excité

\- Tu vas le regretter amèrement petit nephilims dit Magnus en le prenant par les cheville

Magnus l'embrassa brutalement, et commença à le masturba sauvagement. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, Magnus fit glisser ses doigts en Alec en frappant brutalement sa prostate. Alec criât de plaisirs, Magnus fit enlever ses doigts et se présenta devant l'entrée d'Alec qui s'empala directement dessus. Magnus ressortit son sexe et l'entra brutalement dans Alec qui criât de plaisir, il martela Alec en frappant sa prostate. Alec bougeait ses hanches aux mêmes rythmes que Magnus qui faisaient claque leur peau dans un son érotique. Magnus ressortit son sexe et bascula Alec sur ses genoux, il caressa les fesses d'Alec avant de claquer dessus en laissant une marque rouge ce qui fit gémir Alec de douleur et plaisir.

\- Dis le dit Magnus en caressant les fesses d'Alec

\- Par l'ange Magnus fais –moi l'amour s'il te plait cria Alec frustré

Magnus ricana mais ne rentra pas en Alec, Alec pleurnicha de frustration et vint frotter ses fesses sur le membre de Magnus qui sourit.

\- Tiens donc tu commence à devenir accro au sexe ma parole pour que tu viens te frotter à moi comme ça articula Magnus d'une voix rauque de désir

Magnus rentra en Alec avec brutalité qu'Alec s'affaissa sur la table en hurlant de plaisir, il cria le nom de Magnus pendant qu'il frappa sa prostate. Il fit paraître un verre d'alcool et le but pendant qu'il bougeait en Alec, il ramena Alec sur ses genoux. Alec sentit le torse brûlant de Magnus contre son dos en sueur, il criât de plaisir quand le membre de Magnus s'enfonça encore plus en lui. Magnus l'embrassa en lui faisant partageait l'alcool, Alec but le gorgé et passa une main derrière la nuque de Magnus qui jeta le verre par terre. Alec hurla de plaisir en sentant les pouvoirs de Magnus commença à électrocuter, il se déversa alors Magnus vint après quelque coups en Alec. Alec était essoufflait se laissait aller dans les bras de Magnus après être retiré en lui,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec souris amoureusement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Magnus, il claqua des doigts et ils retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Alec. Il se coucha à coté d'Alec et s'endormit, il claqua des doigts en pensant à la requête d'Alec. Alec se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'être aplati contre un mur plusieurs fois, il grimaça en se levant avant de retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux.

\- Gueule de bois mon petit nephilims ricana Magnus à coté de lui

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois gémis Alec

\- J'ai beaucoup d'expérience en fait je suis un démon ses petits choses ne m'atteigne pas, tiens bois ça dit Magnus en paraître une fiole

\- Merci fit Alec en buvant la fiole

Alec se leva en se massant le bas du dos, il fronçât les sourcils et regarda Magnus

\- On a couché ensemble demanda Alec

\- Tu ne te souviens pas demanda Magnus en haussant les sourcils

\- Ben je me souviens juste qu'a Jace est partie avec Clary et puis quand tu m'as fait un autre verre et puis trou noir expliqua Alec en massant le bas du dos

\- Après cela on a baisé sur la table à manger répondit Magnus en croisant les bras sous sa tête nonchalant

\- Je vois, je vais prendre une douche dit Alec en grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas

Alec entra quand il entendit un hurlement déchirant, il se dirigeait en vitesse vers la chambre de son parabataï et de Clary avant de rentrer. Il vit Jace debout sur le lit avec une chaussure de Clary dans la main alors que celle-ci lui dit descendre du lit alors qu'aux pieds du lit il y avait plusieurs canetons. Jace vit Alec,

\- Alec, mon frère, mon parabataï viens me sauver de ses créatures pleurnicha Jace

\- Jace descends du lit, tu as l'air ridicule dit Clary

Alec n'en pouvant plus éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire Magnus qui apparut après avoir claqué des doigts en faisant apparaître un pantalon à Alec qui était en caleçon voir Jace, Izzy et Simon vint après avoir entendu les cris et s'écroula de rire en la scène.

\- Arrêtez de rire et venez m'aidez supplia Jace

\- D'abord descends du lit ce ne sont que des bébés inoffensive diplôma Clary

\- Clary ce ne sont pas des bébés c'est des êtres assoiffé de sang, ils ont même aidé Valentin et Jonathan dans la guerre mortelle scandalisa Jace

Clary se tourna vers Alec qui riait toujours,

\- J'en ai marre résonne le parce que je suis à la limite de donner des claques dit Clary vers Alec

\- D'accord je m'en charge dit Alec en souriant

\- Alec sauve moi de ses créatures s'il te plait dit Jace

\- D'accord mais à quelque condition dit Alec en souriant sadisme

\- Tout ce que tu veux paniqua Jace

\- D'abord tu vas arrêter de m'ennuyer sur ma vie sexuelle, deuxièmes te mettre en danger comme pas possible et troisièmes tu vas être mon serviteur pendant quatre mois en faisant tout les rapports que je fais à l'enclave énuméra Alec

\- D'accord je te le promets mais vire ses bêtes cria Jace en faisant presque hyperventilation

\- Magnus, tu peux enlever les canards dit Alec en souriant

Magnus claqua des doigts et les canetons disparus aussitôt, Jace pu redescendre du lit doucement en tenant la paire de chaussures de Clary comme arme au cas où que Magnus ait oublié un caneton.

\- Vous avez du courage vous les nephilims dit Magnus ironique

\- Jace a une phobie des canards à cause de sa famille qui de générations en générations on peur des canards expliqua Alec

\- Et toi c'est quoi ta peur la plus grande demanda Magnus curieux

\- Ma peur de te perdre un jour dit Alec en rougissant légèrement

Magnus lui fit un sourire en coin et détourna la tête pendant que Jace vociféra sur des paroles incompréhensibles sur les canards sous l'œil blasé et fatigué de Clary, alors que Izzy souriait en se massant la tempe du à sa gueule de bois et Simon qui soutenait sa meilleur ami.

\- Il y pas dire j'adore ta famille dit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en souriant,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre l'insulte d'Aldertree et la nomination d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Marine 62 : Oui, Jace est soumis à Alec,**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Après avoir passé quelques jours dans la dimension de Magnus, Jace et les autres étaient de retour à l'institut. Maryse était de retour à l'institut, elle était heureuse que ses enfants aient appréciés leurs congés dans la dimension de Magnus.

\- Et Alec demanda Maryse

\- Je suis là maman dit Alec en entra dans le bureau

\- Bonjour mon fils fit Maryse en serrant son fils dans ses bras

\- Alors quoi de neuf à Idris, vous avez trouvé l'ancien inquisiteur demanda Alec

\- Non, pas encore mais les recherche continus répondit Maryse

\- Bordel si je trouve cet enfoiré jura Jace

\- Jace, surveille ton langage s'il te plait gronda Maryse

\- Désolé maman s'excusa Jace

\- Jace n'a pas tord dit Izzy

\- Qu'est qu'il est devenu le conseiller demanda Maryse

\- Oh Magnus s'occupe de lui quand il s'ennuie, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'avait plus de cheveux et brûlé un partout sur le corps. Il lui manqua quelques partie de peau que Magnus a raclé racontât Alec

\- Il est encore vivant demanda Izzy pâle

\- D'après Magnus oui, répondit Alec indifférent

\- Fais –moi pensé de demandait à Magnus de me laisser allez le voir songea Jace

\- Pourquoi faire demanda Izzy

\- D'après toi souris Jace avec un visage sadique

\- Je vois, alors ce sera deux, dit Izzy ayant la même expression

Alec regarda sa mère qui les regarda maternellement, Maryse sortit une livre de recette dans son tiroir.

\- J'allais oublier Izzy, ton père m'a donné cela pour te le remettre fit Maryse en le donnant à Izzy

\- C'est trop cool, je pourrais la cuisine dit Izzy excité

Alec et Jace firent un visage d'horreur en voyant la joie d'Izzy, Jace se tourna vers Alec

\- Mec, je viens habiter avec toi dans la dimension confessa Jace en rigolant

\- J'allais te le proposé dit Alec en rigolant

Izzy fit la moue boudeuse devant les rires de ses frères et le sourire de sa mère, Aldertree entra dans le bureau

\- Maryse Lightwood quelle surprise de vous voir ici dit Aldertree surpris

\- Je suis venue d'Idris pour voir mes enfants répondit Maryse

\- Bien Isabelle Lightwood vous viendrez dans mon bureau dans une heure et plus tard Jace Herondale et vous aussi Alec annonça Aldertree

\- Bien répondirent les trois

Aldertree sortit sous les méfiants des yeux des membres Lightwood,

\- Je me demande ce que il veut celui-là demanda Izzy songeuse

\- Méfiez-vous de lui conseilla Maryse

\- Pourquoi donc, qu'st qu'il s'est passé réellement à Idris demanda Alec

\- On avait découvert certain éléments sur Aldertree dans l'enquête contre le conseiller Dieudonné dévoila Maryse

\- Quels sont les éléments le reliant à l'enquête demanda Alec

\- D'après nos sources, il aurait participé à la tentative d'assassinat en laissant le tueur entré dans l'institut expliqua Maryse

\- Oh l'enfoiré jura Jace furieux

\- Jace calme –toi dit Maryse

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme dit Jace

Alec utilisa son lien de parabataï pour calmer Jace en lui envoyant des vagues d'apaisement, Jace se calma au fur à mesure

\- Merci Alec, dit Jace

\- Ce n'est rien vaux mieux que tu te calme avant de faire une bêtise et que Magnus t'arrache ta tête pour les donné au démon de son royaume fit Alec

\- Possessif demanda Jace

\- Très surtout me concernant dit Alec

\- Je vois dit Jace avec un sourire malicieux

Alec roula des yeux en regardant Jace et Izzy lui sourit très amusé de la situation, Maryse lâcha un petit rire.

\- D'ailleurs comment va-t-il demanda Maryse

\- Magnus va bien répondit Alec

\- Je te demande parce que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Magnus dit Maryse

\- Oh maman tu commence à apprécié ton futur gendre taquina Izzy

\- Par l'ange Izzy ce que tu peux être agaçant dit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Mais tu m'aime quand même dit Izzy en l'enlaçant Alec

\- Bien les enfants, j'ai du travail à faire dit Maryse en s'asseyant derrière son bureau

\- D'accord maman firent les trois

Alec allait sortir quand sa mère l'arrêta,

\- Alec, je voulais te demandé d'emmener Magnus la prochaine fois pour un dîner en famille proposa Maryse

\- D'accord à plus maman dit Alec

\- A plus dit Maryse

Alec rejoins Izzy et Jace dans la salle d'entraînements, et vis que ils étaient paraît pour allez chasser

\- Une chasse aux démons demanda Alec

\- Ouais, tu viens demanda Jace

\- Où est mon arc et mes flèches dit Alec

Jace rigola et lui donna son arc et ses flèches, Alec s'arma d'un poignard et une épée. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand Aldertree vint à leur rencontre

\- Où partez-vous demanda Aldertree

\- On part à la chasse comme on nous l'as ordonna répondit Izzy

\- J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe pour cette mission dit Aldertree

\- Alors qu'est que vous voulez de nous demanda Jace

\- Izzy, vous venez dans mon bureau dit Aldertree

\- Bien dit Izzy

\- Quand à vous deux, je vous verrai tout les deux plus tard informa Aldertree

\- Comme vous voudrez dit Jace

\- Bien chère Isabelle vous venez dit Aldertree

Izzy regarda Alec et Jace avant de suivre Aldertree dans son bureau, Alec et Jace attendit quelque minute avant de les suivre discrètement. Ils activèrent leur rune pour entendre la conversation,

\- Que voulez-vous demanda Izzy

\- Je voulais vous proposé un dîner proposa Aldertree

\- Il est malade ou quoi chuchota Jace en écoutant

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà un petit ami réfuta Izzy

\- Je vois, est ce que vous prévoyez de faire votre vie avec lui dit Aldertree

\- Bien sûr pas dans l'immédiat mais nous les prévoyons répondit Izzy

\- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer dit Aldertree

Izzy sortait pendant qu'Alec et Jace se plaça pour ne pas qu'Aldertree les voit, Izzy referma la porte et les fit signe de la suivre. Elle les fit entrer dans sa chambre, Alec s'appuya contre le mur. Jace s'allongea sur le lit, Izzy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tes pieds sur mon lit dit Izzy

Jace retira ses pieds en roulant des yeux,

\- Il faudrait que Simon ne vienne plus ici pendant quelque temps, d'après moi il va essayer de tout faire pour t'avoir dit Alec

\- Je sais pour la première fois je déteste le fais de me faire remarquer dit Izzy

\- La seule chose qui pourrait te sortir d'ici s'est d'allé à la dimension de Magnus conseilla Jace

\- Le problème c'est la dimension au bout d'un moment il faut que Magnus soit à assez présent pour mettre son aura expliqua Alec

\- Comment cela demanda Jace

\- Magnus doit éloigner les démons mineurs loin de moi en apparaissant dit Alec

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire en couchant avec toi en quelque sorte dit Izzy

\- A peu prés cela dit Alec rouge

\- Comment on va faire demanda Jace

\- Je réfléchis à toutes les solutions possibles mais aucun ne me vient à l'esprit dit Izzy

\- Je sais, tu vas partir à Idris avec maman pour quelque jour avec Simon révéla Alec

\- C'est une formidable idée dit Jace

Ils entendirent qu'on toqua à la porte, Izzy vint ouvrir la porte et virent un chasseur d'ombre se tenir devant la porte

\- Aldertree a convoqué Jace et Alec dans son bureau dit le chasseur d'ombres

\- On arrive dit Jace en se levant

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Aldertree, Jace soupira alors qu'Alec toqua à la porte

\- Entrez fit Aldertree

Ils entraient dans le bureau et fis face à Aldertree,

\- Que voulez-vous demanda Alec

\- Alec Lightwood, l'enclave vous désigné le nouveau directeur de l'institut de New-York annonça Aldertree

Alec était interloqué par l'annonce, Jace essaya difficilement de cacher son sourire de la nomination d'Alec.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire dit Alec

\- Bien, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici avant de partir d'Idris mais franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous a choisir pour être à ce poste dit Aldertree

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là demanda Jace renfrogné

\- Je veux dire pour quelqu'un qui couche avec un démon supérieur, un prince des enfers est une humiliation pour notre peuple mais ce n'est pas de votre faute vu que c'est dans votre sang cracha Aldertree

\- Mon ancêtre et moi on se ressemble sur ce point en couchant avec des démons mais à la différence prêt, moi au contrairement à lui je ne couche qu'avec un démon et je l'aime alors que Benedict c'était pour le sexe rappliqua Alec d'un ton dur

\- L'amour entre un démon et un ange n'existe pas sur terre vociféra Aldertree

\- Avant d'être chassé du paradis un démon était des anges au départ alors ne l'oublié pas cette leçon dit Alec

\- Qu'importe et vous Jace Herondale vous avez été nominé en tant que représentant auprès des créatures obscures annonça Aldertree agacé par l'altercation avec Alec

\- Je prendrai mon poste avec dévouement dit Jace

\- Vous pouvez partir c'est tout ce que je voulais dire et de plus Alec Lightwood je ne veux pas voir ce prince des enfers dans l'institut jusqu'à que je parte ordonna Aldertree

\- Comme vous voudrez dit Alec en sortant

Ils sortaient du bureau d'Aldertree, Jace se tourna vers Alec.

\- Tu vas dire à Magnus d'arrêter de venir ici demanda Jace

\- Tu crois que je vais l'écouté dit Alec en faisant un sourire en coin

Jace sourit au sourire d'Alec, Alec entra dans son ancien chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit, il ferma les yeux en soupirant de fatigue avant de sentir une paire de lèvres sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et souris en voyant Magnus au dessus de lui,

\- Tu es là dit Alec

\- Je voulais te voir dit Magnus

\- Alors tu as beaucoup éliminé de la vermine demanda Alec

\- Beaucoup et je suis partir te tenir compagnie à notre ami le conseiller Dieudonné dit Magnus

\- Comment il va demanda Alec

\- Il va très bien dit Magnus en faisant un sourire en coin

\- Je vois, j'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait t'intéressé dit Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus en mordillant son cou

\- Je suis le nouveau directeur annonça Alec

\- Félicitation dit Magnus en regardant Alec

\- D'ailleurs Aldertree m'a fait une réflexion comme quoi je ne mérite pas le poste vu que je sors avec un démon fit Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Qu'a-t-il dit demanda Magnus

\- Il m'a dit que mon ancêtre et moi au se ressemble et que j'humilie notre peuple en couchant avec toi, il a dit que c'était dans mon sang cela racontât Alec

\- Je vois fit Magnus en faisant luire ses yeux de chat

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Il passa la main de son le t-shirt d'Alec pour caressé son torse, Alec commença à déboucler la ceinture de Magnus en passant la main dans son pantalon

\- Tu es audacieux mon petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Je suis assez pressé vois-tu j'ai envie que tes pouvoirs démoniaque fait sauter le système de protection de l'institut rien que pour faire chier Aldertree expliqua Alec en s'acharnât sur la chemise de Magnus

Magnus ricana à cela et claqua des doigts, Alec se lécha les lèvres de convoitise en voyant le membre dressé de Magnus devant lui.

\- Je suis d'humeur à te laissa faire ce que tu veux aujourd'hui dit Magnus sensuelle

Alec sourit et bascula Magnus sur le matelas avant de grignoter le torse de Magnus, il arriva l'objet de sa convoitise et le pris en bouche. Il commença à tournoyer sa langue sur la fente, il suçota sur la tête avant d'englober le tout. Alec continuât avant se mettre à califourchon sur Magnus à dos à lui et s'empala sur le membre de Magnus, il commença à bougea ses hanches en criant de plaisir. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant bougé de façons érotique sur lui, il sourit légèrement avant d'attraper les hanches d'Alec. Il bascula Alec pour qu'il soit en levrettes

\- J'ai changé d'avis petit nephilims surtout en te voyant bouger comme ça dit Magnus en le martelant

Alec hurla de plaisir sous les coups butoirs de Magnus, comme espérait Alec les pouvoirs de Magnus se manifesta et commença à faire vaciller la barrière de protection. Alec sentit l'aura de Magnus autour de lui, il se lécha lèvres. Magnus se retira avant de mettre Alec sur le dos pour qu'il face à lui et ré-entra dans Alec en frappant directement sur sa prostate, Magnus prit le membre dressé d'Alec et commença à le masturber. Alec balança sa tête de tout les cotés sous le plaisir, il se déversa sur Magnus alors Magnus vint en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Magnus s'effondra sur Alec qui trembla encore de plaisirs, Magnus se retira de lui, Alec sentit le sperme de Magnus coulait entre ses cuisses

\- Tu veux que je te nettoie demanda Magnus prêt à claquer des doigts

\- Non, laisse comme ça pour le moment fit Alec rougie

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça sourie Magnus

Alec lui souris et lui crocheta sa nuque pour qu'il puisse l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser.

\- Prêt pour un deuxième round demanda Magnus

\- Je suis prêt à tout le round que tu veux répondit Alec

\- On dirait tu deviens vraiment accro au sexe comme je l'espérais ricana Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas content demanda Alec

\- Au contraire, j'adore c'est encore plus excitant dit Magnus excité à nouveau

\- Alors qu'est que tu attends, je suis prêt à t'accueillir encore fit Alec en mordillant la lobe d'oreille de Magnus

Magnus poussa un grognement animale, et entra avec brutalement en Alec qui poussa un petit cri surpris

\- C'est toi qui a voulut répondit Magnus en le pilonnait à nouveau

Alec ne répondit rien mais se contenta de gémir de plaisir en passant ses jambes au tour de la taille de Magnus, Magnus s'enfonça encore plus en Alec qui le fit encore plus crier. Les pouvoirs démoniaque de Magnus vint à faire sauter les protections et à vaciller les lumières, Alec se délecta à nouveau du pouvoir de Magnus avant de se déversa à nouveau sur Magnus. Magnus vint presque en même temps que lui, il s'effondra à nouveau sur Alec qui ronronna comme un chat de satisfaction.

\- C'était encore meilleur que la première fois fit Alec

\- Peut-être mais pour moi tout les fois que je couche avec toi sont meilleur avoua Magnus

Alec lui souris avec amour, il l'embrassa sur le nez. Maryse entra dans sa la chambre sans frapper,

\- ALEC, IL Y A- par tous les anges excusez-moi fit Maryse en ressortant de la pièce en claquant la porte

\- Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas encore attaqué le troisième round dit Magnus tranquillement

\- Ben le troisième round va peut-être attendre parce que je vais essayer d'oublier que ma mère nous ait surpris après qu'on venait de faire l'amour dit Alec scandalisé

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle va s'en remettre réconforta Magnus

\- Que son fils était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit ami sous son propre toit et que celui-ci faisait éclaté les protections en perdant le contrôle de ses pouvoirs sous le plaisir à en martelant son fils dans son ancien chambre. T'as raison elle va s'en remettre dit Alec scandalisé

Magnus roula les yeux avant d'embrasser Alec fougueusement, Magnus passa une main sur son torse ce qui le fit gémir.

\- Oh et puis au diable ma mère s'exclama Alec

\- Ben voilà dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime dévoila Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec se laissa emporter dans les bras de Magnus, alors quelque part d'ici Maryse venait de boire un verre d'alcool fort sous les yeux médusé d'Izzy et de compassion de Jace.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le** **prochain chapitre la vengeance d'Aldertree et la tentative de viol d'Izzy. Bisous glacé.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Leslielinou : Et oui Aldertree vas se retrouver avec le conseiller, mais pour l'instant mais il va se faire passé un gentil pour le moment.**

 **Marine 62 : On ne t'inquiète pas Maryse elle va se remettre et merci que tu aime cet Alec entreprenante et plein de sarcasme et puis Alec avec le contacte de Magnus. Il devient un peu plus méchant et un plus de confiant en lui avec Magnus.**

 **Didinou : Ravie que ça t'as plus.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus bascula sur le coté en sueur, alors que Alec venait de reprendre son respiration les joues rouge de plaisir.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire le système de protection de l'institut s'est complètement devenue fou vu que la fréquence qu'on fait l'amour tout s'est après-midi ricana Alec les joues rougie

\- C'est vrai, tu as beaucoup apprécié que je te baise de tout l'après-midi souris Magnus

Alec rougis encore plus qu'il n'était sous le regard amusé de Magnus, il entendit quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Alec se leva et pris un pantalon dans son armoire, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sur Jace

\- Jace fit Alec

\- Alec, maman m'a envoyé te dire que quand tu auras finis de rendre le système de protection de l'institut complètement dingue en t'envoyant en l'air est ce que tu pourrais toi et Magnus venir dîner en famille demanda Jace

\- J'accepte le dîner en famille que Maryse fait dit Magnus par derrière avec un peignoir en soie

\- D'accord, par contre Alec je suis extrêmement surpris que tu puisses tenir pendant tout une après-midi dit Jace admiratif

\- A tout à l'heure Jace dit Alec rouge en fermant la porte

Alec rougie mais il fit un sourire quand il sentit le souffle de Magnus, Magnus passa son doigt sur le dos d'Alec qui frissonna de plaisir. Alec se retourna et l'embrassa chargé de désir,

\- On va aller manger avant que tu t'évanouisses pendant qu'on le fait vu que tu es mort de faim fit Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec prit un t-shirt pendant que Magnus s'habilla en claquant des doigts, ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine en traversant tout les chasseurs d'ombre surpris de voir un Alec paradait au bras d'un prince des enfers. Alec vit sa famille était là,

\- Bonjour Magnus, excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure dit Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien très chère Maryse, c'est oublier et puis je suis honoré de revoir. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle complimenta Magnus

Maryse rougie sous le compliment de Magnus, Magnus prit la main de Maryse et lui fis un baisemain. Izzy ricana sous les rougissements de Maryse,

\- Maman n'oublie pas que tu es marié et que Magnus est le petit ami d'Alec chuchota Izzy dans l'oreille de Maryse

\- Izzy s'exclama Maryse

Izzy riait à la gêne de Maryse, Magnus sourit

\- Je suis content de te voir Isabelle dit Magnus

\- Moi aussi mon très cher beau-frère répondit Izzy

Magnus sourit et pris la main d'Izzy et le fit un baisemain à Izzy, Izzy sourit malgré sous ses rougissements. Maryse vit les rougissements d'Izzy, vint derrière elle

\- Chérie, n'oublie pas que tu as un petit ami et que Magnus est le petit ami d'Alec murmura Maryse dans l'oreille d'Izzy

\- Maman s'exclama Izzy rouge

Maryse sourit complice avec Izzy sous le regard amusé d'Alec, Jace serra la main de Magnus.

\- Alors comment tu fais pour tenir tout ce temps demanda Jace

\- Je suis un démon très cher dit Magnus en clin d'œil

Jace riait à cela, ils passaient tous à table tout en discutant en famille. Aldertree entra dans la cuisine mécontente,

\- Qu'est que ce démon vient faire dans l'institut vociféra Aldertree

\- C'est moi qui l'invitait pour le dîner familiale est ce que vous avez un problème avec cela demanda Maryse sèche

\- Non mais j'avais interdit votre fils de faire venir ce démon car avec ses pouvoir ça compromets la barrière de protection dit Aldertree

\- Même si vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, j'apparaître toujours car je fais ce que je veux à moins que vous avez une objection fit Magnus en libérant son aura sur Aldertree

Aldertree senti l'aura de Magnus, il fut sous pression. Il l'avait l'impression d'être petit devant Magnus,

\- Non aucune objection dit Aldertree en sentant des gouttes de sueur coulait sur lui

\- Bien maintenant vous pouvez vous nous laissez en famille demanda Magnus en mettant plus de pression sur Aldertree

\- D' accord dit Aldertree en sortant

Magnus sourit de victoire d'avoir remis Aldertree à sa place, il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Il regarda et vis la main d'Alec, Alec le regarda avec tendresse. Il posa sa main sur la main d'Alec,

\- Magnus, je suis désolé pour l'affront qu'Aldertree vous a fait dit Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, Maryse et vu que comment je l'ai remis à sa place. Il ne se montra pas de sitôt fit Magnus

\- Je vois souris Maryse

\- D'ailleurs vous deux quand est ce que vous mettez la bagues aux doigts demanda Izzy

\- Izzy pas encore, ça fait presque cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble répondit Alec

\- Belle Isabelle, sache pour le mariage pour moi est déjà fait dit Magnus

\- Comment cela demanda Maryse surprise

\- Pour les démons qu'on marque quelqu'un, celui-ci devient notre partenaire de vie expliqua Magnus

\- Ah d'accord dit Maryse

\- Oh mais pour nous Alec tu n'es pas marié dit Izzy

\- Je ne veux pas me marié tout de suite grommela Alec

\- Je vois déjà, il y aura des chevaux, des paons je pense aussi des sucettes en forme de votre tête énuméra Izzy excité

\- Au secours maman dit Alec en se tournant

\- Ça suffit Izzy laisse ton frère tranquille voyons et s'il y veut se marié il va te dire mais tu te calme gronda Maryse

\- Merci maman dit Alec soulagé

Magnus sourit et se pencha vers Alec, il l'embrassa sous les yeux amusée de Maryse et Izzy et sous le grimace de Jace et de Simon le regard souriant de Clary

\- Oh ça va, vous avez eu toute une après –midi pour vous léché la banane alors arrêtez de vous cherchez les amygdales beugla Jace

Ils rompirent le baiser, ils regardent Jace.

\- Jaloux nephilims blonde demanda Magnus

\- De toi, il faut voir si tu me prête Alec pour une nuit je suis sûr que il pourra te le dire répondit Jace en souriant et haussant les sourcils suggestivement

\- Désolé Blondinet mais je n'aime partager ce qui m'appartient dit Magnus en plaçant son bras de la chaise d'Alec

Tout le monde rigola à la remarque de Magnus, ils passèrent une bonne soirée en rigolant avant qu'Alec et Magnus se rendirent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec.

\- Tu veux rentrer demanda Magnus en voyant Alec refermé la porte

\- Pas trop, on pourra rester ici pour une nuit demanda Alec

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et encadra son visage, il l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Tout ce que tu voudrais répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais fit Magnus en l'embrassa

Magnus commença à porter Alec jusqu'à son lit sans briser le baiser, il le déposa et commença le caressé sous son t-shirt. Alec commença à soupirer d'aise, Magnus meula leur érection ensemble ce qui fit gémir les deux. Alec passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Magnus pour caressé son torse, Magnus était en train de reproduire la rune dans le cou d'Alec quand ils entendirent un cri féminin. Alec et Magnus se relevaient

\- On dirait la voix d'Izzy remarqua Alec

\- Allons voir dit Magnus en se levant

Ils levaient et se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Izzy, quand Alec entra dans la chambre et vis Izzy se cacha dans un coin en pleure. Alec s'approcha

\- Izzy qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Alec en s'accroupissant

Alec sanglota Izzy en se précipita dans les bras d'Alec

\- Izzy, pourquoi est ce que tu pleure demanda Alec

Magnus alluma la lumière de la chambre et Alec se glaça d'effroi en voyant les vêtements déchiré d'Izzy,

\- Par l'ange Izzy qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Alec

Izzy sanglotât toujours, Maryse et Jace entra dans sa chambre. Maryse se mit la main devant sa bouche d'effroi et Jace poussa un jura

\- Par l'ange tout puissant mon bébé qu'est qu'il s'est passé, qui t'a fait cela demanda Maryse scandalisée

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de rentrer dans ma chambre. Je senti qu'on m'attaquait par derrière, je me suis défendue quand j'ai sentit que quelqu'un m'immobilisait par derrière et un autre commençait à déchirer mes vêtements. J'ai commencé à me débattre et puis j'ai senti qu'on m'allongeait dessus, j'ai entendu qu'il disait tu vas payer à cause de ton frère en se liant avec un démon supérieur et de passé la main sur ma cuisse avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose j'ai réussi à me dégager en le mordant à l'oreille et je me suis battue et ils se sont enfuient racontât Izzy en sanglot

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à les identifier demanda Alec doucement

\- Non mais j'ai vu l'un d'eux portait la rune du cercle répondit Izzy

\- Même mort Valentin réussi à nous pourrie avec ses fidèles jura Jace

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Jace fit Alec

\- Isabelle est ce que je peux te soigné demanda Magnus en s 'approchant

Izzy hocha la tête mais resta dans les bras de son frère, Magnus la guérissait en usant de ses pouvoirs démoniaque. Il en profita de remplacer les vêtements d'Izzy par des neufs, il serra les poings en voyant l'état lamentable d'Izzy Aldertree entra dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est qui se passe demanda Aldertree

\- C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI cria Jace en plaquant Aldertree contre le mur

\- JACE s'exclama Alec en confiant sa sœur dans les bras de leur mère

Jace était entrain d'étranglé Aldertree qui le repoussa avant de se prendre un coup de poings dans le ventre par Jace, Alec réussit à stopper Jace qui allait donner un autre coup à Aldertree

\- CALME-TOI cria Alec

\- PUTAIN ALEC LAISSE –MOI LE MASSACRER s'exclama Jace furieux

Magnus immobilisa Jace grâce à sa magie, Alec le remercia d'un coup de tête.

\- Jace calme-toi, tu ne sais pas qui a attaqué Izzy dit Alec

\- C'est à cause de lui, il a sûrement laissé ses agresseurs de rentré cria Jace

\- Jace Herondale je n'ai à voir dans cette agression répliqua Aldertree

\- Ah oui deux fois que mon frère a été attaqué et aujourd'hui c'est au tour de ma sœur qui a failli se faire violé alors je pense que vous êtes en partie responsable dit Jace

\- Je vous répète que je ne savais pas pour ses agressions mais je pense que je vais mettre en place un enquête pour me disculper si c'est que vous voulez informa Aldertree

\- Pour manipuler les informations cracha Jace

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis le directeur de cet institut dit Aldertree

\- PLUS MAINTENANT cria une voix

Tout le monde vit Robert entré dans la chambre avec des gardes sous les yeux ébahi de sa famille.

\- On m'a nommé inquisiteur et ça fait un bon moment que l'enclave vous a attends à Idris Aldertree informa Robert

\- J'avais des choses à réglé ici avant de venir à Idris répondit Aldertree

\- Vous êtes l'obligeance de partir d'ici sur le champ ordonna Robert

\- Bien dit Aldertree

Aldertree sortait de la chambre d'Izzy, Robert vint auprès de sa fille et mit une main réconforta au dos de sa fille

\- Tu es devenue l'inquisiteur demanda Maryse

\- Juste temporaire le temps qu'il trouve un nouveau répondit Robert

\- Papa, interpella Alec

\- Je suis désolé d'arrivé un peu trop tard s'excusa Robert

\- Ce n'est rien mais je souhaite que tu fasses un enquête toute de suite informa Alec

\- Je sais, j'ai déjà lancé la procédure d'enquête répondit Robert

Alec soupira de soulagement avant de souvenir pour Izzy, il se précipita sur sa sœur.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Izzy dit Alec

\- Je sais le seul moyen est qu'elle se repose d'abord dit Maryse en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras

\- Je connais un moyen dit Magnus

\- Quel est ce moyen demanda Robert

\- Je peux lui enlever son souvenir de son agression comme je l'ai fait avec ce déchets expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que elle pourra les récupéré demanda Maryse

\- Maryse es-tu folle tu veux que Izzy récupéré cet agression cria Robert

\- Il sera sous sphère mais Isabelle pourra le récupérer si elle le voudrait informa Magnus

\- Alors fais le dit Maryse

\- Essayez de la tenir aussi fort que vous pouvez car le processus est très douloureux conseilla Magnus

Maryse hocha la tête et tiens sa fille, Magnus claqua ses doigts et il plongea sa main dans la tête d'Izzy. Izzy se réveilla sous la douleur, Magnus fouilla dans la tête d'Izzy avant de ressortir une petite sphère blanche. Izzy cria de douleur avant de retomber endormi, Magnus manipula avec soin la sphère

\- C'est le souvenir de l'agression demanda Robert contemplant la sphère

\- Oui, je vais le cacher jusqu'à qu'on retrouve ses hommes dit Magnus en faisant disparaître la sphère

\- Merci Magnus pour tout ce que vous faite pour nous remercia Maryse

\- Ne me remercié pas, dit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de magie, tu pourrais me libérer demanda Jace toujours immobilisé

Magnus claqua des doigts et Jace put bouger à nouveau,

\- Maman prends soin d'Izzy, je vais rentrer dans la dimension informa Alec

\- D'accord, je te dirais l'état d'Izzy dit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et suivis Magnus qui l'attendait, ils arrivèrent dans la dimension. Alec s'effondra en pleur et en rage par terre en frappant le sol à coup de poing, Magnus attendit un moment avant de le pendre dans ses bras.

\- Ils vont me le payer, ils vont payer ce qu'ils ont essaye de faire à Izzy se promis Alec

\- Chut mon petit nephilims, je t'aiderai ne t'en fais pas et ils vont tenir compagnie à cette vermine dans ma salle de jeux je t'en fais le serment dit Magnus

Alec se tourna vers Magnus et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus le porta sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus en posant son front sur celui d'Alec

\- Moi aussi je t'aime répondit Alec

Alec lui crocheta la nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau, Magnus répondit à son baiser qui devinrent sensuelle.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité des deux agresseurs et la vengeance d'Izzy. Bisous glacés.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Marine 62 : Et oui pauvre Jace, dans ce chapitre il va aider Izzy à se venger. Alec était obligé de l'immobilisé avec Magnus pour ne pas qu'il aille défoncer Aldertree parce que celui-ci allait le faire boucler.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Magnus passa sa main sous la chemise d'Alec, Alec soupira d'aise. Magnus recula et claqua des doigts, Alec se retrouva nu devant Magnus qui se lécha les lèvres. Il embrassa Alec fougueusement, il embrassa sa mâchoire quand il sentit les larmes d'Alec. Il leva la tête et regarda Alec qui pleura silencieusement

\- Ta sœur va bien, elle entouré de ta famille réconforta Magnus

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à pensé que si Izzy ne s'était pas débattue, elle aurait pu être souillée sanglota Alec

Magnus le pris dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, la chemise de Magnus était humide des larmes d'Alec.

\- Magnus s'il te plait je veux que tu me fasses oublier pour un moment s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- D'accord dit Magnus en l'embrassant

Il rallongea Alec sur le lit, il suçotât la zone de peau sensible d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus mordilla les tétons d'Alec. Il descendit en léchant le torse d'Alec avant d'arriva vers le membre d'Alec pour le prendre en bouche, Alec criât de plaisirs en tenant les barrières du lit. Magnus en profita pour faire coulisser ses doigts en Alec, il suçotât l'érection d'Alec en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de la fente. Alec mouvait ses hanches pour avoir plus de contact avec la langue de Magnus, Magnus relâcha le membre d'un pop sonore avant de se relevé et claqua des doigts. Magnus se présenta devant l'entrée d'Alec avant le pénétrait sèchement, Alec gémit de satisfaction. Magnus bougeait en lui pour la première fois avec tendresse, Alec gémissait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches en même temps que Magnus. Les pouvoirs de Magnus les entoura d'un cocoon en électrifiant Alec, Alec se déversa sur Magnus alors Magnus se déversa en lui.

\- Je t'aime dit Alec en somnolant

\- Je sais dit Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Alec s'endormait dans les bras de Magnus qui le regarda dormir, il se leva doucement. Il s'habilla avant de disparaîtra et il apparu devant Maryse et Robert,

\- Magnus, je savais que tu allais venir dit Maryse

Maryse avait le visage encore strié de larmes avec des cernes en dessous des yeux, Robert avait les yeux tiré de fatigué. Magnus s'approcha d'eux avant de prendre la main de Maryse et de s'agenouiller devant elle,

\- Je vous demande de m'accorder le souhait de retrouvé ces deux déchets qui sont bon pour nourrir les démons de ma dimension, je vous ferrai le serment que même les démons qu'ils ont rencontré au cours de leurs vie n'était que des pantins mais avec moi ils vont connaître l'enfer que même après cela la mort sera une douce délivrance pour eux demanda Magnus

\- Alors si tu nous fais ce serment alors nous te l'accordons Magnus, retrouve ces salopard qui ont voulu déshonorer notre famille répondit Maryse

Magnus regarda Robert qi approuva ce que disait Maryse, Magnus fit un baisemain à Maryse. Il disparaît en laissant seul Maryse et Robert dans leur bureau,

\- Je t'ai voulu quand Magnus avait pris Alec à cause du contrat que ton ancêtre avait fait mais aujourd'hui je suis reconnaissante qu'il est fais dit Maryse en regardant son mari

Magnus avait apparu dans un endroit, il vit trois hommes se parlaient entre eux. L'un d'eus frappa son compagnon

\- Je t'avais dit de faire ton moyen pour la blessé réprimanda l'inconnu 1

\- On a faillis d'arriver mais elle s'est débattue en me mordant l'oreille répondit l'inconnu 2

\- De plus elle avait alerté tout le monde avec ses cris dit l'inconnu 3

\- Je vois, fit l'inconnu 1

\- En plus ce prince des enfers était à l'institut et avec son catin de frère dit l'inconnu 3

\- Et Aldertree que fait-il demanda l'inconnu 1

\- Dans son bureau il nous a juste fais entrer mais il s'est tiré en faisant croire à son innocence expliqua l'inconnu 2

\- Et maintenant ce putain s'est retrouvé à la tête de l'institut pesta l'inconnu 1

\- Qu'est qu'on fait demanda l'inconnu 2

\- Je vais continuer de me cacher ici, quand à vous deux essayer de capoter l'enquête que l'enclave en train de lancer pour me retrouvé et essaya aussi de faire profil bas surtout que cette salope de Lightwood peut vous identifier et de plus que ce démon peut vous retrouver n'importe quand expliqua l'inconnu 1

\- Bien monsieur dit l'inconnu 3

\- Et puis quand je serai enfin à la tête de l'enclave, je détruirai la famille de Lightwood, je traînerais leur nom dans la boue à tels point que les générations futur ne s'allieront jamais avec une telle famille ricana l'ancien inquisiteur en se dévoilant dans la lumière

Magnus commença à s'énerva à tels point que son aura démoniaque sortait de son corps et faisait vaciller les électricités de l'endroit, il attendit que l'ancien inquisiteur sorte pour envoyer sa magie sur les deux agresseurs pour que celui-ci se retrouvent enchaîné de la tête et aux pieds. Magnus sort de la lumière et fit les regarda avec un air mauvais

\- Tiens, tiens qui voilà fit Magnus en s'approchant comme un prédateur

Ils virent Magnus et commença à avoir peur, ils voulurent parler mais Magnus avait amputé leurs voix

\- Maintenant messieurs vous allaient venir faire un petit tour avec moi et croyez-moi où nous allons vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fais dit Magnus en faisant un sourire sadique

Magnus disparut avec eux, Alec se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il passa une main sur son visage avant d'aller à la salle de bain, il se prépara et pris sa stèle avant de faire un portail pour arriver à l'institut. Il arriva et fila dans la chambre de sa sœur, il toqua avant de rentrer

\- Coucou Izzy fit Alec

\- Alec, je suis contente de te voir dit Izzy en sautant dans les bras de son frère

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Si Magnus ne m'a pas enlevé ce souvenir j'aurai pété un plomb depuis longtemps dit Izzy

\- Et toi avec Simon enfin je veux dire demanda Alec un peu gêné

\- Au niveau sexe répéta Izzy

\- Oui enfin tu comprends demanda Alec

\- Ça va depuis Simon sait pour l'agression, il fait attention à moi dit Izzy

\- Je suis heureux dit Alec

Jace entra dans la chambre d'Izzy,

\- Tiens vous deux, au moins ça m'éviteras de faire le facteur. Ben voilà nous sommes convoqués à Idris maintenant dit Jace

\- Jia demanda Alec

\- Ouais répondit Jace

Ils se préparent pour aller à Idris, dés qu'ils arrivèrent et se dirigeaient vers le conseil. Arrivés ils trouvèrent Robert assis dans la chaise d'inquisiteur,

\- Que le conseil commence annonça Jia

Tout le monde s'assoit et écouta Jia,

\- Bien Isabelle Lightwood veuillez vous avancez s'il vous plait ordonna Jia

\- Bien dit Izzy en se levant

Izzy s'avança vers le centre du conseil, elle regarda le conseil dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez été victime d'une agression est-ce vrai demanda Jia

\- Oui s'adressa Izzy

\- Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Jia

\- Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Magnus Bane a pris mon souvenir de mon agression dit Izzy

\- Bien Magnus Bane appela Jia

Magnus apparut devant eux avec les deux agresseurs, les deux agresseurs étaient en piteux état. Ils étaient pleins de bleue, et de blessure,

\- Pourquoi ils sont pleins de bleu et de blessure demanda Robert essayant de cacher sa joie

\- Oh je m'ennuyais un peu dit Magnus en regardant ses ongles

\- Je comprends, avez-vous le souvenir d'Izzy demanda Jia

\- Oui il est là répondit Magnus en montrant la sphère

\- Bien pouvez-vous nous montrer le souvenir s'il vous plait demanda Jia

\- D'accord est ce que je le montre mais ça ira pour toi demanda Magnus en regardant Izzy

\- Tu peux le montrer, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je serai forte dit Izzy en l'embrassant sur la joue de Magnus

\- Comme tu voudras dit Magnus en brisant la sphère

Le souvenir de l'agression d'Izzy se mit en marche, Izzy revit la scène et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle regarda et vis Magnus la tenir sans la regarder. Quand la scène termina, la main de Magnus se retira.

\- Donc Magnus, est ce ses hommes qui ont attaqué Isabelle Lightwood demanda Jia

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, je reconnais ses hommes coupables en vous retirant vos marques annonça Jia

\- Je conteste cette décision s'écria Izzy

\- Voulez –vous précisez votre pensée demanda Jia

\- Je veux me vengé de la crasse qu'as fait ses hommes envers moi répondit Izzy

\- Vous voulez vengée mais ce n'est pas notre lois pour vous laissez faire dit Jia

\- Alors laissez-moi les frapper avant que vous les retirait leur marques demanda Izzy

\- Malheureusement non Isabelle répondit Jia

\- D'accord dit Izzy furieuse

\- Emmenez-les dit Jia

Des gardes vinrent emmener les deux hommes, Magnus vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Izzy. Alec et Jace vinrent les rejoindre

\- Ça va Izzy demanda Alec

\- Ça va mais je suis très furieux de la décision du conseil de l'enclave dit Izzy

\- Comme nous tous dit Jace

\- Ça vous dirais de venir dans ma dimension demanda Magnus en souriant bizarrement

\- Pourquoi faire Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Viens ma belle et tu verras dit Magnus en lui tendant la main

Magnus fit un portail et les emmena dans sa salle de jeux, les fratries de Lightwood virent le conseiller toujours attaché au mur plein de blessures et ne ressemblait plus à un humain tellement il était défigurer. Il respirait à peine,

\- Il est encore vivant celui-ci demanda Izzy

\- Disons, je le réanime de temps en temps d'ailleurs j'adore m'amusé avec lui dit Magnus avec sadisme

\- Je vois, pourquoi as-tu fait venir ici demanda Izzy

Magnus sourit encore plus de sadisme avant de claquer des doigts, les deux agresseurs d'Izzy venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec l'enclave dit Jace

Magnus vint derrière Alec et le prends dans ses bras en regardant Izzy,

\- Mon cadeau dit Magnus

\- Comment ça mon cadeau demanda Izzy

\- D'après toi, tu voulais te vengé non demanda Magnus

\- Merci Magnus sourit Izzy

Izzy vint devant eux et les assigna un coup de talons dans le visage de l'un d'eux,

\- Dis Izzy je pourrai d'aider demanda Jace

\- Oui, il faut un coup de main pour l'autre dit Izzy avec un sourire sadique sur le visage

\- Merci frangine remercia Jace en donnant un coup de bottes l'autre

Izzy écrasa les testicules de son agresseur avec son talon, Magnus parsemait de baiser-papillons dans le cou d'Alec

\- Combien de temps ils doivent restés demanda Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Jusqu'à que ta sœur se défoule dit Magnus en mordant son oreille

\- Et comment vas-tu dire à l'enclave pour eux demanda Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, mais pour le moment concentre-toi sur moi dit Magnus en passant une main dans le pantalon d'Alec

\- Magnus, ma famille est là…Je…Ah gémis Alec

\- Viens avec moi dit Magnus

Magnus l'emmena non loin d'Izzy et de Jace, il plaqua Alec contre le mur en l'embrassant bestialement. Il claqua des doigts et Alec se retrouva nu devant lui, Alec mordilla ses lèvres. Magnus lui pinçant les tétons ce qui fit gémir Alec, Magnus descendit parsemer de baisers sur son torse avant d'arriver au membre dressé d'Alec, il le prit en bouche ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisirs. Magnus fit coulisser ses doigts en Alec tout le prenant en bouche, Magnus claqua des doigts et se retrouva nu devant Alec qui se lécha les lèvres.

\- Prêt mon petit nephilims chuchota Magnus en prenant une jambe d'Alec

\- Quand tu veux mon petit démon dit Alec en mordant les oreilles de Magnus

Magnus le pénétra sec ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction et de plaisir, il bougeait brutalement en Alec qui hurlait de plaisirs. La friction entre leurs deux corps contre sa hampe le faisait hurla pendant que Magnus frapper sa perle de plaisir, l'aura de Magnus vint se déployer autour d'eux. Alec se lécha les lèvres en sentant les pouvoirs démoniaque électrifiait, il se déversa contre eux deux alors que Magnus vint en lui quelque coups plus tard.

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en se retirant de lui

Alec sentit le sperme de Magnus coulait entre ses cuisses, il rougit sous le regard avidement de Magnus.

\- Magnus tu pourrais faire un petit coup de magie s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Je croyais que tu aimais cela répondit Magnus en souriant encore plus

\- S'il te plait supplia Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et les nettoya tout les deux avant de remettre un nouveau vêtement sur eux, ils se dirigeaient vers les autres de la fratrie Lightwood qui continuaient à massacrer les deux agresseurs. Ils étaient tout les deux en sang, et pleins de coupures.

\- Alors fini de vous envoyer en l'air demanda Jace

\- Comment tu-Ah oui le lien soupira Alec

\- D'ailleurs vous n'étiez pas discrètes fit Izzy en shootant dans la tête l'un d'eux

Alec rougis par ce que venait de dire Izzy, Magnus ricana amusé

\- L'image vaut mieux que le son dit Magnus

\- Moi je ne veux pas voir ça dit Jace pâle

\- Moi je veux savoir pour pouvoir si mon frère est aussi bon au lit dit Izzy

\- Izzy criât Alec rouge

Izzy riait avant de venir à coté de Magnus, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup de ce que t'as fait pour moi dit Izzy

\- De rien ma belle, pour moi on ne touche pas à ma famille dit Magnus en tapotant le dos

\- Dis tu peux les faire disparaître maintenant demanda Jace

\- Oui bien sûr dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Les deux hommes disparut leurs champs de visions, Izzy soupira de soulagement.

\- Bon qu'est que qu'on fait maintenant demanda Jace en mettant sa main dans sa poche

\- Ça vous dirait qu'un petit verre avant de rentrer proposa Magnus

\- Ouais dit Jace

\- Je veux bien un verre dit Izzy

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus claqua des doigts et disparurent pour apparaître dans la salle de manger.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la grossesse d'Alec et la joie des Lightwood. Bisous glacé.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Marine 62 : Oui Jace est trop marrant sur ce coup-là, mais on les aime. Izzy veut toujours savoir vu qu'elle sait que son frère est un peu coincé c'est pour cela qu'elle est comme cela.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec se pencha sur les rapports de l'institut, il soupira avant de se redressé en se massant la nuque fatigué. Izzy entra dans le bureau,

\- Tu es encore là, je croyais que tu aurais rentré dans la dimension constata Izzy

\- Il faut que je reprends le foutoir qu'Aldertree a foutu avant de partir à Idris répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs des nouvelles d'Idris, demanda Izzy

\- Pas encore mais l'enquête et les recherche se poursuit toujours contre l'ancien inquisiteur répondit Alec

\- Ça ferait presque 6 mois que ça s'est passé et toujours aucune nouvelle à croire que ce type est comme Valentin, dit Izzy

\- Ne parle pas de malheur articula Alec

Izzy rigola à la remarque d'Alec, Alec sourit à cela.

\- Il faut que j'y aille Simon m'attends dit Izzy

\- D'accord, passe une bonne soirée souhaita Alec

\- Merci et essaye de te reposer un peu tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'écrouler sur place inquiéta Izzy

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira bailla Alec

\- C'est ce que tu as dit il y a deux semaines Alec, rappela Izzy

\- Je sais mais il fallait que je termine ses rapports pour l'enclave répondit Alec

\- Maintenant que tu as finis, va te repose tout de suite ordonna Izzy

\- C'est bon, je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui pour toi dit Alec

\- Mais vaux que tu reste ici pour cette nuit, essaye de prévenir Magnus que tu passe la nuit ici demanda Izzy

\- Il s'est que je vais passer la nuit ici, d'ailleurs il est occupé avec le royaume depuis une semaine expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, je m'en vais mais va te reposer dit Izzy en se levant

Alec hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur sortir de son bureau, il soupira longuement en se pinçant le nez. Il se leva avant de se rasseoir ayant un vertige,

\- Pas encore soupira Alec

\- Tu n'as pas encore rien dit à Izzy pour les nausées, fit une voix

Alec leva la tête et vis Jace dans l'embrasure de la porte, Jace s'assit sur son bureau.

\- C'est juste de la fatigue et comme je ne mange pas assez souvent aussi répondit Alec

\- Alec, depuis deux semaines tu es fatigué, tu régurgite ton dîner le matin, tu t'endors à des heures de la journée, énuméra Jace

\- Je te dis que c'est la fatigue je te le dis dit Alec en s'énervant

\- Et changement d'humeur aussi claqua Jace

\- C'est impossible Jace, je suis un homme s'affola Alec

\- Et une partie d'ange et ton mec est un démon supérieur déclara Jace

Alec ferma les yeux résigné, Jace se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Quoi que tu décide, je te soutiendrai mec, dit Jace

\- Merci Jace, mais je ne crois pas que c'est ça dit Alec en se levant de sa chaise

\- Demande à Izzy pour ça, elle le sait comment faire beugla Jace

Alec regarda Jace en écarquillant les yeux, Jace comprit la réaction d'Alec

\- Non mec, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois dit Jace

\- Tu m'as fais peur sur le coup dit Alec

\- Ouais en tout cas où va te reposer et on verra cela demain dit Jace en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- D'accord dit Alec

Alec se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il eut juste le temps d'enlever son t-shirts avant de s'écroulé sur son lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt, quand il se réveilla il courut dans sa salle de bain pour vomir dans les toilettes. Il régurgite tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, il n'entendit pas Izzy entra dans sa chambre

\- Alec appela Izzy

Izzy répondit Alec faiblement avant de vomir à nouveau

\- Attends dit Izzy en l'aidant

Après qu'Alec ait termina de vomir, Izzy prépara un verre d'eau et un gant humide pour le débarbouillé.

\- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe réellement et ne me dis pas rien gronda Izzy en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Izzy, je crois que je suis enceinte répondit Alec

\- Ok fit Izzy interloquée

Izzy fit se massa les tempes avant de regarda son frère qui la regarda.

\- Viens on va vérifier cela si tu es enceinte ou pas dit Izzy

Ils se dirigeaient dans l'infirmerie en croisant Jace qui les accompagne dans l'infirmerie, Alec s'allongeait sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Izzy prit sa stèle,

\- Je vais dessiner une rune sur ton abdomen et si il disparut c'est normal si c'est le contraire qu'il reste pendant un moment s'est que tu es enceinte expliqua Izzy en appliquant la rune

\- D'accord dit Alec en regardant son abdomen

Izzy plaça un miroir pour lui faire regarder son abdomen, la rune resta pendant un moment sur son ventre avant de s'évanouir.

\- Ben merde, je suis en cloque dit Alec en s'évanouissant

Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, Izzy s'affala autour de lui.

\- Alec ça va demanda Izzy

\- Tu vas rire Izzy, j'ai fais un rêve complètement tordu j'ai rêvé que j'étais enceinte rigola Alec

\- Ce n'étais pas un rêve Alec, c'est la réalité tu es réellement enceinte dit Izzy

\- Oh par l'ange comment s'est possible demanda Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Ben tu le sais non comment faire un bébé vu que toi et Magnus vous vous envoyer en l'air comme des lapins dit Jace

\- Je sais, Jace pas besoin de commentaire mais comment je vais dire à Magnus et nos parents s'affola Alec

\- Simple tu dit je cite « Magnus, maman et papa je suis enceinte » et si l'un d'eux tombe sans connaissance ça veut dire que ça va expliqua Jace en haussant les épaules

\- J'espère que le jour que Clary annoncera qu'elle est enceinte que tu t'évanouiras dit Alec

\- Ouais mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi qui à un polichinelle dans le tiroir beugla Jace

\- Et toi Izzy demanda Alec en tournant vers sa sœur

Izzy posa la main sur son ventre,

\- Coucou toi, je suis ta tante Izzy j'ai hâte de te voir dit Izzy au ventre d'Alec

Alec sourit aux mimiques d'Izzy, Jace eut un regard amusé.

\- Alec, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne partiras pas à la chasse et tu feras ton travail temporairement de directeur de l'institut ordonna Izzy

\- Mais qu'est que je vais faire moi pendant ce temps demanda Alec scandalisé

\- Déjà annoncé à Magnus et mes parents que tu attends un enfant dit Izzy

\- Et si Magnus refuse ce non notre enfant demanda Alec en posant la main sur son ventre plat

\- Ecoute Alec, je ne crois pas qu'il ne va pas accepter votre enfant qui est le fruit de votre amour rassura Izzy

\- Tu crois dit Alec

\- Oui, il va te l'accepter et si je me trompe alors tu peux rester ici autant de fois que tu veux fit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy dit Alec en prenant Izzy dans ses bras

\- Moi j'ai hâte de voir mon neveu ou nièce soit là pour que lui apprendre à se battre dit Jace

Alec sourit à la remarque de Jace, Izzy lui donna tout sorte de recommandation pour qu'il fasse attention quand il sera à la dimension. Il fit un portail, il soupira en retrouvant sa chambre. Le président Miaou vint se frotter à sa jambe, Alec se pencha et le pris dans ses bras. Il le caressa en s'allongeant sur son lit, sans qu'il s'en rend compte il s'endormit. Il sentit un caresse dans ses cheveux, il vit Magnus à coté de lui en train de lui caressé les cheveux

\- Bien dormi mon petit nephilims demanda Magnus

\- Très bien même dit Alec

\- J'en suis ravie dit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec se laissa à aller dans le baiser, Magnus passa une main sous sa chemise pour le caresser son torse. Alec soupira d'aise quand la main de Magnus passa sur son ventre, Magnus brisa le baiser pour le mordillait la peau. Il claqua des doigts et Alec se retrouva nu devant Magnus qui après avoir parsemé son torse de baisers et il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche, Alec gémit de plaisir. Il fit coulisser ses doigts en Alec pour frapper sa prostate, Alec criât de plaisir. Il se présenta devant l'entré d'Alec et le regarda amusé,

\- Mon petit nephilims susurra Magnus

Alec s'empala directement, il gémit de plaisir. Magnus ressortit son sexe pour entrer à nouveau dans Alec avec bestialement, Alec hurla de plaisirs. Magnus pilonna Alec en libérant ses pouvoirs démoniaque, Alec sentit les pouvoirs démoniaque l'entourent comme un cocon. Magnus bougeait en Alec quand il sentit un aura démoniaque provenir d'Alec mais qui est était très faible, Alec se déversa sur Magnus et Magnus vint après quelques coups de butoirs se déversa en Alec. Alec ronronna de sous les caresses de Magnus, Magnus bascula sur le coté et regarda Alec bizarrement,

\- Depuis quand as-tu une aura démoniaque autour de toi petit nephilims demanda Magnus en scrutant Alec

Alec déglutina sous le regard de Magnus, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir

\- Magnus je …Je…Je suis enceinte avoua Alec en tremblant de peur

Alec regarda Magnus qui le regarda indifférent avec ses yeux de chats, il vit les pouvoirs de Magnus se dégageait de lui pour venir l'entourer avant de revenir vers Magnus.

\- Dis quelque chose s'il te plait, paniqua Alec

\- Mes enfants, fit Magnus en posant la main sur le ventre d'Alec

Alec soupira de soulagement en voyant que Magnus avait accepté ce que Magnus remarqua,

\- Tu as cru que je n'accepterai pas ta grossesses demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- En quelques sortes répondit Alec

\- Jamais je ne te rejetterai petit nephilims dit Magnus en le faisant regarder dans ses yeux bleu

Alec se blottit dans les bras de Magnus en souriant alors Magnus caressait le ventre plat d'Alec,

\- Tu as dit mes enfants demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui tu porte des jumeau en toi répondit Magnus

\- Super au lieu d'être en cloque d'un enfant je me trouve deux dans le tiroir soupira Alec

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, Alec s'endormit sous les caresses de Magnus. Alec se réveilla et vis Magnus sa tête appuyé sur sa main, son l'autre main était sur le ventre d'Alec. Alec sentit l'aura de Magnus se coulait sur son ventre et il sentit un aura provenir de son ventre répondre à celui de Magnus, Magnus sourit à cela et avant de retirer sa main.

\- Comment ils vont demanda Alec

\- Très bien ils sont très puissants malgré qu'ils soient très petits répondit Magnus

\- Ils seront comme Tessa n'est ce pas demanda Alec

\- Oui mais ils seront plus puissant que Tessa peut-être plus que moi dit Magnus avec fierté

Alec sourit à la fierté de Magnus, il commença à faire une grimace avant de se levait brusquement et de courir dans sa salle de bain pour vomir son contenu dans son estomac. Magnus entra dans la salle de bains et frotta le dos d'Alec pour le soulagé, il fit apparaître un verre d'eau pour Alec et l'aida à sortir de la salle de bain. Il l'allongea avant de faire apparaître une salade de fruits frais pour Alec,

\- Mange cela ça va t'aider un peu dit Magnus

\- D'accord dit Alec en prenant une cuillère

Alec mangea la salade et se sentit un peu mieux, Magnus fit disparaître le bol. Il l'embrassa furtivement,

\- Tu ne pars pas au travail demanda Alec

\- Non je vais passé ma journée avec toi dit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs il faudra dire à mes parents pour ma grossesse dit Alec

\- Je vais venir avec toi et puis se sont mes enfants dit Magnus avec un sourire béat sur le visage

Alec se leva et se prépara dans sa salle de bain, Magnus avait déjà refilé un costume et attendait Alec. Magnus fit un portail et atterrirent à l'institut, Alec chercha Izzy

\- Bonjour vous trois sourit Izzy

\- Bonjour à toi ma belle mais je vais te corriger on est à quatre corrigea Magnus

\- Attends c'est des jumeau s'exclama Izzy

Alec hocha la tête et Izzy sauta dans les bras de son frère en criant de joie, Jace arriva entendant les cris d'Izzy avec Clary et Simon.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- Alec attends des jumeaux dit Izzy excité

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vu leurs fréquence de leurs rapports ça devait par arriver expliqua Jace

\- Jace fais –moi te rappeler de te faire chier quand Clary va tomber enceinte dit Alec mécontents

Clary rougie et frappa son petit-ami qui allait ouvrir la bouche, Alec tourna la tête vers Magnus qui se faisait félicité par Simon.

\- Izzy, les parents sont là demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai envoyé un message de feu à nos parents pour leurs dire ton état de santé sans leur dire la raison répondit Izzy

\- D'accord je vais à leur dire dit Alec

\- Alec quoi qu'il dise, je suis toujours là pour toi dit Izzy

\- Moi de même parabataï fit Jace

\- Merci Parabataï répondit Alec

\- On y va demanda Magnus

\- Oui dit Alec déterminé

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de des parents d'Alec, Alec toqua à la porte avant de rentrer dans le bureau

\- Alec, tu es là Izzy m'a dit que tu allais faire ton travail temporairement dit Maryse

\- Justement papa et maman, Magnus et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire dit Alec

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Robert

Alec prit une grande inspiration et sentit une pression dans son dos de la part de Magnus qui l'encourageaient

\- Voilà je suis enceinte annonça Alec

\- Tu es enceinte répéta Maryse interloquée

\- Je sais que c'est impossible vu que nous sommes des hommes amis je suis une partie ange et Magnus est un prince des enfers donc on suppose que la combinaison des pouvoirs a permis cela expliqua Alec

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à cela demanda Magnus en voyant les parents d'Alec rien dire

\- La seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est que tu aurais pu attendre de faire un enfant, je suis un peu trop jeune pour être grand-mère gronda faussement Maryse

\- Donc tu n'es pas en colère dit Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mon chéri, je vais être grand-mère dit Maryse heureuse

\- Et toi papa demanda Alec avec crainte

\- J'espère que je serais encore capable d'entraîner mon petit-fils ou ma petite fille répondit Robert

\- Ce sont des jumeaux corrigeai Magnus

\- Vous attendaient des jumeau demanda Maryse ébahi

\- Oui, Magnus les détectait avec sa magie répondit Alec en regardant Magnus qui sourît avec fierté

\- Bien, TOUT LE MONDE VOUS POUVEZ ENTRER AU LIEU DE RESTER A ECOUTER LES PORTES s'écria Robert à la porte

Tout le monde entra dans le bureau penaud d'avoir été surpris à part Jace qui n'ait rien à faire.

\- Que diriez-vous un dîner en famille proposa Robert

\- C'est une bonne idée répondit tout le monde

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Dans le prochain chapitre les premiers coups des bébés et nouvelle attaque contre Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec se reposa tranquillement après avoir fini ses rapports pour l'enclave, il frotta légèrement son ventre qui s'est arrondi en petit bosse. Il souffla quand Maryse entra dans le bureau avec un verre de jus

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Maryse en déposant le verre sur le bureau

\- Ça va, j'ai un peu mal à dormir le soir que Magnus me masse un peu le soir répondit Alec

\- Et Magnus comment il supporte la grossesse demanda Maryse

\- Depuis que je suis enceinte, Magnus utilise sa magie pour être en harmonie avec les enfants et d'ailleurs je sens les bébés s'agitaient légèrement quand il fait cela dit Alec en frottant son petit ventre rond

\- Ça me fait rappeler quand j'ai été enceinte de toi, tu as pris ma vessie comme un trampoline et mon rein comme un sac de boxe expliqua Maryse

\- N'en parle pas je pense que je suis en train de passé ma vie sur les toilettes tellement que j'ai envie de faire pipi lamenta Alec

Maryse riait à la lamentation d'Alec, Alec bu son jus avant de regardé sa mère.

\- Euh maman, je peux te posé une question demanda Alec

\- Vas-y répondit sa mère

\- Enfin c'est assez compliqué et gênant à en parler dit Alec rouge

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je ferme la porte demanda Maryse

\- S'il te plait répondit Alec

Maryse ferma la porte, elle revint s'installer en face de son fils.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Maryse

\- Maman est ce que pendant ta grossesse toi et papa vous couchiez ensemble demanda Alec rouge

\- Oh je vois, c'est vrai que à ce mois –ci avec les poussés des hormones tu es des envies n'est ce pas demanda Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, Maryse sourit maternelle et frotta le bras de son fils.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu peux le faire et pour répondre à ta question oui nous le faisions sauf quand je suis tombé enceinte de Max parce que j'ai été beaucoup malade répondit Maryse

\- Merci maman, dit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien toutefois tu vas arrêter de travaillé et aller te reposer maintenant ordonna Maryse

\- D'accord dit Alec en se levant

\- Tu vas entamer ton cinquième mois n'est ce pas demanda Maryse en voyant le petit bosse

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de savoir le sexe des bébés fit Maryse

\- Moi aussi maman fit Alec en sortant du bureau

Alec se dirigeait vers son ancien chambre, il vit Jace allongé sur son lit en souriant. Alec roula des yeux en le voyant, depuis qu'il est revenu il y a une semaine dans l'institut car Magnus avait besoin de géré son royaume et qu'il ne pouvait pas veiller sur Alec dans la dimension. Alec est revenu habiter temporairement à l'institut et comme il faisait assez souvent de cauchemars sans que Magnus soit prés de lui, au départ Izzy est venu glisser dans son lit pour dormir et puis c'est fut Jace qui vint dormir à coté de lui sous prétexte que celui-ci devait dormir vu qu'il est enceinte.

\- Allez Alec, viens te reposer maintenant dit Jace en tapotant

\- J'arrive laisse-moi me changé dit Alec en allant dans la salle de bain

Alec revint avec un t-shirt sur large et un pantalon trop grand pour lui qui tombait sur ses hanches,

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas acheter des vêtements de grossesse pour toi demanda Jace

\- Jace, les vêtements de grossesse ne sont que pour les femmes et non pour un homme répondit Alec

\- Mais il y a des pantalons aussi dit Jace

\- Tu me vois porter un pantalon à rose bonbon avec des fleurs dessus demanda Alec en haussant un sourcil

\- Ouais c'est vraiment désagréable comme vue dit Jace en grimaçant

Alec se glissa dans le lit, Jace le recouvrit d'une couverture.

\- Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse demanda Jace en ricanant

\- Non ça va dit Alec

\- Bonne nuit dit Jace en éteignant la lame

\- Ouais bonne nuit bailla Alec

Alec s'endormit sous les mouvements légers des bébés, le lendemain il se réveilla sous les caresses légères sur son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vis Magnus sa tête appuyé sur sa main et l'autre sur son ventre avec son pouvoirs, il sentit les mouvements des jumeau dans son ventre sous l'influence de Magnus. Il vit une lueur entouré son ventre pour correspondre avec celui de Magnus, Magnus arrêta en retirant sa main et ouvrit les yeux

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Ils vont parfaitement bien, répondit Magnus avec fierté

Alec sourit et Magnus vint l'embrassé fougueusement, Alec commença à passé sa main sous la chemise de Magnus.

\- Que fais-tu petit nephilims demanda Magnus amusé

\- J'ai envie de toi dit Alec en détachant la boucle du pantalon de Magnus

Magnus bascula Alec sur lui, il claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu ensemble. Alec frotta son érection avec celui de Manus ce qui fit gémir les deux, Magnus mit un doigt en Alec. Alec gémit de plaisir surtout que Magnus avait rajouté deux autres et frapper sa prostate, Alec n'en pouvant plus de crier de plaisirs. Magnus retira ses doigts et vis Alec positionna sur son membre avant de s'empaler dessus, Alec gémis de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant Alec bougeant ses hanches sur lui, ses pouvoirs commença à se libéré en englobant Alec. L'aura des bébés vint à se libéré pour être en harmonie de celui de leur père, Alec n'en pouvant plus se déversa sur Magnus. Magnus après quelque coup vint en Alec, Alec trembla de plaisir en s'effondra sur Magnus. Magnus se retira d'Alec, il serra Alec dans ses bras en lui caressant son ventre,

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Beaucoup, d'ailleurs où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Je l'ai transformé en canard plaisanta Magnus

Alec rigola à la plaisanterie de Magnus,

\- Ton frère était déjà levé quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre dit Magnus

Alec profita encore un peu dans les bras de Magnus, il leva la tête et regarda Magnus.

\- J'ai faim demanda Alec

\- Qu'est que tu veux demanda Magnus

\- Je veux une salade de fruit au miel avec plein de sauce de chocolat dessus demanda Alec

Magnus rigola et claqua des doigts, un bol de salade de fruit avec plein de sauce de chocolat et de miel vint apparaître devant Alec. Alec mangea en gémissant de plaisirs,

\- C'est trop bon dit Alec en gémissant de plaisir

\- On dirait que notre activité précédant ne t'a pas assez fait gémir taquina Magnus

Alec rougit avant de confier le bol de salade à Magnus qui le regarda curieusement, il se leva et rougis encore plus en se voyant nu.

\- Euh Magnus tu pourrais faire apparaître un vêtement sur moi demanda Alec

\- Pas envie, tu es très sexy comme ça répondit Magnus en matant les fesses d'Alec

\- Oui mais tes enfants me font aller au toilette alors tu fais apparaître des vêtements pour moi dit Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et des vêtements apparu sur Alec qui filait directe à la toilette, il ressortit t vis Magnus dans des vêtements ordinaire et non dans son costume classe

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça dit Alec

\- Je passe la journée avec toi en tant que partenaire de vie et non en l'un des princes des enfers expliqua Magnus

Alec sourit et sortit de sa chambre et se dirigeait dans la cuisine, il vit Izzy et les autres assis à table pendant que Izzy cuisinait.

\- Tu as faim Alec demanda Izzy

\- J'ai déjà mangé dit Alec

\- Et toi Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Pareil dit Magnus

Clary regarda la houle de ventre d'Alec, Alec lui regarda en souriant. Clary rougit en baissant la tête

\- Quand ils bougeront je te ferrai toucher promis Alec

\- Merci Alec dit Clary

Alec entama son cinquième mois de grossesse, il était souvent épuisé avec les jumeaux qui s'agitaient la nuit. Magnus usait parfois sa magie pour calmer les jumeaux pour qu'Alec puisse dormir, Alec avait aussi des humeurs changeant dû aux hormones. Il pouvait être agressif à tout moment de la journée avant de s'effondrer en larmes facilement, de plus sa libido avait crevé le plafond qui fut rare où la barrière de protection de l'institut fonctionné normalement vu les déploiements de pouvoir de Magnus. Alec était en train d'assister à l'entraînement de Jace et de Clary, il frotta son ventre en sentant les mouvements des jumeaux.

\- Clary relève plus les bras conseilla Jace

\- D'accord dit Clary

\- Elle s'améliore jour en jour dit Izzy en arrivant avec Simon

\- Je vois dit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Ils sont encore agité demanda Simon

\- Ouais, ils n'ont pas voulu me laissait dormir toute la nuit gronda Alec

Izzy plaça sa main sur le ventre gonflé d'Alec,

\- Tu ne les sentiras pas vu qu'-ouch fit Alec en sentant un coup de pieds

\- Waouh c'est un coup de pieds ça demanda Izzy

\- Je l'impression ouche grimaça Alec en sentant un autre coup de pieds

Izzy s'extasiât devant les premiers des coups des bébés, Jace ayant senti la douleur légère de son frère vint le voir et comprit en voyant le visage heureux d'Alec et d'Izzy.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- Tes neveux ou nièces sont entrain de d'apprendre les technique de combat Shadowhunter expliqua Alec en sentant un autre coup

\- Sérieux je veux sentir s'exclama Jace en posant la main sur son ventre

Magnus apparu et vis tout le monde autour d'Alec, Izzy le vit venir vers eux.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tes enfants sont en train de s'entraîner pour chasser les démons confia Alec

Magnus sourit avant de poser la main sur le ventre d'Alec et sentir les coups contre sa paume, il sourit encore plus. Ils laissèrent leurs mains sur le ventre d'Alec pour sentir les coups des jumeaux avant que les coups furent moindres

\- Bon ça suffit je vais aller me reposé vu que ils sont enfin endormi avant que leurs père les réveillé à coup de magie dit Alec en regardant Magnus

Magnus fit un sourire narquois à Alec, Alec balança la tête en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Tu veux d'aide demanda Izzy

\- Ça ira dit Alec en se massant le bas du dos

\- Je t'accompagne dit Jace

\- J'ai dis ça va, je suis enceinte mais pas handicapé dit Alec énervé

\- D'accord calme-toi dit Magnus

Alec se calma quand Magnus vint lui massé le dos doucement, Alec l'embrassa chastement avant de partir.

\- Bon moi il faut que je retourne à la dimension, je viendrais plus tard pour le voir dit Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un portail

\- On t'appellera s'il y a un souci dit Izzy

\- D'accord dit Magnus entrant dans le portail.

Alec marcha dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre quand il sentir les jumeau agitaient,

\- Hé vous deux vous étiez en train de dormir tranquillement et maintenant vous voulez jouer quand papa veut dormir gronda Alec vers son ventre

Plus Alec marcha vers sa chambre plus les enfants étaient agités, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il fut plaqué brutalement contre le mur de sa chambre,

\- Tiens donc voila la catin du démon et ses monstres qu'il porte en lui dit un homme cagoulé

\- On doit faire vite éliminé avant que sa famille vint le secourir dit un autre homme cagoulé 2

Alec commença à se débâtir mais étant enceinte il fut épuisé rapidement, il mit ses mains sur son ventre pour protégé ses enfants.

\- Pitié ne faîtes pas mal mes enfants supplia Alec

\- Tes enfants ce sont des incarnations du mal et des monstres qu'il faut éliminer tout de suite expliqua l'homme 2

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce sera sans douleur pour eux, on va te faire un césarienne efficace dit l'homme 1 avec un couteau qui faisait courir sur son ventre gonflé

\- Pitie pas mes enfants dit Alec en en appuyant encore ses mains pour les protégés

\- Oh tu es un chasseur non ? les chasseurs ne craint pas la peur hein alors prépare-toi à faire une césarienne sans anesthésie ricana L'homme 2

L'homme voulut planter son couteau dans le ventre d'Alec, Alec réussit à le dévier qui le blessa sur le flanc de sa cuisse. L'inconnu 2 vint au secours de son compère, en tenant Alec tranquille, Alec sentit une puissance montât en lui et les mit ses deux mains pour les projetait contre son mur, Alec se sentit vanné après cette libération de puissance.

\- MAGNUS cria Alec en voyant l'un d'eux se relevait

\- Ça tu vas payer salopard jura l'inconnu 1

Alec recula de peur en laissant un traînée de sang au sol par sa blessure à la cuisse, sa vue se brouillât quand il entendit un claquement de fouet

\- Salope entendit –il

\- Alec, Jace viens vite entendit-il en sentant quelqu'un le secouait

\- Alec, c'est Jace tiens bon s'il te plait dit Jace

\- Jace, sauve mes enfants supplia Alec avant de perdre connaissances

Alec se réveilla en criant de peur, Magnus vint à ses côtés.

\- Calme-toi dit Magnus

\- Magnus, ils voulaient faire du mal à nos enfants paniqua Alec

\- Alexander calme-toi nos enfants vont bien consola Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec sentit ses enfants bougeaient comme pour le rassurait qu'ils vont bien, Alec sanglota de soulagement en tenant son ventre. Magnus le consola en passant sa main dans son dos pour le rassuré

\- Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir protégé dit Magnus

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne savais pas et puis nos enfants m'a protégé dit Alec

\- Je le sais dit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Comment cela demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Ta blessure à ta cuisse à complètement disparus grâce à eux dit Magnus

\- Alors ils seront encore plus puissants quand ils vont naître constata Alec

Magnus sourit de fierté, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur la famille d'Alec. Maryse se précipita sur son fils

\- Alec, ça va aller demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Ça va juste plus de peur que de mal répondit Alec

\- D'accord mais pour le moment tu vas rester ici tu as subis un très gros stress et ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés d'accord demanda Maryse

\- Oui, maman acquiesça Alec

\- Tu nous as faire peur quand tu t'évanouis dans mes bras dit Jace en s'asseyant

\- D'ailleurs qu'est qu'il s'est passé après demanda Alec

\- Magnus est arrivé et il s'est occupé d'eux acquiesça Jace en regardant Magnus

\- Ils sont dans ma dimension dit Magnus simplement

\- Et l'enclave demanda Alec

\- J'en ai parlé à ton père et il va botter le cul des enquêteurs pour retrouver l'ancien inquisiteur dit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, Izzy entra dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau de repas. Elle le plaça sur les genoux d'Alec,

\- Tiens mange dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy répondit Alec

Alec mangeait le repas sous les yeux interloqué de tout le monde,

\- Euh Alec ça va demanda Jace

\- Oui je t'ai dit pourquoi demanda Alec en mangeant

\- Parce que c'est Izzy qui a préparé le repas dit Clary scandalisé

Alec regarda son plat et sa famille avant de hausser les épaules,

\- C'est particulièrement bon en faite dit Alec

\- Les hormones le rends maboule définitive s'exclama Jace

Alec roula des yeux en dégustant son repas sous le regard amusé de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les pouvoirs des jumeaux et la traque de l'ancien inquisiteurs. Bisous glacé.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Leslilinou : Oh t'as remarqué ça, c'est vrai que quand Magnus est dans les parages que Alec envie de sauté sur son homme à cause des hormones mais le plus marrant c'est que la famille Lightwood commence avoir marre que l'alarme de l'institut sonne sous l'influence de Magnus XD**

 **Marine 62 : C'est vrai que c'est marrant sa réaction après avoir su qu'il attendait des jumeaux**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clara**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec se réveilla sous les coups de pieds des jumeaux, il frotta doucement son ventre enflé. Magnus apparut à coté de lui

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Pas trop tes enfants ont voulut s'entraîner ensemble au combat grommela Alec

Magnus ricana au à la remarque d'Alec, il mit sa main sur le ventre en utilisant son pouvoir. Les jumeau déployait leurs pouvoirs ensemble pour s'accorder avec leur père, au fur à mesure que les minutes passent l'agitation des jumeaux s'amoindrissent jusqu'à qu'ils ne bougent plus. Alec soupira de soulagement,

\- Ils sont enfin endormis soupira Alec

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus en le mordillant son cou

\- Tu pourrais faire apparaître un bol de salade de fruits répondit Alec

\- Avec du miel et plein de sauce de chocolat sourit Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts, Alec dégusta sa salade en gémissant de plaisir. Après un moment Magnus aida à Alec se lever du lit en lui massant les bas du dos, Alec se prépara et sortit de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine

\- Bonjour Alec bien dormi demanda Izzy

\- Pas trop les jumeaux s'affrontaient au combat toute la nuit que Magnus était obligé de les calmer à coup de magie dit Alec en baillant

\- Ça va être chouette de les entraîner beugla Jace

\- Mouais tu vas devoir attendre encore 3 mois pour ça grommela Alec

Tout le monde sourit au grognement d'Alec, Magnus s'assieds à coté de lui en lui massant ses pieds qui était enflé.

\- Qu'est que vous allait faire aujourd'hui demanda Alec

\- On va faire une chasse aujourd'hui et on te promet qu'on serait sauf promis Jace

\- Te connaissant ça m'étonnerais dit Alec en souriant en coin

Jace roulât des yeux à cela, Alec hoqueta une bulle de savon sous l'incompréhension de tout le monde.

\- Alec c'est normal tu hoqueté une bulle de savon demanda Izzy en voyant cela

\- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive clama Alec en hoquetant à nouveau une bulle

\- C'est les pouvoirs des jumeaux qui font cela expliqua Magnus fierté

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant s'exclama Jace en faisant éclater une bulle

Alec hoqueta plusieurs bulles en se lamentant, après cela il se dirigeait vers son bureau en lâchant plusieurs bulles sous les rires de sa fratrie. Il termina ses rapports quand Jace entra dans le bureau des fringues déchiré un peu partout,

\- Alors demanda Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

\- On nettoyé le nid de démon qu'il y avait dans cette hôtel abandonné que Luke nous a demande répondit Jace

\- D'accord souffla Alec

\- Et toi ton hoquet de bulles a finalement passé remarqua Jace

\- Ouais et c'est un soulagement soupira Alec

\- Ne dis pas ça il y aura d'autres surprises avec les pouvoirs de tes enfants plaisanta Jace

\- Ils tiennent de Magnus après tout sourit Alec

\- Tu veux quelque chose demanda Jace

\- Ça va enfin peut-être un plats d'Izzy demanda Alec

\- C'est tout demanda Jace

\- Avec un bocal de cornichons avec du chocolat répondit Alec

\- Ok, je t'amène cela tout de suite dit Jace

Alec se leva et s'allongea dans le canapé dans le bureau en s'installant confortablement avec les coussins, Jace entra avec la demande d'Alec. Alec commença à manger sous les yeux dégoûté de Jace

\- T'en veux demanda Alec en mangeant un cornichon plein de sauce de chocolat

\- Non merci je passerai de cela rien que la vue de voir ça me donne envie de gerbé répondit Jace en s'allongeant dans le canapé d'en face

\- Petit nature va taquina Alec

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte de 6 mois avec des jumeaux qui m'empêchent de dormir moi beugla Jace

\- Attends que Clary tombe enceinte et on reparlera après gronda Alec

Jace roula des yeux à cela, Alec mit le bocal de cornichons sur la table aidé de Jace, il rota et fit exploser une vase sous le regard médusé de Jace

\- Après les bulles c'est au tour de faire pété les choses dit Jace

\- Tu veux ma place je te donne volontiers grogna Alec

\- Je plaisante dit Jace en levant la main

Izzy entra dans le bureau avec une salade fruits et un verre de jus d'orange, Clary et Simon portaient des cochonneries dans les bras

\- Tiens les fruits frais c'est pour toi et les cochonneries c'est pour nous dit Izzy en posant la salade sur les jambes d'Alec

\- Super dit Alec blasé

\- C'est maman qui les a préparés pour toi dit Clary

\- Merci Clary dit Alec

Alec rota à nouveau et fis exploser un bibelot sur la cheminée,

\- Euh qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Simon médusé

\- C'est les pouvoirs des jumeaux après les bulles quand j'ai le hoquet et ben là quand je rote je fais exploser des objets expliqua Alec lassé

\- Ils seront très puissants et ils entreront dans les légendes d'être les premiers Lightwood moitié sorciers et moitié nephilims sourit Izzy

\- Ouais fit Jace

\- Mais pour l'instant ils sont encore dans mon ventre dit Alec

Alec mangea la salade de fruits alors que les autres mangeaient des cochonneries, quand cinq messages de feu vinrent apparaître devant eux.

\- On est convoqué à Idris lut Jace

\- Je vais prévenir Magnus fit Alec en se débattant pour se relevé

Jace vint à son secours et l'aida à se levait du canapé, Alec appela Magnus qui apparut. Magnus embrassa Alec en mettant sa main sur son ventre

\- Que veux-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je vais à Idris car je suis convoqué expliqua Alec

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi appelle – moi si il y a un souci conseilla Magnus

\- C'est ok dit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa, Alec répondit à son baiser. Jace siffla d'admiration vu que le baiser éternisait, il reçut un coup de la part de Clary et d'Izzy

\- Mais les filles lamenta Jace

\- Pas de mais, dit Clary

Magnus rompit le baiser et regarda la fratrie d'Alec,

\- Je vous le confie, s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit menaça Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Magnus, on va s'occuper de lui même si les pouvoirs de jumeaux le rends maboule expliqua Jace

\- Que se passe-t-il encore demanda Magnus en regardant Alec inquiet

\- Quand je rote je fais exploser des objets dit Alec

Magnus ricana narquoisement, il est mis sa main sur le ventre d'Alec.

\- Evité de faire misère votre papa mes chéries dit Magnus au ventre

\- Je t'aime chuchota Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus sur le même ton

\- Bon on y va dit Jace après avoir ouvert un portail

\- Appelle-moi s'il y a un souci dit Magnus

\- D'accord dit Alec

Alec suivies sa fratrie jusqu'à le manoir des Lightwood, sa mère vint les accueillir.

\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri demanda Maryse en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Ça va sauf que les pouvoirs des jumeaux se manifestent dans mes réactions, dit Alec

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Maryse

\- Quand il a le hoquet il fait des bulles et quand il rote il fait exploser des choses donc je pense qu'on devrait ranger certain objets de valeurs expliqua Jace qui passant à coté d'eux

Maryse rigolait ce qui fit râler Alec, Alec entra dans le manoir pour s'allonger dans le canapé. Jace vint avec beaucoup de coussins et plaça derrière Alec

\- C'est bon j'ai assez de coussins comme ça dit Alec

\- Vaux mieux être prudent conseilla Jace en plaçant un coussin sous ses pieds

Alec roula des yeux au mimiques de Jace, Maryse va dans la cuisine et reviens avec un verre de jus

\- Tiens un verre de jus que je viens de faire dit Maryse en lui donnant le verre

\- Merci maman mais rentre certain vase parce que je risque de faire exploser commenta Alec en le prenant le jus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont que des babioles qui peut facilement remplacer fit Maryse en s'asseyant à coté de son fils

\- D'accord fit Alec en buvant le jus

Alec but le jus en grimaçant,

\- Maman c'est quoi comme jus demanda Alec en grimaçant

\- C'est du jus de fruit frais répondit Maryse en prenant le verre

\- Je ne sais pas ce que s'est mais ça un goût bizarre grimaça Alec

\- Attends laisse-moi goûter dit Maryse

Maryse goûta le verre et fronçât les sourcils, Jace prit le verre en buvant lui aussi.

\- Maman t'as fait du jus de carotte pour Alec demanda Jace en tirant la langue

\- J'ai fais du jus de fruit, regarde dans la cuisine si tu ne me crois pas dit Maryse

\- Mais alors comment sait devenu du jus de carotte dit Jace

Alec hoqueta en faisant un bulle de savon, Maryse fut étonnée de la bulle de savon.

\- Je crois que savoir ce qui a fait cela dit Alec

\- Qui donc demanda Maryse

\- Jace passe moi un verre vide s'il te plait demanda Alec

Jace passa un verre vide et le donna à Alec, Alec fit semblant de boire quand celui-ci devint du jus de pomme.

\- Mais qu'est que s'est passé demanda Jace

\- C'est les pouvoirs des jumeaux qui remplacent tout choses en ceux qui veulent répondit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Il commence à me faire peur ses bébés dit Simon

\- Et je t'interdis de dire du mal de mes enfants tu m'entends gronda Alec

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir offensé s'excusa Simon

Simon se retrouva trempé comme une soupe alors qu'il n'y avait d'eau, il recracha le peu d'eau dans sa bouche

\- Mais comment – ah ouais les jumeau dit Simon

\- Ils n'aiment pas que tu offense son père ricana Jace

\- Simon, va te changer à l'étage et toi Alec repose-toi un peu pendant que les jumeaux ne sont pas encore agité car on sera à la réunion dans deux heures expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord maman dit Alec en se calant dans le canapé.

Alec s'endormis dans le fauteuil, Maryse mit une couverture sur luit avant de mettre une main sur le ventre enflé de son fils. Elle sentit un coup de pieds sous sa paume, elle s'extasia devant ce coup de pieds

\- Tu as senti un coup de pieds n'est ce pas chuchota Izzy

\- Oui, ça m'a rendu nostalgique sur le coup. Je me souviens quand j'ai été enceinte de toi, d'Alec et de Max, j'adorais vous sentir bouger dans mon ventre souvient Maryse nostalgique

\- Et papa demanda Izzy

\- Ton père adorait mettre sa tête sur mon ventre pour vous entendre bouger dit Maryse

\- C'est trop mignon dit Izzy

\- Et aujourd'hui c'est Alec qui va donner naissance à mes petits enfants souris Maryse

Izzy embrassa Maryse sur la joue, Alec se réveilla en grognant.

\- Tu es réveillé mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi ce qui un peu rare depuis que les jumeaux se sont mis à s'entraîner à la chasse répondit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Tu me faisais la même chose quand je t'attendais dit Maryse

\- Je suis pressé qu'ils sortent pour les voir dit Alec

\- Moi aussi j'étais pressé de te voir mais après ta naissance, j'ai senti un vide en moi vu que j'étais habitué à toi dit Maryse

Alec sourit avant essayé de se lever du canapé, Maryse vint à son secours. Il se prépara en utilisant la salle de bain, puis il sortit une heure après sous le sifflement de Jace

\- Et ben dis donc tu essaye d'imiter d'Izzy ou quoi plaisanta Jace

\- Jace, je suis enceinte d plus mes enfants sont en train de servir de ma vessie comme trampoline pour jouer alors ne me cherche pas d'accord grognon Alec mauvais humeur

\- Ça va calme-toi dit Jace en levant la main

\- Bon on y va avant qu'il y a un meurtre fratricide dans cette maison dit Maryse en sortant

Toute la famille Lightwood arriva à la réunion, certain regarda Alec dégoûté en le voyant enceinte. Alec baissa la tête mais en sentant ses enfants bougeaient en lui, il releva la tête et les défia du regard avec détermination e qui fit sourire sa famille. Il s'assied sur sa chaise, Jace passa sa main dans le dos d'Alec pour masser son dos.

\- Merci Jace dit Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- De rien répondit Jace

Jia tapa de son marteau pour commencer la réunion, Alec écouta la réunion sans réel intérêt.

\- Maintenant passons au sujet important de cette réunion, des enquêteurs nous as signalé que l'ancien inquisiteur était sur le point de traversé Londres. Nous avons informé toute l'institut de Londres pour de l'arrivé et l'arrestation de l'ancien inquisiteur dit Jia

\- Quelle est la sentence pour cela demanda Alec en se levant en tenant son ventre rond

\- Il sera retiré de ses marques et d'autres choses que seuls les membres du conseil sont au courant, répondit Jia

\- Je comprends dit Alec en se rasseyant

Alec essaya de suivre la réunion en sentant ses yeux irrité de fatigue, avec ses pieds qui sont gonflé et son dos qui le faisait mal. Jace sentant la gêne et l'inconfort de son parabataï,

\- Ça va aller Alec demanda Jace

\- Je suis fatigué et le dos en compote et mes pieds sont enflé grommela Alec

\- D'accord, dit Jace

Jace se leva sous l'incompréhension de tous les membres du conseil,

\- Excusez-moi mais moi et mon parabataï doivent sortir de la réunion dit Jace

\- Entendu dit Jia en voyant l'inconfort d'Alec

\- Merci dit Jace aidant Alec à se levait de sa chaise

Alec se leva et suivie Jace jusqu'à le manoir Lightwood, Jace aidât Alec à monta dans l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Alec était essoufflé par ces efforts et il s'allongea sur son lit,

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire demanda Jace

\- Un verre de jus de carotte s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais as cela dit Jace

\- J'ai envie subitement dit Alec en haussant les épaules

Jace descendit et ramena un verre de jus de carotte pour son parabataï, Alec but et rota en faisant exploser le verre. Jace ramassa les débris en le jetant dans la poubelle,

\- Je suis fatigué, j'ai les pieds enflé, j'ai mal au dos et en plus je ressemble à une montgolfière sanglota Alec

\- Tu n'es pas gros, et puis tu peux dormir en plus je vais te massé pour te soulagé réconforta Jace

Alec sanglota toujours, Jace le prit dans ses bras. Il le rassura pendant un bon quarts d'heure avant qu'il s'endorme dans les bras de Jace, Jace leva la tête et vis Magnus regarda Alec.

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Magnus en essuyant une trace de ses larmes

Il pleura en se sentant gros et le tout tralala, j'ai réussis à le calmer répondit Jace

\- Je vois dit Magnus

\- Je vais te laisser avec lui si tu veux dit Jace

\- Non je suis passé pour savoir si tout va bien, je dois repartir j'ai sur le point de traquer ce vermine dit Magnus

\- Il est à Londres d'après ce qu'on a rapporté dit Jace

\- Tu crois vraiment ce disent ton peuple demanda Magnus

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dise compris Jace

\- J'y vais prends soin de lui dit Magnus

Jace hocha la tête, Magnus disparut. Alec remua un peu dans son sommeil en murmurant le nom de Magnus ce qui fit sourire Jace.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Dans le prochain chapitre la discussion entre Robert et Magnus et la vengeance de l'ancien inquisiteur. Bisous glacé.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Marine 62 : Je l'imaginé quand j'ai vue un épisode de Charmed où Piper était en train de roter des bulles parce que elle était enceinte de son premier enfant et encore tu n'as pas encore tout vu avec les pouvoirs des jumeaux.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Jace était en train de dormir quand Alec le secoua pour le réveillé, Jace grogna mais dormait toujours.

\- Jace, réveille-toi secoua Alec

\- Laisse-moi dormir grommela Jace en dormant

Alec souffla d'agacement envers son parabataï qui était dur à se réveillait, il eut une idée en regardant son ventre rond.

\- Jace, réveille-toi je pers les eaux paniqua faussement Alec

Jace se leva paniqué en mettant son pantalon,

\- Reste calme, respire lentement j'appelle maman et Magnus je reviens tout de suite paniqua Jace en faisant des mimiques

Jace arrêta un instant et vit que son frère lui sourit coupable, il souffla et regarda interloqué

\- Tu ne perds pas les eaux n'est pas demanda Jace blasé

\- Non, j'essayais te réveillé mais tu ne levé pas alors je fais cela répondit Alec penaud

\- D'accord pourquoi tu voulais me réveillé demanda Jace en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Ben en fait je voulais des cornichons avec du chocolat répondit Alec

Jace regarda Alec interdit et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone,

\- Alec, il est plus de 3 heures du mât t'es sûr c'est ce que tu veux encore demanda Jace

\- Oui s'il te plait dit Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- D'accord dit Jace en se levant

\- Dis-toi que c'est un bon entraînement pour toi pour Clary quand elle sera enceinte lança Alec

\- Mouais grommela Jace en en sortant de la chambre

Alec frotta son ventre en attendant son frère avec son bocal de cornichons et avec une sauce de chocolats, Jace entra bredouille

\- Désolé mais il n'y en a plus ici dit Jace

\- Vas m'en cherché dans un magasin dit Alec enfantin

\- Alec tout les magasins d'ici sont fermé à cette heure raisonna Jace

\- Jace Herondale tu as intérêt aller me cherché des cornichons et du chocolat sinon je mets en canard dans ta chambre menaça Alec

Jace sentit sa mâchoire décroché en voyant que son frère le menaçait de la sorte pour avoir ce qu'il veut, il prit sa stèle en mettant un t-shirt et son portefeuille. Alec commençait à somnolé quand Jace revint avec son bocal de cornichons et sa sauce de chocolat,

\- Tiens Alec, voilà ton bocal de cornichons et ta sauce de chocolat dit Jace en lui donnant le sachet

\- Merci Jace, je t'adore dit Alec heureux

\- Ouais dit Jace en se déshabillant

Alec dégusta son bocal de cornichons avec son chocolat en rotant qui fit explosé quelque bibelot dans sa chambre, Jace sursauta à chaque fois avant de tombait de fatigue. Alec termina son bocal de cornichons avant de s'endormir à nouveau, le lendemain Alec descendit des escaliers tout seul en tenant son ventre. Izzy le vit et vint l'aider

\- Mais je croyais que Jace était avec toi demanda Izzy furieuse

\- Il dort répondit Alec

\- Ben viens j'ai fait le petit déjeuné dit Izzy

Izzy servait à manger pour son frère mais celui-ci ne voulait pas manger, il voulait du cornichon.

\- Alec, il faut que tu manges sainement précisa Izzy

\- Non, je veux des cornichons bouda Alec en faisant la moue enfantin

\- Alec arrête d'être têtue mange ce plat gronda Izzy

\- Non fit Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

Alec tourna la tête comme un enfant capricieux, Izzy souffla d'exaspération en voyant son frère enceinte de sept mois faire l'enfant.

\- Alec gronda Izzy

\- Non fit Alec en faisant la moue boudeuse

Maryse arriva et vit Izzy la main sur les hanches exaspéré et Alec qui faisait la moue, elle sourit à cela

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

\- Maman Alec refuse de manger sainement, il veut du cornichon avec du chocolat à la place s'exclama Izzy

\- Alec mange ton plat dit Maryse

\- Je ne veux pas dit Alec en boudant comme un enfant

\- Tu vois en plus il fait l'enfant fit Izzy

\- C'est normal parce que ce sont les hormones qui le fait agir comme cela, attends regarde dit Maryse en s'asseyant den face d'Alec

Alec regarda sa mère suspicieusement,

\- Si tu mange tout ton plat, je vais te donner ton bocal de cornichons avec du chocolat dit Maryse maternelle

\- C'est vrai maman dit Alec enfantin

\- Oui allez mange dit Maryse en lui donnant le plat

Alec mangea son plat sous les yeux médusé d'Izzy, Izzy se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Comment t'as fait cela ? J'essayais presque quinze minutes à le faire manger et toi tu arrive facilement s'exclama Izzy

\- C'est parce que ta grand-mère a fait la même chose que ta mère quand elle était enceinte dit Robert en arrivant

\- Je vois dit Izzy

\- De plus quand tu es enceinte tu agis à nouveau comme un enfant expliqua Maryse

Alec mangea toute ce qui avait dans son plat, Jace arriva à ce moment-là avec Clary qui était partie le réveillé.

\- Maman, j'ai tout fini dit Alec

\- Maintenant bois ce verre de lait dit Maryse en lui tendant le verre de lait

\- D'accord bouda Alec

Izzy vit les cernes sous les yeux de Jace, celui-ci se servit une tasse de café.

\- Tu n'as pas assez dormi demanda Izzy curieuse

\- Disons qu'Alec a encore fait un caprice pour que j'aille chercher des cornichons et du chocolat partout beugla Jace

\- Ah je vois dit Izzy

Alec but son lait en rotant qui fais explosé une vase, Simon arriva à ce moment-là regarda les morceaux des vases brisé.

\- Alec demanda Simon

\- Oui répondit Izzy

\- Magnus est passé demanda Simon

Alec éclata en sanglots ce qui fit alerter tout le monde, Maryse passa la main sur le visage larmoyant de son fils.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu demanda Maryse

\- Je veux Magnus sanglota Alec

\- Alec il est doit être occupé par ses devoirs envers son royaume précisa Maryse maternelle

\- Je veux Magnus dit Alec en faisant un caprice

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Magnus apparût subitement ce qui rendit Alec heureux, Magnus regarda autour de lui interloqué. Alec se leva en tenant son ventre rond, il se jeta dans les bras de Magnus

\- Petit nephilims fit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu es là, maman ne voulait pas que je t'appelle dit Alec en faisant la moue

\- Et moi je voudrais savoir comment j'ai atterri ici demanda Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais je suis content que tu sois là dit Alec en frottant son visage contre le torse de Magnus

Magnus comprit quand il sentit la magie autour d'Alec au niveau de son ventre, il sourit discrètement en comprenant que ce sont ses enfants qui l'avaient amené ici. Alec respira l'odeur de Magnus et sentis son envie montât en lui, il commençait à déboutonna certain boutons de la chemise de Magnus.

\- Petit nephilims, qu'est que tu fais demanda Magnus amusé

\- J'ai envie de toi dit Alec en n'oubliant que sa famille était là

Jace était bouche-bée devant le geste d'Alec alors qu'Izzy était amusé, Maryse et Robert étaient gêné avec Clary et Simon.

\- Alec, on est encore là dit Izzy

\- Ben Magnus on y va dit Alec en prenant la main de Magnus

\- Petit nephilims dit Magnus interloqué

\- Alec, laisse Magnus tranquille pour le moment et il faut que tu te repose dit Maryse

Alec fit la moue et lâcha la main de Magnus mais resta collé à lui comme un enfant avec son doudou,

\- Magnus j'ai besoin de vous parlé dit Robert

\- D'accord, petit nephilims je dois parler à ton père tu me lâche demanda Magnus

\- Non dit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et en lui mordant l'oreille, Alec glapit de plaisir.

\- Si tu me lâche maintenant que tu me laisses parlé avec ton père, je te promets de te rejoindre dans ta chambre et te baisais comme tu le désires chuchota Magnus

\- Tu promets demanda Alec avec joie

\- Oui dit Magnus

Magnus embrassa Alec fougueusement, Alec répondit au baiser. Magnus rompit le baiser, Alec était excité par le baiser.

\- Robert nous pouvons parler maintenant dit Magnus

\- Bien venez allons dans le jardin dit Robert

Magnus suivit Robert dehors alors que Alec était heureux de voir que les pouvoir des enfants se manifesta en transforma tout autour d'Alec de fleurs, Jace et les autres était médusé de voir autant de fleurs sous l'influence de l'humeur d'Alec.

\- Par l'ange encore trois mois à attendre et pour retrouvé mon névrosé de parabataï dit Jace lassé

Robert avait emmené Magnus dans la cour du manoir,

\- Je voulais te parlé d'Alec dit Robert

\- J'en suis bien conscience Robert, je sais ce que vous vouliez me demandé de prendre soin d'Alexander n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en mettant ses mains dans sa poche

\- Un peu de ça mais aussi la première fois qu'on s'est vus je vous posais la question pourquoi maintenant demanda Robert

Magnus shoota dans une pierre et regarda loin,

\- Quand Benedict Lightwood était décédé, j'ai vue plusieurs enfants de votre lignée jusqu'à Alexander. Ce qui m'as plus en lui c'est ses yeux bleu qui me faisait penser au bleu du paradis que Dieu nous as chassé expliqua Magnus en regardant le ciel

\- Je comprends mieux, que feras-tu pour la mortalité de mon fils demanda Robert

\- Ton fils est déjà immortelle car il porte mes enfants, mes enfants use de leurs pouvoirs à travers le corps de petit nephilims ce qui la rendue immortelle lui aussi expliqua Magnus

Robert hocha la tête, il tendit la main vers Magnus qui le prit en comprenant le geste. Ils retournaient dans le manoir et virent le salon remplie de fleurs, Alec qui mangeait un bocal de cornichons avec du chocolat, Izzy qui faisait des couronnes de fleur en le mettant sur la tête d'Alec alors Jace et Simon essayait de se débarrassé de des fleurs, Maryse et Clary mettaient certain fleur dans des vases.

\- C'est quoi toute ses fleurs, demanda Robert ébahi

\- C'est les jumeaux quand Magnus a embrassé Alec celui-ci était tellement heureux que a fait apparaître des fleurs expliqua Jace en foutant des fleurs à la poubelle

Magnus ricana et s'approcha du ventre rond d'Alec, il posa la main dessus et usa de sa magie. La magie des jumeaux s'accordaient de suite avec celui de Magnus, Alec sentit les jumeaux s'agitaient dans son ventre qui le faisait sourire. Magnus retira sa main ce qui fit arrêter la magie, Alec commençait hoquetait des bulles de savon ce qui le fit mettre en colère.

\- Vilain bébés arrêtaient de utilisé vos pouvoir sur papa gronda Alec en regardant son ventre

Tout le monde rigola à cela, Magnus fit un sourire narquois. Dans un endroit secret, l'ancien inquisiteur faisait les cents pas

\- Merde j'ai l'enclave à la trousse avec ce démon de pacotille, tout ça à cause des Lightwood maudit soit leur nom. Depuis que ce chien est enceinte de ses abomination ils sont sur les pieds de guerre cracha l'ancien inquisiteur

Il regarda un instant le vieux bois délabré avant de sourire étrangement,

\- Mais pourquoi je n'y pas pensé, je vais enlever l'un de ses enfants pour en faire un arme de guerre pour me venger d'eux ainsi je me vengerais d'eux en utilisant leur propre enfant contre eux. Mais il faut que je sois patient attendre ce tapette mettre au monde ses enfants pour l'enlever, ma vengeance se mettra en place ricana l'ancien inquisiteur

L'ancien inquisiteur riait diaboliquement sans savoir qu'on l'observe dans l'ombre, Magnus fronçât les sourcils sous l'inquiétude d'Alec

\- Qu'est que tu as demanda Alec

\- Rien j'avais chargé l'un de mes subordonnés d'une affaire et je viens d'avoir le nouveau élément dit Magnus

\- D'accord tu t'occuperas ça plus tard pour l'instant occupe-toi de moi dit Alec en embrassant le cou de Magnus

Magnus fit un sourire en coin, il embrassa Alec fougueusement. Alec rompit le baiser et commença à déshabiller Magnus, Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu. Alec grignota le torse de Magnus, il lâcha un cri de surprise quand Magnus fit glissé un doigt en lui. Il en rajouta deux et frappa sa prostate, Alec gémissait et attrapa la main de Magnus pour le mettre sur son membre dressé. Magnus sourit et commençât à masturbé Alec, Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus retira ses doigts et mit Alec à califourchon sur lui, Alec s'empala sur le membre de Magnus. Alec criât de plaisir et de satisfaction, Magnus mouvait en lui alors qu'Alec bougeait lui aussi. Magnus regarda Alec bougeait sur lui en gémissant avec son ventre rond,

\- Au fur à mesure que ton ventre grossis, j'envie de plus en plus de baiser susurra Magnus en ondulant ses hanches

Alec criât de plaisir sous les assauts de Magnus, les pouvoirs de Magnus se répandre autour d'eux. Les pouvoirs des jumeaux se manifestèrent aussi pour joindre celui de leur père, Alec n'en pouvait plus et se déversa sur le torse de Magnus alors après quelque coups vint en Alec. Alec s'effondra sur Magnus en faisant attention à son ventre, il ronronna de plaisir. Magnus caressa les cheveux humides d'Alec,

\- Tu es content maintenant demanda Magnus

\- Oui, très heureux tu m'as manqué beaucoup tu sais dit Alec heureux

\- Je sais mais tes enfants m'ont ramené ici dit Magnus

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Oui nos enfants seront très impressionnant quand ils seront nées dit Magnus en posant sa main sur le ventre de rond

L'un des jumeaux donnât un coup de pieds là où la main de Magnus était, Alec et Magnus sourirent en même temps. Magnus embrassa langoureusement, Alec se mit à nouveau sur Magnus. Magnus commença à caressé les fesses d'Alec, Alec rompit le baiser et regarda Magnus qui lui sourit perverse

\- Magnus gémis Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus qui grignota le cou d'Alec

\- Je veux des cornichons et du chocolat demanda Alec

Magnus stoppa net et regarda Alec en écarquillant des yeux, Alec fit la moue

\- Tu veux des cornichons avec du chocolat demanda Magnus à nouveau

\- Oui, j'ai faim. Faire l'amour m'a donné faim répondit Alec

\- D'accord dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Un bocal de cornichons apparut avec du chocolat dans les mains d'Alec, Alec se mit dans les bras de Magnus pour manger son encas. Alec croqua dans un cornichon avec du chocolat,

\- Tu en veux proposa Alec en lui tendant un cornichon

Magnus en croqua dans la main d'Alec, Alec remangea un autre.

\- J'en ai proposa à Jace une fois mais celui-ci a carrément gerbé racontât Alec

\- Je trouve que c'est bon dit Magnus

Alec gloussa de satisfaction, avant de mangeât tout le bocal de cornichon. Il déposa avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il revint dans le lit avec Magnus.

\- Magnus, tu me trouve gros demanda Alec

\- Non je te trouve parfait répondit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Oui sinon je n'aurais pas envie de te baiser à nouveau répondit Magnus

Alec gloussa avant de s'endormir, Magnus caressa les cheveux d'Alec. Il entendit toquer à la porte, il usa de sa magie pour ouvrir la porte, Il vit Jace entrait dans la chambre avec un deux sachet,

\- Livraison spéciale pour Alec dit Jace

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Magnus

\- Quatre bocaux de cornichons avec des sauces de chocolat pour ses envies de la nuit, précisa Jace

\- On sent du vécu ricana Magnus

\- Quatre nuit de suite, Alec me demande de cherché du cornichon pour lui beugla Jace

Magnus ricana aux mésaventures de Jace concernant les fringales nocturnes d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les mésaventures de Jace avec les hormones d'Alec et la fête prénatale d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Marine 62 : Oui avec les hormones Alec agis comme un gamin et en plus il veut coucher avec Magnus en s'en foutait royalement sa famille, dans ce chapitre Jace va beaucoup trinquer avec les hormones d'Alec avec les pouvoir des jumeaux.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus sur son ventre ce qui faisait bouger les jumeaux, Alec sourit à cela

\- Tu es entrain de les faire réveiller dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec répondit au baiser et crocheta à la nuque de Magnus, il passa sa main sur le torse nu de Magnus. Alec rompit le baiser,

\- J'ai envie de toi murmura Alec

\- Encore souris Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est la faute aux hormones minauda Alec

\- Je sais et tu sais quoi demanda Magnus

Magnus se pencha vers son oreille et le mordis ce qui fit glapit Alec de plaisir,

\- J'aime savoir que tu as un appétit insatiable ce qui me donne envie te baiser jusqu'à que tu cries grâce chuchota Magnus d'une voix chaude

Alec frémit et pris la tête de Magnus pour l'embrassé sauvagement, il se mit à califourchon sur Magnus pour s'empalé directement sur le membre de Magnus. Alec ondulât ses hanches en criant de plaisirs, Magnus le laissait bouger à sa guise en libérant ses pouvoirs qui s'harmonisait avec celui de ses enfants qui libérait en formant une aura autour d'Alec. Alec se déversa sur Magnus qui vint en lui, Alec s'effondra sur Magnus en prenant garde à son ventre. Alec ronronna de satisfaction en se frottant à Magnus,

\- Tu a faim supposa Magnus en souriant narquoisement

\- Oui dit Alec excité

Magnus ricana et aidât Alec à se lever, il se prépara et sortit de sa chambre. Magnus claqua des doigts et fit lévitait Alec pour que celui-ci ne descende pas les escaliers, il le fit déposer sur le canapé. Tout le monde était levé, Jace avait une mine affreuse avec des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Tu as une drôle de tête Jace remarqua Alec

\- J'ai des voisins bruyant répondit Jace en regardant Magnus d'un œil noir

\- Désolé blondinet mais ton frère a un appétit insatiable à satisfaire répondit Magnus en haussant les épaules

\- Tu ne connais pas le sort insonorisation demanda Jace

\- Si mais sache le que c'est le pouvoir des jumeaux qui fait sauter le sort dit Magnus

Jace soupira de dépit, Izzy lui tapota l'épaule de soutient.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai prévue une fête prénatale pour toi Alec dit Izzy

Alec qui était en train de manger son petit déjeuner leva la tête,

\- Une fête prénatale pourquoi faire dit Alec

\- Ben pour accueillir mes neveux ou nièces dans la famille répondit Izzy

\- Il y aura des cornichons et du chocolat à ta fête demanda Alec

\- Oui il y aura tout ce que tu veux répondit Izzy en roulant des yeux

\- D'accord fais ce que tu veux du moment que je veux mes cornichons dit Alec enfantin

Tout le monde sourit à la demande d'Alec, Maryse emmena un verre de lait pour Alec qui commençait à protesté.

\- Non je ne veux pas boire du lait, ce n'est pas bon dit Alec enfantin

\- Mais il le faut Alec, pour la santé de tes enfants dit Maryse

\- Ben les jumeaux ne veut pas fit Alec en faisant la moue

\- Alec, bois le dit Maryse en durcissant le ton

\- Non bouda Alec capricieux

\- Si tu le bois tu auras ton bocal de cornichons marchanda Maryse

\- Merci mais non merci fit Alec en détournant la tête

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, tu vas me faire plaisir de boire ton verre de lait gronda Maryse

\- Non réfuta Alec têtue

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ici dit Robert en arrivant

\- Il y a Alec qui recommence ses caprices de gamin beugla Jace qui filma la réaction d'Alec

\- Alec, bois ton lait gronda Maryse

\- Non, je ne boirai pas cela en plus les jumeaux n'aime pas le lait dit Alec

\- Alec écoute ta mère dit Robert

Alec fit non de la tête en croisant les bras au dessus de son gros ventre, Izzy était en train de rire en voyant ses parents le raisonna pour le faire boire son lait, Jace filmait le tout pour faire pression sur Alec plus tard, Simon et Clary venaient d'arriver et assista à tout la scène en souriant. Magnus souriait narquoisement assit sur une chaise

\- Alec bois le sinon tu n'auras pas ton bocal de cornichons menaça Maryse

\- Non réfuta Alec en faisant la moue

\- Laisse-moi faire dit Magnus en se levant de sa chaise

Alec regarda avec avidement Magnus s'approcha de lui avec le verre de lait, Magnus se pencha vers lui en lui mordillant l'oreille. Alec glapit de plaisir,

\- Bois ton lait et je t'emmène à la forêt enchanté que je t'aie montré dit Magnus

\- Tu promets demanda Alec

\- Oui si tu bois ton lait fit Magnus

\- D'accord dit Alec en prenant le verre de lait

Alec but son lait sous les yeux étonnés de ses parents, ébahi de d'Izzy et de Jace.

\- Tu lui as promis quoi demanda Izzy

\- Je parie que c'est quelque chose de sexuelle dit Jace

\- Non, je lui promis de lui emmenait dans un paysage magique qu'on est partit une fois répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, bon en tout cas pour le spectacle du matin c'est bon il reste celui du déjeuné maintenant rajouta Simon

\- Vous m'éclairez demanda Magnus confus

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là pendant une semaine, alors le matin on doit faire tout pour que Alec boit son lait, au déjeuné Alec veut dormir dans son plat on essaye de le faire tenir réveillé mais il arrive toujours à dormir, puis dans le cours de la journée il a faim et menace Jace de lui trouver ses cornichons et pour finir il nous fais une crise de ses humeurs en passant partout les facettes et enfin pour conclure les pouvoirs des jumeaux qui se mette de la partie en faisant buller Alec expliqua Izzy

\- Je devrais dire quelque chose mais je ne trouve rien pour dire dit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Mouais, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais je veux mon frère grincheux, névrosé dit Jace

\- Jace va me cherché mes cornichons et du chocolat mais avant cela viens m'aider à me relever s'il te plait pour que j'aille aux toilettes ordonna Alec

\- Et ça commence dit Jace

\- Ah oui quand Alec fait ses crises d'humeur c'est Jace qui reçoit en plein gueule de toute façons tu vas voir dit Izzy

\- Je veux mon parabataï sanglota Jace sur l'épaule de Clary

Magnus ricana moqueusement, Alec appela à nouveau Jace. Jace vint voir Alec et failli rire quand Alec essayais de se relever avec son gros ventre,

\- Te voilà enfin gronda Alec inconfortable avec son ventre rond

\- Attends je viens t'aider dit Jace en aidant Alec à se relever

Alec se mit debout aider de Jace, il s'en allait aux toilettes. Quand il revint, Jace l'attendait dans le salon tout seul.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir un peu demanda Jace

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Alec

\- Papa avait une réunion importante, Izzy est partie avec Clary et Simon pour préparer ta fête prénatale, Maman est partie à l'institut le temps pour régler certain choses pour l'enclave et Magnus est répartie dans la dimension en disant qu'il repasserait pour la fête expliqua Jace

\- D'accord, sortons un peu. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sorti ici dit Alec

Alec sortit avec Jace dans la ville d'Idris, des personnes regardaient Alec soit de dégoût soit avec curiosité soit avec tendresse en voyant son ventre rond. Au bout d'un moment Jace emmena Alec au lac Lynn, Alec s'asseyait aidé de Jace vu qu'il était essoufflé dû à sa grossesse.

\- Alors tu as déjà réfléchi aux prénoms que tu allais donner aux bébés demanda Jace

\- Non pas encore mais j'ai déjà réfléchi sur certain noms si j'ai un garçon, je voudrais le nommais Max en l'honneur de mon petit frère qui me manque dit Alec en lâchant un sanglot

\- Hé Alec, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Max est toujours avec nous et de plus il est là dit Jace en pointant le cœur d'Alec

Alec reniflait un sanglot, il fit un sourire à Jace. Il essuya ses larmes,

\- Tu as raison, Max vit toujours en nous dit Alec

\- D'ailleurs si c'est une fille demanda Jace

\- Si c'est une fille je mettrai Cecily comme mon ancêtre dit Alec

\- C'est joli comme nom complimenta Jace

\- Jace, on pourrait rentrer je commence à être fatigué et en plus j'ai faim dit Alec

\- Viens, on rentre dit Jace

Jace aidait Alec à se relever, ils marchaient jusqu'à le manoir quand en route un chasseur âgés se cognait avec Alec.

\- Hé fais attention s'il vous plait cria Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Je suis désolé-Oh en fait je ne suis pas désolé en voyant avec qui j'ai bousculé cracha l'homme

\- Qu'est que vous venez de dire grogna Jace

\- Je voulais dire que ce n'était pas grave vu que j'ai bousculé la catin d'un démon jura l'homme

\- REPETE CA cria Jace en tenant le col de l'homme

\- JACE ça suffit, laisse le dit Alec en tenant son ventre

Jace lâcha le col de l'homme qui redressa ses vêtements, et suivie Alec en jurant contre l'homme.

\- Sale putain jura l'homme

Jace et Alec s'arrêtaient, Alec mit la main sur l'épaule de Jace en lui faisant non de la tête. Jace ramena Alec au manoir, Alec s'allongea dans le canapé pendant que Jace redressa des coussins pour Alec

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire demanda Jace

\- Parce que c'était inutile et puis j'ai déjà entendu pire dit Alec

\- Si tu dis, tu veux quelque chose proposa Jace

\- Oui, mes cornichons avec du chocolat, répondit Alec

\- Je t'emmène ça tout de suite fit Jace en se levant

\- Après tu pourrais me massé les pieds demanda Alec

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Jace partit dans la cuisine et ramena le bocal de cornichon et du chocolat pour Alec, il vit Alec endormit dans le fauteuil il mit une couverture sur Alec en mettant son encas sur la table du salon. Quand Alec se réveilla et vis tout le salon décoré avec des ballons et une banderole accroché en de la cheminée, il vit Izzy donnait des ordres à Jace et Simon pour dressé la table pour les cadeaux. Maryse vint s'assoit à coté de lui,

\- Tu es réveillé demanda Maryse

\- Oui, c'est quoi tout ça maman demanda Alec

\- C'est ta fête prénatale qu'Izzy voulait organisée pour toi répondit Maryse maternelle

\- Je vois, maman tu peux me passé mon bocal de cornichon s'il te plait avec le chocolat demanda Alec

\- Tiens, les invités ne devraient arriver maintenant dit Maryse en se levant

Alec mangeait son cornichon avec du chocolat en regardant Jace et Simon se faire martyrisait par Izzy,

\- Jace, tu pourrais venir m'aider, il faut que j'aille aller faire pipi dit Alec

\- J'arrive souffla Jace

Jace aidât Alec à se relever du fauteuil,

\- A force de trop manger des cornichons, tu as pris du poids beugla Jace sans réfléchir

Tout le monde fit un silence après la remarque de Jace, Alec regarda Jace avant d'éclater en sanglots

\- Tu me trouve gros sanglota Alec

\- Non, ce n'est pas je voulais dire dit Jace

\- Alors qu'est que tu voulais dire dit Alec furieux

\- Je voulais que tuas pris du poids ce qui est très bien vu qu'on voit mieux ton ventre fit Jace

\- Donc tu me trouve gros sanglota Alec à nouveau

\- Alec non, ah aidez- moi demanda Jace

\- Tu t'en sors cria tout le monde

\- Bon Alec, tu es magnifique vu que tu es enceinte et ce qui est très bien d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir les jumeaux pour les entraîner rassura Jace

\- C'est vrai que tu me trouve magnifique demanda Alec

\- Oui très beau enfin tu vois ce que je veux dit Jace

\- Merci Jace, remercia Alec heureux

Alec se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, tout le monde regarda Jace éberlué.

\- Très belle entourloupe dit Izzy

\- Tu parle, j'ai crus qu'il allait me jeter dans une fosse à canard souffla Jace

\- On dit fosse au lion normalement corrigeai Simon

\- C'est la fosse au canard pour moi dit Jace

Simon haussa les épaules, Maryse vint dans le salon avec Clary ensemble sa mère et Luke qui avait des cadeaux chargés.

\- Bonjour tout le monde dit Luke

\- Bonjour Luke, les cadeaux mets ici, fit Izzy en les déposants sur la table

\- Ou est Alec demanda Luke

\- Je suis ici dit Alec en sortant de la salle de bain

\- Félicitation dit Jocelyn

\- Merci, Jace tu m'aide à moins que tu veux encore me dire que je suis une baleine critiqua Alec

\- J'arrive dit Jace en roulant des yeux

Jace aidât Alec à s'allongeait dans le canapé en mettant des coussins autour de lui,

\- Alors Clary nous a dit que tu attendais des jumeaux commenta Luke

\- Oui mais on ne sait pas le sexe dit Alec en rotant

Un vase ancien explosa sous les yeux interloqué de Jocelyn et Luke,

\- Pourquoi ce vase s'est brisé d'un seul coup demanda Jocelyn

\- C'est les pouvoirs des jumeaux qui fait cela répondit Clary

\- D'accord dit Luke

\- De toute façons ça fait longtemps que je voulais me débarrassé de cette vas dit Maryse

\- Je croyais que c'était grand-mère Phoebe qui vous l'avez offerte comme cadeau de mariage souffla Izzy

\- Justement cette veille sorcière m'a donné ce cadeau pour me faire chier, enfin brefs dit rien à Robert ce que je viens de dire fit Maryse

Izzy fit hausser les sourcils en ayant compris que sa mère et sa grand-mère ne s'entendaient pas du tout, Alec prit son bocal de cornichons quand Maryse lui prit des mains pour lui donner un plat de manger.

\- Après tu pourras manger ton bocal de cornichons gronda Maryse qui fit couper toute protestations à Alec

Alec mangea calmement son repas, mais quand sa mère lui tendis le verre de lait. Il refusa catégoriquement

\- Alec gronda sa mère

\- Non bouda Alec

Maryse soupira et déposa le verre sur la table du salon, Alec volait prendre son bocal de cornichon mais Maryse le subtilisa de ses main

\- Bois ton lait et je te le donne marchanda Maryse

Alec défia sa mère avant de boire le verre, Maryse lui donna son bocal. Alec savoura ses cornichons

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Luke ébahi par le comportement enfant d'Alec

\- A ça, depuis il a commencé son septième mois, on a ce spectacle tous les jours avec lui énuméra Izzy

\- Un coup il fait l'enfant un autre coup il pleure parce que il se croit le mot tabou de trois lettre ou soit il est furieux avec tout le monde expliqua Jace

\- C'est les hormones qui font cela répondit Jocelyn nostalgique

\- Ouais ben moi je me passerai bien de ses hormones parce que ils sont entrain de me rendre cinglé lança Jace

\- Comment ça demanda Luke curieux

\- Comme Magnus est occupé avec ses obligation de prince, je dors avec Alec pour ne pas avoir d'inquiétude s'il y a un danger mais me faire réveillé des nuit entière de suite pour que je lui trouve un bocal de cornichons et du chocolat à quatre heures du matin c'est limite –là s'exclama Jace

\- Oh toi c'était des cornichons moi c'était des pizzas aux anchois avec des ananas et du miel dessus souvient Luke

Jace et Luke soupirèrent de concerts quand Robert vint les joindre dans leurs discussions, Magnus arriva avec un cadeau pour Alec. Alec était content de voir Magnus

\- Tu es là dit Alec heureux

\- Bien sûr, tu pensais que je raterai cette fête en l'honneur de mes enfants dit Magnus

Alec fut heureux que des fleurs fut leurs apparition, Luke et Jocelyn fut émerveillés par tant de fleur

\- Le pouvoir des jumeaux demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui répondit Izzy

Alec se cala à Magnus, Maia et Lily virent joindre à la fête avec Tessa et Jem.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la suite de la fête et la sortie romantique de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Marine 62 : Jace est le parabataï d'Alec, donc Alec pense que Jace doit s'occuper de lui et aussi s'entraîner en cas où Clary tomberai enceinte XD.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec profitai de la fête en mangeant son bocal de cornichon, pendant que Magnus le massa ses pieds enflé. Izzy était en train de parlée avec Maia et Lily sur la grossesse d'Alec, Jace, Luke et Robert discuté ensemble, les autres étaient en train d'aidé Maryse mettre les plats en place.

\- C'est l'heure de passé à table dit Maryse

\- On arrive et après Alec va ouvert les cadeaux fit Izzy excitée

\- Comme tu veux Izzy dit Alec en roulant des yeux

Magnus l'aida à se relever du canapé, il le fit s'assoit sur une chaise de bureau confortable. Alec mangea le repas en plaisanta avec sa famille, quand son repas se transforma en steak saignant.

\- Mais qu'est que- Méchant bébés cria Alec en mettant la main sur la bouche

\- On dirait que l'un d'eux voulaient un steak plaisanta Jace

\- Ce n'est pas trop drôle grommela Alec en repoussant son plat

\- Je vais te cherché quelque chose d'autre dit Maryse en se levant

\- C'est bon Maryse, fit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Un nouveau plat apparu devant Alec qui était plein de légumes frais avec un morceau de poisson, Alec mangea et gémissais de plaisir.

\- On dirait que ça te plais ce plats dit Jace

\- Oui c'est vachement bon dit Alec

Magnus fit un sourire discrètement, après le repas Alec hoqueta quelque bulle de savons.

\- Par l'ange j'ai hâte les voir sortir parce que je n'en peux plus de leurs pouvoirs beugla Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Attends les deux derniers semaines avant ton accouchement, quand ils vont te donné des coups de pieds en prenant tes reins comme sac de boxe et ta vessie comme trampoline expliqua Maryse

\- Moi Clary ne m'a pas laissé dormir pendant les deux derniers semaines raconta Jocelyn

Jace fit un sourire moqueur à sa petite amie qui lui frappa dans les côtés,

\- Moi, James me vidait de toute mon énergie quand j'étais enceinte fit Tessa nostalgique

\- Mouais mais vous n'avez pas des jumeau qui utilisent leurs pouvoirs en servant de votre corps grogna Alec mécontent

Tout le monde rigola à ça, Magnus s'assoit à coté de lui et massa son bas du dos pour le soulagé. Izzy prit un cadeau et le posa sur les genoux d'Alec,

\- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, ça s'est de ma part dit Izzy

Alec ouvrir le cadeau et sortir un complément de body unisexe en ne sachant pas les sexes des jumeaux

\- C'est trop joli dit Alec

\- A mon tour, je crois que tu vas aimais souris Jace en déposant son cadeau

Alec ouvrit le cadeau et découvris des jeux d'armes de chasseurs d'ombre pour enfants, il haussa un sourcil ce qui fit ricana Magnus

\- J'apprécie ton cadeau petit blondinet vraiment ricana Magnus

\- Tiens chéri de la part et ton père dit Maryse en donnant son cadeau

Alec découvrit une mobylette avec une berceuse que Alec reconnut étant celui de sa mère chantait pour lui enfant, Alec éclata en sanglot.

\- Merci maman sanglota Alec

\- Ce n'est pas besoin de pleurer dit Jace

\- Je ne pleure pas imbécile c'est les hormones renifla Alec

\- Voilà pour toi dit Tessa

Magnus prit le cadeau de Tessa, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir des bavoirs avec des messages amusants écrit dessus. Maia offrit deux transats pour bébé avec Lily, Jocelyn et Luke offrirent des couches et des languettes, Simon et Clary offrirent des ensembles de jeux de bébés.

\- Merci pour ces cadeaux merveilleux remercia Alec

\- Mais il reste un cadeau c'est celui de Magnus dit Izzy en prenant le cadeau

Alec prit le cadeau et l'ouvrir, vis une petit sphère dans sa main.

\- Qu'est que c'est, demanda Alec

\- Une sphère de mémoire de nous deux que j'ai copié de nos deux mémoire pendant que tu dormais expliqua Magnus

\- Mais à quoi ça va servir demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour nos enfants puisse regarder répondit Magnus en posant la main sur son ventre

Alec sourit heureux, il sentit les jumeaux bougeait en lui sous la main de Magnus. Magnus fit un sourire en coin,

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jace

\- Les jumeaux bougeait sous la main de Magnus répondit Alec

\- Je peux moi aussi demanda Izzy

\- On va faire une photo de famille dit Maryse

\- C'est cool dit Jace

Maryse prit un appareil photo, tout le monde mit autour d'Alec et de Magnus. Tout le monde mit la main sur le ventre dévoilé d'Alec, Maryse tirait une photo de tout le monde. Alec se réveilla après s'être endormi durant la fête, Magnus vint à coté de lui.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé dit Magnus

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Alec en frottant ses yeux

\- Ta sœur est sorti avec son petit copain, tes parents sont partis à une réunion, ton frère est partie raccompagné la famille de sa petite amie expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord dit Alec

\- Tu viens, je t'emmène dans la forêt que je t'avais promis d'emmener dit Magnus

\- D'accord, tu m'aide demanda Alec en donnant sa main

Magnus aidât Alec à se mettre debout en faisant attention à son ventre, Magnus fit un portail et atterri dans la forêt du royaume des fées. Alec s'émerveillait de la forêt,

\- C'est toujours merveilleux ici dit Alec

\- Je sais fit Magnus en mettant sa main sur le dos d'Alec

Ils marchaient un peu dans la forêt, Alec tenait son ventre en grimaçant. Magnus remarqua à sa grimace

\- Tu es fatigué demanda Magnus

\- Je suis juste essoufflé dit Alec en tenant son ventre

\- On va faire une pause dit Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts, un drap apparut prés d'un arbre. Magnus aidait Alec à s'assoit, il s'assit derrière Alec pour qu'il se repose sur son torse. Alec se reposa en frottant son ventre, il regarda les papillons de nuit vivotait autour d'eux.

\- Tu m'emmèneras quand les jumeaux seront né demanda Alec

\- Je vous emmènerai tous les trois ici si tu le désire dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus

\- Je sais dit Magnus en mettant sa main sur la main d'Alec

Ils profitaient le bruit de la forêt, Alec s'endormit sur l'épaule de Magnus. Magnus mit sa main sur le ventre d'Alec et usa de sa magie, la magie des jumeaux s'accordait avec la magie de Magnus.

\- Mes enfants, vous serez plus puissant que votre papa murmura Magnus fière

Alec remua légèrement et vis Magnus s'accordait sa magie avec la magie des jumeaux, il sentit les jumeaux s'agitaient dans son ventre.

\- Tu es en train de les faire agités grommela Alec

Magnus ricana légèrement, il arrêtait d'utilisé sa magie mais il frotta le ventre d'Alec. Les jumeaux s'agitaient de moins en moins pour ne plus du tout bougés.

\- Tu vois, ils sont endormis maintenant dit Magnus en mordillant son lobe d'oreille

Alec gémis de plaisir, Magnus grignotât le cou d'Alec. Il déboutonna le pantalon pour prendre le membre d'Alec, il commença à masturber Alec. Alec gémit de plaisir, Magnus marqua Alec de plusieurs suçons.

\- Magnus, je veux plus gémit Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu, Alec frissonna par le froid de la forêt. Magnus glissa son autre main entre les cuisses pour mettre un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, il en rajouta deux autres doigts. Alec cria de plaisirs,

\- S'il te plait…Maintenant gémis Alec

Magnus ricana moqueur avant Alec se leva légèrement pour s'empala sur le membre de Magnus, il rejeta sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus en gémissant. Magnus ondulait ses hanches en Alec, Alec mit sa main derrière de la nuque de Magnus. Magnus calquait ses mouvements avec celui d'Alec, Alec cria de plaisir en balançant sa tête. Sous le vent chaud qu'Alec jouis en se déversant sur l'herbe, Magnus se déversa en lui d'un râle de plaisir. Alec tourna la tête pou embrassé Magnus langoureusement, Magnus répondit à le baiser. Alec était somnolent,

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- Non plus plutôt fatigué mais je ne dirai pas non à un bocal de cornichons dit Alec

\- D'accord dit Magnus amusé

Magnus claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un bocal et des vêtements sur eux, Alec croqua dans son cornichon en gémissant

\- C'est trop bon ces cornichon avec du chocolat dit Alec

\- Tu viens de gémir d'une autre manière dit Magnus en souriant narquoisement

Alec rougit violemment sous le ricanement de Magnus, il croqua ses cornichons. Magnus fait apparaître un verre d'alcool pour en boire,

\- Tu veux boire un peu demanda Magnus

\- L'alcool n'ait pas bon pour les bébés dit Alec

\- Je ne le savais pas dit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et si on rentré je commence à être fatigué en plus mon dos me fait souffrir dit Alec

\- D'accord dit Magnus

Magnus se leva et aidât Alec à se mette debout, il fit un portail et arriva dans le manoir des Lightwood. Jace arriva vers eux

\- Enfin vous voilà, maman te cherchait partout Alec, dit Jace

\- J'étais avec Magnus en nous promenant dit Alec

\- Oh donc où vous êtes promené il y avait beaucoup de moustiques taquina Jace en voyant les suçons d'Alec

\- Oh oui beaucoup de moustiques, plaisanta Alec en souriant vicieusement

Jace resta interloqué devant la plaisanterie d'Alec, Alec entra dans le manoir avec Magnus. Maryse vit Alec arriva avec Magnus poussa un soupir de soulagement,

\- J'ai été inquiète de ne pas te voir ici dit Maryse

\- J'étais avec Magnus dit Alec en s'allongeant dans le canapé

\- Je vois souris Maryse

\- Magnus, tu m'aides je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant que les jumeaux fasse des siens dit Alec

\- Je t'emmène ton verre de lait dans ta chambre fit Maryse

Alec fit une grimace à la mention du lait, Magnus l'aida et claqua des doigts pour le faire lévité dans l'escalier. Alec se prépara dans sa salle de bain pour en ressortir une heure après, il avait une main sous son ventre et l'autre derrière en grimaçant.

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

\- J'ai l'air d'une otarie, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal au dos et aux reins et enfin je suis fatigué expliqua Alec en se glissant dans le lit

\- Premièrement, tu n'as pas l'air d'une otarie mais enceinte, deuxièmes je vais te massé jusqu'à que tu tombe de fatigue dit Magnus

\- Je veux juste qu'ils sortent de là dit Alec en regardant son ventre enflé

Magnus se pencha vers Alec, toucha son ventre en le caressant.

\- Moi j'aime quand tu es enceinte parce que tu es parfaite et épanouis vu que tu porte mes enfants, d'ailleurs j'adore quand tes hormones crèvent le plafond quand je te baise avoua Magnus

\- Tu penses vraiment demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr dit Magnus

\- Tu pourras me massé demanda Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts, des coussins apparurent autour d'Alec. Alec se tourna sur le coté pour que Magnus le masse le dos, Magnus masse le dos d'Alec qui gémissait de satisfaction.

\- Ça fait du bien gémit Alec soulagé de ses douleurs

Magnus entendit toquer à la porte, il fit bouger ses doigts pour ouvrir la porte. Maryse entra avec un verre de lait pour Alec,

\- Ton dos te fait toujours souffrir dit Maryse

\- Oui maman, en plus mes pieds ressemble à des saucisses dit Alec en essayant de s'assoit

Magnus l'aidât à se mettre assit pour boire son lait, Alec soupira de dépit en voyant le verre de lait.

\- Je suis obligé de boire ce verre de lait demanda Alec

\- Alec, ne m'oblige pas à te gronder fit Maryse en durcissant le ton

\- D'accord dit Alec en prenant le verre

Alec but le verre en grimaçant, il dona sa mère le verre vide. Il rotant en faisant exploser le verre vide,

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je te laisse te reposer dit Maryse en sortant de la chambre

Alec se remit en position pour que Magnus le masse à nouveau, il s'endormit sous les massages de Magnus. Magnus le redressa légèrement pour dans une position confortable, Jace entra en toquant légèrement.

\- Il s'est endormi demanda Jace

\- Oui, je vais rester avec lui ce soir ne t'inquiète pas dit Magnus

\- D'accord je te laisse fit Jace en fermant la porte

Magnus claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une couverture sur eux, il se cala prés d'Alec et s'endormit. Le lendemain, Magnus se réveilla et se leva. Il vit une bulle sortir des narines d'Alec, il sortit de la chambre et toqua celle de Jace. Jace ouvrit la porte en baillant,

\- Magnus qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- Je pars dans la dimension répondit Magnus

\- D'accord bailla Jace

\- Tu peux continuer ta nuit dans la chambre pour plus de sécurité, il dort encore mais ne le réveille pas par contre caresse son ventre de temps en temps pour calmer les jumeaux. J'ai fais cela presque tout la nuit ils étaient un peu agité cette nuit qui a failli faire réveillé petit nephilims plusieurs fois expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord autre chose demanda Jace

\- N'en profite pas pour le tripoter menaça Magnus

Jace roula des yeux et regarda Magnus disparaît, Jace entra dans la chambre de son parabataï et failli éclater de rire en voyant la bulle des narines de son frère. Il glissa dans le lit d'Alec, et mis une main sur son ventre gonflé comme pour le protégé. Izzy vint réveiller Jace et tomba sur la scène ce qui était magnifique, elle en profitait pour faire une photo avant de partir. La bulle éclata ce qui fit réveiller Alec, Alec bailla de fatigue et se tourna pour voir Jace à coté de lui.

\- Jace réveille-toi dit Alec en secouant son frère

\- Alec je t'en prie, laisse-moi encore dormir quand je me réveillerai promis je vais chercher ton bocal de cornichons dit Jace en dormant

\- Jace, il est plus de 10 heure passé riposta Alec

Jace se réveilla en grommelant et aidât Alec à se levé,

\- Tu as besoin d'aide dans la salle de bain demanda Jace

\- Ça ira dit Alec en allant dans la salle de bain

Alec se glissa sous la douche chaude qui faisait du bien à son dos, il ressortit ayant du mal à enfiler son caleçon ce qui le mettait toujours en retard.

\- Alec, ça va demanda Jace derrière la porte

\- Tout va bien, j'essaye de d'enfiler mon caleçon cria Alec

\- Tu veux un coup de main demanda Jace

\- Je pense que oui, la porte n'ait pas fermé parce que j'ai vraiment marre s'exclama Alec furieux

Jace entra dans la salle de bains et siffla d'admiration de voir Alec nu,

\- Mais tu as de magnifique abdos et un sacré matos dit Jace en haussant les sourcils

\- Tu m'aides oui, j'ai mal aux jambes à resté debout grimaça Alec

\- D'accord dit Jace

Jace attrapa le caleçon d'Alec et l'aidât à le mettre quand Izzy entra dans la salle de bain, Jace et Alec la regardaient avec des gros yeux

\- Qu'est que vous faite demanda Izzy en Jace à genoux devant Alec

\- Il m'aidait à mettre mon caleçon vu que j'ai du mal avec mon ventre dit Alec agacé

\- Ah d'accord, je croyais que Jace a viré de l'autre bord ricana Izzy

\- Ah ça jamais, j'ai trop galéré avec Clary pour que je la quitte maintenant. Je compte l'épousé un jour dit Jace

\- Et lui faire des enfants supposa Izzy

\- Les enfants, on va attendre un peu dit Jace en zieutant sur le ventre d'Alec

Alec mit son pantalon avec un peu de mal et son t-shirt, son parabataï et Izzy l'aidèrent à descendre l'escalier pour qu'il s'allonge dans le canapé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un autre pouvoir des jumeaux et la promenade seul d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Marine 62 : Il a hâte que les jumeaux mais il va encore galéré avant d'accoucher XD**

 **Leslilinou : Alec n'a pas encore fini de nous faire marrer avec sa grossesse.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui mes suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Maryse emmena le petit déjeuné pour Alec, après qu'Alec ait pris son petit déjeuné fit un caprice pour le lait pendant 10 minutes

\- Alec ça suffit, bois ton lait dit Maryse d'un ton dur

\- D'accord grommela Alec

Alec but son lait en grimaçant avant de roter pour faire explosé un verre, un débris de verre voulait sur lui quand un champ magnétique protégeait Alec.

\- Mais qu'est que c'est demanda Alec en voyant le champ magnétique

Alec toucha le champ magnétique avant de s'évanouir, Jace et les autres restaient interloqués par ces phénomènes étranges

\- Euh je pense que c'est un autre pouvoir des jumeaux pour te protéger demanda Maryse

\- J'aime mieux ce pouvoir qu'ils utilisent au lieu des autres pouvoirs renifla Alec

\- Je pense que tu es invincible maintenant beugla Jace

\- Mouais mais quand j'aurai finis accoucher, au moins mes enfants pourront se protégés dit Alec avec fierté

\- Tu va dire à Magnus pour le bouclier demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais le laissé découvrir répondit Alec

\- Bon les enfants, je vais y aller dit Maryse

\- Tu vas où demanda Izzy

\- J'ai des affaires à traiter avec l'enclave répondit Maryse

\- D'ailleurs je pense que vous devrez retourner à l'institut, ça fait quatre semaines que vous êtes ici et donc vous devez rentrer dit Maryse

\- D'accord dirent les trois

\- Mais toi Alec, je voudrais que tu reste ici mais comme moi et ton père sommes occupé avec les affaires. Tu vas rentrer avec Izzy et Jace expliqua Maryse

\- C'est bon maman, je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message de feu d'accord demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit Alec

La fratrie préparait les affaires, Jace prépara les affaires d'Alec.

\- Jace, n'oublie pas mes bocaux de cornichons cria Alec

\- Oui, votre majesté plaisanta Jace

Izzy ricana et Alec fit la moue boudeur, ils traversaient le portail. La fratrie fut accueillir par Raj qui vint vers eux

\- Enfin vous voilà il y a beaucoup de rapport qui attends le directeur dit Raj

\- D'accord fit Alec

\- Pas question Jace et Moi on va s'en chargé, toi vas te reposé tout de suite ordonna Izzy en voyant que Alec allait protester

\- D'accord, je vais allais me reposé soupira Alec

Alec se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, et pris un livre, Il s'allongeait dans le canapé pour lire avant de s'endormir. Il se réveillait en se frottant les yeux, il essayait pendant 10 minutes à se mettre debout. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur pour voir Jace et Izzy mais ils étaient absent, il croisa Raj dans le couloir

\- Ou est Jace et Izzy demanda Alec

\- Ils ont une mission sur le terrain et sont partis répondit Raj

\- D'accord, quand ils rentreront dit-leur que je suis sorti me promenait dehors dit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir dans ton état demanda Raj

\- Merci de t'inquiétait mais si je reste ici à rien faire je vais péter un câble dit Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais fais à attention conseilla Raj

\- Ouais bougonna Alec

Alec sortit de l'institut, il se promenait dans la ville sous la rune d'invisibilité. Il se reposa sur un banc dans le parc,

\- Alec fit une voix féminine

Alec leva la tête et vis Sandra, il se leva difficilement en tenant mais Sandra lui fit signe de resté assis.

\- Tu vas un peu mal, on dirait que tu es enceinte dit Sandra en s'asseyant à coté de lui

\- Je suis enceinte justement répondit Alec en retirant sa rune d'invisibilité

\- Mais tu es un homme non demanda Sandra curieuse

\- Vaux mieux qu'on parle de tout cela ailleurs parce que ici ce n'est pas pratique dit Alec en jetant un coup d'œil

Sandra l'emmena chez elle, Alec s'asseyait dans le canapé. Sandra emmena deux tasses de thé,

\- Je n'ai que du thé dit Sandra

\- Ça ira dit Alec

\- Tu m'explique pourquoi tu es enceinte demanda Sandra

Alec lui racontât toute l'histoire, Sandra fut surprise par toute l'histoire.

\- Donc ton copain est un démon supérieur et aussi le père de ton enfant répéta Sandra

\- Oui mais je suis enceinte de jumeau dit Alec

\- Et bien c'est un sacré histoire dis donc fit Sandra

\- Oui, mais je ne regrette pas ma décision dit Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- Et tu as combien de mois de grossesse demanda Sandra

\- J'ai 8 mois et demi de grossesse, j'ai hâte de voir leurs frimousse dit Alec

\- Où tu vas accoucher ici ou dans le monde de ton copain demanda Sandra

\- Je pense ici quand j'avais 5 mois de grossesse, Magnus m'avait demandé de resté ici car il ne pourrait pas trop s'occuper de moi expliqua Alec

\- Il ne sait pas occuper de toi pendant ta grossesse, s'indigna Sandra

\- Au loin de cela, il s'investit depuis que je suis enceinte d'ailleurs quand il est avec moi il aime écouter et sentir les jumeaux bougé racontât Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Est-ce que je peux toucher demanda Sandra

\- Bien sûr dit Alec

Sandra s'avança vers Alec et posa sa main sur le ventre d'Alec, elle sentit un coup de pieds d'un des jumeaux elle fut émerveillé

\- C'est trop mignon dit Sandra

\- Oui mais ses coquins aiment me martyrisait dit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- C'est la joie de la maternité rigola Sandra

\- Et toi de ton coté demanda Alec

\- Sarah est partie à Los Angeles à la mort de ma mère qui est décédé il y quatre mois de cela expliqua Sandra

\- Je suis désolé pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé demanda Alec

\- Je pense que tu étais occupé de plus tu es enceinte puis le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé sourit Sandra

\- Donc tu es seule dans cette grande maison dit Alec en regardant la maison vide

\- Je vais la vendre de toute façon et m'installer ailleurs répondit Sandra

\- Viens avec moi à l'institut dit Alec

\- Je t'en remercie mais je ne veux pas m'imposer dit Sandra

\- Je pense que tu feras une excellente Shadowhunter renchérit Alec

\- Tu crois demanda Sandra

\- Bien sûr mais tu devras aller à Idris dans l'académie de Shadowhunter pour la formation et puis tu devras boire dans la coupe mortelle pour devenir un Shadowhunter à part entière expliqua Alec

\- Boire dans la coupe mortelle c'est mortel comme mourir demanda Sandra pas rassuré

\- En fait il ya trois instruments mortelle, il avait été donné par l'ange Raziel pour débarrassé des démons qui pullulait la terre à Jonathan Shadowhunter le père fondateur et son parabataï David racontât Alec

\- C'est quoi ce para machin chose demanda Sandra

Alec souleva son t-shirt pour montrer sa rune de parabataï,

\- Un parabataï est un serment de deux personnes qui se jurent mutuellement de protégée l'un et l'autre jusqu'à la mort, ils sont frères d'armes, compagnons, le reflet de l'un et de l'autre surtout ils sont l'âme de l'un et de l'autre expliqua Alec

\- Si l'un d'eux mourrait alors que l'autre est vivant demanda Sandra

\- La partie de son âme mourra avec l'autre dit Alec

\- La manière tu dis ça c'est comme un mariage mais aucun moyen de divorce dit Sandra

\- Il faut juste que tu choisisses avec la personne que tu te fais confiance en combat dit Alec

\- Comme toi et ton autre parabataï dit Sandra

Alec hocha la tête, son téléphone sonna

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, ça va demanda Izzy

\- Oui ça va répondit Alec

\- Je te téléphone c'est pour savoir où est ce que tu es parce que Jace en train de rapetissé la ville pour te cherché en se faisant du souci pour toi à cause de ton état commenta Izzy

\- Je suis chez Sandra dit Alec

\- Ah d'accord, tu rentre quelque heure parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi de resté tard dans la rue dit Izzy

\- Je rentre de toute façon dit Alec

\- Attends Jace vas venir te rejoindre sur place pour t'aider dit Izzy

\- Dis-lui aussi de préparer mon bocal de cornichon car j'ai une faim de loup dit Alec

\- C'est ok rigola Izzy

\- Dis –lui que je l'attends dit Alec

\- C'est bon, à plus tard dit Izzy

Alec raccrocha et soupira, Sandra fit un regarda amusée.

\- Ta sœur demanda Sandra

\- Ouais, ils étaient inquiet pour moi ne me voyant pas arrivé répondit Alec

\- Alec, écouté au sujet de devenir une Shadowhunter. Je pourrais te dire oui mais laisse- moi du temps mais je viendrais te voir en personne dit Sandra en souriant

\- Et je t'attendrai dit Alec

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, Sandra se leva et partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Alec entendit une voix avant que Sandra arrive avec Jace,

\- Enfin je te retrouve, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi dit Jace

\- Jace, tu aurais pu te servir la rune pour savoir que je vais bien dit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Mais je parlais de tes enfants s'exclama Jace

\- Ils sont toujours dans mon ventre au chaud en train de jouer avec ma vessie et mon rein alors tu peux arrêter de te stressé pour venir m'aider à me lever s'il te plait dit Alec

Jace aidât Alec à se lever du canapé, il porta Alec comme une princesse.

\- Hé repose-moi par terre, je peux marcher tu sais protesta Alec

\- Je sais mais tu va être encore fatigué alors je te porte en même temps c'est pour me venger un peu tout les caprices enfantine que tu m'as fait dit Jace

Alec roula des yeux, Sandra rigola et ouvrir la porte pour Jace. Alec la salua avec Jace avant d'emprunter un portail, Izzy les attendait dans le hall et éclata de rire en voyant Alec se faire porter comme une mariée

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux souris Izzy

\- Jace, c'est bon là pose moi par terre dit Alec en bougeant ses jambes

\- Il n'est pas question, tu es enceinte de 8 mois et demi, il te reste un mois avant que tu fasses sortir les frimousses de mes neveux de ton ventre dit Jace

\- Ce sont des filles rétorqua Izzy

\- On parie demanda Jace en déposant Alec dans le canapé de la bibliothèque

\- D'accord, si c'est une fille tu me dois 500 dollars paria Izzy

\- Si c'est des garçons tu me dois 500 dollars dit Jace

\- Marché conclu dit Izzy

\- C'est bon vous avez finis, Jace je pourrais avoir mon bocal de cornichon avant que je te transforme en canard menaça Alec agacé

\- Je vais aller te cherché tes cornichons dit Jace en sortant de la bibliothèque

Alec s'allongeait difficilement dans le canapé, Izzy l'aidât à s'installé. Alec le remercia d'un regard avant de poser la main sur son ventre,

\- Les jumeaux sont réveillé demanda Izzy

\- Non ils dorment pour le moment répondit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Jace m'a dit que tu as déjà des noms pour tes enfants dit Izzy

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas si c'est deux paires de garçons ou filles ou encore un garçon et filles répondit Alec

\- On attendra à la naissance pour savoir dit Izzy

\- Tessa m'a dit d'essayer de me préparer pour l'accouchement dit Alec

\- C'est bien que tu en parle maman a contacté la sorcière Catarina pour l'accouchement, elle viendra demain pour t'ausculter et te préparer mentalement pour l'accouchement expliqua Izzy

\- Il faut que je préviens Magnus pour la préparation de l'accouchement dit Alec

\- Déjà fait, je lui ai lancé un message de feu dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy, Jace mets du temps pour les cornichons dit Alec impatient

\- Je croyais que tu étais patient taquina Izzy

\- Sœurette, quand tu as deux gosse qui te consomment ton énergie et joue au ballons avec tes rein et du trampoline avec ta vessie. Surtout que tu as le bas du ventre qui te démangent avec les cheveux de tes enfants qui te piquent de l'intérieur alors crois moi tu pers la patience facilement expliqua Alec en hoquetant une bulle

\- Je vois cela dit Izzy amusée

\- JACE MES CORNICHONS IL ARRIVENT OU PAS cria Alec

\- Je suis là, pas la peine de hurler comme ça, voilà pour sa majesté son bocal de cornichon avec du chocolat, ne présenta Jace en déposant le tout sur Alec

\- Merci dit Alec

Jace s'asseyait à coté d'Izzy, Alec dégustait ses cornichons.

\- Tu voudrais faire d'autres enfants plus tard demanda Izzy

\- Peut-être répondit Alec en croquant dans un cornichon

\- Ah ben ce sera sans moi mec, si tu veux d'autres enfants parce que tu es vraiment ingérable comme ça dit Jace

\- C'est vrai et je suis désolé sanglota Alec

\- Et merde fit Jace en voyant son parabataï pleurer

\- Et ben bravo Jace, tu l'as fait pleurer tu sais très bien que ses hormones sont plafond surtout à ce stade dit Izzy

\- Désolé Alec, je te promets sur l'ange Raziel que je te soutiendrais toujours même si tu as d'autre enfants jura Jace en réconfortant Alec

\- Merci Jace renifla Alec en mangeant à nouveau son cornichon

Ils discutaient quand Raj entra dans la bibliothèque en évitant un débris de bibelot après Alec ait roté,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe Raj demanda Izzy

\- Rien juste voir comment vas Alec dit Raj

Jace fit mine à Raj de ne rien dire, Raj ne comprit pas le signe de Jace.

\- Comment vas-tu Alec demanda Raj après que Jace se tapa le front

\- J'ai mal au dos, les pieds enflé, je suis fatigué car mes enfants ont décidé de jouer la nuit alors que je veux dormir, j'ai l'air d'une baleine à bosse, j'ai le bas du ventre qui me démange et qui me fait mal. J'ai les hormones en folies donc je pleure un coup et je suis furieux un autre coup j'ai le cul en feu que je fais l'amour avec Magnus au moins jusqu'à que je tombe de sommeil satisfait en plus des hormones, il y a les pouvoirs de mes enfants sont en pleine puissance qui se manifeste sans que je fasse quoi ce soit pour arrêter alors tu as ta réponse débita Alec

\- Je t'avais prévenue murmura Jace

\- Je vois ben je vous laisse dit Raj en partant sans demander autre chose

\- Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé remarqua Izzy

\- Je m'en moque royalement s'il l'est ou pas dit Alec en haussant les épaules

Jace roula des yeux alors que Izzy gloussait, Alec termina tranquillement son bocal de cornichon.

\- Jace, tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait, je voudrais aller aux toilettes, dit Alec

\- D'accord soupira Jace

Jace aidât Alec à se lever, Alec alla aux toilettes. Alec revint après 10 minutes revint dans la bibliothèque en mettant ses deux mains derrière son dos,

\- Je n'en peux plus de mon mal au dos dit Alec

\- Tu veux que je te masse demanda Jace

\- D'accord, je vais dans la chambre parce que j'envie de dormir dit Alec

\- Je te préparerai une salade de fruits dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy fit Alec en allant dans sa chambre suivie par Jace

Alec s'allongeait après que Jace est installé des coussins de maternité qu'il allait partir acheté pour Alec, et commença à massé le dos d'Alec qui gémissait de soulagé.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Jace

\- Beaucoup, Jace je voudrais te demander quelque chose dit Alec

\- Je t'écoute répondit Jace

\- Je voudrais que tu sois là quand j'accoucherai dit Alec

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas Izzy ou maman à la place demanda Jace

\- Non tu es mon parabataï et je veux que tu sois présent pour moi lors de mon accouchement dit Alec

\- J'en serai ravie d'être là pour toi dit Jace

\- Merci Jace fit Alec en s'endormant

Jace mit une couverture sur Alec et le laissât dormir, il rejoint Izzy dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cours de préparation d'accouchement d'Alec et sortie à la plage entre Magnus et Alec. Bisous glacés.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Marine 62 : Jace à accepter mais il va regretter d'avoir accepté mais chut je ne vais pas dire.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec se réveilla en sentant les jumeaux agité dans son ventre, il caressa son ventre

\- Vous êtes méchants de ne pas laissé votre père dormir grogna Alec

Il reçut un coup de pieds de la part d'un des jumeaux,

\- Mais dis donc comment vous me répondez, vous serez puni jusqu'à votre majorité les enfants. Et ne me regardai pas comme ça dit Alec

\- Alec, avec qui tu parle demanda Izzy entrant dans sa chambre avec un plateau de repas

\- Je parle avec mes enfants dit Alec

\- Qu'est qu'ils ont fait demanda Izzy

\- Ils m'ont empêché de dormir donc je suis en de les punir dit Alec en souriant

Izzy rigola à la remarque d'Alec, elle déposa le plateau repas sur le lit. Alec mangea son partit déjeuné mais quand Izzy présenta le verre de lait

\- Izzy, non réfuta Alec

\- Maman m'a dit de t'obligé à boire ton lait dit Izzy

\- D'accord soupira Alec

Alec but son lait, et grimaça de dégoût car il a but le verre de lait, Jace entra dans la chambre d'Alec.

\- Enfin réveillé dit Jace

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dit Jace

\- Tu m'aides demanda Alec en essayant de se levé avec son gros ventre

Jace vint l'aider, ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'institut pour trouvé Sandra avec des sacs aux pieds des marches.

\- Sandra dit Alec

\- Quand tu es partie, j'ai réfléchis et je suis venue dit Sandra

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, viens dit Alec

\- Attends je vais prendre ses affaires dit Jace

Jace prit les affaires de Sandra, ils entraient dans l'institut. Sandra fut émerveillée par la salle de l'institut,

\- C'est grandiose s'extasiât Sandra

\- Oui, mais fais à attention il y a des runes partout dit Izzy en arrivant

Sandra hocha la tête,

\- Alec, Catarina va arriver dans quelque minute pour t'ausculter et te préparé pour l'accouchement dit Izzy

\- Je vais aller me préparer, Izzy tu pourras montrer une chambre à Sandra demanda Alec

\- D'accord, tu viens demanda Izzy

\- Je te suis fit Sandra

Alec se dirigeait dans sa chambre pour se préparer,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus en apparaissant

\- Tu es là, tu viens assister au cours de préparation de d'accouchement demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, je veux être là quand mes enfants vont naître et t'aider à cela dit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Merci mon amour fit Alec

Magnus fit un regard malicieux,

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé demanda Magnus malicieux

Alec rougis et baissa la tête, Magnus le fit levé la tête pour le regarder.

\- Alors comment m'as-tu appelé demanda Magnus amusé

\- Je t'ai appelé mon amour répondit Alec rouge

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et l'embrassa, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il sentit son désir montait en flèches et commença à déboutonné la chemise de Magnus,

\- Petit nephilims on dirait que tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier susurra Magnus en mordillant l'oreille d'Alec

\- J'ai envie de toi répondit Alec en grignotant le cou de Magnus

Magnus ricana légèrement avant de pousser un râle de plaisir en sentant la main d'Alec dans son pantalon, Alec était en train de masturbé le membre de Magnus. Magnus claqua des doigts, ils se retrouvaient nus. Magnus passa sa main entre les jambes d'Alec pour faire entrer un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec glapit de plaisir en sentant le doigt de Magnus venir frapper sa prostate. Magnus leva Alec et l'allongeait sur le lit, quand la porte de la chambre ouvrit

\- Alec, Catarina est – OH MERDE cria Jace en fermant la porte

Alec rougit de gène alors que Magnus haussa les épaules, il embrassa Alec. Alec soupira de frustration,

\- On continuera plus tard dit Alec frustré

\- Comme tu veux mais je te promets que tu vas crier dit Magnus

Alec ronronna de plaisir sou la voix de Magnus, Magnus l'aida à se lever et calqua des doigts pour les faire rhabiller. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, Alec vis une jeune femme avec la peau bleu et les cheveux blancs

\- Alec Lightwood je présume dit Catarina

\- Oui, c'est moi et je vous présente...fit Alec

\- …Magnus Bane coupa Catarina

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir chère Catarina dit Magnus

\- La rumeur était fondé dit Catarina en regardant Alec et Magnus

\- Les nouvelles vont vite soupira Magnus exaspéré

\- Les démons adorent les ragots bien plus que les anges souris Catarina

\- Je sais dit Magnus

\- Alec, allonge –toi sur le lit, je vais t'ausculter pour savoir si tout va bien fit Catarina en enfilant un gant

Alec hocha la tête et s'allongeait sur le lit, Catarina fit enlever son t-shirt à Alec et commença à palper son ventre rond.

\- Tu as des vertiges ou autre symptômes demanda Catarina professionnel

\- Non rien à part que les pouvoirs de mes enfants font des siennes répondit Alec

\- Je vois, le jour de l'accouchement quand tu commenceras avoir des contractions. Il va falloir que tu compte les contractions puis je vais essayer de concocter une potion que tu puisses accoucher comme une femme expliqua Catarina

\- Est-ce que cette potion va faire quelque chose à mes enfants demanda Alec

\- Non il ne sera pas de rien de mal à tes enfants, maintenant nous allons te préparer mentalement pour l'accouchement dit Catarina

\- Qu'est que je dois faire pour l'accouchement demanda Alec

\- Tu dois d'abord que tu garde ton calme, quand tu perdras les eaux il faudra que tu respire calmement. Tant que tu ne sente pas l'envie de pousser ne pousse pas, si tu veux tu peux marcher dans le couloir ça favoriserai l'avancée expliqua Catarina

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus vint à ses coté. Catarina lui montrât comment respirer pour l'accouchement, Alec imita la sorcière doucement. Catarina prépara aussi Magnus de ce qu'il doit faire pendant l'accouchement,

\- Je reviendrais dans une semaine pour te préparer à nouveau d'accord demanda Catarina

\- Merci beaucoup Catarina dit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien je suis content pour toi Magnus fit Catarina

\- Merci beaucoup ma chère fit Magnus

Catarina sortit de l'infirmerie, Izzy entra dans la pièce.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé demanda Izzy

\- Très bien répondit Alec en se levant difficilement

Magnus vint à son aide pour se remette debout, Alec lui gratifia un regard d'amour pour le remercier,

\- Et pour Sandra comment elle va demanda Alec

\- Je lui installé dans une chambre, j'ai envoyé un message de feu à maman à son sujet et maman va venir directement la récupérer parce que elle veut te voir expliqua Izzy

\- Entendu, dit Alec

\- Je te laisse, j'ai encore à faire dit Izzy

\- D'accord dit Alec

Izzy sortit de la pièce en laissant Magnus et Alec seul, Magnus tendit sa main à Alec qui lui donnât.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à la plage demanda Magnus en faisant un portail

\- Oui dit Alec excité

Magnus l'emmena dans le portail, Alec respira l'odeur de la mer ce qui le faisait du bien. Il sentit les jumeaux bougeait dans son ventre,

\- Les enfants sont ravies de venir à la mer sourit Alec

Magnus souris en coin et posa la main sur le ventre de son amant, il usa de sa magie et la magie des enfants vinrent s'accordait avec lui.

\- Les enfants ont un autre pouvoir dit Alec

\- Quelle est ce pouvoir demanda Magnus

\- C'est un bouclier, il m'a protégé une fois mais il ne s'est pas produit à nouveau répondit Alec

\- L'un d'eux a ce pouvoir, remarqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête avant d'essayer s'assoit dans le sable, Magnus s'allongeait dans le sable et posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Alec en mettant son oreille prés de son ventre enflé. Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux,

\- J'ai déjà réfléchis pour les prénoms des enfants dit Alec

\- Comment vas-tu les nommer demanda Magnus

\- Si c'est un garçon je voudrais le mettre le nom de mon petit frère en son honneur et si c'est une fille je voudrais mettre le nm de Cecily qu'en pense-tu demandas Alec

\- C'est parfait comme prénom répondit Magnus

Magnus se redressa et vint l'embrassé, Alec passa la main sur son visage.

\- Hum, Magnus et si on continué ce que nous avons été interrompu demanda Alec sensuellement

Magnus ricana et claqua des doigts, ils se retrouvèrent nu et sous une couverture. Magnus mit un doigt en Alec, pour lé prépara en frappant la perle d'Alec. Alec criât de plaisir. Magnus rajouta deux autres et les fit coulisser tout en masturbant le sexe d'Alec,

\- Magnus viens s'il te plait gémis Alec

Magnus ricana et pénétra Alec en mettant ses jambes sur ses épaules, Alec criât de plaisir en sentant Magnus en lui. Magnus bougeant en lui, Alec claqua ses hanches en même temps que Magnus. Magnus libéra ses pouvoirs qui englobèrent Alec, Alec se lécha les lèvres en sentant les pouvoirs de Magnus autour de lui. La magie des jumeaux vint s'harmonisait avec celui de Magnus en l'englobant tout les deux, Alec se déversa sur Magnus. Magnus après quelque coup vint en Alec dans un râle de jouissance, Magnus se retira d'Alec et s'effondra à coté de lui, Alec se blotti dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

Alec soupira de bien-être en sentant les caresses de Magnus sur lui et l'odeur de la mer qui le calmait, il s'endormit. Magnus vit Alec endormis dans ses bras, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture sur eux. Il sentit un coup de pieds aux niveaux du ventre d'Alec, il posa sa main dessus en le caressant

\- Mes chéris laissé votre père dormir parce qu'il est beaucoup fatigué, alors essayé de dormir d'accord murmura Magnus

Les jumeaux s'agitaient moins avant de s'endormir, Alec remua légèrement mais resta endormis. Magnus en profita pour faire une sieste lui aussi, il sentit une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa bouche. Il répondit au baiser, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver deux yeux bleus plein d'amour devant lui.

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- J'ai faim répondit Alec

\- Tes cornichons, supposa Magnus amusé

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un bocal de cornichon pour Alec. Alec gémit de satisfaction ayant son bocal de cornichons,

\- Il est quelle heure demanda Alec en regardant le soleil se couchait lentement

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer ou veux-tu resté encore un peu demanda Magnus

\- Je veux rester encore un peu avec toi dit Alec en coquant dans son cornichon

\- Comme tu veux fit Magnus en caressant son ventre

Après que le soleil se soit couché, Alec et Magnus se rhabillaient et traversa un portail en rentrant à l'institut. Maryse vint les accueillir

\- Maman, tu es là dit Alec en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Oui, je suis venue te voir comment tu allais et en même temps récupérer Sandra pour qu'elle aille à l'académie Shadowhunter répondit Maryse

\- Alors l'enclave à bien accepter dit Alec content

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je l'ai rencontré et elle hâte de venir à Idris dit Maryse

\- C'est super dit Alec en tenant son ventre

\- Et toi comment vas-tu et ton premier cours de préparation d'accouchement demanda Maryse

\- Ça s'est bien passé maman, répondit Alec

\- Tu as toujours ton mal aux dos demanda Maryse

\- Jace ou bien Magnus me massent le dos pour que je dorme mieux répondit Alec

\- Je suis contente, je suis ravie te voir Magnus dit Maryse

\- Moi de même Maryse dit Magnus en faisant un baisemain à Maryse

Maryse sourit et laissait tout seul, Alec se dirigeait vers sa chambre suivies de Magnus. Il s'allongeait sur son lit avec Magnus quand on toqua à la porte, Sandra entra dans la chambre

\- Sandra, entre n'aie pas je vais te présentez Magnus dit Alec

\- Je ne veux pas te dérangé fit –elle timide

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, Magnus voici Sandra, Sandra voici Magnus mon petit copain présenta Alec

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle fit Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Moi de même Magnus répondit Sandra en rougissant

Magnus vint embrasser Alec, avant de faire un portail.

\- Je te verrai demain, il faut que j'aille dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus avant d'entrer dans le portail

Alec sourit béat,

\- Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi demanda Alec

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger toi et ton copain dit Sandra

\- Non de toute façons il devait partir dans la dimension pour faire son travail répondit Alec

\- Je vois, mais il y une chose qui me turlupine il ne t'a répondu qu'il t'aimait lui aussi demanda Sandra

\- Il me l'a déjà avoué et il est un démon donc les démonstrations d'amour se n'est pas pour lui mais il me le montre en privé répondit Alec

\- Je comprends mieux, ta mère m'a dis que je viendrai avec elle pour Idris avoua Sandra

\- Je sais, tu vas beaucoup te plaire là-bas dit Alec

\- Mais je ne connais personne à cette endroit répondit Sandra

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu connais Simon le petit ami d'Izzy, il travaille à mi temps à l'académie tu pourrais le voir expliqua Alec

\- Il travaille là-bas surpris Sandra

\- Simon était comme toi au départ, en fait l'histoire est que Clary la fille aux cheveux roux qui est la petite amie de Jace a débarqué dans notre vie avec Simon à la recherche de sa mère qui avait disparue racontât Alec

Sandra était captivée par l'histoire des deux guerres mortelles qu'ils avaient eues,

\- Et dire que je me plaignais de passé mon diplôme pendant que vous affronter toute sorte de danger dans l'ombre dit Sandra

\- Crois-moi ce n'était pas facile pour nous, surtout que ça fait beaucoup de victime durant la guerre même mon petit frère n'a pas survécu dit Alec en sanglotant

\- Alec, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs paniqua Sandra

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est les hormones renifla Alec

\- Quel âge il avait demanda Sandra

\- Il avait 9 ans quand il est mort dit Alec en essuyant ses larmes

\- Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort jeune dit Sandra

\- Ce n'est rien, il vit toujours notre cœur souris Alec

\- Ta mère est très impressionnante comme personne, dit Sandra

\- C'est parce que elle est une femme du bureau maintenant mais avant elle était beaucoup sur le terrain là elle était vraiment impressionnante souris Alec

\- Et ton père il est comment demanda Sandra

\- Mon père est à Idris, lui aussi est quelqu'un d'impressionnant comme ma mère dit Alec

\- Et bien ta famille doit être très impressionnante dit Sandra

\- Ma famille est l'une des familles ancienne nobles d'Idris et aussi l'une des familles fondatrices expliqua Alec

\- Donc tu es en quelque sorte un bourgeois taquina Sandra

\- On peut le dire aussi, Jace aussi fait parti d'une famille ancien comme la notre dit Alec

\- Il est ton frère adoptif demanda Sandra

\- Oui, mes parents l'adopté quand il avait 10 ans, son nom de famille est Herondale répondit Alec

\- Herondale répéta Sandra

\- Tout les Herondale ont une cicatrice en forme d'étoile et ils ont une peur bleu des canards dit Alec

\- Attends des canards mais ils sont gentils les canards fit Sandra

\- Mais pas pour les Herondale pour eux les canards sont des créatures avides de sang et mesquin qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance expliqua Alec

\- ENFIN TU L'ADMETTE QUE J'AI RAISONS SUR SES CRÉATURES DÉMONIAQUE cria Jace à coté

\- J'EXPLIQUAI A SANDRA LES RAISONS DE TA FAMILLE SUR VOTRE PHOBIE RIDICULE DES CANARDS cria Alec à son tour

Sandra éclata de rire, Alec frotta son ventre en grimaçant car en criant il a fait réveillé les jumeaux. Maryse entra dans la chambre d'Alec

\- Tu es là, c'est l'heure de partir dit Maryse en s'adressant à Sandra

\- Déjà dit Sandra

\- Je croyais que tu allais rester encore un peu dit Alec

\- Je voudrais mais j'ai encore affaire à Idris pour l'enclave dit Maryse en embrassant son fils

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Je viens, bon ben Alec je te dis à bientôt et merci beaucoup ce que tu as fait pour moi dit Sandra

\- Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera, tu serais un Shadowhunter accompli dit Ale en souriant

\- Et toi avec tes enfants dit Sandra

Ils firent un câlin fraternelle et Sandra suivie Maryse hors de la chambre, Jace vint te tenir compagnie à Alec qui s'endormit épuisé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?Désolé de ne pas avoir mis plus tôt mais il y a eu un bug sur le site, ce soir je mettrai le chapitre 38. Dans le prochain chapitre l'accouchement d'Alec et le regret de Jace. Bisous glacé.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Marine 62 : L'histoire d'amour de Jace et les canards s'est vraiment très beau XD, Alec va le faire mais au delà avec Magnus. Sandra va encore venir en tant que Shadowhunter.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec croqua un cornichon en gémissant de plaisir, Jace eut une mine de dégoût.

\- Bordel Alec depuis que tu es enceinte te voir bouffé des cornichons me fout la gerbe dit Jace

\- Ben il faudrait que tu t'habitude vu que quand Clary tombera enceinte de toi, qu'est que tu ferais demanda Alec

\- Ben première si Clary tombe enceinte, je pense que mon enfant sera parfait comme moi vanta Jace

\- L'espoir fait vivre dit Alec blasé

\- Mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui est enceinte dit Jace en touchant le ventre de son parabataï

\- Encore deux semaine et j'aurai mes enfants dans mes bras dit Alec en posant sa main sur son ventre

Alec sourit en sentant un coup de pieds, Jace souris aussi. Izzy entra dans la chambre avec Clary,

\- Coucou les garçons dit Izzy

\- Qu'est que vous faîte demanda Clary

\- Rien on discuter c'est tout dit Alec

\- Je peux sentir mes nièces demanda Izzy

\- Ce sont des mecs Izzy dit Jace

\- C'est ce que tu crois dit Izzy

\- Et si c'est une fille et un garçon demanda Clary

\- Impossible fit les deux en même temps

\- Comme vous voudrez mais je parie que ce sont une fille et un garçon dit Clary

\- D'accord 500 dollars si tu gagne Clary paria Izzy

\- J'accepte le pari dit Clary en haussant les épaules

\- Préparez –vous à perdre ricana Jace

Alec sourit au pari stupide de son frère avec sa sœur et Clary, il reçut un autre coup de pieds qui le fit grimaçai de douleur.

\- Ils seront des grands combattants comme moi dit Jace

\- Peut-être qu'elles seront comme moi, très belle et intelligente dit Izzy

\- Je vous rappelle que Magnus est leur père dit Clary amusée

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils auront des pouvoirs démoniaque dit Jace en faisant un grimace

Alec ricana avant de sentir une douleur au niveau de son bas du dos, il lâcha un cri de douleur. Jace et Izzy le regardaient avec Clary

\- Alec ça va demanda Izzy inquiète

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure dit Alec en criant de douleurs

\- Ben l'heure de quoi questionna Jace

\- L'heure de la prière espèce de crétin, jura Alec de douleur

Izzy comprit et fit allonger son frère qui criait de douleur sous les contractions, Jace ressentit la douleur de son parabataï. Clary appela Catarina pour qu'elle vienne,

\- Catarina va venir immédiatement mais en attendant quels sont la fréquence de tes contraction demanda Clary

\- J'en sais rien, ça vient tout les cinq minutes répondit Alec sous la douleur

Clary expliqua Catarina les fréquences de des contractions d'Alec, Alec criât de douleur en serrant la main d'Izzy.

\- Magnus gémis Alec sous la douleur

\- Attends je vais lui envoyer un message de feu dit Izzy en se levant rapidement

Alec grimaça sous la contraction, Jace aidât Alec en le soutenant. Izzy revient avec Magnus qui se précipita sur Alec,

\- Petit nephilims dit Magnus

\- Magnus dit Alec en grimaçant

\- Je suis là dit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Un portail s'ouvrir sur Catarina, elle se précipita sur Alec en prenant le relais de Clary. Elle tâta le ventre d'Alec avec le professionnalisme, elle fronçât les sourcils et sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le travail ne vas pas commencer pas maintenant. C'est juste les contractions Braxton, une fausse alerte expliqua Catarina

\- Donc je ne vais pas accoucher dit Alec

\- Non du tout pas avant la date prévue répondit Catarina

\- Je vois donc on t'a fait venir pour rien alors dit Jace

\- Au contraire vous avez un réflexe de m'appeler parce que je pourrais t'ausculter dit Catarina

\- D'accord dit Alec

\- Bon ben je vais y aller dit Jace en se levant

\- Je reste avec toi dit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Jace avec Clary sortirent de la chambre en laissant Alec avec Catarina et Magnus, Catarina ausculta Alec en tout le préparant mentalement pour l'accouchement. Catarina laissa Alec seul avec Magnus,

\- J'ai été heureux en croyant que j'allais voir nos enfants dit Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les voir bientôt dit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de les voir dit Alec en frottant son ventre

Magnus mit sa main sur le ventre d'Alec, il sentit un coup de pieds de la part d'un de ses jumeaux.

\- Je t'aime murmura Alec somnolent

\- Je sais, endors-toi tu as l'air épuisé dit Magnus

Alec bailla et se cala dans les bras de Magnus, il s'endormit. Jace entra dans la chambre doucement dans la chambre,

\- Il s'est endormi demanda Jace

\- Oui, il était épuisé par tout ce qui vient de se passé dit Magnus

\- Sur le coup on a eu peur ce qui allait passer et on n'a pas réfléchis en voyant Alec souffrir comme ça dit Jace en regardant son parabataï dormir

\- Maintenant vous le savez dit Magnus en souriant narquoisement

\- Ouais beugla Jace

Jace laissa Magnus seul avec Alec, Magnus posa sa main sur le ventre d'Alec et usa de sa magie pour s'accorder avec celui des jumeaux.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir votre puissance mes chéries, dit Magnus avec fierté

Comme réponse l'un d'eux donnât un coup de pieds, Alec remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Deux semaines plus tard, Alec n'avait pas toujours accouché et il commençait être humeur

\- Par l'ange, j'en ai marre s'exclama Alec

Izzy vint à coté de son frère en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec, elle lui frotta le dos pour le réconforté

\- Je sais grand frère mais tu dois encore patienté dit Izzy

\- Mouais, j'ai l'air d'une baleine à être comme ça grommela Alec

\- C'est parce que tu porte tes enfants en toi Alec, puis tu n'es pas une baleine mais tu es enceinte dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy de me réconforté renifla Alec

\- De rien dit Izzy

Izzy lui servit son repas, Alec mangea quand il sentit une contraction. Il grimaça mais il ne fit rien ce que remarqua Izzy,

\- Ça va demanda Izzy

\- Une contraction de Braxton répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Si tu le dit, dit Izzy

Alec se leva en tenant son ventre pour aller voir son parabataï s'entraînait avec Clary, il vit Clary évitait un coup de Jace. Il sourit avant de ressentir une autre contraction, il souffla doucement. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle d'entraînement pour lui, une autre contraction vint le frappait en plein fouet qui toucha aussi Jace. Jace vint vers Alec

\- Alec qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- C'est rien, ce sont les contractions de Braxton que Catarina m'avait expliqué dit Alec en grimaçant

\- Tu es sûr dit Clary inquiète

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Depuis combien de temps les contractions ont commencé demanda Clary

\- Il y a trois heurs mais ce n'est rien je vous rassure dit Alec

Il ressentit une douleur qui fit vaciller Jace, Alec se mit débout pour rassurer Jace quand un liquide fuit entre les jambes d'Alec.

\- Alec, je crois que tu viens de perdre les eaux dit Jace

Alec se mordit les lèvres, Jace aidât Alec alors que Clary partit cherché Izzy en téléphonant Catarina pour qu'elle vienne. Jace déposa Alec sur le lit de l'infirmerie quand Magnus entra précipitant sur Alec,

\- Comment tu te sentes demanda Magnus

\- Comme sur le point d'accoucher répondit Alec

Alec lâcha un cri en même temps que Jace qui ressentait la douleur par son lien avec Alec, Catarina entra dans la chambre ce qui fit soulager Alec.

\- Tes contraction sont de combien demanda Catarina

\- Toutes les cinq minutes répondit Alec

\- D'accord tout d'abord tu vas boire cela dit Catarina

Alec but la potion que lui tendait Catarina, il sentit son bassin se modifiait. Catarina replia le drap au niveau de ses genoux,

\- Alec, je sais que tu serais gêné par le fait que je vais voir ton intimité dit Catarina

\- Ça va aller répondit Alec un peu rouge

Catarina vérifia la dilatation d'Alec,

\- Tu es presque dilaté, il faudra que tu attends encore cinq minutes avant que tu ne commence à poussé expliqua Catarina

Alec hocha la tête, Jace prit la main de son parabataï pour le soutenir alors Magnus passa derrière Alec pour massé son dos. Izzy entra dans la chambre,

\- Alors prêt à rencontrer tes enfants demanda Izzy

\- Plus que prête mais ils vont me manquer vu que je me suis habitué à eux dans mon ventre dit Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- Je suis contente bon je te laisse parce que je ne veux pas voir où mes nièces vont sortir dit Izzy

\- Je te dis que c'est des mecs dit Jace

\- On va voir et prépare tes billets dit Izzy

\- Repasse-les avec le fer à repasser dit Jace

Izzy lui tira la langue moqueuse, Magnus fit un sourire amusé avec Alec en voyant Izzy et Jace se chamaillaient. Catarina revint dans la chambre et regarda la dilatation d'Alec

\- C'est bon tu es prêt à accoucher dit Catarina

Alec hocha la tête, Jace sortit sa stèle discrètement et fit une rune de force et d'endurance pour le soutenir.

\- Quand je te le dirai tu vas pousser, maintenant pousse dit Catarina

Alec sous la douleur poussa de toute ses forces sous les encourageants de Jace et de Magnus, il relâcha sous les indications de Catarina avant de pousser à nouveau.

\- Maintenant pousse encore, je vois la tête du bébé dit Catarina

\- Magnus la prochaine fois que tu voudrais des enfants et ben tu le feras avec ta main droit jura Alec

\- Euh c'est quoi ça demanda Jace en voyant Alec insultait copieusement Magnus

\- C'est la transition d'Alec gentil à une furie drogué de douleur plaisantât Catarina

Alec poussa encore et entendit le première cri de son bébé, Catarina fit sortir le première bébé hors d'Alec.

\- Fille ou garçon demanda Jace

\- C'est une fille dit Catarina en coupant le cordon ombilical

\- Merde je viens de perdre 500 dollars se lamenta Jace

\- Elle est magnifique dit Alec en regardant sa fille qui pleurait dans les bras de Catarina

Catarina confia le bébé dans les bras de Jace, pour revenir entre les jambes d'Alec.

\- Maintenant Alec pousse encore pour ton deuxième enfant dit Catarina

\- Oh il faut encore pousser je suis fatigué, on ne peut pas faire une pause là soupira Alec

\- Malheureusement non allez pousse dit Catarina amusé

\- Vas-y Alec encouragea Jace

\- Si tu veux ma place je te la donne volontiers espèce de parabataï à la noix insulta Alec sous la douleur

\- Calme-toi et pousse dit Magnus

\- Regardez qui dit cela, c'est à cause de toi que je suis là alors va m'enlever cette enfant entre les jambes parce que si tu ne fait pas crois –moi tu n'es pas de me retoucher à nouveau insulta Alec

Jace s'éloigna légèrement d'Alec avec sa nièce qui s'est endormir dans ses bras, Alec poussa tout ses forces

\- Je vois la tête, il faut que tu pousse encore et ce sera finis dit Catarina

\- Tu crois que je ne le sens pas sa tête espèce de d'idiot cria Alec en poussant

\- Pousse encore dit Catarina qui n'avait cure des insultes d'Alec

Alec poussa en criant de douleur, il écrasa la main de Magnus qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Jace regretta amèrement d'avoir accepté l'offre d'Alec vu qu'il grimaçait sous ses hurlements, Alec entendit le cri de son deuxième enfant.

\- C'est un garçon annonça Catarina

\- Ben je viens de perdre 500 dollars au prés de Clary dit Jace en berçant sa nièce

Alec sourit faiblement à la blague de son parabataï, Catarina nettoya l'enfant et le déposa dans les bras de Magnus. Catarina revint pour soigner les blessures internes d'Alec aurait pu avoir,

\- Magnus, Jace je veux les voir dit Alec

Les deux fit montrer les jumeaux à Alec, Alec prit ses enfant dans ses bras fut émue de les voir. Il les embrassa chacun sur leur front,

\- Magnus regarde ce sont nos enfants dit Alec

\- Je les vois, ils sont magnifique dit Magnus

\- Félicitation à tous les deux dit Jace

\- Merci et désolé de t'avoir insulté s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien fit Jace en sortant

\- Je vous laisse en famille dit Catarina en sortant elle aussi

Alec regarda ses jumeaux dans ses bras, sa fille ressemblait en tout point à Alec. Elle ouvrit ses yeux qui fut les même que ses deux pères des yeux bleus en forme de chat, son frère ressemblait en tout point à Magnus. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux à son tour, ses yeux étaient un bleu vert en forme de chat. Izzy et les autres entraient dans la salle

\- Alors Jace n'a pas voulu nous le dire le sexe des bébés dit Izzy en lançant un regard noir à Jace

\- C'est Clary qui a gagné dit Alec amusé

\- Flûte dit Izzy en sortant un billet de 500 dollars

\- Par ici la monnaie dit Clary amusée

Jace sortit à son tour le billet et le tendis à sa copine, Izzy vint voir sa nièce et son neveu.

\- Tu veux porter demanda Alec

\- Avec plaisir fit Izzy en prenant son neveu

Izzy roucoula en regardant son neveu, Jace en profitât pour subtiliser sa nièce.

\- Comment s'appellent t-ils, demanda Izzy

\- Notre fils s'appelle Maxwell Raphaël Lightwood- Bane, notre fille s'appelle Cecily Isabelle Ligtwood-Bane annonça Alec

Izzy fut émue de même que Jace, Izzy confia on neveu à Clary avant de venir prendre son frère dans ses bras en pleurant

\- Merci sanglota Izzy

\- Calme-toi réconforta Alec en passant sa main dans le dos de sa sœur

Izzy sécha ses larmes et voulut prendre sa nièce dans ses bras,

\- Izzy, tu as prévenu maman et papa demanda Alec

\- Oui, ils arriveront demain dit Izzy en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

Jace avait pris son neveu et le faisait rire, Alec sourit en voyant ses enfants dans les bras de sa sœur et son parabataï. Il sentit une fuite au niveau de ses tétons,

\- Qu'est que ce c'est que ça dit Alec en regardant la fuite

\- Je pense que tu peux produire du lait remarqua Izzy

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure de les nourrir dit Jace en voyant le petit Max gémir

Alec prit son fils dans ses bras avant de rougir en voyant tout le monde, Jace ricana en sortant avec Izzy et Clary qui comprimèrent. Magnus resta avec Alec en portant sa fille dans ses bras, Alec nourrissait maladroitement son fils.

\- Eh toi roucoulait Magnus à sa fille

\- Tu seras un vrai papa poule dit Alec

\- Je sais mais ils sont mes enfants dit Magnus

\- Même si ta fille va te dire qu'elle a un copain demanda Alec amusé

\- Aucun homme ne va la toucher à moins qu'il aille rejoindre dans ma salle de torture dit Magnus froidement

Alec sourit à cela en sachant que lui aussi ferait la même chose, il fit son rôt à son fils avant d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras pour la nourrir. Après avoir nourri sa fille et fais son rôt, Alec regarda ses enfant dormir avec Magnus allongé de l'autre coté.

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec fut heureux de la déclaration de Magnus, il se pencha vers Magnus et l'embrassa avec tendresse en faisant attention à ses enfants qui dormait entre eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre de Robert et Maryse auprès de leurs petits enfants et la fête natale des jumeaux. Bisous glacé.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Leslilinou : Je ne crois pas que les Shadowhunter ont la péridurale XD, mais de toute façon partis comme il est Alec aurait refusait.**

 **Marine 62 : Jace avait crus qu'il aurait gagné son pari et nargué Izzy pendant des mois, et puis j'avais laissé trop d'indice.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci pour ton Review !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec se réveilla et vis Magnus berça leur fils dans les bras, il sourit à cela. Magnus vit Alec

\- Enfin réveillé, ton fils réclama son lait dit Magnus

\- Emmène-le je vais le nourrir et notre fille n'est pas encore réveillé demanda Alec

\- Non, elle préfère dormir prés de son père fit Magnus en donnant Max à Alec

Alec déboutonna sa chemise pour nourrir son fils, Magnus regarda le portrait en souriant. Leur fille se réveilla, et regarda son père nourrir son jumeau. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en attendant qu'Alec termine nourrir Max

\- Eh bien ma princesse toi aussi tu as faim, supposa Magnus

\- Tu peux faire tirer son rot à Max le temps que je nourris Cecily dit Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus

Ils firent l'échange pendant que Magnus faisait tirer son rôt à Max Alec nourrissait sa fille, Max fit son rôt en faisant explosé un bibelot de l'infirmerie. Alec cligna les yeux

\- Maintenant on sait de qui a ce pouvoir gloussa Alec

Jace et les autres entraient dans la salle, Izzy vint prendre son neveu dans ses bras. Jace prit sa nièce et commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou,

\- Jace fais attention, je ne lui ai pas encore tiré son rôt conseilla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma nièce m'aime pour ne pas renvoyer sur moi hein tu aime tonton, je t'aime roucoulait Jace en faisant bouger Cecily

Cecily régurgita sur Jace en lâchant sur son t-shirt, Jace fit une mine de dégoût. Tout le monde rigola sous la mine boudeuse et dégoûté de Jace,

\- Je n t'aime plus dit Jace en redonnant Cecily à Magnus

\- Je t'avais prévenue dit Alec

Magnus ricana de la mésaventure de Jace, Jace regarda Cecily il jura qu'elle le regarda avec une expression moqueur de la même manière de Magnus.

\- C'est moi ou elle est entrain de narguer dit Jace

\- D'après toi répondit Magnus en souriant narquoisement

\- Déjà dans le berceau et elle commence à narguer tout le monde, ça se voir que Magnus est son père dit Jace

\- Qu'est que tu insinue rappliqua Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je disais ça comme ça dit Jace en levant la main

Tout le monde riait de la mine confite de Jace, Izzy déposa Max dans les bras d'Alec pour prendre Cecily dans ses bras.

\- Ils sont trop chou dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy fit Alec

\- Je vais organiser la fête natale pour les jumeaux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille dit Izzy

Alec roula des yeux devant la fêtarde qu'est sa sœur, il accepta en hochant la tête. Magnus ricana légèrement, tout le monde laissait Alec et les enfants se reposaient.

\- Au fait Alec, maman et papa seront présent vers l'après-midi pour voir les jumeaux dit Izzy

\- D'accord merci Izzy à plus tard dit Alec

\- Bye fit Izzy en sortant de la pièce

Magnus posa sa fille prés d'Alec prés de son frère qui s'était endormi dans les bras d'Alec, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un berceau grand format pour mettre les jumeaux dans le berceau.

\- Maintenant c'est l'heure pour les parents pour s'occuper d'eux susurra Magnus en rejoignant Alec sur le lit

\- Euh Magnus, Catarina m'a dit que pour le sexe il faudrait attendre pour deux semaines pour qu'on couche à nouveau prévins Alec

\- Je vois alors je serais patient mais dès que les deux semaines sont finis je te baiserai tellement que tu ne pourras pas t'assoira pendant des jours articula Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec frémit de plaisir surtout que Magnus mordilla son oreille, il se mordille les lèvres. Il soupira d'aise quand Magnus grignota son cou, Magnus grogna de plaisirs en sentant la main d'Alec lui caressa le torse sous sa chemise.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas coucher avec toi mais je peux te faire plaisir chuchota Alec

Alec fit allonger Magnus sur le dos en l'embrassant, il déboutonna la chemise de Magnus et embrassa le torse de Magnus. Il lécha le torse doré qu'il avait sous la main, il descendit sa main en déboucla la ceinture et faufila sa main dans le pantalon de Magnus pour prendre son membre pour le masturber. Magnus fit un grognement animal sous le plaisir, Alec embrassa le torse et arriva vers le pantalon en sortant le sexe de Magnus. Il engloba le sexe dressé dans sa bouche et commença à le téter la tête, il lécha la fente du membre. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il mit sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec en le tirant dessus. Alec émit de douleur et de plaisir ce qui fit vibrait sa gorge et envoya une charge de plaisir à Magnus, Magnus sentit ses pouvoirs se matérialisait ce qui fit vacillé les protections de l'institut. Il hurla de jouissance, il jouit dans la bouche d'Alec. Alec l'avala le sperme de Magnus, il revint embrassé Magnus. Magnus lécha le sperme qui coulait du menton d'Alec, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau quand Cecily commença à gémir. Ils sourient à cela, Alec se leva et vint prendre Cecily.

\- Qu'est que qu'il a ma puce demanda Alec en prenant Cecily

\- Je pense qu'elle a faim insinue Magnus

\- Je ne pense pas dit Alec en reniflant

Magnus comprit et claqua des doigts en faisant apparaître des couches et de quoi nettoyé les jumeaux, Alec déposa Cecily sur le lit et la changea. Magnus fit disparaître la couche sale,

\- Elle s'est endormi maintenant dit Alec en le couchant prés de son frère

\- Je me demande quelle est son pouvoir à elle remarqua Magnus

\- On le verrait avec le temps quels sont ses pouvoirs dit Alec en se recouchant prés de Magnus

\- Il faut que j'y aille chuchota Magnus en embrassant les cheveux d'Alec

\- Je sais, tu t'es accordé deux jours pour moi et nos enfants mais il faut que tu repartes dans ta dimension pour le géré dit Alec

Magnus ne dit rien mais embrassa Alec avec passion, il se leva.

\- Si tu savais à quels points j'envie de resté prés de toi et nos enfants mais le devoir m'appelle dit Magnus

\- Je sais, fais attention à toi dit Alec

\- Autre chose demanda Magnus amusé

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus en souriant

Alec sourit et Magnus s'approcha de ses enfants, il se pencha et donna chacun un baiser sur le front

\- Je vous aime tout les deux, mes amours dit Magnus

Magnus disparut en laissant Alec seul avec les enfants, Alec commença à somnoler avant de s'endormir en regardant ses enfants. Il se réveilla et vis sa mère en train de bercé doucement sa fille

\- Maman, c'est toi demanda Alec les yeux brouillé de sommeil

\- Oui, chérie tu étais en dormir et elle était réveillé sans pleurer alors je l'ai dans mes bras répondit Maryse en roucoulant

\- Izzy t'a dit comment ils s'appellent demanda Alec

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit mais elle m'a dit que je vais pleurer à la place répondit Maryse confus

\- Tout simplement parce que ta petite-fille s'appelle Cecily Isabelle Lightwood-Bane et ton petit-fils s'appelle Maxwell Raphaël Lightwood-Bane expliqua Alec

Maryse fut émue à l'entente de leur nom, elle lâcha une larme. Elle essuya la larme, et fit un sourire à Alec

\- Ou est papa dit Alec

\- Il arrive, il est partie vérifier quelque point avec l'institut répondit Maryse en berçant Cecily

\- Je vois fit Alec en se levant

\- Je crois que Max est réveillé dit Maryse en regardant dans le berceau

\- Je pense que je dois le changer articula Alec

Alec prit son fils et le mit sur le lit pour le changer, il jeta la couche sale dans la poubelle sous les yeux attentive de sa mère.

\- Où as-tu appris à t'occuper d'un bébé ? demanda Maryse

\- Auprès de toi vu que je te voyais comment faire avec Max répondit Alec

\- Je suis fière de toi Alec dit Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Robert entra dans la salle, il regarda son fils et sa femme en train de parler.

\- Où sont mes petites enfants demanda Robert

\- Ils sont là rigola Maryse en présentant Cecily à Robert

\- Elle est très belle dit Robert en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Merci papa fit Alec en donnant Max à sa mère

\- Tu serais une chasseuse hors paires comme ta grand-mère et ta tante Isabelle décréta Robert

\- Elle le sera, dit Alec

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle demanda Robert

\- Elle s'appelle Cecily Isabelle Lightwood-Bane

\- Un joli nom pour une magnifique petite fille complimenta Robert

\- Et ton petit frère s'appelle Maxwell Raphaël Lightwood –Bane dévoila Alec

Comme Maryse, Robert fut émue. Il vint à coté de Maryse et embrassa le front de son petit fils

\- Lui aussi sera un grand chasseur d'ombre comme son père et son grand-père murmura Robert

\- Comment s'est passé l'accouchement demanda Maryse berçant son petit fils

\- C'est très bien passé, Catarina m'a guérie de toute mes blessures dit Alec

\- Je suis heureuse que tout va bien dit Maryse

Izzy et les autres entraient dans la pièce,

\- Oh non je vous lais prendre mon neveu dans mes bras lamenta Izzy

\- C'est moi qui va prendre Max en premier Izzy dit Jace

\- Tu n'as qu'a prendre Cecily taquina Izzy

Jace jeta un coup d'œil vers Cecily et jura que celle-ci le regarda avec un air narquois, il commença à marmonné des paroles inintelligible. Robert et Maryse étaient confus par l'attitude de Jace,

\- Cecily a régurgitait sur lui ricana Izzy

\- Je vois dit Maryse

Izzy pris Cecily dans ses bras après que son père l'ai confié, Robert en profita pour Max dans ses bras et jouait avec lui.

\- C'est qui hein c'est qui c'est papy roucoula Robert

Alec balançât la tête en voyant son père complètement gaga devant son petit-fils et sa petite- fille, Jace résolut à prendre Cecily.

\- Tonton va t'appendre beaucoup de choses sur les armes, tu vas voir comme ça tu pourras t'entraîner avec les sous-fifres de ton père gloussa Jace

Cecily regarda Jace, Jace lui gloussait avant de froncer les narines.

\- Par l'ange c'est quoi cette odeur demanda Jace de dégoût

\- Je crois qu'elle vienne faire caca dit Alec

Jace fit un regard blasé en regardant Cecily qui lui fit un sourire, Jace donna Cecily pour qu'Alec la change.

\- Je sens que cette gosse va m'en faire voir tout les couleurs prédis Jace

\- Ne dis pas ça, regarde là elle est inoffensive dit Izzy en regardant sa nièce

\- Mouais, il ne faut pas oublier que Magnus est son père marmonna Jace

\- Oh j'allais oublier fit Izzy en sortant dans la pièce

Alec fut curieux ce que sa sœur manigancé, Izzy revient avec un chariot avec un gâteau. Izzy mit le chariot prés d'Alec et lui tendis le couteau,

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je coupe le gâteau demanda Alec

\- Parce que tu es le père de deux merveilleux enfants, normalement il devrait avoir Magnus mais il est occupé à gérer son royaume expliqua Izzy

\- Je croyais que tu allais faire une fête natale dit Alec en confiant Cecily à sa mère

\- Justement vu que pour l'instant tu ne peux pas quitter l'infirmerie pendant un bon moment ben j'ai en profitai pour faire un gâteau répondit Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais je ne pourrais pas manger de gâteau vu que je vais changer Max et les faire manger à tout les deux s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave dit Izzy

Alec coupât le gâteau, Izzy distribua les parts à la grande horreur des autres. Alec changea Max, Maryse l'aidât à nourrir ses enfants sans dévoilé son corps. Alec fit son rôt à Max quand celui-ci fit exploser un autre bibelot, Jace sifflât

\- Maintenant on sait que Max va faire exploser beaucoup de démon rien que en rotant ricana Jace

Clary roula des yeux devant la stupidité de Jace, Alec riait à cela.

\- Et Cecily demanda Maryse en berçant sa petite-fille

\- On ne sait pas encore son pouvoir, ils n'ont pas encore manifesté leur pouvoir expliqua Alec

\- Et toi alors tu n'es plus invincible sans les pouvoirs des jumeaux constata Jace

Alec hocha la tête, Maryse mit Cecily dans le berceau suivie d'Izzy en déposant Max près de sa sœur.

\- C'est drôle, Max avait du mal à s'endormir avec moi et dés que je lui mets près de sa sœur il s'endort dit Izzy

\- Parce qu'ils sont jumeaux, Max a besoin de Cecily comme Cecily a besoin de Max. Dans le futur ses enfants seront inséparable décréta Maryse

\- Je sais tout cela maman dit Alec en regardant le berceau

\- Au moins une chose est sûr, je prédis qu'ils seront parabataï comme toi et moi mais en plus puissant dit Jace en mettant la main sur sa rune

Alec sourit à cela en posant la main sur sa rune de parabataï,

\- Bon tout le monde, il commence à se faire tard et de plus les enfants dorment donc on va laisser Alec se reposait dit Maryse

\- Je vais rester avec Alec en cas où pour les enfants prévins Jace

\- D'accord dit Maryse en sortant

Jace s'allongea prés d'Alec, Alec remercia Jace d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse réveillé dans la nuit pour te demander d'aller me cherché un bocal de cornichon demanda Alec amusé

\- Non, c'est parce tes hormone était au plafond donc je supportais toute tes caprices répondit Jace

\- Les enfants vont beaucoup de te faire des caprices confia Alec

Jace soupira amusé en regardant Alec qui lui sourit complice avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, Jace regarda son frère dormir et ramena la couverture sur lui. Il se leva pour vérifier les bébés dans le berceau. Il vit que ceux-là dormaient poings fermé, il sourit à cela. Cecily ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jace un instant avant d'être entouré d'un bouclier en protégeant elle et son frère, puis elle se rendormit en faisant disparaître le bouclier. Jace resta interloqué,

\- Elle a fait cela inconsciemment dit Magnus en apparaissant

\- Tu as tout vu demanda Jace

\- Oui dit Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille

\- Donc elle a pouvoir défensive demanda Jace

\- Pas tout à fais, elle a d'autre pouvoir inconnu, sache une chose Cecily et Max seront très puissant séparé ou pas dévoila Magnus avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix

\- Même avec les runes demanda Jace

\- Même avec les runes, ils seront beaucoup craints que se soit dans le monde Shadowhunter ou dans le monde des démons, décréta Magnus

\- Et bien c'est rassurant de savoir que mon neveu et ma nièce seront puissant gloussa Jace

\- Ils vont nous surprendre beaucoup dit Magnus en caressant le visage de ses enfants

Jace fit la tendresse dans les yeux de Magnus, il regarda Alec discrètement qui dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais une chose au début quand tu es venue réclamer Alec par ton contrat que tu as passé avec l'ancêtre d'Alec, je ne voulais pas qu'un démon supérieur lui fasse du mal. Mais quand il est tombé amoureux de toi et quand j'ai vu qu'il était heureux avec toi, j'ai compris malgré que tu sois un démon tu reste avant tout un ange. Je t'en remercie de faire le bonheur d'Alec confia Jace

\- Je t'en remercie mais sache que le bonheur de ton frère passe avant toute chose et maintenant ce sont mes enfants et ton frère qui compte dit Magnus

Jace hocha la tête,

\- Tu vas repartir ou tu vas rester demanda Jace

\- Je vais repartir, je te les confie dit Magnus en disparaissant

Jace hocha la tête, et revint dormir prés d'Alec. Il ramena la couverture sur Alec qui s'était glissé et puis s'endormit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pense-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la chasse d'Alec et la tentative de Kidnapping des jumeaux. Bisous glacé.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Marine 62 : Oui, Jace s'investi beaucoup pour Alec et vice versa, les jumeaux vont beaucoup surprendre tout le monde peut-être que je mettrai leur enfance dans le fic et leur adolescent.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec lisait un rapport de l'institut en jetant un coup d'œil devant lui, avant de retourné dans son boulot. Jace entra dans le bureau,

\- Eh Alec beugla Jace

Alec lui fit signe de se taire, il pointât le doigt devant lui. Jace tourna la tête et vis un berceau où les jumeaux dormaient dedans,

\- Oups désolé dit Jace doucement

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Je voulais te dire qu'il y une activité démoniaque enregistré dans le Queens, on a besoin ton aval dit Jace

\- D'accord, vous avez mon aval et je viens avec vous dit Alec en se levant

\- Mais Alec et les jumeaux, qui va les gardé à ta place demanda Jace

\- C'est moi qui va garder les jumeaux fit Magnus en apparaissant derrière Alec

\- Tu as ta réponse Jace dit Alec

\- Et si les jumeaux ont faim demanda Jace

Magnus claqua des doigts et des biberons apparu sur le bureau avec des couches et des langes pour bébé, Alec s'avança vers le berceau. Il embrassa ses deux enfants sur le front avant d'embrasser chastement Magnus,

\- Prends soin de nos enfants, dit Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mais par contre fais attention à toi sur le terrain conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord mon amour dit Alec

\- Bon Alec, on y va même si je suis réticent à l'idée que tu viens alors que les jumeaux sont en bas âge dit Jace

\- Jace soupira Alec

Jace lui tapota l'épaule avant de sortir, Alec regarda Magnus en lui hochant la tête. Magnus lu répondit en faisant la même chose. Alec entra dans la sale d'armes et attrapa une larme séraphique en pleine vol de la part d'Izzy, Alec prit son arc et ses flèches. Il passa sa stèle sur ses flèches et suivie Jace et Izzy pour la mission, ils se dirigeaient vers le Queens

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été en mission ensemble s'exclama Izzy excitée

\- Ouais, et moi de sortir pour faire des missions parce que crois –moi resté cloîtré dans une salle à lire ou dormir ce n'est pas marrant grommela Alec

\- Ou bouffer un bocal de cornichons à toi tout seul plaisanta Jace

\- C'est vrai et je peux vous dire que je commençais à craquer tellement que je m'ennuyais soupira Alec

\- Mais tu ne regrette pas d'avoir tombé enceinte demanda Izzy

\- Ça pas le moindre du monde au contraire sentir ton enfant en toi c'est tellement merveilleux s'extasia Alec

Izzy et Jace regardent Alec s'extasiait comme ça, ils entendirent un hurlement d'un démon. Ils s'entre-regardaient avant de foncé et tuer les démons. Alec grimaça de douleur en passant sa stèle sur la rune de guérison, il fusilla Jace du regard. Jace riait en silence mais en grimaçant de douleur lui aussi,

\- Alors le mur et toi vous êtes toujours amoureux à ce que je vois dit Jace

\- La faute à qui grogna Alec

\- Ben le démon répondit Jace en haussant les épaules

\- On rentre avant que je commette un fratricide sur place dit Alec en soupirant de colère

\- Alec, mon frère je suis désolé dit Jace en attrapant Alec dans ses bras

\- Jace, lâche-moi dit Alec

Jace tenait Alec dans ses bras avant de le lâché en sentant l'humidité sur le t-shirt d'Alec, Alec grimaça en mettant sa veste.

\- Euh Alec, est ce que c'est que je pense demanda Jace

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis pressé de rentrer à l'institut répondit Alec

Ils rentraient à l'institut, Alec se dirigeait vers le bureau avant de rentrer. Il trouva Magnus les pieds sur le bureau,

\- Alors la mission dit Magnus

\- Ça été mais par contre les enfants ont déjà pris leur lait demanda Alec

\- Non pas encore pourquoi demanda Magnus

\- J'ai des monté de lait répondit Alec en s'approchant des jumeaux

Comme un signal, Max se réveilla et commença à pleurer, Alec enleva son t-shirt. Il prit Max dans ses bras, Max chercha un instant le téton avant de prendre le téton d'Alec. Alec sourit en voyant cela, Magnus s'avança et pris Alec par la taille en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec. Magnus regarda le berceau et vis Cecily les regardait sans pleurer, Magnus se détacha d'Alec. Il prit Cecily dans ses bras,

\- Ma princesse est réveillée dit Magnus

Cecily gloussait doucement avant de mettre sa main dans sa bouche, Magnus lui embrassa sur le front. Max termina de boire son lait,

\- Tu peux faire retirer son rôt à Max demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr dit Magnus

\- Tiens prends Max, je vais nourrir Cecily fit Alec

Ils firent échange d'enfants, Alec nourrissais Cecily pendant que Magnus fit son rôt à Max. Izzy déboulait dans le bureau, elle croisa Magnus

\- Oh Jace m'a prévenu que tu étais ici dit Izzy

\- J'étais venu voir mes enfants répondit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs je pourrais les à voir dans mes bras demanda Izzy excitée

\- Prends Max dans tes bras parce que Cecily n'a pas encore finis de téter répondit Alec en faisant téter Cecily

\- D'accord accepta Izzy

Magnus donna Max à Izzy, Izzy roucoulait avec Max en lui faisant des papouilles dans le cou. Max lâcha des gloussements à cela et des sourires, Cecily avait stoppé de téter en regardant son jumeau dans les bras d'Izzy. Elle retourna à boire comme si rien n'était sous le regard amusé d'Alec et de Magnus, après avoir téter Cecily tendit la main vers Magnus.

\- Eh bien ma princesse veut que je lui fasse son rôt sourit Magnus

Magnus prit Cecily et lui fait son rôt, Cecily fit un rôt en faisant exploser un bibelot du bureau.

\- On dirait que Cecily aussi peut faire exploser des objets en rotant remarqua Alec en souriant

\- C'est très intéressant dit Magnus en souriant à son tour

\- Comme dit Jace, ils vont faire beaucoup de dégât parmi les démons rigola Izzy en berçant Max

\- J'y hâte de voir cela ricana Magnus avec fierté

Alec et Izzy sourirent à la remarque de Magnus, Izzy déposa Max après celui-ci s'est endormis dans les bras de sa tante. Elle prit Cecily dans ses bras et joua avec elle,

\- Cecily est ton portrait craché Alec complimenta Izzy

\- Tu le pense demanda Alec

\- Elle a les mêmes yeux et les cheveux que toi dit Izzy

\- C'est vrai que Cecily est sa version féminin renchérit Magnus

Alec vint à coté de Cecily et l'embrassa sur le front, elle sourit à son père. Il lui caressa le visage avec amour,

\- Il faute que j'aille maintenant mais je reviendrais plus tard fit Magnus

\- A plus tard, fais attention à toi conseilla Alec

\- Je sais autre chose suggéra Magnus amusé

\- Nous t'aimons avoua Alec en souriant

\- Je sais souris Magnus

Magnus embrassa Cecily et Max avant d'embrasser langoureusement Alec sous le regard amusé d'Izzy, Magnus disparut.

\- Combien de temps Catarina t'as dit pour le temps il faut attendre pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Magnus demanda Izzy avec un sourire narquoisement

\- Deux ou trois semaine le temps que mon corps se remette de l'accouchement et que tout redevient normal expliqua Alec

\- C'est pour ça que Magnus et toi vous êtes sur les nerfs et tendu vu que vous attendez comprit Izzy

Alec rougit à cela sous le ricanement moqueur d'Izzy, elle déposa Cecily dans le berceau après que celle-ci s'endormi.

\- Après le lendemain de mon accouchement, disons que je lui fais une fellation avoua Alec rouge

\- Et depuis cela vous n'avez rien fait demanda Izzy

Alec fit non de la tête, il regarda les jumeaux dans leur berceau. Izzy comprit la raison pourquoi ils ne peuvent faire des choses intimes sans passé à l'acte,

\- Si tu veux, quand tu penseras que ton corps ait suffisamment récupéré. Je pourrais surveiller les jumeaux pour toi pendant que toi et Magnus vous retrouver un peu seul ensemble proposa Izzy

\- Tu seras prêt à les garder pour moi répéta Alec

\- Oui rien que pour ton bonheur je suis prêt à garder ma nièce et mon neveu confia Izzy

\- Moi aussi je pourrais les garder si ça te permet te tirer ton coups enfin je veux dire que Magnus tire son coup avec toi beugla Jace

Alec frappa la tête de Jace et en lui faisant signe que les jumeaux dormait dans le berceau, Jace fit un grimace d'excuses.

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

\- Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas réveillé parce que je te jure que j'aurai t'étranglé sur place menaça Alec

\- Calme mec, tu es vraiment à cran remarqua Jace

\- Jace, je suis juste fatigué parce que mes enfants réclament à manger chaque nuit avant de se rendormir de plus je ne me suis pas encore envoyé en l'air avec Magnus depuis une semaine débita Alec en une traite

\- Wow, tu vas te calmais doucement, et tu sais quoi tu vas aller te reposer tranquillement pour le moment. Laisse nous gérer les jumeaux proposa Izzy

\- Je ne peux pas j'ai des rapports à finir dit Alec

\- Laisse-moi faire les rapports dit Jace

\- Mais si ils ont faim demanda Alec

\- On trouvera une solution répondit Izzy en poussant son frère dehors

\- Mais…commença Alec

\- Va dormir ordonna Izzy

Alec se résigna à écouté sa sœur malgré sa réticence, il se dirigeait vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour dormir d'une traite. Il se réveilla en pleine forme, il se dirigeait dans son bureau. Il vit Jace et Izzy roucoulait avec ses enfants,

\- Ils ont été sages demanda Alec en baillant

\- Bien sûr que oui roucoulait Izzy avec Cecily

\- Il fallait juste les changer grimaça Jace horreur

\- Vision d'horreur Jace taquina Alec

\- Bordel on se demande quand ils font pour faire ses choses alors qu'ils ne boivent que du lait s'exclama Jace

\- Nous sommes tous passé par là répondit Alec nonchalamment

\- Maintenant on comprend pourquoi Valentin était un peu déconcerté envers Jonathan et toi rappliqua Izzy

\- Je pense aussi réfléchis Jace

Max commença à pleurer en regardant Alec et Cecily se mit couiner elle aussi en regardant son père,

\- Ils ont faim dit Alec en prenant Max dans ses bras

\- Pourquoi tu prends Max en premier demanda Jace curieux

\- Parce que Max est impatient pour la téter au contraire de Cecily mais parfois c'est l'inverse expliqua Alec en donnant Max la téter

Jace hocha la tête, Cecily regarda son père nourrir son jumeau quand ses yeux se mirent à luire faiblement. Max arrêta de tété et regarder Cecily pendant quelque minute, ils se jaugeaient du regard avant que Max retourne téter

\- Qu'est que qu'il vient de passé demanda Jace

\- Ce n'est rien ça arrive de temps en temps dit Alec

\- Tu nous explique demanda Izzy curieuse

\- Cecily fit jouait de ses pouvoirs sur Max mais je ne sais ce qu'elle fait mais ça attire l'attention de Max pendant un moment racontât Alec

\- Magnus s'est tout cela demanda Jace

Alec hocha la tête, Max termina de téter. Alec donna à Jace pour que celui-ci fasse tirer son rôt, il prit Cecily à son tour qui téter tout de suite.

\- Quand il te tête comme ça, c'est comment demanda Izzy

\- C'est agréable et un soulagement parce que le montée de lait que j'aie ça fait hyper mal crois-mois, j'ai crus que je vais les donner le biberon soupira Alec

Izzy sourit de soutien à son frère, Cecily arrêta de téter. Alec donna fit son rôt à Cecily, l'alarme de l'institut sonna subitement qui fit sursauté les jumeaux qui gémissait de peur.

\- Jace regarde ce qui se passe ordonna Alec en calmant sa fille

\- D'accord répondit Jace en sortant après donné son neveu à Izzy

Raj entra et demanda Izzy de venir vite, Izzy mit son neveu dans le berceau qui s'est calmé

\- Je reviens vite dit Izzy en suivant Raj

Alec mit sa fille dans le berceau, il les caressa avec amour. Il sentit un vent fort dans son bureau, il regarda et vis un portail ouvert. Il fut projeté contre le mur, il vit l'ancien inquisiteur avec un sorcier avec lui.

\- Comment on se retrouve dit l'ancien inquisiteur en souriant hypocrite

\- Toi, cracha Alec

\- En ce qui paraît tu as mis au monde des abominations au monde pesta l'ancien inquisiteur

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux menaça Alec en se relevant

Il voulut se jeter sur l'ancien inquisiteur quand il fut immobilisé par le sorcier, il lutta pour s'en libérer de l'emprise du sorcier alors que l'ancien inquisiteur s'approcha du berceau.

\- Deux pour le prix d'un et bien ton démon t'a bien culbuté on dirait cracha l'ancien avec véhémence

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mes enfants menaça Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais les tuer mais les élever à ma manière pour qu'ils soient des armes de guerres pour ma vengeance de ce que vous avez causé vociféra l'ancien

\- Non fit Alec

\- Ton fils deviendra une machine à tuer que je vais élever alors que ta fille deviendra peut-être mon esclave sexuelle dans mes vieux jours ou je servirai d'elle en la prostituant expliqua l'ancien avec un sourire pervers

Alec se débattit avec plus de force à l'emprise exerçait par le sorcier,

\- Magnus criait Alec

\- Tu peux appeler autant que tu veux ton amant, il ne viendra pas vu que mon sorcier ici présent l'as bloqué avec un sort dévoila l'ancien

Alec voulut arrêter l'ancien inquisiteur de prendre ses enfants, l'ancien inquisiteur se pencha pour prendre Max. Max ouvrit les yeux fit luire ses yeux ce qui fit projeta l'ancien inquisiteur contre le bureau qui se renversa par terre, sous le bruit Cecily ouvrit les yeux et déclencha son bouclier. Max regarda le sorcier et cligna des yeux ce qui fit perdre le sorcier son pouvoir exerçait sur Alec, l'ancien inquisiteur se leva sonné et regarda le sorcier qui essayait de d'immobiliser Alec à nouveau

\- Immobilise –le ordonna l'ancien inquisiteur

\- Je n'arrive pas paniqua le sorcier

\- Mes enfants se sont protégé et m'a libéré et maintenant je vais te tuer ce que tu as fait à ma famille et à t'en prendre à mes enfants dit Alec la haine dans les yeux

Alec prit le col de l'ancien inquisiteur et le frappa dans le visage, il le frappa avant que l'inquisiteur riposte à son tour en repoussant Alec. Jace et Izzy accourait dans le bureau ce qui fit distrait Alec ce qui permit l'ancien inquisiteur et le sorcier de s'échappé dans un portail, Alec se précipitât vers ses enfants, Cecily abaissa son champs de force avant de se rendormir épuisé en protégeant elle et son frère. Max fit la même chose que Cecily s'endormit à son tour,

\- Merci mes amours d'avoir protégé papa murmura Alec en les embrassant plusieurs

\- Putain jura Jace en serrant les poings

\- C'était un piège répondit Izzy simplement

\- Je le sais vu qu'il avait prévues d'enlever les jumeaux dit Alec

Un portail arriva, Alec se mit devant le berceau tendu avec Izzy et Jace. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Magnus, Magnus était en colère qui faisait vaciller l'électricité de l'institut.

\- Osez me bloquer moi un prince des enfers scandale Magnus

\- Magnus calme-toi, tu vas réveiller les enfants rassura Alec

Magnus se clama un peu mais ses yeux exprimait la colère, Alec lui racontât ce qui s'était passé. Magnus avait serré les poings tellement fort que ses mains blanchissait, il se calma à moitié quand il apprit pour ses enfants. Il vint réconfortait Alec, Jace et Izzy s'éclipsa en les laissant en famille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère d'Alec envers l'enclave et la décision de l'enclave. Bisous glacé.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Marine 62 : Désolé mais ils vont le faire dans l'institut déjà pour être prêt des jumeaux et emmène temps en cas où Izzy et Jace ont besoin d'eux pour les enfants, je pense l'alarme de l'institut va griller pour de bon je crois. XD**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

A la suite de l'attaque de l'ancien inquisiteur, Alec avait envoyé un message de feu à l'enclave pour une audience. Il était furieux que celui-ci voulait s'en prendre à ses enfants, Magnus faisait le va et viens entre sa dimension et sur la terre. Pour plus de sécurité Alec avait décidé d'envoyer les jumeaux dans la dimension avec Magnus quand il était occupé avec l'institut ou par la chasse, Magnus s'occupait des jumeaux le temps qu'Alec reprenne le relais. Jace entra dans le bureau t vis Alec en train de se faire retirer le lait,

\- Ce sont le lait pour les jumeaux pour la dimension de Magnus demanda Jace

\- Oui, Magnus m'a demandé de pomper du lait pour les enfants parce que ils n'en restent pas beaucoup dans la dimension répondit Alec

\- Je vois, les jumeaux nous manquent beaucoup tu sais fit Jace

\- Je sais quand j'aurai terminé de botter le cul de l'enclave qu'il se dépêche de stopper l'ancien inquisiteur, je ne laisserais pas les jumeaux revenir à l'institut décréta Alec en arrêtant de se faire tirer du lait

\- Qu'en pense Magnus ? questionna Jace

\- Si je ne l'avais pas stoppé, Magnus aurait fais brûler l'enclave avec ses pouvoir après l'incident répondit Alec en soupirant de dépit

Jace frémit de peur en pensant ce qu'aurais fait Magnus à l'enclave, un message de feu apparut devant Alec. Il le prit et le lisait,

\- Enfin il me demande audience claqua Alec

\- Et on part quand demanda Jace

\- Disons maintenant vu que la réunion va se déroulé demain à la première heure expliqua Alec en tenant le message

\- Je vais dire à Izzy préviens Jace

\- Et Magnus fit Alec à son tour

Jace sortit du bureau, Alec prépara les biberons pour ses enfants.

\- Magnus appela Alec

Un portail apparut et Magnus ressortit du portail avec deux cosy où il y avait les jumeaux, Alec le rejoins en l'embrassant

\- Tu m'appelais demanda Magnus

\- Oui, l'enclave acceptais ma demande d'audience répondit Alec en embrassant les jumeaux sur le front

Cecily tendit les bras auprès d'Alec, Ale se pencha et pris Sa fille dans ses bras. Magnus regarda la scène,

\- Je viendrais plus tard avec les jumeaux proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr de venir avec les jumeaux demanda Alec

\- Oui je préfère d'aider dans ta quête à trouver cet enflure de vermine qui a osé toucher les enfants d'un prince des enfers cingla Magnus

\- Les enfants, demanda Alec

\- Ils seront avec nous prés de moi je te le jure dit Magnus en prenant Max dans ses bras

Alec s'approcha avec Cecily pour mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Izzy entra dans le bureau et vis Magnus est présent avec les enfants, elle en profita pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras

\- Tu sais que tu as manqué à ta tante hein roucoula Izzy en faisant des papouilles à Max

Max riant sous les papouilles d'Izzy, Cecily se réveilla et regarda son frère avant de regarda son père en mettant la main dans sa bouche et une autre accrochait à son t-shirt. Alec déboutonna sa chemise pour permettre à Cecily de téter,

\- Tu comprends vite quand elle a faim remarqua Izzy

\- Elle fait toujours cela pour prévenir qu'elle a faim par contre Max il geint expliqua Magnus

Alec nourrissais Cecily pendant que Magnus faisait disparaît les biberons, Jace entra dans la pièce et vola Max des bras d'Izzy. Lui aussi roucoulait avec Max,

\- Qui est le neveu de son oncle hein qui sera un grand chasseur comme son oncle roucoulait Jace en jouant avec Max

\- Jace, il faudra que tu me donne Max pour que je le nourrisse et tu pourrais prendre Cecily en lui faisant son rôt dit Alec en regardant Max

Jace regarda Cecily, elle regarda Jace en arrêtant de téter. Un peu de lait coulait de son menton, elle lui sourit narquoisement avant de reprendre sa téter sans quitter Jace du regard.

\- Je crois que Izzy va prendre Cecily pour faire tirer son rôt trembla Jace peur

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un bébé se moqua Izzy

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle est la fille de Magnus rétorqua Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle te ferra rien ricana Magnus

Mouais je sens que cette gosse va m'en faire baver soupira Jace en passant Max à Magnus

Alec confia Cecily dans les bras de Jace, Jace fit essayer tirer son rôt. Cecily régurgita son lait sur le t-shirt de Jace, elle fit un sourire édentée à Jace

\- Ce gosse me déteste lamenta Jace

Tout le monde rigola à la lamentation de Jace, après cet interlude ils se rendirent à Idris. Alec portât Cecily dans ses bras alors que Magnus portait Max dans ses bras en faisant flottant leur cosy dans les airs, quand ils rentrèrent dans le manoir. Ils virent Maryse donnait du thé à Robert,

\- Bonjour maman dit Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri fit Maryse en laissant la théière sur place

Maryse vint prendre Max dans ses bras en le cajolant, Robert se leva et pris Cecily dans ses bras en la cajolant lui aussi. Les deux bébés gloussaient devant les attentions de leurs grands-parents, Alec et les autres regardaient Maryse et Robert se transformaient en grands-parents gâteaux.

\- Est-ce que les enfants ont eu des séquelles demanda Maryse en faisant des papouilles à son petit-fils

\- Non maman leurs pouvoirs les ont protégé dit Alec avec fierté

\- En tout cas je vais aussi mettre la pression sur l'enclave qu'ils prennent leur responsabilité pour l'ancien inquisiteur cingla Robert en berçant Cecily

\- Oui, maman et papa est ce que je peux récupérer les enfants c'est l'heure de les changer fit Alec

\- Je vais m'occuper ne t'inquiète pas, n'oublie pas que j'ai eu trois enfant donc je sais encore m'occuper d'un bébé répondit Maryse en allant dans la salle de bains avec Max

\- Mais maman fit Alec prit au dépourvus

Magnus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec,

\- Laissez les s'en occuper et profitons rien que tout les deux proposa Magnus d'un ton suggestif

\- Tu as raison, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu de temps seul tout le deux, mais je resté avec les enfants dit Alec

Magnus as raison allez vous promenez tout les deux, on va gérer les jumeaux n'est ce pas que tu vas rester avec ton papy gloussait Robert envers sa petite-fille

\- D'accord mais pour leur donner la téter dit Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts, Alec regarda Magnus qui lui sourit

\- Les biberons de lait que tu as tire sont dans la cuisine pour eux donc on peut aller maintenant demanda Magnus amusé

\- S'il y a un problème vous nous appelle tout de suite suggéra Alec

\- Oui Alec, ne t'en fais pas on contrôle tout va t'amuser avec Magnus ordonna Izzy

\- Et n'en profitait pas pour désactiver les tours parce que l'alarme de l'institut est devenu détraqué après ta grossesses beugla Jace

Alec sortit avec Magnus rouge comme une pivoine, Magnus ouvrit un portail et l'emmena au royaume des fées. Alec s'extasia encore une fois devant le spectacle, Magnus l'amena à leurs arbre où ils avaient fais l'amour. Alec rougissait à ce souvenir ce qui n'échappa à Magnus,

\- Tu t'en souviens comment tu cris sous mes assauts susurra Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus, il s'avança vers Magnus et l'embrassa. Ils s'assoyaient aux pieds de l'arbre, Alec avait son dos collé au torse de Magnus qui lui grignotait le cou,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Veux-tu m'épouser proposa Alec

Magnus se figea net, Alec tourna la tête vers lui en rougissant.

\- Oublie ça ce n'est rien je disais ça comme cela bafouilla Alec rouge en détournant la tête

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Alec tourna la tête vers Magnus, il écarquille les yeux.

\- Quoi hésita Alec

\- Je t'ai dit oui répéta Magnus

\- Tu veux m'épouser fit Alec timide

\- Oui, je veux t'épousé petit nephilims répondit Magnus

Alec se tourna complètement pour enlaçait Magnus, Magnus le serrait fort. Alec l'embrassa avec ferveur, Magnus glissât sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec pour jouer avec sa langue. Alec gémit de plaisir,

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour baiser ou pas demanda Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu Catarina depuis l'accouchement mais dés qu'elle me donnera le feu vert, on laissera les enfants avec mes parents comme ça on passera toute la journée à s'envoyer en l'air suggéra Alec

\- J'ai hâte chuchota Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur, Alec embrassa Magnus dans le cou et passa sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Alec déboutonna sa chemise et l'embrassa de partout, il déboucla le pantalon de Magnus. Il prit le membre semi-érigé de Magnus et commença à le masturber, Magnus étouffa un gémissement de plaisirs.

\- Alec gémis Magnus

Alec souris avant de prendre le membre en bouche, il en profita pour jouer avec les testicules de Magnus. Magnus bascula sa tête de plaisir, il posa sa main sur la tête d'Alec.

\- Putain Alec cria Magnus sous le plaisir

Magnus laissa échapper son pouvoir qui fit exploser l'écorce de l'arbre, il jouit dans la bouche d'Alec qui l'avala le tout. Alec vint l'embrasser avec érotisme

\- Tu as été bien audacieux ce soir fit Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je sais mais je voulais te faire plaisir lâcha Alec rouge

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, il passa sa main sous la chemise d'Alec. Alec soupira d'aise, Magnus passa la main sur son torse au niveau de ses téton quand il sentit un liquide coulait sur sa main. Magnus rompit son baiser pour regarder Alec,

\- Je suis désolé pour ça s'excusa Alec

Magnus lécha sa main plein de lait maternelle sous les yeux rougissant d'Alec,

\- Tu as bon goût mon petit nephilims dit Magnus en léchant ses doigts

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, j'envie de voir les enfants soupira Alec

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiète ce qui se passe ajouta Magnus

\- On y va, j'ai peur pour les enfants lança Alec

\- Tu parlais des enfants, je croyais que tu parlais d'Idris car à ce niveaux avec les jumeaux ça ne m'étonnerais pas que les jumeaux le fassent sauter la ville avec leur pouvoir énuméra Magnus

\- Tu me fais marcher, les jumeaux sont encore trop petit pour faire ça hein persuada Alec

Magnus haussa les épaules pour taquina Alec, il le frappa doucement en colère mais l'embrassa chastement. Magnus fit un portail dans le manoir, Alec vit sa sœur les attendait

\- Où est les enfants interrogea Alec

\- Ils sont avec maman et papa dans leur chambre renseigna Izzy

\- Est-ce que tout allait mieux s'adressa Alec

\- Oui Alec tout va bien ils ont pris leur bain, pris leur biberon, fit leur rôt e maintenant ils dorment avec les parents et sur ce bonne nuit confia Izzy qui montât dans sa chambre

\- Bonne nuit répondit Alec penaud

\- On va se coucher proposa Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et montât dans sa chambre avec Magnus, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Il se leva et vis que Magnus était déjà levé, il descendit après s'être préparé. Il vit sa mère cajolait Cecily alors que son père balançait Max dans les airs, il sourit à cela.

\- Bonjour tout le monde souhaita Alec

\- Bonjour Alec répondit Maryse sans détourner de sa petite-fille

Robert lui hocha la tête sans lui aussi détourné la tête, Alec balançât la tête en voyant ses parents complètement gaga devant les jumeaux. Izzy et Jace arrivaient

\- On dirait que nos parents sont raide dingues de leurs petit enfants ricana Jace

\- On dirait oui rigola Alec à son tour

\- Alec as-tu finis ton petit déjeuner parce que Cecily a faim, il n'y a plus de biberon que tu as laissé s'écria Maryse

\- Emmène-là je vais la nourrir souris Alec amusé

Maryse amena sa petite-fille pour son fils, Alec fit téter Cecily sous les yeux émerveillais de Maryse.

\- Elle est trop lapinou fit Maryse avec une voix enfantine

\- Maman laisse la téter s'exclama Alec amusé

\- Fils ingrat, je vais voir l'autre homme de ma vie après toi et Jace ainsi que ton père s'exclama Maryse hautaine

Maryse prit Max dans ses bras après l'avoir réclamée avec son mari, les deux roucoulaient devant Max qui appréciait d'avoir l'attention pour lui.

\- Maman tu pourrais les garder encore un peu, j'ai la réunion avec l'enclave dit Alec après s'être occupé de ses enfants

\- Pas de souci vas-y répondit Maryse gloussant avec son petit fils

Alec leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Izzy et Jace, ils se rendirent avec Robert qui est devenu le nouveau inquisiteur. Robert était réticent de laisser ses petit enfants avec sa femme, il voulait les emmener avec eux à la réunion sous les regards amusé de la fratrie. Toute le monde se plaça à sa place, Jia débuta la séance en tapant de son marteau

\- Mr Lightwood vous avez demandé une audience auprès de l'enclave est exact interrogea Jia

\- Oui c'est au sujet de l'ancien inquisiteur lança Alec

\- Quelle est le problème demanda Jia

\- Le problème est que l'ancien inquisiteur court toujours dehors, il s'en est pris à l'institut de New-York, il a voulut enlever mes enfants sous mes yeux alors je demande où en est l'enquête et qu'est que vous faite réprimanda Alec

\- Je comprends votre désarroi mais l'enquête se révèle aucune information où il est informa Jia

\- Peut-être que vos hommes se permet de glander vociféra Alec

\- Alexander Lightwood n'oubliez pas à qui vous adressé s'exclama un membre du conseil

\- Toi la veille la ferme parce que ce n'est pas toi ni vous d'ailleurs a failli perdre ses enfants sous vos yeux, vous croyez que nous sommes que des bon petit soldats qui doit obéir sans discuter. Mais sachez une chose nous sommes des mortelle qui a émotions cracha Alec

\- Calme-toi rassura Izzy

\- Mon fils a raison, ça fait des mois que la recherche au sujet du traître stagne, c'est comme si nous avons une taupe parmi nous qui fait stagnait l'enquête déclara Robert

\- Vous nous accusé s'écria un membre du conseil

\- Non que vous bougé les choses beugla Jace

\- Jace a raison on veut justice soit faite réclama Izzy

\- Bien l'inquisiteur a posé son aval pour faire avancer l'enquête et je suis du même avis qu'eux parce que normalement ce traître doit pourrir dans la cité des os imposa Jia

Les membres du conseil acquiesçaient la demande d'Alec, Jia déclara que d'ici le mois prochain si ils n'ont pas trouvé le traître Alec aurait la possibilité de demander à Magnus de le cherché.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez –vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la taupe et moment chaud entre Magnus et Alec. Bisous Glacé.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Marine 62 : Il y aura des lapins qui vont tiré leur coup XD**

 **Marie 3000 : Ils sont des lapins peut-être qu'ils vont se retrouvé avec 4 enfants d'un seul coup**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec était rentré d'Idris avec tout le monde, il avait demandé à Magnus d'enquêté de son coté pour en savoir plus sur la taupe qui avertissait le traître au sujet de l'enclave. Les jumeaux étaient de retour à l'institut, Jace et Izzy se relayait les rôles pour surveiller les jumeaux parfois le temps qu'Alec se repose ou avait des rendez-vous avec le monde obscurs. Alec était en train se faire tirer du lait pour les jumeaux en cas où il sortirait, quand Max geint dans le berceau. Alec se précipita sur Max qui pleura,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon amour, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin demanda Alec

Max pleura une bonne minute avant de se rendormir dans les bras d'Alec, Alec l'embrassa sur le front. Izzy entra dans le bureau,

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Izzy

\- Max avait fait juste un cauchemar, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Catarina a envoyé un message de feu pour te dire que tu as rendez-vous avec elle pour un contrôle pour savoir si tu as repris après l'accouchement décréta Izzy

\- D'accord et c'est quand le rendez-vous avec Catarina renseigna Alec en berçant Max

\- C'est après demain que tu as rendez- vous avec elle chez elle, elle t'envoie son adresse sur ton téléphone dit Izzy

\- C'est ok, par contre est ce que tu pourrais garder les jumeaux pour proposa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demandé tu sais que bien que je ferrai tout pour mon neveu et ma nièce souris Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas dit Izzy en caressant la tête de Max

Alec sourit en regardant Izzy embrassait Max sur le front sans le réveillé, il plaça doucement Max dans le berceau près de Cecily. Cecily se réveilla en regardant Alec avant de rendormir, Izzy caressa le visage de Cecily.

\- Maman m'a dit que Cecily ressemblerait à notre ancêtre Cecily Herondale qui s'est marié avec Gabriel Lightwood dit Izzy

\- Je sais et elle sera très belle quand elle sera grande s'extasia Alec

\- Elle ferra tourné la tête à beaucoup de garçon avec sa beauté taquina Izzy

\- Je sais, elle sera comme sa tante mais pour les garçons ce sera Magnus qui s'occupera en les envoyant dans la dimension ricana Alec

\- Les pauvres, sourit Izzy

Alec se dirigeait vers son bureau pour continuer les rapports de l'institut, Izzy laissât son frère à ses rapports. Alec fit les rapports quand Magnus arriva dans le bureau,

\- Bonjour mon petit nephilims chuchota Magnus pour ne pas réveillé les jumeaux

\- Hé mon amour dit Alec en l'embrassant chastement

\- Nos enfants dorment fit Magnus

\- Oui ils dorment juste Max qui s'est réveillé en pleurs parce que il a fait un cauchemar mais sinon ça va affirma Alec

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

Alec se leva et vint mettre ses bras autour de Magnus, Magnus posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Ça peut aller affirma Alec

Magnus lui brossa la joue avant de l'embrassait avec ferveur, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassent pendant un bon moment avant de ses éparer pour reprendre leur souffle, Magnus vint grignoter le cou d'Alec

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi souffla Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Qu'est ce quémanda Magnus en mordant l'oreille d'Alec

Alec glapit de plaisir, Magnus passa sa main sous la chemise d'Alec pour caresser son torse.

\- Après demain je vais voir Catarina pour m'examiner renseigna Alec

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, je pense que les jumeaux seront ravis d'être avec leur tante et oncle insinua Magnus

Alec frissonna de plaisir sou la voix chaude de Magnus, leur moment de câlin fut interrompus par le couinement de Cecily. Magnus se détacha d'Alec et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras

\- Eh bien ma petit princesse c'est quoi ce gros chagrin demanda Magnus

Cecily arrêta de couinée à la voix de son père et mis la main dans sa bouche, Alec vint vérifier Cecily dans les bras de Magnus

\- Je crois que sa couche est pleine remarqua Alec

\- Je vais la changer fit Magnus en la posant sur le canapé

Magnus l'occupa de changer sa couche, Alec vérifia Max et vis que celui-ci était réveillé. Il en profita pour vérifier sa couche et de le changer,

\- Et voilà mon petit prince tu es tout propre fit Alec

Max s'acharna sur la chemise d'Alec en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait faim, Alec déboutonna sa chemise et le fit téter Max. Magnus joua avec Cecily le temps qu'Alec nourrissait Max, Alec regarda cela en souriant

\- Tu sais que Izzy m'a dit tout à l'heure lança Alec

\- Quoi donc interrogea Magnus

\- Elle m'a dit que Cecily ferra beaucoup de tête quand elle sera grande taquina Alec

\- C'est vrai ma princesse sera très belle voire magnifique quand elle sera grande et il y aura beaucoup garçon qui vont rejoindre ma salle de torture menaça Magnus

Alec gloussait devant le comportement de papa poule de Magnus, Max arrêta de téter en regardant Alec

\- Mais toi aussi tu ferras tourner la tête mon petit prince gloussait Alec

Max sourit avant de téter à nouveau, il termina de téter et Alec fit tirer son rôt. Magnus amena Cecily pour Alec, Alec la fit téter à son tour, Magnus joua avec Max en le berçant doucement. Dan un endroit secret, L'ancien inquisiteur attendait en faisant les cents pas, un ombre arriva dans l'endroit où était l'ancien inquisiteur.

\- Enfin tu es là, tu es en retard réfuta l'ancien inquisiteur

\- Désolé mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que personne ne me suivent pas dit l'inconnu

\- Je vois comment ça se présence interrogea le traître

\- Disons qu'à cause de votre attaque sur l'institut, Alec a redoublé d'efforts pour te retrouvé après avoir voulu enlever ses enfants expliqua l'inconnu

\- Cette tapette ne voulait pas que je prenne ses enfant, j'aurais fais d'eux des armes de guerre et des pantins enfin peut être pour le garçon parce que la fille j'avais l'intention de m'en servir pour autre chose insinua l'ancien inquisiteur avec un sourire pervers

\- Robert a approuvé qu'on accélère l'enquête, j'essaye de faire de ralentir l'enquête mais en ce moment l'enclave a un doute sur un potentiel taupe renseigna l'inconnu

\- Essaye de faire capoter l'enquête ordonna le traître

\- Ce que je fais mais il faudra du temps pour cela répondit l'inconnu

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais arrête l'enquête ordonna le traître

L'inconnu sort en laissant l'ancien inquisiteur seul dans l'endroit isolé,

\- Bientôt je prendrais ma revanche sur toi Alexander Lightwood jura le traître

Alec était dans l'appartement de Catarina, celle-ci l'ausculta.

\- Tu as repris ton entraînement demanda Catarina sur un ton professionnel

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Bien est ce que tu nourris les jumeaux au sein demanda Catarina

\- Oui, mais je pense arrêter quand ils auront 3 mois expliqua Alec

\- Et ils ont quel âge demanda Catarina

\- Pour l'instant ils ont 3 semaine pour le moment répondit Alec

\- D'accord, maintenant je vais regarder si tout est en ordre dit Catarina

Alec hocha la tête et retira son pantalon et caleçon, il laissa Catarina l'ausculté. Alec fut mal à l'aise se retrouvait à moitié nu devant une femme, Catarina recula en retirant ses gants

\- C'est bon tu peux te rhabiller dit Catarina

\- Alors demanda Alec en se rhabillant

\- C'est parfait, tu peux reprendre une sexualité normal mais par contre si tu veux d'autre enfants il faudrait que tu viens me voir entendu persuada Catarina

Alec hocha la tête et remercia Catarina en la serrant dans ses bras, il rentra dans l'institut en souriant. Il entra dans sa chambre et vis Izzy berçait Max alors que Cecily dormait dans son berceau

\- Alors comment s'est passé demanda Izzy

\- Ça va, je peux reprendre une sexualité normal répondit Alec

\- C'est cool, je sais moi et Jace on va garder les enfants. Toi et Magnus vous allait en profitait pour être tout les deux proposa Izzy

\- Je voudrais mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien de nous éloigner des enfants réfuta Alec

\- S'il te plait Alec supplia Izzy

Alec soupira longuement et accepta le marché d'Izzy, Izzy prit les enfants et partit avant de partir avec eux en souhaitant Alec de bien s'amusé.

\- Magnus appela Alec

Magnus apparut devant Alec, Magnus n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Alec sauta sur lui en l'embrassant. Magnus répondit à son baiser, il le poussa sur son lit. Alec arracha la chemise de Magnus d'un brin urgence, Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nus. Alec fit bascula Magnus en l'embrassant avant de venir grignoter son torse pour arriver vers son membre dressé, il le prit en bouche ce qui arracha Magnus en râle de plaisir. Alec continua de léché le sexe de Magnus, avant de se redressa pour embrassé Magnus avec sauvagerie. Magnus bascula Alec en le plaquant sur le lit, Magnus embrassa le torse d'Alec. Il grignota les tétons avant de sentir le lait d'Alec sur sa langue, il but un peu le lait avant de descendre vers le membre d'Alec pour le masturbé en le prenant en bouche. Alec cria de plaisir, Magnus fit glissa un doigt en le faisant frappe la prostate d'Alec. Il en rajouta deux autres en le faisant coulisser assez fort en Alec,

\- S'il te plait…Viens…Ah…en moi supplia Alec

Magnus retira ses doigts en Alec, il se présenta devant l'entrée d'Alec. Il le pénétra en un coup sec, ils crièrent de soulagement et de plaisir. Magnus ressortit son membre et ré-entra en Alec pour frappé sa prostate, Alec hurla de plaisir en tenant les barreaux de son lit. Magnus martelait sauvagement en Alec,

\- Putain ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas baisé comme ça grinça Magnus sous le plaisirs

Alec répondit en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus embrassa Alec avec fiévreux. Alec griffa Magnus derrière le dos, Magnus lâcha un grognement en continuant de ondulait ses hanches. Ses pouvoirs se manifestaient en faisant détraquer l'alarme de l'institut, dans le bureau Izzy joua avec les jumeaux quand l'alarme se mirent à détraqué qui fit sursauté les jumeaux

\- Ne vous en faite pas mes chéris, ce sont vos pères qui sont en train de jouer au lapin expliqua Izzy en agitant un hochet devant eux

Dans la chambre d'Alec, la température avait grimpé en flèches que la sueur reflétait sur leurs corps à tout les deux. Alec se déversa sur Magnus quand Magnus vint après quelque coups en se déversa à son tour en Alec dans un râle de jouissance, ils étaient essoufflé tout deux. Alec embrassa Magnus dans le cou, Magnus se retira et se mit sur le dos, Alec vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Bordel jura Magnus heureux

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Les enfants soient avec ta sœur ou ton frère pour que tu me saute dessus supposa Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas content demanda Alec en levant la tête

\- Au contraire maintenant mon petit nephilims et si on faisait un tour fit Magnus en basculant Alec sur le lit

Alec écarta les jambes et se frotta contre Magnus, il lui mordit la lobe d'oreille.

\- Je t'attends pour le deuxième round suggéra Alec

Magnus pénétra à nouveau Alec et ondulait ses hanches, Alec gémit de plaisir. Il se mit sur ses chevilles en prenant Alec sur ses genoux, il pénétra Alec encore plus profondément, Alec cria de plaisir encore plus. Alec bougeant ses hanches en crochetant la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrassant, les pouvoirs les entoura à nouveau dans un cocoon. Alec cria de jouissance en même temps que Magnus qui jouit en lui, ils s'effondraient sur lit.

\- Je crois que Jace et les autres vont s'énervé à cause de l'alarme qui devient détraqué à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour plaisanta Alec

\- Je m'en moque royalement le seul souci que j'ai c'est les jumeaux fit Magnus en se retirant d'Alec

Alec grimaça légèrement et regarda Magnus se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, il mata les fesses de Magnus en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, je laisse la porte ouvert si tu veux me rejoindre fit Magnus en rentrant dans la salle de bains

Alec haleta de plaisir, il s'effondra sur son oreiller en souriant. Il s'étira le corps avant d'entendre la douche s'actionnait, il compta mentalement en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il se leva et rejoins Magnus sous la douche, Magnus était en train de rincé ses cheveux quand il vit Alec entrait dans la douche

\- J'ai crus que tu ne viendrais pas dit Magnus en le regardant enta dans la douche

Alec embrassa Magnus sous la douche, Magnus le leva et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche pour le pénétrait encore une fois. Alec riait de plaisir en nouant ses jambes autour de Magnus, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Magnus ondulait sa hanche en Alec. Ses pouvoirs fait éclater l'un des carreaux de la paroi de la douche, Alec se déversa dans la douche alors que Magnus se déversa en lui. Il se retira d'Alec et le fis descendre, ils se douchaient avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Magnus claqua des doigts et ils s'habillaient, Alec sortit de sa chambre en se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Izzy. Il toqua avant d'entré, il vit sa sœur en train de jouer avec sa nièce alors Max dormait tranquillement sur le lit d'Izzy

\- Tiens vous voilà ricana Izzy

Alec roula des yeux en souriant, il vint prendre Cecily dans ses bras. Magnus le rejoignit en prenant doucement Max qui s'était réveillé,

\- Eh mon petit prince fit Magnus

\- Tout allait bien demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai juste changé Max qui a fait caca dans sa couche mais ça va. Cecily n'a pas fait du tout sa sieste c'est tout informa Izzy

\- Je pense qu'elle va dormir un peu plus tard dit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Il faut que j'y aille, le devoir m'appelle dit Magnus en déposant Max dans les bras d'Izzy

\- Tu t'en vas maintenant s'exclama Alec

\- Oui j'étais en train de faire ce que tu m'as dit avant que tu m'appelle répondit Magnus en souriant suggestivement

\- D'ailleurs combien de fois vous l'avez fait questionna Izzy

\- Izzy, surveille tes paroles s'il te plait rougis Alec

Magnus ricana avant d'embrasser Max sur le front, il embrassa Cecily et puis Alec.

\- Je reviendrai ce soir alors attends moi chuchota Magnus

\- Je t'attendrai nu dans le lit répondit Alec sur le même ton

Magnus embrassa à nouveau Alec langoureusement, avant de disparaître.

\- Alors combien de fois vous l'avez fait parce que vu que l'alarme fut détraquée au moins plusieurs fois depuis ta grossesse dit Izzy

\- Izzy soupira Alec

Jace entra dans la chambre d'Izzy,

\- Eh il faudra peut-être penser à réparé l'alarme de l'institut car ça devient un peu chiant là beugla Jace

\- Par l'ange dit Alec rouge

Izzy rigolât devant la gêne de son frère, alors que Jace avait compris devint pâle.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de la taupe et les premiers mots des jumeaux. Bisous glacés.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Marine 62 : Si ils font pété l'institut, l'enclave sera vraiment furieuse que l'un de leur soldat a fait exploser l'institut en s'envoyant en l'air. La taupe de l'ancien Inquisiteur est quelqu'un que tu soupçonnais au début.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec signait les rapports de l'institut en écoutant les gazouillements des jumeaux, il regarda vers le parc de temps en temps. Il sourit en les voyant jouer en gazouillant, les jumeaux avaient 4 mois maintenant. Alec sourit nostalgies en passant sa main sur son ventre plat en se souvenant quand les jumeaux étaient dans son ventre, maintenant ils avaient 4 mois aujourd'hui. Magnus apparut devant lui,

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui demanda Magnus en le voyant plongé dans les rapports

\- Ça va, j'ai une compagnie avec moi répondit en regardant les jumeaux dans leur parc

Magnus ricana en s'avança vers eux, il joua avec eux pendant quelque minute. Alec se leva et prépara leurs biberon, il en donna un à Magnus et puis prit Max dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon. Après un moment il fit son rôt et le redéposa dans le parc, Magnus fit de même avec Cecily qui jouait avec son frère

\- Je me sens un peu nostalgique quand les jumeaux était dans mon ventre fit Alec en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus

\- On peut mettre un autre en route si tu veux taquina Magnus

Alec rougit et frappa doucement Magnus qui ricana,

\- Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de refaire d'autre enfant mais j'attends les jumeaux grandisse encore un peu avant d'en faire répondit Alec

On toqua à la porte et vis Maryse entra dans le bureau, Alec vint serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu maman demanda Alec

\- Ça va répondit Maryse

\- Bonjour Maryse salua Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Magnus, où sont mes petits enfants interrogea Maryse

\- Ils sont dans le parc derrière toi répondit Alec amusé

\- Mes petit chéris regardez qui est là c'est mamie qui est là fit Maryse en se penchant vers le parc

Les jumeaux babillaient devant les mimiques de Maryse sous les regards amusés d'Alec et Magnus,

\- Tout va bien à Idris demanda Alec

\- Oui tout va bien, ton père est à Idris toujours à son poste d'Inquisiteur d'ailleurs l'enquête sur la taupe que tu avais lancé a conclu que 'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui renseignait tout à le traître expliqua Maryse

\- On sait c'est qui demanda Alec

\- Non par contre il y a beaucoup de personne se sont placé du coté de l'ancien inquisiteur répondit Maryse

\- Je l'impression qu'on aura à faire un autre Valentin sur les bras cingla Alec

Magnus posa la main sur son épaule pour le calmé, Alec souffla longuement de lassitude. Maryse avait en profita pour prendre Max dans ses bras en lui faisant des papouilles, Izzy entra avec Jace et Clary qu'ainsi que Simon.

\- Tiens Simon ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu surpris Alec

\- Je sais, je suis venue voir les jumeaux disons que depuis leur naissance je ne les pas revues constata Simon

Alec hocha la tête, Simon prit Cecily dans ses bras alors que Maryse et Izzy étaient en train de se disputer Max. Izzy préféra venir prendre Cecily dans les bras de son copain, les jumeaux gloussaient devant l'attention qu'ils avaient sur eux. Magnus prends Alec dans ses bras en mettant ses main autour de sa taille, Alec bascula sa tête derrière sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Et si on s'éclipsait proposa Alec en tournant la tête vers Magnus

\- Eh bien tu as prévues quelque chose insinua Magnus

\- Oui, et je sens que tu vas beaucoup aimer suggéra Alec

\- Je te suis en plus ta famille sont là pour surveillé nos enfants exposa Magnus d'un ton suggestif

Alec prit Magnus par la main et sortiraient discrètement du bureau, Alec embrassa Magnus dans le couloir. Magnus le plaqua contre le mur en mettant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de d'ouvrir son pantalon pour prendre son membre avec sa main et de le masturber, Alec étouffait ses gémissements en mordant Magnus. Magnus lui mordilla la zone sensible de son cou, il abaissa le pantalon d'Alec. Il fit coulisser son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec haleta de plaisir. Magnus rajouta deux autres en Alec qui étouffait ses cris en mordant les lèvres, Magnus retira ses doigts. Alec en profita pour plaquer Magnus de l'autre coté du mur pour l'embrassé bestialement, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Magnus pour son membre dressé. Alec se baissa pour donner un cop de langue sur le membre de Magnus, Magnus fit un râle de plaisir. Alec revint en embrassé à nouveau Magnus, il claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu tout les deux. Magnus plaqua Alec de nouveau contre le mur en l'embrassant, Alec caressa le torse de Magnus avant de le repoussé violement sous l'incompréhension de Magnus. Alec se mit à reculer en regardant Magnus,

\- Attrape –moi susurra Alec d'une voix sensuelle en passant sa main sur lui

Magnus lâcha un grondement bestiaux en voyant Alec faire cela, Alec vit les yeux de Magnus devenir de plus en plus dorés sous le plaisir. Alec marcha en reculant avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et referma la porte. Il fut plaqué contre la porte, Magnus lé pénétrait sec ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de satisfaction, Magnus le martelait durement contre la porte. Alec hurla de plaisir, Magnus ressortit son sexe sous les protestations d'Alec. Magnus recula en se léchant les lèvres sous le regard gourmand d'Alec, il s'allongeant sur le lit. Il regarda Alec,

\- Excite-moi ordonna Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec s'approcha du lit en bougeant les hanches lascivement, il se masturba devant Magnus. Il gémissait le nom de Magnus en s'introduisant un doigt en lui, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en voyant Alec se faire plaisir à lui –même.

\- Putain amène –toi ici que je te baise rugissait Magnus frustré

Alec monta sur son lit quand Magnus l'empoigna pour le plaqua contre son lit, en le pénétrant par la même occasion. Magnus le pilonna avec sauvagerie qu'Alec hurla de plaisir, les pouvoirs de Magnus se manifesta et fit sauter l'alarme de l'institut. Les protections de l'institut commençait à vacillé sous ses pouvoirs, Alec bougeant ses hanches en même temps que les coups de butoir de Magnus. Alec se déversa sur les draps alors que Magnus vint en lui, ils étaient essoufflés par leur activité. Magnus se retira avant de basculer sur le dos, Alec tourna la tête vers lui en mettant ses bras sous sa tête.

\- Je crois que on a fait sauter l'alarme ricana Alec

\- La prochaine fois on va essayer de faire sauter la protection suggéra Magnus

Alec s'approcha de Magnus en posant la tête sur son torse, il respira l'odeur de Magnus. Magnus lui caressa le dos

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais annoncer à tout le monde notre fiançailles, est ce que tu le veux demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux répondit Magnus

Alec lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus le bascula en l'embrassant. Alec écarta les jambes quand il entendit des cognements sur la porte,

\- Alec, je sais que tu es occupé avec Magnus à essayer de planter toute les systèmes de l'institut mais je pense que vous devez venir voir cela. L'enclave nous a envoyé quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire lança Jace à travers la porte

Alec regarda Magnus qui soupira frustré, les deux se levèrent en s'habillant et Alec ouvrit la porte sur Jace qui le regarda de haut en bas.

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

\- C'est au sujet de la taupe répondit Jace

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de d'Alec, Alec vit ses enfant dans les bras de sa mère et d'Izzy. Jace lui fit monter sur la tablette, une vidéo qui montrait Aldertree envoyé des messages de feu à l'ancien inquisiteur depuis sa désertion. Alec jura dans sa barbe,

\- C'était lui qui faisait ralentir l'enquête en renseignant des fausse piste à ce connard cracha Alec avec véhémence

\- Le pire c'est qu'il s'est échappé de la vigilance de la force après avoir appris son arrestation racontât Maryse en berçant Cecily

Alec donna un coup de poing sur son bureau furieux, il serrait ses poings.

\- Aa fit Max dans les bras d'Izzy

Tout le monde regarda Max en écarquillant les yeux, Alec et Magnus vinrent prés de lui.

\- Répète ce que tu veux dire mon petit prince roucoula Alec

\- Aa répéta Max à l'attention de Magnus

\- Je signifie que dans son langage veut dire papa constata Jace

Magnus prit Max dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur ses joue ce qui le fit rire, Cecily mécontent que l'attention soit sur son jumeau

\- Na dit Cecily à l'attention d'Alec

\- Na veut dire quoi à votre avis demanda Simon

\- Maman proposa Jace en ricanant

Alec lança un regard noir à Jace qui se retenait de rire en prenant Cecily dans ses bras, il sentit sa colère retombait d'un seul coup en sentant sa fille contre lui. Cecily mit sa main dans sa bouche, en regardant Alec

\- Je crois que elle a faim dit Alec

\- Je vais lui faire son biberon, tu viens avec mamie ma puce dit Maryse en prenant Cecily dans ses bras

\- Tu vas arrivée à faire son biberon avec elle dans les bras inquiéta Alec

\- Tu me prends pour qui, je te rappelle que je me suis occupé de quatre enfants gronda Maryse en sortant ave Cecily qui gloussait

\- Maman a raison qu'elle s'est occupée de quatre enfants dit Izzy

Alec roula des yeux en croisant les bras, Maryse revient avec Cecily en lui donnant le biberon.

\- Alec, tu as déjà pensé pour les repas mixé des jumeaux questionna Maryse

\- Oui, j'ai déjà pensé mais je ne sais pas quel légume commençait avant pour les faire goûté répondit Alec

\- Il faut que tu commence doucement en leur préparant des légumes en purée mais pas beaucoup juste une cuillerée pour leur donner le goût conseilla Maryse

\- Tu pourras me faire montrer comment on les prépare demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux mon chéri ça me permettras resté un peu plus avec mes petites enfants gloussa Maryse

\- Une vraie mamie gâteau plaisanta Izzy

\- Attends quand tu auras des petits-enfants toi aussi tu vas devenir pire que moi décréta Maryse

Izzy roula des yeux en souriant, Alec regarda sa mère et sa sœur se chamaillait quand il se souvient de ce que lui et Magnus au sujet de leur fiançailles.

\- Magnus et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire dit Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Maryse

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es à nouveau enceinte parce que mec je t'aime mais là je ne suis pas prêt de vivre encore 9 mois à supporter tes hormones clama Jace

\- Jace, je ne suis pas enceinte et merci pour ton soutient ironisa Alec

\- Excuse moi mais tu as passé 9 mois avec tes foutus hormones à me cassé les pieds soit tu pleurais soit tu râle sur tout le monde soit tu fais mumuse avec Magnus en détruisant au passage l'alarme de l'institut soit tu manges des trucs dégueulasse qui filerait un démon Shax la gerbe s'exclama Jace

Alec fit un regard meurtrier à Jace,

\- J'avais les hormones en folies Jace, et puis on ne parle plus de ma grossesse tu veux articula Alec

\- Alors c'est quoi la nouvelle demanda Izzy

\- Je voudrais dire que moi et Magnus sommes fiancé annonça Alec en joignant sa main dans celui de Magnus

\- Félicitation s'écria Izzy en sauta dans les bras de son frère

\- Félicitation mon pote dit Jace en le tapotant l'épaule

\- Merci à vous deux dit Alec

\- Vous avez prévues le mariage quand demanda Maryse

\- Après avoir arrêté l'ancien inquisiteur lança Magnus

Toute le monde vint les félicité, après tout le monde les laissât seul un moment en amoureux car Maryse avait emmenée les jumeaux avec elle.

\- Tout le monde à bien pris nos fiançailles commença Alec

\- Ils savaient tous que tu es heureux avec moi et que tu m'aime de plus nous avons deux enfants fabuleux susurra Magnus en l'enlaçant Alec

\- Mais je suis toujours heureux avec toi, la seule chose qui me manquent aujourd'hui c'est mon petit frère Max renifla Alec

Magnus le serra fort dans ses bras,

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai nommé notre fils le nom de son oncle fit Alec

\- Mais pourquoi Raphaël demanda Magnus

\- Raphaël était un vampire, il était à la tête du clan des vampires de New-York à la place de Camille Belcourt qui était un vrai garce au passage. Pour en revenir Raphaël lors de la 2eme guerre mortelle contre Jonathan, il s'est sacrifier pour moi en se rebellant contre Jonathan racontât Alec

\- Pourquoi il s'est sacrifié pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Parce que je l'avais aidé dans le passé avec son clan contre Camille qui voulait s'en prendre au terrestre expliqua Alec

\- Je vois dit Magnus

\- J'ai mis Cecily notre fille parce que c'est un hommage à notre ancêtre confia Alec

\- Je sais tout cela dit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec lui rendis son baiser,

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre un peu court mais demain je mettrai un peu plus long. Dans le prochain chapitre la capture d'Aldertree et la torture de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Marine 62 : Et oui tu n'as pas rêvé Alec et Magnus était à poil dans le couloir prêt à faire détraquer l'alarme de l'institut. Et pour Aldertree je le gardais en réserve alors je l'ai prit pour faire la taupe.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Jace était en train de jouer avec les jumeaux dans le bureau d'Alec pendant que celui-ci était en train de regarder les vidéos de surveillance de l'institut pour inculper Aldertree, Alec était en train de visionné scrupuleusement les vidéos pour trouver un indice reliant Aldertree à l'ancien inquisiteur.

\- Tu as quelque chose interrogea Jace en chatouillant Cecily

\- Pas trop en faite il y a quelque vidéos qui nous montre qu'il faisait son travail de directeur même ses messages était calculé répondit Alec en se redressant dans le fauteuil

Alec se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant de lassitude,

\- Na fit Cecily pour attirer l'attention d'Alec

\- Fais une pause conseilla Jace

\- L'enclave veut un rapport de ma part pour inculper Aldertree et je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce réfuta Alec

\- Mais ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tache que tu vas arriver à quelque chose, fais une pause et occupe de toi un peu de tes enfants. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'étais pas occupé des jumeaux clama Jace

\- Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas occupé des jumeaux pendant un moment répondit Alec en se levant de son bureau

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je prends le relais en visionnant les vidéos et toi occupe de tes enfants conseilla Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Jace hocha la tête pour lui répondre et se mit à la place d'Alec pour regarder les vidéos, Alec joua avec ses enfants qui gloussait de contentement d'avoir l'attention de leur père. Izzy entra dans le bureau,

\- Enfin tu arrête de regardé ses fichus vidéos s'exclama Izzy

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu négligé mes enfants pour le profit de l'enclave s'excusa Alec

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais de temps en temps lève un peu le pied, pour l'instant e profite pour passé aujourd'hui une journée en famille avec Magnus qu'en dis-tu proposa Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas si Magnus va accepter cette sortit vu son devoir de prince des enfers affirma

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta sœur, une journée en famille ne te ferrais pas de mal fit Magnus en apparaissant

\- Aa fit les jumeaux

Magnus sourit et embrassa ses enfants sur le front, il vint embrasser Alec chastement.

\- Alors tu vois même Magnus est d'accord clama Izzy

\- C'est bon tu as gagné mais si il y a du nouveau vous me texte tout de suite d'accord suggéra Alec

\- Entendu allez vas t'amusé avec les enfants et Magnus souhaita Izzy

Alec hocha la tête en déposant Cecily dans le cosy, Magnus s'occupée de Max. Il ouvrit un portail et les amena à la plage tout les quatre, Max et Cecily baillaient joyeusement devant la mer. Magnus claqua pour que tout le monde s'est changé en maillot de bain, Max portait un short de bain écrit « je suis le prince » avec un lionceau dessus, Cecily portait un maillot de bail une pièce avec la même écriture que celui de son frère. Alec sourit en lisant le message su leurs maillots de bain

\- Très drôle le message dit Alec

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité dit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il fit installer un pique-nique dans le sable, Alec emmena Cecily dans l'eau pendant que Magnus faisait pareil pour Max. Les jumeaux éclaboussaient l'eau autour d'eux, Alec riait à cela. Ils revinrent sur la plage, les jumeaux gazouillaient devant leurs parents. Alec s'étira de plénitude.

\- Je me sens bien ici loin de tout avec ma famille dit Alec

\- Je sais, ta sœur m'envoyais un message de feu pour me dire que tu étais à fond dans les rapports que tu négligé nos enfants réfuta Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais je voudrais tellement retrouver ce connard que j'oublie mes enfants avoua Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, Alec répondit à son baiser.

\- On le retrouva ne t'en fais et il va payer de s'est pris à nos enfants surtout ceux d'un prince des enfers promet Magnus

\- D'ailleurs as-tu pensé de faire une chambre pour les jumeaux dans la dimension questionna Alec

\- J'ai pensé à faire leurs chambre à tout les deux répondit Magnus

\- Les jumeaux grandissent tellement vite que bientôt ils pourront traverser la dimension et la terre observa Alec

\- Pour l'instant ils ne sont que des bébés qui ont encore besoin de nous, firent Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec soupira d'aise, ils regardent les enfants jouent dans leurs cosy. Après un moment sur la plage ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'institut, Izzy tomba sur eux.

\- Cette journée de détente demanda Izzy en prenant les cosys des jumeaux

\- Super répondit Alec

\- Cool fit Izzy

\- Et bien je vous laisse le devoir m'appelle, clama Magnus

Il embrassa les jumeaux sur le front

\- Appelle-moi si il y a un souci fit Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- D'accord et fais attention à toi répondit Alec

\- Autre chose demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais ricana Magnus en s'en allant

Alec aidé d'Izzy donna un bain au jumeaux, il leur donna chacun un petit pot. Les jumeaux s'endormirent rapidement épuisées par la journée qu'ils avaient eue, Alec les coucha dans le berceau dans le bureau pour avoir un œil sur eux. Izzy le laissa travailler, il soupira après un quart d'heure de travaille. Jace vint le voir

\- Alors du nouveau dans les vidéos, demanda Jace

\- Pas encore dit Alec

Alec regarda à nouveau une vidéos quand un détail l'attira qui le fit froncer les sourcils, il repassa la vidéo

\- Je crois qu'on tient Aldertree s'exclama Alec en se levant de son fauteuil

\- Comment cela demanda Jace

\- Regarde montra Alec

Jace regarda la vidéo et fit un sourire de victoire, Alec envoya un message de feu à son père. Celui le rendit tout de site son message,

\- Ils ont organisé une réunion urgente et je dois partir maintenant lança Alec

\- Vas-y moi et Izzy ont s'occuperaient des jumeaux assura Jace

\- Tu es sûr, je pourrais emmener les jumeaux avec moi dit Alec

\- Alec, tout ira bien maintenant rentre toi à Idris vitement pour que tu rentre vite s'exclama Jace

\- D'accord je fais vite dit Alec en se dirigeant vers le berceau

Alec les embrassa chacun en les promettant de revenir rapidement, Alec fit un portail rapide et vit que son père l'attendait de l'autre coté

\- Bonjour mon fils salua Robert

\- Bonjour papa, je venue aussi vite que prévue dit Alec

\- Ce que je constate remarqua Robert

Alec regarda son père qui cherchait quelque chose des yeux, il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas emmené les jumeaux demanda Robert

\- Non, de toute façons ils dormaient épuisé car Magnus et moi nous les avions emmené à la plage racontât Alec

\- Oh dommage soupira Robert de tristesse

\- Je te promets d'emmené les enfants de te voir plus tard promis Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Robert avec une joie enfantine

\- Oui, maintenant on y va demanda Alec amusé

Robert toussa pour reprendre son rôle de d'inquisiteur, il suivie Alec dans la réunion où tout les membres du conseil étaient présent. Jia prit place dans son fauteuil et tapa du marteau pour commencé le conseil, des gardes emmenaient Aldertree dans la salle.

\- Bien Aldertree Victor vos êtes accusé de servir d'agent double apurés du traître à l'enclave accusa Jia

\- C'est complètement absurde s'écria Aldertree

\- SILENCE cria Jia en jouant de son marteau

Aldertree se tut, Alec regarda avec satisfaction le visage enragé d'Aldertree.

\- Nous voulons savoir où est l'ancien inquisiteur demanda Jia

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez répondit Aldertree

\- Aldertree vous avez donné des renseignements réservé à l'enclave à le traître et on voudrait où il se trouve demanda Jia

\- Et même si je vous le disais, il est déjà partir très loin de vous bande d'incapable cracha Aldertree

Aldertree se tourna vers Alec et sourit provocateur,

\- Tiens la catin du démon est ici, où est tes horreur que tu as mis au monde insulta Aldertree

\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS D'INSULTER MON FILS ET MES PETITS ENFANTS s'exclama Robert

\- Et vous Robert Lightwood qui est un ancien membre du cercle, vous qui détesté les créatures démoniaque et bien bravo votre fils qui se culbuter par un démon supérieur jura Aldertree

\- Je ne fais pas que le culbuter tu sais fit une voix

Alec vis Magnus apparaître au beau milieu du conseil, Magnus agrippa les cheveux d'Aldertree pour le forcé à se mettre à genoux

\- Tu insulte tout le monde mais tu te mets à genoux devant moi lâcha Magnus d'un sourire démoniaque

\- Magnus Bane, que faites-vous ici demanda Jia

\- Très chère, on m'a informé que vous avez attrapé le déchet qui travaillait pour l'autre rebut de l'enfer répondit Magnus nonchalamment

\- Qui est votre informateur demanda une femme du conseil

\- Ça vous concerne pas et ce n'est pas moi qui suis interrogé, je suis venue régler mes comptes avec lui qui as permit ce rebut de l'enfer d'essayer d'enlever mes enfants gronda Magnus en tirant sur les cheveux d'Aldertree

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait s'en prendre à les enfants c'est beaucoup plus tard que je l'ai appris gémis Aldertree de douleur

\- Tiens donc maintenant ce sont des enfants, tout à l'heure tu les as traités d'abomination et d'horreur cingla Magnus en appuyant sur la tête d'Aldertree

Aldertree criât de douleur, Magnus avait jeté Aldertree parterre et appuya sa tête avec son pied contre le sol. Magnus souriait sadiquement,

\- Alors dis –moi où est ce que ton complice se cache demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu on s'est donné rendez-vous dans un endroit loin d'Alicante, c'est tout ce que je sais je vous le jure débita Aldertree

\- Je vois et qui est de mèche avec lui demanda Jia

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Aldertree

Magnus appuya plus fort sur la tête d'Aldertree, Aldertree siffla de douleur.

\- Il y a plusieurs ancien membre du cercle qui se sont reconverti, l'ancien inquisiteur veut reformer le cercle mais avec des idéologies différent de Valentin Morgenstern informa Aldertree

\- Par l'ange tout puissant choqua Jia

\- Et quels sont ses idéologies demanda un conseiller

\- Il voulait se servir des enfants Lightwood en tant que armes, mais il croyait seulement que Lightwood mettrait au monde un enfant et non des jumeaux. Alors il clama qu'il utiliserait son fils comme arme et sa fille comme jouets sexuelle dévoila Aldertree

Magnus appuya encore plus la tête d'Aldertree contre le sol, Alec avait serré ses poings sous la colère.

\- Aldertree par vote traîtrise envers l'enclave je vous condamne à la cité des os en vous retirant vos marques accusa Jia en tapant le marteau

Des gardes vint chercher Aldertree qui était toujours sous le pied de Magnus, Magnus retira son pieds et lui pris par les cheveux violemment.

\- Prépare-toi à une petite visite de ma part chuchota Magnus avec sadisme

Aldertree trembla de peur, Alec vint rejoindre Magnus qui regardait Aldertree partir. Alec effleura le bras de Magnus,

\- On rentre demanda Alec

\- Je te rejoins là-bas répondit Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

\- Je viens avec toi s'écria Robert

Alec regarda son père venir dans sa direction, Magnus fit un portail pour eux pour aller plus vite à l'institut. Alec fut accueillir par Jace qui était toujours dans le bureau,

\- Les jumeaux vont bien demanda Alec

\- Ils dorment toujours répondit Jace

Alec regarda l'heure,

\- Ils vont se réveillé pour prendre leur biberon du soir informa Alec

A peine que Alec disait ses mots, Max se réveilla en gémissant. Robert vint le prendre pendant qu'Alec prépara les biberons pour eux,

\- Calme-toi, regarde qui est là c'est papy. Qui est le poussin de son papy hein roucoula Robert

\- Papa, tu donne Max son biberon pendant que je m'occupe de Cecily lança Alec amusé

\- Bien sûr que papy va donner à son Max le biberon pour qu'il grandisse rapidement pour que papy puisse l'entraîné pour un grand Shadowhunter plus tard gloussait Robert

Max souriait au mimique de Robert, Jace était en train de rire devant le comique de Robert. Alec prit Cecily dans ses bras et lui donna son lait aussi, Cecily buvait en regardant son grand-père faire rire son jumeau. Cecily fit luire ses yeux, Max arrêta de téter son biberon et regarda Cecily en fronçant les sourcils. Ils se jaugèrent du regard avant que Max détourne le regard pour à nouveau boire son biberon, Cecily téter normalement.

\- Je me demande ce que fait Cecily à Max comme ça s'interrogea Jace

\- Je me le demande aussi, il faudrait attendre qu'ils soient grands pour savoir dit Alec

Magnus apparut ayant un costume différent de tout à l'heure, il sourit à ses enfants.

\- Bonjour mes bébés salua Magnus en faisant gloussait les jumeaux

\- Tiens papa, fais retirer son rot à Cecily fit Alec en lui donnant sa fille

\- Allez viens papa de fais tiré ce méchant rôt gloussât Magnus

Robert faisait tirer son rôt à Max qui fit exploser un objet du bureau,

\- Et bien ça s'était un rôt mon poussin, c'est qui le bébé à son papy chouchouta Robert

\- Robert est un vrai papy gâteau ricana Jace

\- Je sens que les enfants vont être gâtés par leurs grands-parents soupira Alec dépité

La porte s'ouvrir sur Izzy et Maryse, Robert fut surpris de voir sa femme à l'institut.

\- Je croyais que tu étais à Idris firent les deux en même temps

\- Je crois que ils voulaient tout les deux venir voir leurs petits –enfants se moqua Magnus

\- Et bien ma foi j'ai eu la même idée que toi dit Robert

Maryse sourit à son mari et vint prendre Cecily dans les bras de Magnus. Elle fit des papouilles à Cecily qui riait en même temps que son frère qui se faisait chatouiller par Robert et Izzy, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec pour le prendre par derrière avec ses bras

\- Qu'est que tu faisais chuchota Alec

\- J'étais avec Aldertree répondit Magnus sur le même ton

\- Tu l'as frappé supposa Alec

\- J'ai fait bien pire que le frappé mais moins ce que tu peux croire expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois constata Alec

\- Tu n'es pas fâché interrogea Magnus

\- Non pas le moindre du monde, je savais ce que tu allais faire dévoila Alec

\- Tu aurais pu m'arrêter réfuta Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire dit Alec sans sourciller

\- J'attends impatiemment l'autre lâcha Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu lui réserve demanda Alec curieux

\- Un traitement bien pire que son complice le conseiller claqua Magnus avec sadisme

\- Est –il toujours vivant demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr d'ailleurs il commence à être dément tellement que la souffrance et la douleur en train de le faire souffrir informa Magnus froidement

Alec frémis de plaisir sous la voix froide de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres discrètement. N'en pouvant plus il crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrassé sensuellement,

\- Eh vous deux arrête de vérifier vos amygdales, je n'ai envie d'aller encore une fois réparer ce foutu alarme brailla Jace

\- Il y a un problème avec l'alarme de l'institut demanda Robert

\- Disons que Magnus et Alec font…se taisait Jace

Magnus avait discrètement bâillonné Jace avec sa magie, Alec rougissait légèrement. Robert compris surtout que Maryse lui murmura à l'oreille, il hocha la tête ce qui mit Alec encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Bien je vais y aller, dit Robert en mettant Max dans les bras d'Izzy

\- Passe quand tu veux voir les enfants si tu veux dit Alec

\- Je ne manquerai pas à l'occasion dit Robert en allant devant le portail que Magnus lui avait fait

Robert allait entrer dans le portail avant de se retourner,

\- Au fait fiston, je comprends que toi et Magnus vous êtes un couple mais essaye s'il vous plait de ne pas détruire l'institut parce que je ne veux pas dire le comment l'institut est détruit à l'enclave sur ce bonne soirée souhaita Robert en rentrant dans le portail

Alec rougissait violemment alors tout le monde rigola devant le rougissement d'Alec. Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue moqueuse,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le chantage de l'ancien inquisiteur et la lamentation de Jace. Bisous glacé.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Marine 62 : XD Robert a peur de la paperasse et les réprimandation de l'enclave**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Darknesscoming : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec regarda les jumeaux dormis dans le berceau du bureau, Magnus vint le serré dans ses bras.

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'ils restent des bébés pour toujours lança Alec

\- Mais il faut qu'ils grandissent, tu ne peux pas les protégé indéfiniment répondit Magnus

\- Je sais dit Alec en se tournât pour crocheta sa nuque

Alec l'embrassa avec tendresse, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Izzy entra dans le bureau et les vis s'embrassé

\- Oups je crois que je dérange n'est ce pas demanda Izzy

\- Non pas le moindre, répondit Magnus

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est le début des préliminaires pour vous envoyer en l'air rappliqua Izzy

\- Non Izzy et qu'est que tu veux demanda Alec agacé

\- On a signalé une bagarre de vampire dans le Bronx et Lily voudrait te parler dévoila Izzy

\- D'accord, tu peux surveiller les enfants le temps que j'y aille voir Lily proposa Alec

\- Tu n'a pas besoin de demander quelqu'un parce que je suis directement venu te voir et aussi te félicité annonça Lily entrant dans le bureau

\- Bonjour Lily, comment-vas-tu, demanda Alec

\- Très bien et toi alors la rumeur était fondé tu as eu des jumeaux révéla Lily

Alec hocha la tête pour confirmer la rumeur,

\- Ils sont trop à croquer minauda Lily en sortant ses crocs dehors

\- Merci remercia Alec

Lily remarqua Magnus qui était en retrait,

\- Je suppose que tu sois le prince des enfers que tout le monde parle remarqua Lily

\- Exacte dit Magnus

\- Enchantée je suis Lily Chen, je suis à la tête du clan des vampires de New-York se présenta Lily

\- Enchanté mademoiselle Lily, Alexander m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dit Magnus en faisant un baisemain

Si Lily était en encore humain aurait pu rougir devant la galanterie de Magnus, Alec fit un regard amusé. Il prit Max dans ses bras et le présenta à Lily

\- Lily je te présente mon fils, Maxwell Raphaël Lightwood Bane présenta Alec

\- Tu lui as mis le nom de Raphaël confia Lily en le portant dans ses bras

\- Et voici ma fille Cecily Isabelle Lightwood Bane fit Alec en portant sa fille

\- Elle est si mignonne roucoula Lily

\- Tu viens voir tatie fit Izzy en se présentant à sa nièce

Cecily partit dans les bras d'Izzy, Lily portât aussi un moment Cecily avant de le redonné à Alec.

\- Bon je suis venue au sujet important fit Lily

Alec lui hocha la tête et écouta l'affaire qu'avait Lily, il fronçât les sourcils et il donna la solution à Lily.

\- De toute façons je vais faire une réunion avec tout les représentants du monde obscurs informa Alec

\- J'attendrai ta convocation avec impatience répondit la jeune femme

Lily serra à Alec dan ses bras, elle s'en alla avec Izzy lui grommelait parce que elle voulait rester avec les jumeaux. Magnus revint après avoir laissé Alec et Lily parlé affaire,

\- Tu vas bien, demanda Magnus

\- La fatigue c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Ça te dirait de t'éclipsé d'ici demanda Magnus d'un ton suggestif

\- Et qu'as-tu prévue demanda Alec

\- Oh je l'intention de te montrer quelque endroit magique fit Magnus en passant sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec

\- Rien que cela ou tu as prévue quelque chose d'autre insinua Alec en souriant pervers

\- Il y a ça aussi fit Magnus en mordillant le lobe d'Alec

Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus fit descendre sa main vers le pantalon d'Alec. Jace entra dans le bureau,

\- Yo brailla Jace

Alec se dégagea des bras de Magnus qui soupira frustré, Jace fit un sourire moqueur à Alec

\- Tiens tu tombe bien, j'aurai besoin de toi pour gardé les enfants suggéra Alec

\- Ça s'est la meilleur, tu veux que je garde les enfants pendant que tu t'envoie en l'air avec Magnus vociféra Jace

\- Si tu fais cela, j'offre une épée encore plus perfectionné que ce que je t'ai donné proposa Magnus

\- Vous partez quand fit Jace

\- Disons maintenant répondit Magnus en faisant un portail

\- Le petit pot des jumeaux est dans la cuisine, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveillé. Il faut que tu tourne la purée, puis les donné un bain ça par contre tu aurais besoin d'Izzy car les jumeaux est très dangereux quand ils prendraient leur bain. Tu les mettras leur grenouillère qu'il y a dans le placard, si je ne suis pas arrivé tu devras leur donné leur biberon avant d'allé dormir recommanda Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec, je vais veillerai sur tes gosses rassura Jace en roulant des yeux

\- S'il arrive quelque chose par ta faute attends d'avoir des représailles Jace menaça Alec

\- Entendu, ne t'inquiète pas mais va t'envoyer en l'aire avec Magnus ordonna Jace

Alec rougit et suivit Magnus dans le portail, il atterri dans le royaume des fées. La forêt des fées était devenu leur lieu à eux deux,

\- Tu crois que ça ira avec Jace s'inquiéta Alec en posant son menton sur la clavicule de Magnus

\- Oui ça ira bien au pire les jumeaux lui feront voir de tout les couleurs rassura Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais dit Magnus

Magnus se pencha vers Alec en l'embrassant, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt. Alec déboutonna la chemise de Magnus pour passé sa main sur son torse, Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu. Magnus embrassa sur son torse en faisant redessinée ses runes avec sa langue ce qui fit gémir Alec de plaisir, il descendit vers le sud. Alec frémit en sentant le souffle chaud sur son sexe, Magnus lécha le gland avec la pointe de sa langue. Alec gémit de plaisir,

\- Magnus…gémis Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- J'ai envie de prendre mon temps ce soir mon petit nephilims susurra Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

\- Hum gémit Alec

Magnus reprit ce qu'il faisait en léchant le membre d'Alec, Alec gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il engloba le membre d'Alec complètement, il fit un mouvement de va et viens avec sa bouche.

\- Par l'ange Magnus…Plus je veux plus gémis Alec

\- Je t'ai dit de patienté mon petit ange déchus susurra Magnus en jouant ses testicules

Alec rejetait sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, Magnus sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Il voulait être patient avec Alec mais en regardant Alec se tortillait devant lui sous le plaisir les joues rouge et la sueur qui recouvrait son corps était douloureux pour lui, il fit entrer un doigt en Alec qui cria de plaisir. Il fit glisser deux autres doigts en lui, il frappa la prostate d'Alec qui le fut hurlé de plaisir. Il vint embrasser Alec sans arrêté de faire glissé ses doigts en Alec,

\- S'il te plaît Magnus maintenant s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi en moi supplia Alec en embrassant Magnus

\- D'accord fit Magnus

Magnus retira ses doigts et se positionna devant l'entrée d'Alec, Alec se frotta contre lui. Magnus le pénétra d'un seul coup ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction, Magnus bougea en lui avec brusque. Il ramena Magnus pour l'embrassé avec fiévreux, Alec criât de plaisir. Magnus mit sa main sur son sexe et le masturba ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisir, Magnus continuât d'ondulait en Alec. Il s'arrêta un moment ce qui fit gémir de frustration Alec

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrête demanda Alec rougis par le plaisir

Magnus le regarda un instant,

\- Pour rien fit Magnus en continuant de bougé

Alec gémit à nouveau quand Magnus frappa sa prostate, Magnus ondulait de plus en plus vite quand se pouvoirs vint les englobait. Alec criât de jouissance en se déversa sur Magnus, Magnus se déversa en Alec après quelque coups. Il se retira et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture sur eux, Alec se blotti contre lui.

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé pour que tu t'arrête pendant qu'on faisait l'amour demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais en train te regarder prendre du plaisir pendant que je baisais susurra Magnus

Alec rougit violement sous le sourire moqueur de Magnus, Alec embrassa le torse de Magnus et respira son odeur pendant que Magnus joua avec ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentre mais resté la avec toi avoua Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

\- Mais il faut qu'on rentre pour nos enfants, j'espère que tout va bien pour eux s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ton parabataï et ta sœur sont là pour s'occuper d'eux rassura Magnus

\- Je t'ai raconté que Cecily avait fait transformée les vêtements de Jace en tableau révéla Alec

\- Non que s'est t-il passé ? demanda Magnus en rigolant

\- J'étai en train de donné le petit pot au jumeaux quand Jace est venu me voir et passé du temps avec eux, Cecily qui avait la purée dans la bouche régurgita sur Jace racontât Alec

Magnus rigola au méfait de sa fille contre son oncle, Alec sourit à son rire.

\- Je te jure Magnus notre fille déteste ou a un problème avec Jace annonça Alec

\- Peut-être sa tête lui ne revient pas ricana Magnus

Alec frappa doucement Magnus qui rigola encore plus, ils s'rhabillaient et Magnus fit un portail dans l'institut. Alec se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il cria de surprise en voyant Jace

\- Euh Jace qu'est qui s'est passé demanda Alec

Magnus vint derrière lui avant de s'écroulé par terre en riant, Jace avait les cheveux bleu ciel, ses vêtements était recouverte de purée en tout genres.

\- Ta fille voulait me transformé en œuvre vivant et m'a teinté les cheveux en éternuant s'exclama Jace

\- Mais où est Izzy demanda Alec

\- Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre parce qu'elle faisait comme ton copain en me regardant pesta Jace

\- Pourquoi es que tu ne t'es pas changé et reprendre la couleur de tes cheveux en lavant demanda Alec

\- Ta fille a un rhume, je ne pouvais pas partir sans qu'elle aille mieux répondit Jace

Comme pour confirmé les dires de Jace, Cecily éternua et les cheveux de Jace redevinrent normale.

\- Bon là j'y vais avant que ta fille me transforme en canard beugla Jace

Jace sort en faisait un grand écart par-dessus Magnus qui rigolait toujours, Alec vérifiât Cecily si elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Magnus, arrête de rire elle a de la fièvre paniqua Alec en prenant Cecily dans ses bras

Magnus arrêta de rire et se leva, il toucha le front de Cecily qui était légèrement brûlant.

\- Tu as raison, il faut que tu appelle Catarina dévoila Magnus

\- Tiens là pendant que je l'appelle dit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas besoin, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Elle m'a donné des recommandations et quelque médicament lança Jace en revenant avec des vêtements propre

\- Pourquoi es ce que tu ne m'as appelle avant s'emporta Alec

\- Alec, tu travaille non stop soit tu es occupé avec les enfants, il fallait que tu passe un moment avec ton copain un peu tout les deux et aussi que tu te souffle un peu expliqua Jace

\- Tu as raison mais elle était malade soupira Alec de tristesse

Jace s'approcha d'Alec et posa la main sur son épaule,

\- Catarina m'a dit qu'elle sera guérie demain matin avec les médicaments qu'elle a prescrit rassura Jace

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien j'aurai réagi pareille si ça été ma place réconforta Jace

Cecily éternua à nouveau en retransforma les cheveux de Jace en vert foncé, Alec se mordait la joue intérieur en se retenant de rire,

\- C'est ça marrez-vous, sache que depuis tout à l'heure à chaque fois elle éternue mes cheveux devient l'arc en ciel se lamenta Jace

\- Et Max demanda Alec amusé

\- Max a été sage, il a mangé sa purée, pris son bain et pris son biberon avant de s'endormir pénard le petit bidon remplies et propre mais il y a seulement Cecily qui était une petit démone elle recraché sa purée sur moi, m'éclaboussé de partout d'ailleurs ta salle de bain est un vrai chantier et enfin elle a été sage quand elle a prit son biberon. Entre-temps elle a choppée la grippe racontât Jace

\- Eh bien ma princesse tu n'as pas été sage avec tonton Jace gronda faussement Magnus avec un grand sourire

\- Magnus n'en profite pas pour l'encouragé dans ses bêtises fit Alec

Magnus fit un ricanement moqueur, Jace soupira de lassitude. Izzy entra dans la chambre d'Alec et retient de rire devant Jace,

\- Vous êtes rentré constata Izzy

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Et bien je vous laisse, je me couchais et toi Jace bonne nuit au passage je te préférai en bleu qu'en vert ricana Izzy en sortant

\- Je vais y aller avant que la file de Magnus fasse quelque chose d'autres sur moi lamenta Jace

Alec fit un regard amusé en écoutant son frère se lamenté sur ses cheveux blonds naturel et que maintenant sa diablesse de nièce l'a gâché, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec avec Cecily qui s'agrippait à la chemise de Magnus

\- Na fit Cecily

Alec prit Cecily dans ses bras,

\- On va se coucher demanda Alec

\- Oui attends que je prends Max dans son berceau dit Magnus

Magnus prit Max dans son berceau, ils les mirent au beau milieu d'eux. Alec regardait ses enfants avec amour,

\- Je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir donné des enfants dévoila Alec

\- Pareil pour moi, en plusieurs millénaire je croyais que je serais seul jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quand ton ancêtre m'a convoqué a été le déclencheur avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec lui répondit à son baiser, Cecily éternua.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai lamenta Jace à coté du mur

\- Je me demande c'est de quelle couleur cette fois ricana Alec

\- On le verra demain ricana Magnus à son tour

Alec embrassa le front de sa fille, pendant que Magnus mit une petite couverture sur Max. Dans une vieille cabane, le nouveau chef du cercle regarda ses otages devant lui.

\- Ainsi j'aurai ce que je veux avec l'enclave ricana le traître avec un sourire pervers

\- Mais Ravenblood que voulez-vous de l'enclave demanda un membre

\- Les enfants Lightwood répondit Ravenblood

\- Pourquoi eux demanda un autre

\- Parce qu'ils sont très puissants pour leur âge, en les éduquant moi-même ils seront des machines à tuer et je serai le maître que se soit sur le monde Nephilims ou le monde obscures clama Ravenblood

\- Que deviendra de nous demanda un membre

\- Vous aurez des haut rangs dans mon royaume répondit Ravenblood

Les membres du cercle se réjouissent de cette nouvelle, Ravenblood sourit devant la joie de ses troupes. Il sortit de la cabane,

\- Quand j'aurai obtenu ce que je veux, mon prochain but est d'invoqué l'ange Raziel pour lui demander l'immortalité ainsi je ne craindrai pas la mort et personne d'autre dit l'ancien inquisiteur avec des yeux fous

Une paire d'yeux veillait à ses agissements en disparaissant, Magnus serra les poings en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda ses enfants et Alec qui dormaient profondément

\- Je vous protégerais toujours promis Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Robert et l'espion de Magnus. Bisous glacé.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Marine 62 : Cecily va faire voir Jace de toute les couleurs quand elle sera plus grande en clair Jace sera son distraction préféré, Magnus est un démon il ne se laissera jamais dominé même si c'est Alec XD7**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Izzy regarda Jace subir en silence la magie de Cecily, elle avait arrêté de rire vu qu'elle s'était habituée à cela.

\- On ne peut pas la bridé demanda Jace à Magnus

\- Non, je ne briderai jamais mes enfants, c'est comme si tu voulais enlever le sang qui est en eux répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, je vois soupira Jace dont les cheveux vient de passé orange

Magnus s'approcha de Cecily qui faisait luire ses yeux, il fronçât les sourcils. Cecily regarda son père interloqué mais continua de faire luire ses yeux,

\- Ça suffit claqua Magnus

Cecily sursauta mais défia son père du regard, Magnus croisa les bras et fit pression sur Cecily sans la blessé avec son pouvoirs. Cecily arrêta de faire luire ses yeux et s'endormit net, Jace retrouva la couleur de ses cheveux.

\- Merci souffla Jace

\- Tu lui as crié dessus interrogea Izzy

\- Oui, elle doit apprendre qu'il y a un moment on doit arrêter de jouer avec la magie expliqua Magnus

\- Alors tu as fais pression sur elle compléta Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Magnus fais cela lança Alec en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Comment cela brailla Jace

\- Chaque fois que l'un d'eux fait une bêtise avec leur magie, Magnus les punis en faisant un peu pression avec ses pouvoir sur eux racontât Alec en prenant Max qui s'était réveillé

\- Eh ben ça commence déjà au berceau dit Jace

\- Il faut savoir qu'ils doivent savoir où est leur limite à ne pas franchir articula Magnus

Alec changea Max et le remit dans le parc pendant que Cecily dormait toujours, trois message de feu apparut dans la chambre d'Alec.

\- Robert nous convoque en urgence à Idris dit Jace

\- Ce qui est bizarre ce qu'il me demande d'emmener les jumeaux remarqua Alec

\- Peut-être qu'il veut voir les enfants vu que il est un grand-père gâteaux plaisanta Izzy

\- Bien on y va comme ça, on pourra la nuit avant de se préparé pour la réunion proposa Alec

\- Moi je vais en profita pour reprendre un peu la gestion de ma dimension, il y a beaucoup de démons qui commencent à clamé leur suprématie sur moi fit Magnus en souriant ironique

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Alec

\- Je sais, et toi fais attention à nos enfants et à toi conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord, je t'aime avoua Alec

Magnus vint l'embrassé fougueusement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Jace siffla moqueur alors Izzy rigola, Magnus rompit le baiser. Il s'éloigna et embrassa les enfants, il fit un portail.

\- S'il y a un souci, appelle –moi dit Magnus

\- C'est d'accord accepta Alec

Magnus entra dans le portail avant d'y aller il claqua des doigts, il fit apparaître deux cosy pour transporter les jumeaux. Alec demanda sa sœur et Jace de mettre les jumeaux dans le cosy pendant qu'il se préparait pour y aller, Izzy et Jace pris chacun un des jumeaux. Ils mirent les jumeaux dans leur cosy, Alec sortit dans sa salle de bain avec un sac de bébé.

\- C'est bon, je mis les affaires des jumeaux dans le sac fit Alec

\- On y va dit Jace en ouvrant un portail

Ils atterrissent devant le manoir Lightwood, Maryse ouvrit la porte et couru pour porté les cosys des jumeaux en gloussant.

\- Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- Très bien, j'avais hâte de voir mes petit chéries dit Maryse en embrassant les jumeaux dans leurs cosy

Les jumeaux gloussaient en riant devant leur grand-mère, Alec déposa le sac des bébés. Alec sortit un petit pot, et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer leur repas. Quand il revint il vit que sa mère faisait des papouilles au jumeau avec son père,

\- C'est l'heure de leur repas annonça Alec

\- Laisse moi leur donné le repas suggéra Maryse

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ta mère gronda Maryse

Alec passa le plat avec la cuillère à sa mère qui fit manger les bébés,

\- Magnus n'est pas venue demanda Robert

\- Non, il avait des choses à réglé avec la dimension répondit Alec en surveillant Maryse

\- Je vois, je suis content de voir les enfants s'amusa Robert avec les jumeaux

\- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte proposa Izzy

\- Oui allez-y tout les trois, on va s'occupé des enfants n'est ce pas mes amours roucoula Maryse

Cecily riait avec sa bouche plein de purée et Max roucoula lui aussi avec de la purée sur la bouche, Alec sourit à cela.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira maman demanda Alec

\- Oui Alec, tu peux sortir avec ton frère et ta sœur fit Maryse en roulant des yeux

\- D'accord, n'oublie pas de leur donné leur bains. Tu n'auras pas de problème avec Max pour ça mais méfie-toi de Cecily elle adore l'eau et éclaboussé partout, avant dormir ils doivent boire leur biberon sinon ils vont pleurer. Cecily a eu une petit grippe il y a récemment donc tu devras vérifier si elle a la fièvre et aussi fais attention parce que quand elle éternue elle change les couleurs de cheveux des personnes devant elle, Max devra dormir avec son tétine dans la bouche sinon cela il sera agacé prévins Alec à sa mère

Maryse souriait amusé devant les précautions de son fils envers ses enfants, alors que Jace et Izzy ricanaient à cela.

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Robert déridé

\- Toujours à chaque fois qu'il sort, on a la même rengaine avec ses précautions soupira Izzy

\- C'est bon fiston je sais encore m'occuper des enfants insista Maryse

\- Oui mais…commença Alec

\- Pas de mais Alec, vas t'amusé et laisse moi occupé les enfants ordonna Maryse en coupant son fils

Alec leva les mains en l'air et suivirent son frère et sa sœur dehors, ils allaient dans un bar tout les trois.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortir tout les trois s'exclama Izzy

\- Oui, entre toi et Simon, moi et Clary et Alec avec Magnus qu'ainsi que les jumeaux répondit Jace

Alec hocha la tête, un groupe de chasseurs d'ombre entra dans le bar. Ils ne s'installèrent pas trop loin de d'eux,

\- Ça vous dirais un verre d'alcool proposa Jace

\- Moi je veux bien répondit Izzy

\- Pas moi, j'ai les enfants à occupé rentrant dit Alec

\- Maman et papa s'occupent Alec, détends toi un peu gronda Izzy

\- Je veux bien mais c'est la première fois que je laisse les enfants avec les parents pour une soirée expliqua Alec

\- Maman et papa vous s'en sortir et s'il y a un problème ils nous appellent rassura Izzy

\- Entendu, je vais me détendre mais je ne bois pas réfuta Alec

\- Quel rabat joie tu es bouda Izzy

\- Mais tu as bien bu dans la dimension avec Magnus souvient Jace

\- Je me suis retrouvé en train à quatre pattes et lui en moi sur la table à manger racontât Alec perdu dans ses souvenir

\- Eh bien tu peux développer demanda Izzy

\- Pas question, répondit Alec rouge

\- Une minute papillon, ce que veut dire le lendemain on n'a mangé sur cette même table alors que vous vous êtes en train de baiser dessus, oh j'envie de gerbé hoqueta Jace pâle

Alec roula des yeux devant le mélodrame qu'est son parabataï, le groupe de chasseur leur lança des regards de dégoût.

\- C'est une honte pour un chasseur de se faire baiser par un démon supérieur cracha le chasseur d'ombres

\- On dirait qu'il se faire baiser, ça m'étonne pas il doit aimer cela cracha un autre

Tout le groupe se mit à rire, Jace serra son poings jusqu'à en blanchir ses joints. Izzy les fusillait du regard, Alec se mit à discuté comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

\- Alec ça va demanda Izzy

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est un groupe de connard qui va me gâché la soirée dit Alec en haussant légèrement le ton

Jace lâcha un rire gras, Izzy sourit devant la répartie d'Alec.

\- Moi au moins je ne mets pas des abominations au monde, je fais…arrêta t-il

Alec venait de le frapper au visage, Alec avait entendu son insulte envers ses enfants.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes enfants, tu m'entends cracha Alec en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage

Le chasseur riposta en soulevant Alec en le plaquant violement par terre, Jace vint à son aide. Le barman les sépara tout les deux avant que Jace arrive,

\- Ça suffit vous deux, vous êtes en train de détruire mon bar grommela le barman

\- Tu vas me le payer cela Lightwood menaça le chasseur d'ombre

\- Ce qu'on verra mais sache une chose tu as oublie que tu viennes d'insulter les enfants d'un prince des enfers et ça c'est toi qui le regretté ricana Alec

Le chasseur d'ombre arrête de vociféré des menace en palissant de peur, Alec sortit avec Jace et Izzy. Sur le chemin du retour,

\- Je le plains quand même Magnus ne va pas lui faire de cadeau à celui sourit Izzy

\- Il n'avait pas besoin d'insulte nos enfants devant moi, Aldertree a fait cette erreur et crois-moi il est toujours en train de regretté insinua Alec

Jace ricana diaboliquement, ils rentrèrent au manoir et ils virent Robert les attendre de leur soirée

\- Où est les enfants demanda Alec

\- Ils dorment avec Maryse dans la chambre répondit Robert en montant dans l'escalier

\- Bonne nuit papa souhaita Izzy

\- Bonne les enfants, répondit Robert

\- Bon moi aussi, je vais me coucher dit Jace

\- Bonne nuit Jace et Izzy, je vais me coucher dit Alec en montant

Alec se coucha dans sa chambre, le lendemain il se leva et se prépara. Il descendit de l'escalier et vis sa mère nourrir les jumeaux,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec en embrassant ses enfants

\- Bonjour mon fils répondit sa mère en donnant une cuillère de compote à Cecily

\- Tu as fait ses compote pour eux demanda Alec

\- Oui, il y avait des fruits dans le réfrigérateur alors j'en ai fait de la purée pour eux dit Maryse

\- D'accord dit Alec

\- Bien les enfants on y va c'est l'heure de la réunion dit Robert

\- On arrive répondirent les trois

Alec donna les indications sous l'exaspération de Maryse, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion. Jia entra dans la salle

\- Bien la réunion peut commencer annonça Jia

Un membre du conseil annonça que des chasseurs ont été capturés par le nouveau cercle dirigé par l'ancien inquisiteur,

\- Il a envoyé un message de ce traître qui nous fais du chantage termina t-il

\- Que veut-t-il demanda Jia

\- Il veut les enfants Lightwood répondit le membre en regardant Alec

\- IL N'EN PAS QUESTION s'écria Robert furieux en se levant de sa chaise

\- Calme-vous claqua Jia

Robert s'assois sur sa chaise mais ne se calma pas, Alec ferma les yeux pour se calmer avant de les ouvrit.

\- Que proposez-vous demanda Jia

\- On ne sait pas quoi faire pour le stoppé répondit le membre

\- Je vais vous le dire ce qui prévoir de faire fit une voix

Un homme ou plutôt apparut dans la salle du conseil, ses cheveux était d'une couleur de rouille, ses yeux était ceux d'un serpent et une langue fourchue vint sortir de sa bouche. Il s'approcha d'Alec et fit une révérence en face d'Alec,

\- Mes hommages, fit –il

\- Qui est êtes –vous demanda Jia prêt à intervenir

\- Mon maître m'a envoyé vers vous pour informé cette vermine répondit le démon

\- Qui est votre maître demanda Jia

\- Mon maître est Magnus Bane, je suis son espion se présenta le démon

\- Comment –t-appelé-tu demandas un membre

\- Je ne peux le dire, seul mon maître peut le dire répondit le démon simplement

\- Très bien alors dis-nous ce que tu sais demanda Jia

\- Cette vermine a l'intention d'utilisé mes jeunes maître comme arme et de contrôlé le monde obscur puis d'invoqué Raziel pour lui demandé l'immortalité informa le démon

Dans la salle tout le monde fit un cri d'effroi, Alec serra les poings en entendant que ses enfants seront des armes.

\- Depuis la guerre mortelle contre Valentin, le monde obscur fut ébranlé et maintenant une nouvelle guerre est sur le point de commencé exclama Jia

\- Ce qui ne l'arrêtera pas, il a déjà réuni beaucoup de personne dans son sillage informa le démon

\- Savez-vous où est –t-il demanda un membre

\- Malheureusement je ne sais pas où est il en ce moment, il change beaucoup d'endroit qui m'est difficile parfois de le localisé car il utilise un sorcier expliqua le démon

\- Qui est ce sorcier demanda le représentant des sorciers

\- Le sorcier est un sorcier qui l'a capturé répondit le démon

\- Que devenons-faire demanda un conseiller

\- Pour l'instant nous devons le localisé pour l'appréhendé mais sera dur annonça Jia

\- Et pourquoi on n'utilisera pas les enfants d'Alec Lightwood comme appât, proposa un conseiller

Huit paires d'yeux meurtriers le regardaient,

\- Il n'en pas question que mes enfants deviennent un appât pour attiré espèce de connards jura Alec en se levant

\- Alec Lightwood, veuillez vous asseoir ordonna Jia

Alec s'assit mais resta en colère face ce conseiller,

\- Conseiller, votre plan est bonne mais je ne risquerai pas la vie des enfants innocents pour attrapé ce traître objecta Jia

\- Je suis d'accord avec la consule car il s'agit quand même de mes petits-enfants décréta Robert

\- Mais Alec pourra faire d'autre enfants non demanda le conseiller

\- Vous n'êtes pas bien, vous croyez que je vais sacrifier mes enfants pour votre sécurité et même si ils meurent. Malgré que je pourrai en faire d'autre, avez-vous une idée ce que c'est de perdre un membre cher à votre cœur demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr lors de la guerre j'ai perdu ma sœur répondit le conseiller

\- Alors imaginé que votre sœur soit vos enfants et qu'on vous dit les remplacé par d'autre. Je refuse à cela que mes enfants serve d'appât même si le monde est en danger prévins Alec

\- Bien dit lança le démon en applaudissant Alec

Jia tapa de son marteau et ajourna la réunion, Alec retourna au manoir sans attendre sa famille. Il entra brusque

\- Où est les enfants demanda Alec en vers sa mère

\- Ils sont dans ta chambre répondit Maryse

Alec ne répondit rien et monta dans sa chambre pour trouver ses enfants endormi dans leur berceau, il embrassa ses enfants.

\- Je vous protégerais pour toujours promit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrestation de l'ancien inquisiteur et la sentence de l'enclave. Bisous glacé.**


	48. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre, en essayant de voler des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange sa famille sera condamné à mort. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- L'imprégnation : Alec est un loup garou oméga, à part lui tout le monde dans sa famille est imprégné de leur âme-sœur, lors d'un dîner organisé par sa famille. Alec rencontra un homme aux yeux de chat, il s'imprègne de lui mais il ne revit plus cet homme alors il se mit en quête de son âme-sœur. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Mpreg**

 **\- Mon Neko à moi : Magnus va dans un refuge de animal et adopte un Neko au cheveu noir aux yeux bleu, celui-ci est très farouche et a beaucoup de peur du monde vu que son passé compliqué avec ses ancien maître. Rating M CLACE, MALEC, SIZZY**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant elle. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. A priori, rien n'incite Magnus à rester dans cet environnement qui lui correspond si peu mais armé d'une détermination et d'une énergie sans faille, il est bien décidé à venir à bout des résistances de son patient… tout en gagnant l'amitié de son fils dont il se rapproche doucement. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Le contrat du démon ce soir comme promis.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Marine 62 : Je crois que tout la communauté du MALEC est en deuil mais j'essayerai de casé cela pour toi, n'oublie pas le fic que tu veux que j'écrive.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton soutien et ton vote**

 **Hopeharper555 : Je prends note de ton vote et ta fidélité**

 **Vicdeschamps.d: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Sissi 1789 : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et oui l'histoire va bien être conclu, vous avez jusqu'à Lundi prochain pour voter la fiction que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus il se blotti contre lui. Magnus le serra dans ses bras,

\- Mon espion m'a fait un rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé lança Magnus

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il voulait utiliser nos enfants comme appât renifla Alec

Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, Alec leva la tête et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Magnus lui répondit à son baiser avant de le basculé en le surplombant de tout son corps, Magnus lui grignota son cou quand Max commença à pleurer. Alec soupira longuement de frustration, Magnus se bascula sur le coté,

\- Le devoir nous appelle dit Alec en se levant

Alec arriva prés de Max qi pleura, et vis Cecily avec la tétine de son frère dans la bouche. Il comprit la situation,

\- Cecily, c'est méchant ce que tu as fait gronda Alec

\- Na fit Cecily en souriant

\- Méchante fille va fit Alec en prenant Max pour le consolé

Alec reprit la tétine de Max de la bouche de Cecily, il le remit dans la bouche de Max qui cessa de pleurer.

\- Magnus, tu voudrais bien occuper de ta fille suggéra Alec

\- Ok répondit Magnus en se levant

Magnus prit Cecily qui commençait à geindre, il lui mit sa tétine à elle. Alec changea Max dans la salle de bain pendant Magnus faisait la même chose pour Cecily, ils descendirent ensemble dans le salon où Maryse était en train de discuté avec Clary. Jace était en somnolé dans le canapé et Izzy était en train de téléphoné à Simon, seul Robert était absent.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec

\- Bonjour mes chéris, salua Maryse en rejoignant Alec et Magnus

Maryse prit Max dans ses bras, et Izzy prit Cecily dans ses bras. Les jumeaux commençaient à roucoulait avec leur tante et grand-mère,

\- Alors qu'est que vous avez prévues de faire interrogea Maryse

\- Pour l'instant on va retourner à l'institut comme la réunion est terminé révéla Alec

\- Vous pouvez encore rester ici pour quelque jours si vous voulez insista Maryse

Alec roula des yeux en voyant l'insistance de sa mère pour qu'il reste avec les enfants,

\- C'est d'accord on va rester encore quelque jours ici mais après on rentre à l'institut accepta Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Maryse en embrassant Max sur la joue qui gloussa

Robert entra et fonça sur Maryse et Max pour les embrassé avant de prendre Cecily dans ses bras, il roucoula avec sa petit fille qui riait sous la barbe de trois jour de son grand-père.

\- Ils sont à combien de mois maintenant demanda Clary en jouant avec une main de Max

\- Ils sont à sept mois répondit Alec

\- Eh bien ils poussent drôlement vite bientôt ils tiendront une épée dans la main pour chassé les démons plaisanta Jace

\- Et c'est papy qui va vous entraîné clama Robert

\- C'est moi qui va les entraîné clama Jace à son tour

Robert et Jace commençaient à se chamaillé pour savoir qui va entraîner les jumeaux,

\- Allez dis tatie fit Izzy

\- Tatatata fit Cecily joyeuse

\- C'est bien même si je voulais que tu dises tatie sourit Izzy

\- Lalala fit Max joyeuse

\- Oh, j'envie de te croqué, allé viens mamie va te faire de la purée pour toi et ta sœur dit Maryse en s'en allant avec Max qui gloussait

\- Je viens avec toi dit Izzy en se levant avec Cecily

Alec sourit en voyant que ses enfants seront gâté par leur grand-mère et leur tante, Magnus vint le serra dans ses bras.

\- Et si on mettait un autre en route taquina Magnus

\- Je ne dirai pas non à un autre mais j'attends que les jumeaux soit en âge d'être indépendante avant de refaire un autre, les jumeaux me manquent de quand ils étaient dans mon ventre se souvient Alec en frottant son ventre nostalgique

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI, TU ES A NOUVEAU ENCEINTE s'écria Jace choqué

\- Non, bien sûr que non s'exclama Alec

\- Oh dommage fit Robert triste

Tout le monde le regarda avec interloqué, Maryse et Izzy revient avec les jumeaux. Les body des jumeaux étaient pleins de compote dessus,

\- Eh bien, mamie vous a bien gâté avec ses petites plats, regarde-moi votre petit bidon minauda Alec en jouant avec le petit ventre de Cecily

\- Papapa riait Cecily

\- Et toi aussi mon amour ton petit bidon est plein fit Alec en embrassant le petit ventre de Max

\- Tata riait Max sous les baiser d'Alec

Tout le monde sourit en voyant Alec s'amusait avec ses enfants,

\- C'est l'heure de se changer mes amours roucoula Magnus en claquant des doigts

Les body des jumeaux se changent en un autres body, Alec les embrassa sur le front. Quelqu'un frappât à la porte, Jace se leva de son fauteuil.

\- J'y vais brailla Jace

Alec hocha la tête et continua à jouer avec ses enfants, Magnus discuta avec Robert. Maryse et Izzy qu'ainsi que Clary jouaient avec les jumeaux en même temps qu'Alec, Jace revient pâle

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Jace demanda Alec inquiet

\- On a un problème, l'ancien inquisiteur est à Idris et il y a attaqué quelque membre de l'enclave révéla Jace

\- Par l'ange tout puissant clama Robert et Maryse choqués

Alec prit les jumeaux dans ses bras en signe de protection, ils entendirent les tours adamas se mit à vacillé.

\- Par l'ange que se passe t-il avec les tours s'exclama Izzy

\- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, il y a aussi des démons dans son sillage dévoila Jace

\- Tiens donc fit Magnus en serrant les poings

\- Magnus s'inquiéta Alec

Magnus s'accroupit prés de lui et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais pas personne touché nos enfants promit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras, tout le monde sourit à cela.

\- Mais qu'est qu'on va faire demanda Izzy

\- On va se battre décréta Jace

Un portail s'ouvrit sur Simon avec Luke et Jocelyn, Izzy se précipita sur Simon. Jace soutient Luke qui était blessé

\- Que s'est passé interrogea Clary inquiète

\- Nous avons été attaqué en venant ici répondit Jocelyn en soignant les blessures de son mari

\- Il faut faire quelque chose dit Jace

Un autre portail s'ouvrit sur Aline et Helen, Maryse se précipita sur elle

\- Aline appela Maryse

\- Il faut que vous venez combattre avec nous c'est débandade partout et l'ancien inquisiteur est en train de massacré beaucoup de personne avec les nouveaux membres et ma mère m'a envoyé un message de feu en urgence pour me rappelé ici pour vous demandé de venir combattre expliqua Aline

\- On va venir dit Alec en se levant déterminé

\- Je viens avec vous renchérit Magnus

\- Mais qui va garder les jumeaux demanda Izzy

\- Je vais les gardé ici vu que Luke est blessé répondit Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn, si il y a un souci appelle Magnus et on va venir directement conseilla Alec

\- Bien on y va dit Jace habillé de sa tenue de chasseur d'ombre

\- On vient aussi dit Robert après s'éclipsé pour mettre sa tenue avec Maryse

\- Bon on y va dit Aline en s'engouffrant dans le portail avec Helen

Tout le monde s'engouffra et il ne restait qu'Alec et Magnus, Alec embrassa ses enfants en même temps que Magnus.

\- Jocelyn, je voudrais te dire que si il nous arrive quelque chose à moi ou Magnus. Je voudrais que tu adopte les jumeaux s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Alec pourquoi est ce que tu me le demande à moi, je sais que quelqu'un est apte les adopter bredouilla Jocelyn

\- Je sais que tu peux les élevé comme Clary suggéra Alec

Jocelyn comprit ce qu'Alec voulait dire, elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu pourrais les élever comme des terrestre mais n'oublie qu'ils ont des pouvoirs bien puissants que moi et je compte sur toi pour demandé un sorcier de les apprendre à se servir de leur pouvoirs acheva Magnus

\- D'accord je les élèverais si il vous arrive quelque chose accepta Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn, on y va maintenant fit Alec en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Magnus claqua des doigts avant de s'engouffrant à son tour, ils arrivaient dans la salle des accords où plusieurs corps s'entassaient et des personnes combattent entre eux.

\- Bon c'est partit fit Jace en relevant l'épée que Magnus l'avait offert

\- Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, une fois est suffisant prévins Alec

\- T'inquiète répondit Jace

Ils s'élançaient dans la bataille, Alec décocha des flèches en protégeant son parabataï et sa sœur. Jace tua plusieurs membres du nouveau cercle pendant qu'Izzy faisait de même avec son fouet, une troupe de démon s'élançaient vers eux. Izzy allait parer l'attaque quand les démons fut brûlé vifs devant elle,

\- Merci remercia Izzy

\- Ne me remercie pas joli guerrière dit Magnus

Izzy rigola avant de retournée dans la bataille, Magnus se tourna vers les démons inférieurs. Il lâcha toute son aura démoniaque,

\- Maintenant bande de vermines, à nous maintenant claqua Magnus froidement

Les démons reconnut l'aura démoniaque de Magnus commença à reculé de peur, Magnus sourit avant de les enflammé. Un membre du nouveau cercle se faufilât derrière lui, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste il s'effondra morte une flèche derrière le dos. Magnus leva la tête et vis Alec décocha un autre flèche ailleurs, il sourit avant de cramé les autres démons qui attaquaient en masse. Bientôt la bataille se tourna en faveur du camp d'Alec, les nouveaux membres du cercle commencèrent à se replier quand Magnus fit pression avec son aura sur eux

\- Où est ce que vous allé comme ça bande de déchet gronda Magnus d'une voix froidement

\- Où est ce traître se cache demanda Robert en arrivant

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, il nous a dit d'attaqué Idris c'est tout répondit le membre

\- Magnus fit Robert

Magnus déploya encore plus son aura ce qui les transpirait et bavait sous la pression en criant,

\- Répondez moi maintenant demanda Robert

\- Il…Nous…avait …dis…qu'il irait…chercher ce que il…était venu barguignât un autre membre sous la pression

\- Vous serez jugé sous l'épée mortelle, garde emmenez les ordonna Robert

Magnus arrêta de déployé son aura maléfique, Alec vint vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Ça va toi demanda Alec

\- Moi oui et toi demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien dit Alec

Magnus le serra très fort dans ses bras, Izzy sourit de contentement.

\- Oh les gars, c'est bien de faire une scène de romantique ici mais pas dans une salle de plein de cadavres quand même gueula Jace avant de se prendre une claque de la part de sa petite-amie

\- Tais-toi grommela Clary

\- Maintenant il faut retrouver ce traître clama Robert

\- Laissez-moi faire fit Magnus en déployant toute sa puissance démoniaque

Magnus leva son bras et envoyant plusieurs filament parcourir d'Idris, l'une d'elle frôla Alec qui étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Alec avait sentit le pouvoir de Magnus lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Magnus stoppa après un moment.

\- Il est au nord-est prés du lac dévoila Magnus

\- Bien garde arrêtez le maintenant prés du lac ordonna Robert

\- Entendu fit les gardes

Tout le monde regarda autour d'eux, cette bataille avait fait beaucoup de victime plus que les deux guerres mortelle.

\- Et si on rentrait maintenant demanda Jace

\- Moi je reste pour attendre les gardes répondit Robert

\- Entendu dit Alec

Magnus fit un portail et ils rentraient épuisés à le manoir Lightwood, Jocelyn était en train de s'occupé de des jumeaux. Luke était endormi dans le canapé,

\- Enfin vous êtes rentré soupira Jocelyn soulagée

\- Maman fit Clary en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Je monte prendre une douche lança Jace

\- N'en profite pas pour prendre toute l'eau chaude prévins Izzy

Jace roula des yeux en montant, Alec prit ses enfants dans ses bras en les embrassant plusieurs fois.

\- Merci Jocelyn de les avoir gardés remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé d'un bébé renchérit Jocelyn

Luke dormit quand il grimaça un instant avant de se relaxer, Alec prit ses enfants avec Magnus et monta dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche dit Alec en déposant Max dans le berceau

Magnus ne répondit rien mais coucha Cecily dans le berceau, Alec entra dans la douche. Il sortit en s'essuyant les cheveux, Magnus était couché sur le lit le bras posa sur sa tête. Alec monta sur le lit et l'embrassa Magnus tendrement, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec se blotti dans les bras de Magnus avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il vit Magnus debout en train de bercer Cecily doucement,

\- Elle s'est réveillée demanda Alec

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar répondit Magnus

\- Et Max demanda Alec

\- Il dort tranquillement, d'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder à se lever parce que je sens que sa couche est pleine renchérit Magnus

\- J'arrive dit Alec en se levant du lit

Max se réveilla en pleurant, Alec le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Magnus berça Cecily qui s'est réveillait quand son jumeau pleurait,

\- Tu ne vas plus te rendormir n'est ce pas sourit Magnus en la changeant elle aussi

\- Papa répondit Cecily contente

Alec sortit de la salle de bain avec Max, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et Alec sur les lèvres. Ils descendirent et virent tout le monde dans le salon, Jace était en train de discuté avec Simon, Clary et Jocelyn s'occupaient de Luke, Maryse était en train de préparai le petit déjeuné aidé d'Izzy seul Robert était absent.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec

\- Bonjour vous quatre répondirent tout le monde

Maryse sortit de la cuisine en venant embrassée Max et Cecily,

\- Mes amours, mamie a préparé vos compotes pour vous roucoula Maryse

Maryse prit Cecily et Izzy sortit prendre Max pour les faire mangé, Alec en profita pour s'asseoir dans le canapé et Magnus se joint à lui.

\- Alors vous alliez bien tout les deux demanda Luke

\- Tout va bien je suis content que se soit derrière nous confie Alec

Robert entra dans le salon, après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Grâce à Magnus nous avons pu le coincé dévoila Robert

\- C'est super cria Jace de joie

\- Et l'enclave demanda Alec

\- L'enclave a décidé de faire retirer les marques aux membres du nouveaux cercle mais pour le traître est encore indécise expliqua Robert

\- Pourquoi indécise demanda Simon

\- On hésite sur sa sentence déclara Robert

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Izzy vint dans le salon avec les petits déjeunés pendant que Maryse faisait manger les jumeaux. Robert s'éclipsa pour aller voir ses petite –enfant dans la cuisine, Alec entendit ses parents se disputaient dans la cuisine

\- Robert mais laissé mangé ordonna Maryse

\- Je veux juste les embrassé répondit Robert

\- Après qu'ils ont finis de mangé rappliqua Maryse

\- D'accord chérie, je vais y aller. A mes petits chéris votre grand-mère est très méchante avec votre papy s'exclama Robert mélodrame

Alec sourit en entendant les jumeaux rirent, Magnus posa la main sur la cuisse d'Alec qui lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la sentence de l'enclave et la vengeance sanglante d'Alec. Bisous glacé.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Guest : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Marine 62 : Je prends note de ton vote, il n'y a pas de petit tension entre eux c'était juste de la fatigue de deux coté enfin plus pour Alec et pour Jocelyn ils savent que au moins elle les cachera du traître en cas où comme elle a fait pour Clary. Robert et Jace vont encore plus se chamaillé parce que ils veulent savoir qui va entraîner les enfants et je prends note de ta sentence p**

 **Clarinette : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Grenouille-Jordan : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Kilynn : Merci pour on Review et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voté vous avez jusqu'à Lundi pour voté !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Tout le monde mangea le petit déjeuné en riant et plaisantant dans une atmosphère de détente, Alec sourit devant la bonne humeur de sa famille. Il sentit une paire de lèvre venir l'embrassé dans le cou,

\- Ta famille est très bonne humeur susurra Magnus

\- Je sais c'est parce que on a gagné la bataille répondit Alec

\- Tu sais une chose, tu étais très vraiment baisable pendant que tu te battais si tu savais à quel point je me retenais te plaqué dans cette salle et te faire crié mon nom racontât Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

Alec se mordit les lèvres de pour ne pas gémir surtout que Magnus avait glissé sa main discrètement dans le pantalon d'Alec pour le tripoté les fesse, Alec se mordit encore plus les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Magnus lui fit tourné la tête pour l'embrassé fougueusement,

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre, il y a des enfants ici. Par l'ange les pauvres leurs parents sont des vrai obsédé se lamenta Jace en frottant sa joue contre celui de Cecily

\- Tatatata fit Cecily en tapant sur la joue de Jace

\- Aie, ne me frappe pas s'écria Jace en se tenant la joue

\- Bien fait pour toi, je suis fière de toi ma puce d'avoir défendu ton papa félicita Alec

\- Mamama riait Cecily en levant le bras vers Alec

Tout le monde fut amusé de voir Alec de porté un Cecily qui se répétait le même mot, Max voyant sa sœur dans les bras de son père leva les bras vers Magnus qui le prit.

\- Toi aussi tu veux être porté mon petit prince roucoula Magnus

\- Papa fit Max en tapant des mains

Magnus le pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, Max riait en tapant des mains. Les femmes présentes fondirent devant les bouilles de des jumeaux,

\- J'en veux un moi aussi s'extasiait Jocelyn

Luke s'étouffait dans son verre sous le regard amusé de Robert qui tapa dans son dos,

\- On dira que la nouvelle ne te réjouis pas trop ennuya Robert

\- Disons quand Jocelyn était enceinte de Clary par l'ange, j'ai cru que j'allais être transformer un manteau de fourrure avec elle souvient Luke

\- Oh toi t'as la chance moi il me fallait farcir trois grossesses, chaque nuit allé chercher des anchois avec de la mayonnaise ou bien du bacon avec des ananas souvient Robert

\- Elle t'en avait fait bavé Maryse dis donc soutient Luke en tapant dans son dos

Robert soupira de désespoir, Jace rejoins dans leur conversation.

\- Moi Alec m'a fait chier avec son bocal de cornichons avec du chocolat brailla Jace

\- Bienvenue au club et prépara toi quand Clary tombera enceinte si elle est comme Jocelyn prépare toi d'allé chercher des stocks de nourriture si tu ne veux pas que elle n'énerve conseilla Luke

\- Alec sur ce plan m'a entraîné renchérit Jace

Les trois hommes soupirent au sujets des hormones de femmes enceinte, Izzy et Maryse roucoulât devant Max alors Clary et Jocelyn jouait avec Cecily. Alec déposa Cecily dans les bras de Maryse alors que Max fut confié à Izzy pour qu'ils aillent se mangé leur purée préparé par Maryse, Jocelyn était en train de préparait le repas du midi aidé de Clary. Alec regarda tout le monde avant que Magnus lui mordille son oreille,

\- Et si on s'éclipsait tout les deux, demanda Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Oh tu as prévue me faire quelque chose susurra Alec d'une voix sensuelle

\- Je veux terminer ce qu'on n'avait commencé hier matin avant que les enfants nous appelle fit Magnus en embrassant Alec dans une zone sensible dans son cou

Alec prit la main de Magnus et sortis discrètement, Magnus fit un portail et traversa pour la forêt du royaume des fées. Alec s'avança en lâchant la main de Magnus, Magnus vint le serrer dans ses bras avant de le plaqué contre un arbre. Il claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu tout les deux, Magnus prit le membre d'Alec en le masturbait. Alec griffât la nuque de Magnus, Magnus passa sa main sur les fesses rebondie d'Alec.

\- Magnus, attends gémis Alec

Magnus stoppa tout en regardant Alec, il fronçât les sourcils.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus un peu abrupte

\- Je peux être au dessus juste cette fois osa Alec rouge

\- Tu veux me baiser répéta Magnus en haussant les sourcils

\- Juste cette fois demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda interdit, depuis des millénaires il n'a jamais se laissait prendre dans ses relation mais en regardant Alec il se dit juste pour cette fois.

\- C'est entendu, juste pour cette fois je te laisse les commande accepta Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Alec en posant multitude de baiser sur le visage de Magnus

Magnus sourit puis l'embrassa avec ferveur, Alec le fit allonger par terre au sol. Il embrassa sur le torse de Magnus en lui mordant les tétons, il arriva prés de son membre pour le membre en bouche. Magnus lâcha un râle de plaisir, il mit sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec. Alec ressortit son sexe d'un pop, il regarda mutine Magnus avant de sucer un des ses doigts.

\- Petit nephilims continue à faire cela et au lieu que tu me baise ce sera moi qui te baisera à la place menaça Magnus

Alec sourit mutine avant de placé un doigt devant l'entrée de Magnus, il le fit glissé en frappant sa prostate. Magnus jura en langue démoniaque, Alec rajouta deux autres et continua de les faire glisser tout en frappant sa prostate.

\- Putain arrête de jouer avec moi et viens me baiser s'impatienta Magnus sous le plaisirs

Alec se présenta devant l'entrée de Magnus et le pénétrât doucement, Magnus roulât des yeux avant de s'empalé directement dessus.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis un démon petit nephilims gémit Magnus

Alec bougeait ses hanches en Magnus en frappant sa prostate, Magnus poussa des râles de gémissement de plaisirs. Il appuya sur les fesses d'Alec pour que celui-ci aille plus vite, Alec cria de plaisir en donnant des coups de rein en Magnus. Magnus libéra son énergie démoniaque qui électrocutât Alec qui criât de plaisir et de douleur en donnant Magnus un coup de butoir plus fort qui le fit râler de plaisir, Alec jouis en Magnus alors que celui vient quelque minute sur lui. Alec se retira en bascula sur le coté de Magnus en se blottissant contre lui,

\- C'était fantastique s'extasiait Alec

\- Tu veux recommencer demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- C'était bien mais pour moi être le dominant ce n'est pas moi parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me manqué quelque chose expliqua Alec en le regardant

\- Je vois, de toute façons je te laissais juste pour cette fois mais sache une chose depuis des millénaires je n'ai jamais été dominé jusqu'à aujourd'hui avoua Magnus

Alec fut étonné de ce que Magnus lui venait de le dire,

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai été ton premier réalisa Alec

\- Oui, rassure-toi tu as été parfait en tant que mon premier dominant complimenta Magnus

\- J'ai été honoré d'être ton premier remercia Alec

Magnus ricana et vint l'embrassa avec ferveur, Alec répondit à son baiser. Magnus bascula Alec en le surplombant, il passa sa main sur le corps d'Alec pour le caressé. Alec soupira d'aise,

\- Attends gémis Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a encore s'impatienta Magnus

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi minauda Alec

\- Qu'est que s'est demanda Magnus curieux

\- J'envie de jouer avec toi séduisit Alec d'une voix sensuelle

\- Ah oui et quel sort de jeu susurra Magnus

Alec se mit debout en exposant tout son corps nu à Magnus,

\- Tu sais le jeu cache-cache demanda Alec

\- Vaguement, pourquoi questionna Magnus

\- Parce que je vais courir et me cacher puis tu dois m'attrapé et me prendre, bien sûr il y a une règle. Cette règle est que je pourrai me défendre de toi et aussi que tu n'a aucun droit d'utilisé la magie expliqua Alec

\- Intéressant ce jeu remarqua Magnus en se mettant de debout

\- Oui et tu accepte demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui accepta Magnus en se léchant les lèvres

Alec commença à se caressé ce qui grogné Magnus, il se mit à courir de toute ses façons. Il se cacha derrière un centenaire, il frissonna de plaisir en sentant l'aura de Magnus se déploya jusqu'à où il l'est. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à se masturbé en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas alerté Magnus. Il se sentit plaqué contre le centenaire et le pénétrait sec ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur, Magnus bougea violemment en lui. Alec cria de plaisir avant de repoussé Magnus avec forces pour se remette à courir à nouveau, de loin il entendit Magnus rugir d'un cri animal. Il frémit de plaisir, il était en sueurs toujours excité par leur jeu sexuel. Il attendit un bon moment avant de se sortir de sa cachette, il regarda autour quand il fut plaqué au sol et le pénétrait à nouveau. Magnus l'immobilisa pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau, il bougea sauvagement en Alec en frappant violemment sa prostate. Alec cria de plaisir en bougeant ses hanche en même temps que Magnus, Alec jouis dans l'herbe pendant que Magnus jouis en lui après quelque coups. Il se retira en se mettant à coté de lui en soufflant, Alec haleta encore foudroyé par l'incroyable orgasme malgré son bas du dos en feu.

\- Ton petit jeu est très agréable susurra Magnus

\- Je l'avais dit si tu veux on pourra refaire ce petit jeu excitant la prochaine fois qu'en pense-tu, insinua Alec

\- Oh que oui j'accepte te baiser comme ça accepta Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des vêtements sur eux. Magnus claqua aussi un plat pour Alec après avoir entendu son estomac criât famine, après avoir mangé son repas ils rentrèrent au manoir. Izzy les attendre avec un sourire malicieuse sur les lèvres,

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Alec

\- Ils sont avec maman, ils ont déjà mangé, pris leur bain et leur biberon du soir pendant que vous étiez tout les deux taquina Izzy

Alec rougit violemment sous le regard malicieux d'Izzy et le ricanement de Magnus, Izzy les laissa seule en sortant. Alec montât dans sa chambre avec Magnus,

\- Il faut que je te laisse lâcha Magnus

\- Je sais fais attention à toi conseilla Alec

\- Autre chose demanda Magnus

\- Et je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais fit Magnus en l'embrassant

Magnus disparut en laissant Alec seul dans sa chambre, il prit son bain et se coucha. Le lendemain, il se réveilla et fit sa toilette. Il descendit en grimaçant de douleur, sa mère était en train de faire qui manger ses enfants en mettait partout sur eux, Jace était absent avec Izzy seul son père était en de boire du café en roucoulant avec ses petit enfants.

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec répondit sa mère en essuyant la bouche de Cecily

\- Bonjour mes trésors, embrassa Alec ses enfants

Cecily et Max riait sous les bisous d'Alec,

\- On a une réunion de l'enclave dans quelque minute prévint Robert

\- D'accord et où est Jace et Izzy demanda Alec en se servant du café après avoir tracé discrètement une rune de guérison sur son bas du dos

\- Jace est avec Clary et Izzy n'est pas rentré de toute la nui je pense que qu'elle devait être avec Simon supposa Maryse en donnant à mangé à Max

\- Tu leur as donné quoi demanda Alec en goûtant la purée

\- J'ai mixé des légumes avec des miettes de poulet dedans répondit Maryse

\- C'est bien, je n'avais pas commencé à leur donné de la viande observa Alec

\- Et bien je l'ai fait, ils adorent cela n'est ce pas roucoulait Maryse

Alec rigola en voyant ses enfants babillaient, il se rendit avec son père au conseil pour jugé le traître. Il retrouva son parabataï et sa sœur avec leurs petits amis respectifs, il vit le sourire joueur de Jace.

\- Vas-y balance tes vannes pour qu'on puisse passer autre chose râla Alec

\- Vous êtes parti où pour vous envoyé en l'air demanda Jace

\- Au royaume des fées enfin une partie de la forêt répondit Alec

\- Et vous l'avez combien de fois pour que vous passé toute une après-midi en laissant vos enfants sans souci entre nos mains plaisanta Jace

\- Par l'ange tu veux les détails aussi râla Alec

\- Ah non pas les détails s'il te plait grimaça Jace

\- On l'a fait deux fois content maintenant on y va claqua Alec gêné

\- Rien que deux fois s'étrangla Jace

\- Tu me raconte Alec demanda Izzy

Alec entra dans la salle sans écouter à la question gênant de sa sœur, tous les membres du conseil s'asseyaient à leur place. Jia arrivé et s'asseye dans son fauteuil, elle tapa de son marteau.

\- Amenez le traître ordonna Jia

Des gardes amenaient l'ancien inquisiteur, il était enchaîné de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ancien inquisiteur Ravenblood, vous êtes accusé de tentatives d'assassinat, tentatives d'enlèvement, de corruptions et d'autres chefs d'accusation annonça Jia

L'ancien inquisiteur pencha la tête sur le côté,

\- Je voulais refaire le monde telle l'idéologie de Valentin mais différent méthode, c'est vrai que je voulais tuer cette tapette qui baisait ce démon et aussi enlever ses enfants mais c'était une bonne cause acclama Ravenblood

Alec serra les poings de colère, Jace mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec pour le calmé.

\- La décision de l'enclave est que vos runes seront retiré, mais vous passerez votre peine dans un cachot annonça Robert en se levant

\- Je m'en tire facilement, on dirait mon vieux Robert ricana Ravenblood

Robert souriait froidement voire sinistrement, l'ancien inquisiteur déglutinât en voyant le sourire de Robert.

\- Je n'ai pas dit dans quelle cachot où tu vas passer ta peine susurra Robert froidement

\- Où est ce que je vais passer ma peine chez les terrestre rigola Ravenblood

\- Dans la dimension de Magnus Bane acheva Robert

\- Non vous n'avez pas le droit s'écria Ravenblood

\- J'ai le droit, je suis l'inquisiteur et d'ailleurs tout le conseil est du même avis expliqua Robert

L'ancien inquisiteur perdu de sa superbe devant tout le monde, il eut peur ce que lui réservé Magnus dans la dimension.

\- Je sens la peur se découlait de tout ton corps susurra Magnus en apparaissant

Ravenblood transpira de peur en voyant Magnus avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Jia tapa de son marteau pour ajourné le conseil. Des gardes amenaient Ravenblood qui se débattait pour se délibéré, Alec se leva de sa chaise et vint prés de Magnus pour l'embrassé.

\- Je viens avec toi dans la dimension suggéra Alec

\- Je sais mais tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus en caressant sa joue

\- Magnus, je veux venir et si tu refuse prépare toi à passé ta soirée avec ta main droite menaça Alec

Magnus ricana narquoisement, l'embrassa langoureusement. Magnus leva la tête et regarda Jace et Izzy venir vers eux,

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous proposa Magnus

\- Tu as encore l'ancien conseillé demanda Jace innocemment

\- Il est toujours en vie mais il commence à devenir fou avec la douleur mais je crois que tu peux t'amusé avec lui fit Magnus d'un sourire mutine

\- Je viens accepta Jace

\- Je viens aussi dit Izzy excitée

\- Bon je vais aller chercher mon autre jouet ricana Magnus en disparaissant

Alec fit un regard mi joueur et mi sadique, il fit un portail après que avoir envoyé un message pour sa mère de continué à gardé les jumeaux. Il atterri dans sa chambre avec son frère et sa sœur, il soupira nostalgique. Il vit Président Miaou vint se ronronné à sa jambe,

\- Salut toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas caressé mais on dirait que Magnus prenait soin de toi n'est ce pas fit Alec lui caressant

\- Je venais dormir de temps en temps ici un moment avant de retourné à m'occupé du royaume dit Magnus en apparaissant

\- On y va demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus en ouvrant le portail

Magnus les amenait dans la salle de torture, Jace et Izzy virent l'ancien conseiller cloué sur le mur. Sa mâchoire était déboîté, son visage recouverte de bleu et de blessure, son corps jonché de blessure et de brûlure. La peau de ses jambes étaient raclée de part en part, Jace vint vers lui et commença à lui donné un coup dans le ventre ce qui le fit réveillait.

\- On vous laisse vous amusé dit Magnus en prenant la taille d'Alec

\- D'accord dit Jace en shootant dans l'entre-jambe du conseiller

Magnus amenait Alec dans un autre endroit pas trop loin d'eux où l'ancien inquisiteur était cloué au mur, Alec s'avança vers lui en lui foutant un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- ESPECE DE TAPETTE s'écria Ravenblood

Alec lui foutait un coup de poing dans le visage qui le fit péter le nez, il prit les cheveux de l'ancien inquisiteur. Celui-ci lui cracha au visage, Alec recula en s'essuyant le visage. Magnus fit reculer Alec qui lui envoya un boule de flamme dans les jambes ce qui le fit brûlé sa peau,

\- Chéri, tu peux me faire apparaître une dague s'il te plait demanda Alec

Magnus fit apparaître une dague dans les mains d'Alec, Alec s'approcha de l'ancien inquisiteur en lui défaisant son pantalon.

\- Tu vas me violé hein claqua l'ancien inquisiteur

\- Non répondit Alec simplement

Il fit courir la dague sur le sexe de l'ancien inquisiteur avant de planter dedans, l'ancien inquisiteur hurla de douleur. Alec planta plusieurs fois sa dague dans l'entre-jambe du traître, il scarifia sa peau en raclant dessus.

\- Ça s'est avoir voulu menacé nos enfants articula Alec froidement

Alec fit tourner sa dague dans la blessure de son entre-jambe, l'ancien inquisiteur cracha du sang.

\- Maintenant je te laisse avec leur père qui va se faire un plaisir de discuté avec toi articula Alec d'un plaisir sadique

Alec recula et vint embrasser Magnus qui était ravie du comportement sadique d'Alec, il s'approcha du traître en ricanant sadiquement. Des hurlements vinrent résonner dans toute la salle.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le préparatif du mariage d'Alec et les excès d'Izzy. Bisous glacé.**


	51. Chapter 49

**DemmMyzei : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Marine 62 : Ravie que cela te plaise le lemon, pour Luke il ne veut pas refaire se taper le 9 mois d'hormone de Jocelyn XD Alec va encore torturer le traître dans ce chapitre.**

 **Maryssandra : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voté jusqu'à Lundi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec se délectait de regardé Magnus en train de torturé Ravenblood, Magnus était en train de raclé la peau sur le ventre du traître. Ravenblood hurla de douleur,

\- C'est loin d'être terminé mon cher inquisiteur susurra Magnus sadisme

\- Qu'est que tu vas faire siffla Ravenblood

\- Tu vas voir susurra Magnus d'une joie malsaine

Magnus recula et claqua des doigts, des seaux d'eau apparurent. Alec regarda curieusement les seaux d'eau au pied de Magnus,

\- C'est quoi interrogea Alec

\- De l'eau salée répondit Magnus simplement

\- Oh je vois ce que tu veux faire observa Alec avec un sourire sadique

Magnus vint embrasser Alec fougueusement, Alec lui répondit à son baiser. L'ancien inquisiteur fit une mine de dégoût,

\- Vous êtes dégoûtant tout les deux vociféra Ravenblood

Magnus brisa le baiser et regarda froidement Ravenblood, il prit un des seaux d'eau et le jeta sur lui. L'eau glacée entra en contact avec sa peau blessé, toutes ses blessures le brûlaient comme de l'acide. Ravenblood hurlât de douleurs

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire, tu me fais mal à l'oreille avec tes cris grinça Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts, l'ancien inquisiteur arrêta de crier vu qu'il y avait un bâillon dans la bouche.

\- Enfin du silence clama Alec

\- Et si on en profitât tout les deux, susurra Magnus en caressant le torse d'Alec

\- Et tu propose quoi demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, et peut-être refaire un remake quand on a conçu les jumeaux ici même suggéra Magnus en mordillant l'oreille d'Alec

\- Tu crois qu'on conçu les jumeaux ici même demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, je te l'ai dis non j'ai envie de faire d'autre enfants avec toi dévoila Magnus en massant les fesses d'Alec

\- Mr Bane, vous avez des idées très intéressants renchérit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus lui répondit à son baiser, Alec passa sa main derrière son dos pour se rapprochait encore plus de lui.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'ils en profitaient pour s'envoyer en l'air brailla Jace

\- Tu as un problème avec cela protesta Alec agacé

\- Moi non mais je ne suis pas fan de tes hormones alors tu les range dans un placard à balai parce que je ne veux pas refaire 9 mois de galère avec toi vociféra Jace

Alec roulât des yeux sous les ricanements d'Izzy et le sourire mesquin de Magnus, Jace regarda l'ancien inquisiteur se débattre les plaies à vifs surtout son entre-jambe.

\- Qui a fait cela de ce qui reste de son entre-jambe interrogea Jace curieux

\- C'est moi répondit Alec

Jace le regarda avec horreur en s'agrippant l'entre-jambe, il pointât le doigt sur Alec.

\- Non mais t'es un malade même si mon avis il mérite, ça se fait pas hurla Jace de terreur

\- Il voulait que Cecily comme jouet sexuelle riposta Alec

\- Fallait le dire toute de suite mon cher frère conclut Jace

Jace donna un coup de pieds dans les parties intimes de Ravenblood étouffa ses cris dans le bâillon, Izzy enleva une de ses talons. Elle le planta dans la partie génitale de l'ancien inquisiteur,

\- Ça s'est avoir osé commanditer de me violée cracha Izzy en plantant son talons profondément

Ravenblood étouffa ses cris de douleur, des larmes de douleur se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Jace ricana moqueur alors Alec et Magnus se délectaient de la scène

\- Ben alors les chasseurs d'ombre ne pleure pas mais ils doivent endurer en silence ironisa Jace

\- Vu comment il chiale, ce n'est pas un chasseur d'ombre mais un froussard objecta Magnus

\- Magnus tu pourras faire apparaître des chaises s'il te plait, je suis fatigué de resté debout demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr ma belle répondit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Des chaises apparurent dans la salle de torture, Izzy s'assit en essuyant son talon avec un mouchoir du sang.

\- Alec je crois que c'est ton tour réclama Jace asseyant à son tour

Alec joua avec sa dague, et le planta la pointe de la lame dans la chair, il fit un carré pour raclé la peau en mettant les nerfs à vif. Il plongea la dague dans l'eau salé avant de posé sur la blessure qu'il venait de faire, celui-ci voulait se dégager en essayant de tirer sur les liens.

\- Tu peux te débatte autant que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas t'échappé même si tu arrive si tu seras bloqué ici fit Magnus en le voyant se débatte

\- Et ce n'est que le commencement d'une longue série de torture qui t'attendre se réjouit Alec avec sadisme

Magnus sourit encore plus de la manière d'Alec venait de parler, il se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise. Alec revint avec la dague trempé de sang,

\- Bon et si on rentrait persuada Alec

\- Déjà soupira Izzy

\- Oui, je veux rentrer parce que j'ai des enfants qui m'attendent souffla Alec

\- Et moi une déesse aux cheveux rouges beugla Jace

\- On a comprit que tu veux voir Clary pesta Izzy

Jace et Izzy commença à se chamaillé, Magnus fit un portail en étant amusé par les chamailleries de Jace et Izzy sous le regard lassé d'Alec. Ils atterrirent dans l'allé du manoir Lightwood, Alec entra dans le manoir et vis ses enfants qui babillaient joyeusement avec leur grands-parents.

\- On est rentré lança Alec

\- Mama fit Max en levant les bras vers Alec

\- Papa babilla Cecily en voyant Magnus

Les deux prirent chacun les jumeaux dans leur bras en les embrassant,

\- Alors le traître adore sa nouvelle affectation demanda Robert

\- Oh que oui en se ce moment même, il doit regretter de ne pas être dans le cachot de votre cité répondit Magnus

Robert ricana sardoniquement, Izzy poussa un cri ce qui fit tourné les têtes vers elle, Elle réalisa les regards vers elle.

\- Je viens de pensé maintenant que cet abruti a été capturé, on va pouvoir célébré ton mariage éclata Izzy de joie

\- C'est vrai Magnus nous avait dis que vous vous mariez quand celui-ci sera capturé se rappela Maryse

Alec regarda timidement Magnus qui lui sourit, Izzy sautilla jusqu'à son frère.

\- Laisse-moi tout organisé s'il e plait demanda Izzy

\- Comme tu veux mais ne fais pas trop d'extravagance s'il te plait supplia Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas rassura Izzy

\- Ce qui m'inquiète justement murmura Alec

Magnus sourit moqueur, Alec s'inquiétait beaucoup en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre sous le regard de Magnus.

\- Je pourrais ce qui t'inquiète comme cela demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être au sujet du mariage, dans notre tradition on se marque mutuellement par la rune du mariage expliqua Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit prés de lui

\- Je vois comme je suis un démon tu as peur que je ne supporte pas la rune n'est ce pas conclut Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus le prit par le menton pour l'embrassé sauvagement. Il lécha les lèvres d'Alec avec sa langue, Alec insinua sa langue pour jouer avec celui de Magnus. Magnus brisa le baiser. Alec était haletant par le baiser.

\- Je m'en fous de n'importe quelle mariage du moment que tu m'appartiens pour toujours souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec ému par la déclaration de Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi dévoila Magnus

Alec serra Magnus dans ses bras, Magnus le rendit son câlin. Quelque temps plus tard Alec regretta d'avoir demandé sa sœur d'organisé son mariage, il traversa toute l'institut pour entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur furieux

\- Izzy, tu pourrais m'expliqué cela vociféra Alec en brandissant une feuille

\- Oh ça c'est les choses que j'ai besoin pour le mariage répondit Izzy nonchalamment

Alec se pinça l'arrête du nez en regardant sa sœur, il se demandait si oui ou non demandé à Magnus de l'enfermé dans une salle dans la dimension et faire passé son absence par une maladie en tout genre. Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux fatigué, entre sa sœur qui veut organiser son mariage, les rapports de l'institut et les jumeaux qui est tombé malade depuis deux jours qui heureusement c'est juste une maladie enfantine il est épuisé.

\- Izzy, tu vas annuler ce que tu as prévu de faire. Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas dépassé dans les excès et tu as fais l'inverse gronda Alec

\- Je veux que ton mariage soit grandiose de plus tu épouse un prince certes un prince des enfers mais un prince quand même réfuta Izzy

\- Oui mais moi et Magnus n'avons pas besoin de calèche ou de paons ou encore de couronnes de diamants s'exclama Alec

\- Et tu veux quoi justement demanda Izzy en croisant les bras

\- Je veux juste un mariage simple si ce n'est pas trop te demandé Izzy expliqua Alec

\- D'accord comme tu voudrais capitula Izzy

\- Merci Izzy bon je te laisse c'est l'heure du repas pour les jumeaux fit Alec

Izzy hocha la tête et suivie son frère dans l'institut jusqu'à dans son bureau où les enfants joué dans leur parcs avec plusieurs jouets, Alec prépara leur repas. Ils commencent à pleurnicher en voyant leur repas, Alec les mit chacun dans une chaise-bébé. Il leur donna leur repas, Izzy roucoulait en les voyants

\- Ils sont toujours adorable gloussa Izzy

\- C'est comme si hier encore je les mettais au monde affirma Alec

\- Et bientôt sans qu'on se rendre compte ils vont avoir leur première rune soupira Izzy

\- Mais pour l'instant ils ont que 9 mois, et ils savaient à peine marcher clama Alec

\- J'ai hâte de les voir marché et courir dans tout l'institut souhaita Izzy

\- Il faut que tu patiente beaucoup pour ça riait Alec en donnant une cuillère de purée à Cecily

\- Tu as parlé récemment avec Magnus demanda Izzy

\- Magnus est occupé avec ses obligations de prince mais il passe de temps en temps me voir et les enfants, répondit Alec

Izzy hocha la tête, Jace entra dans le bureau et vis Alec nourrir les jumeaux.

\- Enfin tu décroche un peu du boulot brailla Jace

\- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de mes enfants non riposta Alec

\- Et quand est ce que tu te repose un coup parce qu'à ce rythme tu vas tomber de fatigue là conseilla Jace

\- Je sais mais il avait tellement de chose à faire claqua Alec

\- Jace a raison, il y a trop de cerne sous tes yeux remarqua Izzy

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué je vais bien ne vous en faite pas bailla Alec

Izzy lança un regard accusateur vers Alec, Alec roulât les yeux. Izzy arracha la cuillère de purée dans la main d'Alec,

\- Izzy mais qu'est que tu fais, je suis en train de faire mangé les jumeaux là protesta Alec

\- Je vais m'occupé des enfants et Jace va s'occupé des rapports de l'institut pendant que tu vas dormir un peu le temps de récupéré conseilla Izzy

\- Mais…commença Alec

\- Pas de mais tu y vas et si il y a un problème on t'appellera promis Izzy

Alec soupira de lassitude,

\- C'est bon je vais aller me reposé un peu fit Alec en se levant

\- Repose-toi bien souhaita Izzy

\- Et ne reviens quand ces cernes auront disparu sous tes yeux lança Jace

Alec balançât la tête en entendant les conseils de son parabataï et sa sœur, il entra dans sa chambre. Il s'avachit sur son lit et s'endormis nette, quand il se réveilla il se sentit beaucoup reposé qu'au début. Il revint dans son bureau et vis Magnus en train de discuter avec Izzy et Jace,

\- Tu es là remarqua Alec en embrassa chastement Magnus

\- Je suis venue voir les jumeaux et toi dévoila Magnus

\- C'est super, les enfants ont bien mangé demanda Alec à Izzy

\- Oui Alec tout était sous contrôle répondit Izzy

\- Tout les rapports sont classé et signé clama Jace

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercié surtout il fallait que tu te repose un bon coup constata Izzy

\- Il était si fatigué que ça demanda Magnus

\- Comme si il était sur le point de s'écroulé dévoila Izzy

Alec roulât des yeux,

\- Mais il avait tant de chose à faire c'est pour cela dit Alec

\- J'espère que pour notre mariage tu ne vas t'écroulé de fatigue taquina Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non répondit Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras, Izzy et Jace s'éclipsaient en les laissant tout les deux seul.

\- Dans quatre semaine, je t'appellerais mon mari pour l'éternité lâcha Alec

\- Et moi aussi je t'appellerais mon mari répéta Magnus en l'embrassant

Quelque semaine plus tard, Alec était stressé dans sa chambre. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre quand Jace arriva dans sa chambre,

\- Calme-toi mec, sinon tu vas nous faire un syncope conseilla Jace

\- Je suis juste stressé révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi es tu stressé, tu aime Magnus et Magnus t'aime alors je ne vois pas le problème protesta Jace

\- Tu as raison sinon on n'aurait pas été là tout les deux souffla Alec

\- Ouais bon tu as fini te préparer parce que Jem nous attends pour célébrer ton mariage décréta Jace

\- Où est les enfants demanda Alec

\- Ils sont avec Maryse et Robert répondit Jace

Alec hocha la tête et suivis son parabataï et témoin jusqu'à l'autel où se déroulera son mariage avec Magnus, il attendit Magnus qui apparut dans un costume somptueux devant lui.

\- Papa, mama firent les jumeaux en les voyant

Ils tournèrent la tête et sourirent envoyant leurs enfants, Jem racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre.

\- La cérémonie va débuter annonça Jem

Magnus prit la stèle d'Alec et le marqua d'une rune mi mariage mi alliance que Clary avait inventé spécialement pour eux, Alec prit à son tour la stèle marqua à son tour Magnus. Magnus grimaça un peu durant le processus, il sourit fièrement de voir la rune sur lui.

\- Maintenant la cérémonie est terminé, vous pouvez embrasser annonça Jem qui souriait

Magnus vint embrasser langoureusement Alec devant les applaudissements de tout le monde,

\- C'est bon on a compris là râla Jace

Alec brisa le baiser avec Magnus et lança un regard noir envers Jace,

\- Tu es chiant Jace gronda Alec

\- Excuse moi mais je ne roule pas des pelles à la limite de m'envoyer en l'air devant mes enfants moi s'exclama Jace

\- Jace ton langage s'il te plait gronda Alec

\- Quoi je n'ai pas juré et puis ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois riposte Jace

Outre riait Cecily en tapant les mains

Alec regarda Jace d'air meurtrier alors que celui-ci se faisait tout petit, Magnus regarda la scène en riant avec Izzy. Maryse et Robert vint les embrassé Alec et les remette les jumeaux, Izzy serra Alec dans ses bras avec Magnus pour les félicité,

\- Félicitation pour ton mariage fit Jace

\- Merci Jace répondit Alec

\- Et encre désolé que Cecily ai entendu les insulte que j'avais prononcé s'excusa Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas mais à l'avenir fais attention conseilla Alec

\- Et il n'y a que moi dans l'histoire s'écria Jace

Alec soupira de lassitude en sachant si ce n'était pas Jace, c'était Izzy même parfois son père qui lâcha des insulte rare où Magnus se mette de la partie ce qui fit que les jumeaux répétait les insultes en tout genres.

\- Alors où vous allait passer votre nuit de noce taquina Izzy

\- Dans un endroit que seul nos deux le sachent répondit Magnus

\- Donc on va garder les jumeaux proposa Maryse

\- Oui maman, juste pour cette nuit rougit Alec

Alec regarda Magnus avec amour, celui le regarda à son tour avec tendresse.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacés.**


	52. Epilogue

**Marine 62 : Jace n'a pas trop aimé ce qu'Alec a fait à l'entre-jambe de l'ancien inquisiteur même si celui-ci mérite XD Magnus veut encore un bébé parce que il était très content au sujet des hormones d'Alec.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas que de voter jusqu'à Lundi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Un jeune garçon lisait un livre avant de le ranger sur une étagère, il reprit un autre livre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement une jeune fille qui se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds,

\- Cecily, je t'ai reconnue fit le jeune garçon sans se retourné

\- Comment as-tu reconnu que c'était moi demanda Cecily en enlaçant le jeune homme

\- Je te rappelle que tu es ma sœur jumelle et ma parabataï répondit le jeune homme en rangeant le livre

\- Max, tu as utilisé la rune de parabataï pour savoir que j'ai été là soupira Cecily

Max souriait en se retournant dans les bras de sa sœur, elle le relâcha avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Oncle Simon ne t'avais pas dit nettoyer la salle de classe avant de venir ici demanda Max

\- Je l'ai terminé répondit Cecily

\- Avec ou sans magie lui demanda Max avec un sourire mesquin

Cecily fit une moue boudeuse, Max l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Max avait les mains dans ses poches et Cecily lui accrochât le bras, les jumeaux était inscrit à l'académie de Shadowhunter sous la tutelle de Simon. Ils étaient les élèves plus studieux et populaire de l'académie vu qu'ils venaient d'une famille puissante, beaucoup d'élève les enviait et d'autres les jalousaient. Cecily ressemblait de goutte de goutte d'eau à Alec en version féminine avec l'espièglerie de Magnus, Max était un mélange de Magnus et d'Alec qui faisait tourner la tête à beaucoup de filles. Cecily lâcha le bras de son frère

\- Je reviens il faut que j'y aille au toilette fit Cecily

\- Je t'attends affirma Max

Max attendit sa sœur pour rentrer, quand un groupe d'élève vint l'accosté

\- Tiens ce ne sera pas Max Ligtwood le chouchou du prof ennuya l'élève

\- Qu'est que vous voulez soupira Max d'un brin ennuie

\- Regardez monsieur joue à le blasé ricana un autre

\- Parce que vous êtes super lourd même les démons de la dimension de mon père est plus intéressant que vous claqua Max

\- Quoi, tu nous insulte s'écria un autre élève

\- Calme-toi mec, nous au moins nous avons une mère et un père alors que toi tu as deux père surtout que l'un d'eux vous a porté en lui cracha l'étudiant

\- Et alors je suis fière qu'il est fait de nous porté parce que je peux dire qu'on a été conçus avec amour riposta Max

\- Peut-être ta sœur mais toi tu es le fils le plus moche cingla un autre étudiant

\- C'est vrai que ma sœur est très magnifique mais tu ne l'auras jamais et tu sais pourquoi tout simplement elle ne sorte pas avec des idiots comme vous objecta Max avec un sourire narquois

\- Qu'est que tu viens dire s'énerva le chef en prenant Max par le col

Il allait donner un coup de poing à Max quand un champ de force vint le repoussé et entouré Max, Cecily s'avança la main tendue vers son frère.

\- Je m'absente deux minute et on veut te massacrer soupira Cecily

Max haussa les épaules, Cecily fit disparaître les champs de force et regarda le groupe d'étudiants.

\- Je vous défends de touché mon frère claqua Cecily froidement

\- On est désolé Cecily mais ton frère nous a provoqué répondit le chef

Cecily fit luire ses yeux bleu en forme de chat, les cheveux du chef vira au verdâtre. Les autres de son groupe commença à rire de lui ce qui le fit énervait, il serra les poings en regarda froidement Cecily

\- Tu vas me le payé ça Lightwood menaça le chef

\- Le jour où tu arriveras fais –moi signe se moqua Cecily

Le groupe s'en allaient, les jumeaux se mit en marche jusqu'à le manoir Lightwood. Maryse vint les accueillir,

\- Bonjour les enfants, comment vous allé demanda Maryse en les embrassant chacun sur la joue

\- Ça va où est maman demanda Cecily

\- Il se repose dans la chambre, les triplé ont été agité toute la nuit expliqua Maryse

\- Et papa demanda Max

\- Ton père est passé un instant avant de rentré à la dimension répondit Maryse

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avant de suivre leur grand-mère dans le salon, après plusieurs années de mariage Alec tomba enceinte une nouvelle fois sous la joie de sa famille. Magnus avait découvert qu'ils attendent des triplées, Jace et Izzy les avait traités tout les deux de lapin et qu'Alec ne pouvait pas se contrôler ses hormones. Les jumeaux était pressé de voir leurs petit frère ou sœurs, Alec et Magnus avait décidé qu'à la naissance des triplé. Ils avaient le droit de choisir les deuxièmes noms des triplés ce qui leur a fait crié de joie, bien sûr Alec n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec les hormones rare où les tours d'adamas fonctionné normalement. Avec la grossesse Jace avait fait un stock de cornichons et du chocolat pour Alec sous le regard confus des jumeaux qui fut expliqué par Izzy, Alec descendit de l'escalier en tenant son ventre de 9 mois.

\- Bonjour maman attends je vais t'aidé fit Max en venant aidé son père

\- Merci Max remercia Alec en descendant de l'escalier aidé de Max

\- Alec, tu as pu te reposé demanda Maryse en apportant son verre de lait

\- Oui un peu les triplé ont recommencé à faire leur sienne grommela Alec

\- On peut toucher maman demanda Cecily

\- Bien sûr ma chérie donne ta main fit Alec en prenant la main de sa fille pour le posé sur son ventre enflé

Cecily sourit en sentant un coup de pieds de la part de ses frères et sœur, Max ressentit la joie de sa sœur via leur lien de parabataï. Jace entra dans le salon accompagné de Clary,

\- Bonjour oncle Jace et tante Clary saluèrent Cecily et Max

\- Salut les jumeaux comment vous allé aujourd'hui demanda Jace en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa nièce et son neveu

\- Très bien et toi demanda Cecily en souriant mesquine

Jace regarda sa nièce suspicieuse,

\- Cecily, j'espère que tu n'a rien fait à ton oncle si tu veux que je te punisse gronda Alec

\- J'ai rien fait pour une fois clama Cecily

Alec regarda sa fille en haussant un sourcil, Cecily souleva le regard de son père avant de baissé les yeux

\- J'ai glissé un canard en plastique sous l'oreiller d'oncle Jace révéla Cecily en faisant la moue

\- Malheureusement Adèle l'a pris en flagrant délit et elle a lui payé en bonbon racontât Max

\- Quoi Adèle t'a aidé s'écria Clary

Adèle Céline Herondale est la fille de Clary et de Jace, elle a hérité les cheveux blonds de son père et les yeux verts de sa mère. Elle a le même tempérament de son père et l'âme de créativité de sa mère, Adèle entra dans le salon

\- Adèle Céline Herondale vous êtes privé de sortir pendant trois semaine punissais Clary

\- Max, tu avais promis que tu ne dirais rien gronda Adèle

\- Parle avec ta cousine, c'est elle qui s'est vendu lâcha Max en haussant les épaules

\- Mais ne ça t'as pas empêché de le dire réfuta Cecily en donnant un coussin à son frère

\- Eh mais arrête de me donné des coups de coussins protesta Max

\- Tu le mérite s'exclama Adèle en lui donnant un coup de coussin

\- Maman cria Max sous les coups de coussins

\- Tu t'en sors, il faut garder une promesse qu'on a fait sourit Alec

\- Regardé qui dit cela taquina Jace

\- Et j'ai gardé toute mes promesses moi réfuta Alec

\- De ne plus avoir d'enfants après les jumeaux, celui tu ne l'as pas trop respecté celui-là plaisanta Jace

Alec rougis furieusement,

\- Cette promesse c'est moi qui l'a fait rompe lança une voix

\- PAPA cria les jumeaux en se précipitant sur Magnus

Magnus ouvrit les bras grand ouvert pour les accueillir ses enfants, il les embrassa chacun sur le front.

\- Je suis content de vous voir mes chéris sourit Magnus

\- Nous aussi répondirent les jumeaux

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et l'embrassa langoureusement, les jumeaux firent une mine de dégoût alors que Clary mit la main sur les yeux de sa fille. Maryse était dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas

\- Maintenant on comprend pourquoi Alec n'a pas tenu sa promesse se moqua Jace

Magnus brisa le baiser et lança un regard narquois à Jace, Alec rougissait violemment. Les jumeaux ricanaient en voyant leur père rougir, Maryse vint avec le repas d'Alec.

\- Voilà ton repas Alec décréta Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Alec mangea son repas tranquillement, Robert arriva accompagné d'Izzy et de Simon.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Izzy

\- Coucou tante Izzy salua les jumeaux

\- Bonjour tante Izzy répondit Adèle

Izzy avait son fils de 4 ans, il a été appelé Jordan Michaël Lightwood- Lovelace. Quand Alec avait découvert que sa petite sœur était enceinte de Simon, celui-ci s'était mis en tête de tuer Simon. Pendant quatre jour Alec avait pourchassé Simon en hurlant qu'il allait le tuer après avoir osé mettre sa sœur enceinte malgré que celle-ci était mariée, ce fut Jace avait réussi à immobilisé son parabataï pour ne pas qu'Alec tue Simon. Magnus et les jumeaux qui avaient assistés à la scène étaient écroulés de rire pendant qu'Izzy était crié sur son frère d'avoir essayé de tuer son mari, Alec avait boudé pendant deux heures temps en lançant des regards meurtrier à Simon qui se cachait derrière sa femme.

\- Alors comment s'est passé la réunion demanda Maryse

\- C'est bien passé, Jia m'a encore félicité le faire que je vais devenir grand-père pour la troisième fois répondit Robert

\- Eh papy après le déjeuné tu pourrais t'entraîné avec moi demanda Max

\- Bien sûr gloussait Robert

\- Je pourrais venir demanda Adèle

\- Comme tu veux mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu te fais mal conseilla Cecily

\- Je suis une chasseuse d'ombre sans peur et je ne vais pas pleurer grommela Adèle

Tout les adultes sourit devant la repartie de la fille de Jace, Robert comme promis les amena à l'extérieur du manoir pour les entraîné assisté de Jace. Alec était en train de regarder la scène avec Magnus

\- Nos enfants se débrouillent très bien n'est ce pas constata Alec avec fierté

\- Oui, les triplés seront pareils aussi que les jumeaux, sourit Alec en frottant son ventre enflé

\- Ça te irait de t'éclipsait d'ici demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et suivis Magnus hors du manoir, Magnus avait un portail jusqu'à la forêt enchanté. Alec était allongé blotti contre Magnus,

\- Ça ferait 13 ans qu'on s'est rencontrés pensa Alec

\- Oui et je ne regrettai pas d'avoir fait ce contrat avec ton ancêtre répondit Magnus les yeux fermé en caressant le dos d'Alec

\- Moi de même, si tu ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais été au même point. J'aurai été malheureux et triste en sachant que je suis gay fit Alec

\- Et nous n'aurions pas nos merveilleux jumeaux observa Magnus

\- Exactement et aussi nos triplés renchérit Alec en passant la main sur son ventre

Magnus passa la main sur son ventre pour sentit ses enfants s'agité dans le ventre de son mari, il usa de sa magie pour les calmé. Les triplés firent comme leurs frères et sœur se mêlaient leurs magies avec celui de leur père avant de s'endormir,

\- Ils se sont endormis remarqua Alec

\- Je sais maintenant c'est l'heure des parents pour jouer toute la nuit suggéra Magnus d'un ton suggestif

Alec rigola et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu. Magnus glissât sa main pour prendre le membre excité d'Alec le masturba, Alec gémit de plaisir dans le baiser. Il continua à le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche, Alec criât le nom de son mari. Magnus mit un doigt en lui pour frappé sa perle de plaisir, il en rajouta deux autres au grand bonheur d'Alec. Alec se tordît de plaisir sous les doigts de Magnus,

\- Viens gémit Alec

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça susurra Magnus

Magnus retira ses doigts et se plaça devant l'entrée d'Alec, le pénétrait en coup de rein. Il bougeait tendrement en Alec qui criât de plaisir, Magnus se pencha pour l'embrassé avidement. Il ondula ses hanches en frappant la prostate d'Alec, ses pouvoirs se manifesta et les entoura tout les deux. Les pouvoirs des triplés se mêlaient avec celui de leur père, Alec se déversa sur Magnus et celui-ci vint après quelque coup. Magnus se retira et s'effondra à coté d'Alec qui vint se blottir à coté de lui,

\- Même après des années je suis toujours fou amoureux de toi avoua Alec

\- Je le sais et je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, je t'aime Alexander avoua Magnus

Alec pleura sous la déclaration de Magnus en maudissant ses hormones, Magnus le pris dans ses bras. Ils revinrent au manoir qui fut le soir, Maryse les attendait dans le salon.

\- Les jumeaux se ont endormis dans leur chambre après avoir dîné expliqua Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Je vais me couché bonne nuit les enfants souhaita Maryse

\- A toi aussi maman souhaita Alec

Maryse allait monter dans l'escalier quand Alec senti une fuite entre ses jambes se déversa par terre, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant les contractions venir. Magnus le soutient et Maryse vint le voir

\- Alec, tu viens de perdre les eaux observa Maryse

\- Viens t'allongé sur le canapé fit Magnus

\- Non, essaye de l'emmène dans sa chambre je vais appeler Catarina pour lui dire de venir conseilla Maryse

Magnus hocha la tête et aidât Alec à monté les escaliers, Jace s'était réveillé sous la douleur par son lien vint aider Magnus à faire monté Alec dans sa chambre. Ils firent allonger Alec sur son lit, Alec respira laborieuse pour mieux se détendre. Les jumeaux vinrent le voir

\- Tout va bien maman s'inquiéta Cecily

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont les douleurs que j'ai pour mettre au monde vos frère et sœurs rassura Alec

\- Est-ce que nous aussi on t'a fait du mal quand on n'est venue au monde demanda Max curieux

\- Oui mais ce sont les meilleurs douleurs car c'est le fait que je voulais vous voir et maintenant c'est au tour des triplés que je vais mettre au monde expliqua Alec

\- Moi aussi je connaîtrais ça maman questionna Cecily

\- Jamais car aucun ne survivrai pas dans ma salle de torture répondit Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec en serrant les douleurs

Magnus lui sourit mesquinerie, Jace vint soutenir Magnus car lui aussi pensé la même chose. Catarina arriva dans la chambre et fis sortir les jumeaux de la chambre, elle donna la potion à Alec qui l'avala sans rechigné. Elle enleva le pantalon d'Alec, et regarda la dilatation

\- Tu es totalement dilaté Alec, il va falloir que tu pousse compris conseilla Catarina

Alec hocha la tête et pris la main de Jace qui commença à prier l'ange Raziel de lui venir en aide, Magnus soutenait Alec de l'autre coté.

\- Pousse ordonna Catarina

Alec se mit à poussé de toute ses forces, Catarina lui dit de stoppé avant de recommencé. Alec poussa encore une fois,

\- Je vois la tête Alec allez encore un dernier effort conseilla Catarina

Alec poussa une dernière fois et entendis son bébé qui criât pour la première fois, Catarina l'enroula dans une serviette et le donna dans les bras de Jace.

\- C'est fille ou garçon demanda Jace en regardant le bébé

C'est un garçon répondit Catarina en se replaçant entre les jambes

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as parié encore une fois avec Izzy et Clary questionna Alec sous la douleur

\- Moi jamais, mentis Jace

\- Jace tu mens et je le sens objecta Alec en touchant sa rune

\- Bon d'accord j'ai parié avec Izzy et Clary pour quatre cent dollars si c'est que des garçons et Izzy des filles et Clary a misé que serait mixe encore une fois avoua Jace

\- Je verrais cela après avoir sorti mes enfants de mon ventre vociféra Alec

Magnus et Catarina fut amusés de voir la réaction d'Alec,

\- Alec tu vas encore une fois pousser pour la deuxième fois ordonna Catarina

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec se mit à nouveau poussé pour faire sortir son deuxième enfant, il criât de douleur.

\- Magnus je te jure que si tu veux encore des enfants je te charcute l'entre-jambe cracha Alec sous la douleur

Magnus ne répondit rien mais soutenait toujours Alec, Jace s'était éloigné avec son neveu.

\- Ton père plaisantait par ce que il vient de dire alors tu vas oublier cela beugla Jace à son neveu

Alec poussa une dernière fois, il sentit son deuxième enfant sortit. Catarina l'enroula aussitôt dans une serviette et le confia à Magnus,

\- C'est une fille répondit Catarina amusée

\- Merde je viens de perdre mon pari lamenta Jace

\- C'est tout ce qui t'emporte s'écria Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace penaud

\- Pour la peine viens prendre ma place parce que je suis fatigué, je vais aller me reposé le temps que tu mettras au monde mon dernier clama Alec

Jace regarda son parabataï médusé par son comportement, Magnus se retenait de rire en voyant la face de Jace.

\- Alec, c'est le dernier maintenant tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces et ensuite c'est fini rassura Catarina

Alec hocha la tête et poussa à nouveau pour faire son dernier enfant en lui, il arrêta un instant pour respirer avant de poussé à nouveau sous les encouragements de Magnus qui lui soufflait à l'oreille. Catarina lui demanda de poussé encore un peu car elle voyait la tête, Jace curieux vint regarder voir le bébé sortir d'Alec

\- Bordel Alec, je crois que je suis traumatisé à vie même Clary ne m'avait traumatisé comme ça à la naissance d'Adèle s'exclama Jace

\- T'ES QU'UN CONNARD s'écria Alec en poussant de toute ses forces

Catarina récupéra le bébé, elle l'enroula dans une serviette et le déposa sur Alec.

\- C'est un garçon annonça Catarina

Alec était essoufflé et prit son fils dans ses bras, Magnus et Jace amenaient les deux autres pour lui.

\- Ils sont magnifique s'extasiait Alec

Catarina fit entré tout le monde, les jumeaux virent leurs frères et sœurs. Les triplés ouvrirent les yeux et se mit à fixé leurs grand frère et sœurs, leurs pouvoirs se mirent à manifestait. Les jumeaux qui se mirent dans une sorte de transe s'harmonisaient avec celui des triplés sous les regards interloqué de tout le monde à part Magnus, Alec regarda Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Les triplés cherche reconnaître les jumeaux par leurs pouvoirs car ils ont senti les pouvoirs des jumeaux expliqua Magnus

Les triplé se stoppaient leurs pouvoirs avant de s'endormir, les jumeaux sortirent de leurs transe. Max faillit s'écroulé si Robert ne l'avait pas attrapé, Cecily s'était rattrapé sur le mur

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, rassura Max

\- C'est la première fois que vous harmonisait vos pouvoirs avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'entre vous deux constata Magnus

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, Jace sortit des billets de quatre cent et le tendis à sa femme de même pour Izzy.

\- Alors les noms, demanda Izzy

\- Notre premier fils s'appelle Nathaniel, notre fille s'appelle Catia, et notre dernier fils s'appelle Christ présenta Alec

\- Leurs noms véritables sont Nathaniel Andrew Lightwood-Bane et Christ Gabriel Lightwood –Bane présenta Max à son tour

\- Notre sœur s'appelle Catia Ella Lightwood –Bane présenta Cecily à son tour

\- Ce sont des joli noms qu'ils ont complimenta Maryse

\- Merci mamie remercia Cecily

Magnus regarda toute la famille regarda les triplés, il sortit discrètement et invoqua un contrat dans sa main. C'était le contrat de sang qu'il avait passé avec Benedict Lightwood, il le brûla de ses mains avant de rentrer voir sa famille. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai un os « L'étreindre de la mafia » Rating M sur nos chouchou et Lundi je mettrai les fics gagnante alors continuais de voté. Bisous glacé.**


	53. Os

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LA VIE DE FAMILLE D'ALEC ET DE MAGNUS**_

Alec était en train de regarder sa famille parmi la foule, il sentit des bras autour de sa taille. Des lèvres vint l'embrasser dans le cou, il mit une main derrière la nuque de Magnus et tourna pour l'embrassé langoureusement.

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Alec

\- Les triplés sont avec ta mère et les jumeaux je ne sais pas répondit Magnus

Alec fronçât les sourcils et chercha ses deux aînés des yeux avant de les trouver de son père, il soupira de soulagement sous le sourire moqueur de Magnus. Ils étaient à un bal organisé par l'enclave pour fêté l'anniversaire de la victoire de la guerre contre Valentin, pour cette soirée Alec avait revêtis un costume bleu marin et Magnus était dans une de ses costumes de princes des enfers. Alec regarda sa fille au bras de son fils, celle-ci était habillée d'une robe de soirée bleu nuit fendu sur le coté. Ses cheveux noirs mit sur le coté en relevant son cou qui avait un collier en ras du cou noir avec un saphir en centre, à son poignet avait le bracelet en fouet semblable à Izzy cadeau de Robert pour leur premier chasse. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Alec en féminin, mais ses yeux brillaient de la malice et de l'espièglerie comme son père Magnus. Max était habillé d'un costume assez sobre, ses cheveu était mi long lâché d'habitude était ramassé pour la soirée. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents, il avait les yeux de la couleur mélangé de ses deux pères. Il avait le visage d'Alec et la stature de Magnus, il était très sérieux à l'académie ou avec sa famille et il se laissait assez souvent entraîné dans les délires de Cecily qui se terminait souvent mal et des punitions. Alec jeta un coup d'œil au triplé qui étaient prés da sa mère, Nathaniel était habillé d'une chemise blanche et pantalon noire alors que Christ était habillé le contraire de son jumeau, Catia était habillé une petite robe bleu avec un nœud sur le devant. Elle arborait deux couettes, Alec sourit nostalgique que les triplé avait maintenant 5 ans. Catia était une fille qui admirait beaucoup sa grande sœur Cecily qui était rare où celle-ci n'est pas avec elle, les deux autres était de même avec Max. Depuis la naissance de triplé, ils étaient toujours ensemble soit à s'entraîner soit à jouer ensemble dans la dimension ou dans l'institut ou encore dans le manoir familiale Ligtwood,

\- Tu es en train de pensé aux enfants n'est ce pas constata Magnus en mettant sa tête dans son cou

\- Les enfants grandissent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût soupira Alec

\- Si tu veux, on peut mettre un en route proposa Magnus taquin

Alec rougit furieusement sous le rire moqueur de Magnus, Maryse arriva avec les triplés qui courraient vers eux.

\- Maman, papa crièrent les triplés

\- Hé mes amours, vous passez de très bonne soirée demanda Alec en se mettant à leur hauteur

\- Oui papa répondit Catia

\- Mamie nous as proposait de dormir chez elle, on pourrait y aller maman demanda Nathaniel

\- S'il te plait papa demanda Christ avec Magnus

Alec se tourna vers Magnus, Magnus lui regarda et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord mais il faudra que vous prévenez Max et Cecily prévins Alec

\- Ils sont déjà au courant en plus grand-père avait proposé la même chose renchérit Christ

\- Et ils ont dis oui ajouta Catia

\- C'est ok pour maman mais il faut que vous demander à votre père glissât Alec en regardant Magnus

Les triplés se dirigeant vers leur père qui les toisa,

\- S'il te plait papa on pourrait rester chez mamie et papy ce soir demanda Nathaniel

\- S'il te plait papa renchérit Catia

\- Dis oui ajouta Christ

\- C'est d'accord mais à condition que vous ne utilisé pas votre magie sans la présence de Max et Cecily c'est compris demanda Magnus

\- Oui papa répondirent le trio en chœur

Les jumeaux s'avancent prés d'eux,

\- Vous deux, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur vos petit frères et sœur commenta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, on va gérer les petit souffla Cecily

\- C'est que tu m'as dis avant de traumatiser votre oncle Jace avec les canards gronda Alec

\- Oui bon je suis désolé pour ça s'excusa Cecily

\- Je l'espère gronda Alec

Cecily roula des yeux sous les rires de sa fratrie, Maryse sourit devant les rires des fratries. Magnus ricana moqueusement alors que Alec se massa la tempe, ils entendirent la musique commençait à résonné dans la salle. Max tendit la main à Cecily qui mit la main dans le sien avant de se diriger vers la piste pour valser sur la piste de danse,

\- Ils sont tellement gracieux quand ils dansent s'extasiât Maryse

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu quand ils dansent le tango ou d'autre danse à deux renchérit Alec

\- Mais qui les apprit à danser questionna Maryse

\- C'est moi qui les ait apprise à danser répondit Magnus

\- Tu es un excellent professeur en tout cas complimenta Maryse

\- Merci beaucoup, excusez-moi je voudrais proposer à ma charmante princesse de danser avec son papa proposa Magnus en tendant la main à Catia

\- Avec joie papa riait Catia

Magnus emmena sa deuxième fille sur la piste de danse pour danser avec elle, Alec vit Jace dansé avec Clary. Izzy venait vers eux en portant un enfant de neuf mois,

\- Tu garde Stephen pour Jace et Clary observa Alec

\- Oui, je les envoyais soufflé un peu répondit Izzy

\- Où est Adèle, et Mickaël questionna Maryse

\- Adèle est avec papa sur la piste de danse et Mickaël est avec Simon en train de discuté avec un autre professeur répondit Izzy

Alec regarda Stephen dans les bras d'Izzy, Stephen Marcus était le fils de Jace et Clary. Il était un Jace en miniature alors que sa grande sœur ressemblait à Clary en grandissant, Max revenait vers eux.

\- Où est Cecily questionna Izzy

Max pointât Cecily qui dansait avec différent partenaire en vivotant comme un papillon,

\- Tu ne veux pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre proposa Alec

\- Maman, tu sais très bien que j'aime danser avec ma famille au contraire de Cecily renfrogna Max

\- Je le sais, c'est pour te taquinait mon chéri sourit Alec

\- Mais tu as raison en sens, réalisa Max

\- Ah bon s'étonna Alec

Max s'approcha de Maryse et lui fit une baise main,

\- M'accordez-vous cette danse gente dame proposait Max envers sa grand-mère

\- Avec plaisir jeune homme, accepta Maryse

Robert arriva avec Adèle et avait entendu la proposition de Max,

\- Jeune homme, je vous signale que vous allez danser avec ma femme blagua Robert

\- Désolé monsieur mais cette charmante dame était seule dans son coin alors je l'invitai à danser avec moi rigola Max en entraînant sa grand-mère sur la piste

Alec avec Izzy et les enfants riaient devant l'échange entre Robert et Max, Robert souriait. Magnus revenait avec Catia qui se précipitait dans les bras de son grand-père,

\- Papy, tu veux danser avec moi demanda Catia

\- Avec joie ma petite dame sourit Robert

Izzy passa Stephen dans les bras de son frère pour prendre ses deux neveux pour danser, Magnus se pencha vers Alec qui portait Stephen dans les bras.

\- Ça me fait rappelait en te regardant quand tu portais nos enfants dans tes bras observa Magnus

\- Je sais, sourit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers Alec pour l'embrasser bestialement, Alec répondit à son baiser avant d'entendre Stephen gazouillait dans ses bras. Jace et Clary venaient vers eux,

\- Merci d'avoir gardé Stephen remercia Clary

\- Je ferrai tout pour neveu sourit Alec

Jace lui tapota l'épaule, Adèle avait proposé à Magnus de danser avec elle avant de partir sur la piste. Cecily revenait essoufflé en retirant ses talons aiguilles,

\- Fatigué de dansé brailla Jace

\- Ouais, j'allais te proposé tonton mais je sais que tu es un piètre danseur ennuya Cecily

\- Jeune insolente, je suis le meilleur danseur et je vais te le prouvai petite arrogante renfrogna Jace

Cecily ricana en se laissant entraîner sur la piste par son oncle sous les regards blasé d'Alec et exaspéré de Clary

\- Il s'est encore fait avoir soupira Alec

\- Ta fille a hérité du don de Magnus pour manipuler les gens observa Clary en souriant

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur souffla Alec blasé

Ils passaient toute la nuit au bal, le lendemain Max était à son habitude dans la bibliothèque de l'académie. Il avait tout lus les livres de la bibliothèque qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails, il rangea le livre en soupirant avant de faire un mouvement de main sur l'étagère du haut pour attraper un livre. Il allait attraper le livre,

\- ATTENTION cria une voix féminine

\- Hein fit Max distrait

Il se prit le livre en plein tête, il cria de douleur et se massa la tête.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta la voix féminine

\- Ce n'est rien grommela Max en se soignant avec sa magie

Max ramassa le livre parterre, il regarda la source de la voix. Il vit une fille du même âge que lui, elle avait les cheveux de couleur miel. Elle était habillée d'un t-shirt ample noir avec un pantalon en jeans, elle portait des lunettes assez fines avec des yeux noisette.

\- Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu le livre tombé de l'étagère s'excusa la jeune fille

\- Ce n'est rien en faite c'est moi qui est fait tomber le livre dans ma main ajouta Max

\- Tu es un sorcier mais tu porte des runes observa la jeune fille

\- Mon père est un prince des enfers et ma mère qui est un nephilims et c'est pour ça que je peux faire de la magie et porter des runes expliqua Max

\- Attends tu es Max Lightwood –Bane réalisa la jeune fille

\- Oui répondit Max

\- Par l'ange, je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas reconnu s'excusa la jeune fille

\- Ce n'est rien j'aime être discret rassura Max

\- Tu ne comprends ton père est un prince des enfers et tu es très célèbres, je suis passionnée par tout ce qui dit sur les démons et ton père est l'un de mes préfère démons supérieur expliqua la jeune fille excité

\- Tu es drôle, tout le monde a peur de mon père et toi tu es fan de lui rigola Max

\- Je sais, tout le monde pense que je suis bizarre d'être intéressé par des démons alors que normalement un nephilims ne se préoccupe que tuer les démons expliqua la jeune fille en remontant ses lunettes

\- Pour moi tu n'es pas bizarre au contraire je suis heureux que tu t'intéresse à mon père en général tout le craignent ou a peur de lui, il sera ravie que qu'il est un fan sourit Max

La jeune fille rougit légèrement,

\- Je sais que tu me connais mais je tiens à présenter Max Lightwood- Bane présenta Max

\- Ella Foxwood présenta la jeune fille

\- Tu t'appelle comme ma petite sœur sourit Max

\- Ah bon comment elle s'appelle interrogea Ella

\- Catia Ella Lightwood-Bane répondit Max

\- C'est joli comme prénom complimenta Ella

\- Merci remercia Max

Ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque, Cecily entra dans la pièce en claquant ses talons. Ella vit Max leva les yeux au ciel,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es énervé soupira Max

\- D'après toi encore cet abruti de fille qui me cherche que tu sortes avec eux gronda Cecily

\- J'y irai leur parler, ne t'inquiète pas rassura Max

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà réglé le problème souffla Cecily

Cecily passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remarquer Ella qui la regardait avec admiration,

\- Je dérangeai demanda Cecily

\- Bien sûr que non, on discuta sur papa répondit Max

\- Ah bon s'étonna Cecily

\- Je suis passionné par les démons supérieurs et votre père est l'un de mes préférés expliqua Ella

\- Tu n'as pas peur de lui questionna Cecily en croisant les bras

\- Non, j'ai toujours voulue le rencontrai mais je suis du genre timide devant des personnes commenta Ella en remontant ses lunettes

\- Un jour, si tu veux on te présentera à lui. Il est du genre cool avec les gens mais il est très violent quand quelqu'un s'en prends à nous racontât Max

Cecily allait dire un mot quand deux messages de feu apparurent dans leurs mains,

\- Maman veut qu'on rentre à l'institut lut Max

\- D'accord, avec les triplés questionna Cecily

\- Oui répondit Max

\- Vous partez questionna Ella

\- Oui, notre mère veut notre retour, de toute façons on revient vu que on est dans l'académie rassura Max

\- Si tu veux passe un jour à l'institut de New-York et on présentera notre père proposa Cecily

\- J'en serai ravie sourit Ella en remontant ses lunettes

Cecily fit un mouvement de main pour ouvrir un portail,

\- On se retrouve promis Max

\- C'est d'accord répondit Ella

Ils s'engouffraient dans le portail, ils ressortirent pour être devant le manoir Lightwood. Cecily suivie de son jumeau entraient dans la maison, ils virent les triplé prêt avec leur sacs.

\- Vous partez questionna Maryse

\- Oui mamie, maman nous a envoyé un message de feu pour dire qu'on rentre avec les triplés répondit Max

\- D'accord, mais faîte attention à vous prévins Maryse

\- Oui mamie rassura Cecily en embrassant sa grand-mère

Maryse les regarda s'engouffraient dans le portail, la fratrie sortirent dans le portail et vu leur mère de l'autre coté. Les triplés se précipitaient sur lui,

\- Maman crièrent le trio

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua Alec en les prenant dans ses bras

\- Bonjour maman salua les jumeaux en serrant leur mère

\- Alors chez vos grands-parents était bien demanda Alec

\- C'était trop cool… commençait Nathaniel

\- …on n'a fait des biscuits avec mamie…renchérit Christ

\- …on s'est entraîné avec papy termina Catia

Les triplés étaient si souvent ensemble que parfois ils terminaient les phrases de l'un et de l'autre, Alec regarda ses deux aînés.

\- Et vous deux demanda Alec

\- Comme d'habitude maman, on est partir à l'académie. On a appris des tas de choses qu'on savait déjà, par contre Max a fait une rencontre très intéressant conclût Cecily en faisant un sourire malicieuse

\- Qui est ce questionna Alec

\- En fait j'ai rencontré une fille qui est fan de papa, elle est passionné des démons supérieur et papa est l'un de ses préféré renchérit Max

\- Je voudrais bien rencontrer cette fille qui est fan de ton père sourit Alec

\- Elle s'appelle Ella Foxwood ajouta Max

\- Je connais sa famille, ses parents sont morts lors de la guerre contre l'inquisiteur. C'est son oncle qui la recueillis expliqua Alec

\- Je ne savais pas pour ses parents commenta Cecily d'une voix blanche

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir chérie, allez venez on va manger avant de rentrer à la dimension énuméra Alec

La fratrie hochât la tête et suivis leur mère, ils allaient à leur café avant de rentré dans la dimension. Quelque temps plus tard les jumeaux étaient retournés à Idris pour leurs études, ils étaient dans la salle de formation à attendre leur professeur de combat. Celui-ci entraient accompagner de l'inquisiteur Lightwood,

\- Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui pour cette séance de formation l'inquisiteur Lightwood va assister à cette séance informa leur professeur

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Robert

\- Bonjour Inquisiteur Lightwood salua tout le monde sauf deux

\- Salut papy beugla Cecily alors que Max se retenir de rire

\- Bonjour vous deux gloussait Robert en voyant ses petit enfants

\- Bien nous allons commencer la formation par une simulation de tournoi entre vous, quand j'appellerai votre nom vous avancerez au centre et je vous donnerez le signal pour commencer le combat annonçât le professeur

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Robert s'avança regarda tout le monde.

\- Je veux que vous donniez à fond, je veux voir la nouvelle génération en action informa Robert en regardant ses petits-enfants dans les yeux

Cecily et Max se regardaient entre eux en souriant malicieusement, le professeur commença à dire certain nom des élèves pour qu'ils se battre entre-deux. Puis vint le tour de Cecily,

\- Cecily et Brian au centre annonçât le professeur

Cecily s'avança en arborant un air malicieux sur le visage, le dit-Brian était le chef du groupe d'élèves avec qui ils se bagarrent tout le temps.

\- Tu vas me le payer pour l'affront que tu m'as fait Lightwood cracha Brian

\- T'as oublié que je porte Lightwood-Bane, tête de gland insulta Cecily

Robert vint prés de son petit fils pour regarder le combat de sa petite-fille, le professeur donnât le signal. La jeune fille ne bougea pas et regarda son adversaire la tête penchée sur le coté avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, Robert ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait avec sa petite-fille.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'attaque pas son adversaire questionna Robert

\- Parce que elle aime provoquer son adversaire surtout si celui-ci est insignifiants, ce qui fait déstabiliser son adversaire et il fonce tête baissé dans son piège expliqua Max blasé

Robert regarda le match et vis l'adversaire énervé pour foncer sur la jeune fille, elle se décala avant de faire basculer son adversaire par terre avant de s'asseoir sur lui en lui faisant un bras en clefs pour qu'il abandonne. Le jeune homme abandonna sous la contraindre,

\- Lightwood-Bane vainqueur par abandon annonçât le professeur

\- Et ça marche à tous les coups souffla Max

\- Je vois sourit Robert

Cecily revint prés de son jumeau et son grand-père en sautant pieds joints, Robert félicita de la performance de sa petite-fille. Ils regardaient les combats quand fut le tour de Max, Cecily encouragea son frère sous le regard de fierté de Robert. Max regarda son adversaire, son adversaire s'élança vers lui. Il fit cale-pied à son adversaire, avant de l'emprisonné dans un prise de catchs ce qui le fit abandonner. Cecily criât en se dandinant devant la victoire de jumeau,

\- Lightwood-Bane vainqueur par abandon annonçât le professeur

Toutes les filles crièrent de victoire sous le nom de Max sous le regard exaspéré de Cecily, Max restait prés de sa sœur. Plusieurs matches défilaient, jusqu'à le moment où Robert attendaient le plus.

\- Cecily et Max au centre annonçât le professeur

Les jumeaux s'avancent au centre, Max et Cecily se mit face à face. Cecily arborait un regard sérieux au lieu de son regard provocant avec ses autres adversaires, Max avait la même expression. Ils s'élancèrent sur l'un et l'autre, ils enchaînèrent coup sur coup. Au bout de d'un moment Cecily fut déstabilisé ce qui en profita Max pour la mettre K-O,

\- Max Lightwood-bane vainqueur annonçât le professeur

Toutes les filles criaient de joie, Max tendit la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le prit et se releva en l'enlaçant son jumeau, Robert vint vers eux en applaudissant.

\- Je m'en fous du vainqueur, je suis fière de vous deux clama Robert

\- Merci papy répondit les jumeaux

\- Excusez-moi mais j'ai des choses à faire informa Robert

Les jumeaux hocha la tête et regarda leur grand-père partir, Cecily s'étira en soupirant d'aise.

\- Bon moi je rentre dans la dimension pour prendre une douche prévins Cecily

\- Je viens avec toi ajouta Max

\- Max criait une fille

Max se tourna vers la fille qui s'avança vers lui, Cecily claqua des doigts et fit un portail. Elle regarda son jumeau discutait avec la fille avant de la rejoindre,

\- Qu'est qu'elle te voulait questionna Cecily

\- Elle voulait sortir avec moi répondit Max

\- Qu'est que t'as répondu questionna Cecily

\- J'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, je fais cela pour avoir la paix tout simplement répondit Max à la question muette de sa sœur

\- Comme tu voudrais et comment s'appelle questionna sa jumelle

\- Stacy, son nom de famille je me rappelle plus souffla Max

\- J'avais oubliée que tu ne rappelle jamais leur prénom ou leur nom pour les personnes insignifiantes ricana Cecily

Max haussa les épaules désintéressé de la situation, toute l'académie fut au courant que Max sortait avec la dénommé Stacy. Cecily avait raison en disant que la fille était insignifiant, celle-ci se croyait déjà la femme de Max en faisant sa reine avec toute le monde. Elle avait déjà présentée Max à sa famille qui avait été réjouis que leur fille se lie avec une famille noble tel que les Lightwood, Max l'évitait en allant se réfugié soit dans la dimension soit dans l'institut, parfois il allait se cacher dans la bibliothèque où il discutait avec Ella qui était toujours passionné des démons supérieur. Ella se rendit pour la première fois au manoir Lightwood, elle frappa à la porte en remontant ses lunettes. Alec l'ouvrit la porte,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour je suis venue pour Max, j'ai un livre que je devais lui rendre salua Ella timide

\- Je présume que tu es Ella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Viens entre proposa Alec en la laissant passé

Ella entra dans le manoir Lightwood, Alec l'emmena vers la cours derrière le manoir. Ella vit un dôme dans le jardin,

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça questionna Ella curieuse

\- C'est le dôme de sécurité de Magnus quand il entraîne les enfants à la magie expliqua Alec

\- Ça veut dire que Max et Cecily est là dedans conclût Ella

\- Oui avec les triplés répondit Alec

\- C'est génial mais pourquoi le dôme questionna Ella

\- Magnus est en train d'utilisé ses pouvoir démoniaque et pour que ne pas les tours s'active et aussi laisser les pouvoirs démoniaque de des jumeaux et des triplés s'exprimés sans blesser quelqu'un expliqua Alec

Ella resta en admiration devant le dôme magique, le dôme se dissout pour révéler Magnus dans son costume de prince des enfers et devant la fratrie parterre plein de brûlure sur le corps. Alec s'approcha vers eux,

\- Tu n'es pas allé mainte-mort observa Alec

\- Ils doivent apprendre à se contrôler et combler leur point faible informa Magnus en regardant ses enfants

\- Si tu le dis souffla Alec

Ella s'approcha d'eux et vis Cecily essoufflée en train de se soigner avec une rune de guérison,

\- Salut Ella grimaça Cecily de douleur

\- Salut ça va allez s'inquiéta Ella

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis habituée et d'ailleurs je suis épuisée magiquement soupira Cecily fatiguée

\- Si tu pouvais moins compter sur ton bouclier et tu passe à l'offensive tu aurais été moins fatigué prévins Magnus en soignant les triplés

\- Je sais papa, souffla Cecily

\- Où est Max demanda Alec

\- Je suis ici maman cria Max allongé par terre

Ils s'approchent de lui, Max était couverte plus de brûlure que sa fratrie, Ella sortit sa stèle et commença à soigner son ami, Magnus remarqua Ella

\- Merci Ella souffla Max

\- De rien répondit Ella

\- Qui est cette charmante jeune fille questionna Magnus

\- Je suis Ella Foxwood et je suis fan de vous, je veux dire que vous êtes l'un de mes démons supérieur préféré. Je suis passionné des démons donc c'est pour cela et je vous admire beaucoup. Par l'ange j'ai l'air ridicule de devant vous en débitant comme ça débita Ella en remontant ses lunettes

\- Je vous trouve très intéressant comme personne, fit Magnus en lui faisant une baise main

Ella rougit furieusement devant les ricanements de Cecily et les triplés et le sourire d'Alec et de Max, Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour ouvrir un portail.

\- Je pense de reporté cette discussion dans la dimension si vous en dîtes proposa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais vous déranger bredouilla Ella rouge de timide

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne nous dérange pas sourit Cecily en la prenant par l'épaule

\- Max te ramena chez toi suggéra Alec en regardant son fils

Max s'étrangla avec sa salive sous le regard moqueur de sa famille, ils avaient remarqué qu'Ella et Max avaient des sentiments pour l'un et l'autre.

\- En route sourit Magnus

Toute la famille et Ella s'engouffraient dans le portail, Ella se retrouva dans le salon dans la dimension. Elle s'extasiait d'admiration,

\- C'est merveilleux complimenta la jeune fille en remontant ses lunettes

\- Merci beaucoup jeune fille remercia Magnus

Ils discutaient beaucoup dans le salon avant de passer à table, Magnus fit un mouvement de main et le dîner fut servi.

\- Monsieur Bane, vous ne mangez pas observa Ella

\- Je ne mange pas votre nourriture mais je suis touché par cet attention et appelle moi Magnus sourit Magnus

\- C'est d'accord répondit Ella

Ella mangea et trouva très bon la nourriture, elle leva la tête pour voir le regard amusé de Cecily. Cecily regarda Max avant de faire luire ses yeux de chat, Max relevait sa tête et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux en faisant luire ses yeux à son tour.

\- Maman regarde les jumeaux…commença Nathaniel

\- …recommence à se regarder dans les yeux…continua Catia

\- …après que Cecily ai regardé Max acheva Christ

\- Je vois cela soupira Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Ella

\- Depuis qu'ils sont tout petit Max et Cecily se regardaient dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre quand Cecily ai utilisé la magie sur Max et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe entre eux expliqua Magnus en faisant tournoyer l'alcool dans son verre

Cecily et Max s'arrêtaient de se fixer pour suivre leur repas, après le dîner Ella posa des tas questions à Magnus qui était enchanté de lui répondre. Catia se leva et se réfugia dans les bras d'Alec,

\- Maman, aujourd'hui…commença Catia

\- …tu sais que ce qu'il y a...continua Christ

\- …Notre spectacle familial du mardi acheva Nathaniel

\- C'est vrai réalisa Alec

\- Le spectacle du mardi questionna Ella

\- C'est un spectacle qu'on présente à chacun notre tour devant nos parents répondit Cecily

\- Oh je vois comprit Ella

\- Qui veut commencez demanda Magnus en transformant la salle à manger

La jeune fille vit une salle de spectacle, Cecily et Max se levaient et montaient sur le podium. Ils étaient derrière le rideau,

\- C'est bon les enfants questionna Alec

\- Oui maman, papa tu peux envoyer la musique s'écria Cecily

\- Lesquelles demanda Magnus

\- Le tango s'écria Max

Magnus fit un mouvement de main et une musique sensuelle résonnait dans la pièce, les triplés scanda le nom des jumeaux. Le rideau se leva, Ella vit Max habillé d'une chemise noire avec un pantalon bleu marine. Elle vit Cecily s'approcha de lui d'une robe sexy, une autre musique encore plus sensuelle résonnait dans la pièce ce qui fit bouger les jumeaux dans un tango sensuelle.

\- Incroyable s'extasiât Ella

\- Les jumeaux sont bon dans toute les danses que Magnus leur appris souffla Alec

\- Les triplés aussi, questionnèrent la jeune fille en remontant ses lunettes

\- Pour l'instant les triplé sont trop jeune pour danser répondit Alec

Ella hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau la danse des jumeaux, leur danse se terminait par Max qui pencha Cecily en prenant sa jambe. Ella applaudit très fort de même que tout le monde, ils rejoignirent leur public.

\- Vous étiez parfait, on dirait des vrais danseurs complimenta Ella

\- Merci Ella remercia Max

\- Maman tu as pensé quoi questionna Cecily

\- C'était parfait comme d'habitude répondit Alec en les embrassant

\- Et toi papa demanda Max

\- Cecily tu as fait un mouvement de pieds pendant un moment et toi Max je t'ai dis plusieurs fois c'est gauche et non la droite ton pieds mais sinon c'était parfait complimenta Magnus

\- Merci papa répondit Cecily en l'enlaçant son père

Et puis vint le tour de des triplés qui avait chanté en jouant de la musique, Nathaniel jouait du violon, Christ au piano alors Catia chantait comme une chanteuse d'opéra. Malgré son jeune âge Catia avait une voix d'ange, tout le monde applaudit pour eux. Ella passa une bonne soirée en leur compagnie, Max la ramena chez elle. Ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée d'Ella,

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec ta famille commenta Ella

\- Je suis content que tu étais amusée ce soir souffla Max

\- Stacy est déjà venue dans la dimension questionna Ella

\- Non jamais, elle a peur de la dimension de mon père répondit Max

\- Il faut que j'y aille, merci pour cette soirée bonne soirée souhaita Ella

\- A toi aussi souhaita Max

Ella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Max sur la joue, celui-ci tourna la tête et embrassa Ella accidentellement. Ils se dégagent rapidement.

\- Pardon je voulais t'embrasser sur la joue et tu as tourné paniqua la jeune fille en remontant ses lunettes

\- Ce n'est rien Ella rassura Max

\- Bon bonne nuit et je suis désolé s'excusa Ella en entrant chez elle

Max regarda la porte et marcha un peu avant de s'arrêter, il regarda vers un arbre

\- Tu as tout vu n'est ce pas lança Max

\- Tu sais entre Ella et Stacy, je la préfère Ella au lieu de cette idiote commenta Cecily du haut de l'arbre

\- Je sais, je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle avoua Max en s'appuyant contre l'arbre

\- Qui Ella ou Stacy demanda Cecily

\- Ella bien sûr souffla Max

\- Et pour Stacy questionna Cecily

\- Je ne sais pas comme faire pour la larguer sans paraître trop méchant révéla Max

\- Tu complique les choses alors que les choses peuvent être facile cita Cecily

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as jamais eu de relation amoureuse clama Max

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sourit Cecily

\- Tu as déjà eu réalisa Max

\- Ce n'était juste des flirts c'est tout puis ils étaient insignifiants objecta Cecily en balayant le sujet

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, tu sais que si papa apprends cela commença Max

\- Il fera cramer avec qui j'ai flirté ricana Cecily

Max rigola à la remarque de sa sœur, Cecily se mit debout sur la branche avant de se réceptionnait sur ses talons aiguille. Max grimaça en voyant sa sœur faire cela,

\- J'ai mal pour toi grimaça Max

\- J'ai l'habitude et en plus j'ai utilisé ma magie avec la rune de l'équilibre remarqua Cecily en haussant les épaules

\- Maman dis que tu ressemble à tante Izzy quand elle était jeune commenta Max

\- Je sais, il parla du fait que je mets des robes courtes avec des talons dévoila Cecily

Max hocha la tête et se décolla de l'arbre, Cecily monta sur le dos de son jumeau.

\- Tu fais un portail, je suis trop crevé pour le faire souffla Cecily

\- Comme tu veux répondit Max en faisant un mouvement de poignée

Un portail s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffraient pour atterrir dans la dimension, ils allaient chacun dans leur chambre. Max s'allongea sur son lit et pensa comment faire pour se débarrassé de Stacy sans la brusquer, il ne savait pas que sa réponse allait venir prochainement. Alec sorti de la douche, Magnus était sur le lit avec un pantalon simple. Il s'installa sur le lit en allant se blottir contre son mari,

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Alec

\- J'ai été en train de penser à Max et à cette fille Ella répondit Magnus

\- Tu as aussi remarqué que Max aime cette fille commenta Alec

\- Je sais que cette fille aussi est amoureuse de lui dévoila Magnus

\- Notre fils qui est amoureux pour la première fois sourit Alec

\- Il me fait pensé à toi au début de notre relation souvient Magnus

\- J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi et j'avais peur racontât Alec

\- Et aujourd'hui as-tu toujours peur questionna Magnus

\- Oui j'ai peur de te perdre ou perdre nos enfants avoua Alec

\- Nos enfants sont très puissants et moi je suis un démon supérieur alors je ne pense pas que tu me perdre maintenant ricana Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa durement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il passa la main sur son torse et pinça férocement ses tétons, Alec gémissait de plaisir. Magnus dévia le baiser en mordillant son cou en laissant des suçons sur son passage, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec pour prendre son membre excité. Il le masturba férocement, Alec couina de plaisir et de douleur. Magnus claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent nu, il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche et fit racler ses dents dessus. Alec criait de plaisir, Magnus fit entré son doigts en lui et le fit coulisser avant de mettre deux autres doigts en lui. Alec bougea ses hanches sur les doigts de Magnus, il les fit retirer avant de se présenter à son entré. Alec frémit d'impatience à cela, il leva les yeux pour voir Magnus ne bougea pas et le regarda avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Comme d'habitude mon petit nephilims ricana Magnus

Alec gémit de frustration et s'empala sur le membre de Magnus dans un cri de satisfaction, Magnus ricana avant de ressortir son sexe et de le réentrée en Alec avec brusquerie. Alec criait de plaisir sous les coups butoir dur de Magnus, il ondula ses hanches au même rythme. Magnus le pilonnait sans relâche, les pouvoirs démoniaque de Magnus commençaient à électrifiait Alec qui hurlait de plaisir et de douleur. Il se déversa sur Magnus après quelque coup il vint en Alec, il s'effondra sur lui. Il se retira et bascula sur le coté, Alec était essoufflé les joue rouge de plaisir en sueur.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais te baiser avoua Magnus

Alec lâcha un petit rire avant de venir se blottir contre son mari,

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec s'endormis dans les bras de Magnus, quelque temps plus tard Stacy avait rejoint l'institut pour voir Max. Max l'évitait mais celle-ci arrivait toujours à le retrouver où qu'il soit, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas s'échapper dans la dimension car il devait faire des patrouille avec Cecily au vue le nombre d'activité démoniaque avait légèrement augmenté. Il venait faire sa patrouille et il était fatigué,

\- Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué fit une voix

Max tourna la tête et vis Ella présente dans le couloir,

\- Salut qu'est que tu fais là questionna Max

\- Le directeur de l'institut m'a fait mandaté ici répondit Ella

\- Maman t'a fait venir ici réalisa Max

\- C'est ta mère je veux dire ton père ou plutôt ta mère enfin tu comprends bredouilla Ella confuse en remontant ses lunettes

Max riait de la situation,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour beaucoup de gens ça les confuse à ce niveau rassura Max

\- Mais depuis quand appelles-tu ton père maman questionna Ella

\- Je ne sais pas moi et Cecily ont l'as toujours appelle maman dévoila Max en haussant les épaules

\- Je vois, où est Cecily demanda Ella

\- Elle doit en train de roupiller dans sa chambre, je te laisse il faut que j'aille me reposer moi aussi en plus j'ai des cours à donner soupira Max de fatigue

\- Des cours, questionna Ella

\- Des cours de magie, c'est pour Catia elle veut apprendre la magie de guérison et elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre expliqua Max

\- Et toi qui te l'appris questionna Ella

\- Personne, je l'ai appris dans les livres et un peu d'aide de ma tante Catarina répondit Max

Ella hocha la tête et laissa Max rejoigne sa chambre, celui-ci prit son bain et tomba de fatigue sur son lit en s'endormant rapidement. Stacy entra dans sa chambre et le trouva endormi, elle monta sur son lit pour caresser ses cheveux. Catia était dans sa chambre en train de lire son livre sur les runes quand elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil, elle referma le livre et pris son bloc-notes. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, elle croisa sa grande sœur habillée d'un débardeur et d'un micro short par-dessus un kimono.

\- Salut ma puce bailla Cecily

\- Tu viens de patrouiller questionna Catia

\- Oui, je vais aller dormir un peu prévins Cecily

\- D'accord répondit sa sœur

\- Où sont les jumeaux questionna Cecily

\- Nat est en plein leçon de tir à l'arc avec maman et Christ est avec oncle Jace pour apprendre le piano et moi je vais voir Max pour ma leçon sur les sort de guérison expliqua Catia

Cecily hocha la tête avant de baillée, elle embrassa sur la joue et entra dans sa chambre, Catia continua son chemin. Elle toqua sur la porte de son frère et entra à l'intérieur,

\- Max, je suis venue pour ma leçon clama Catia

\- Tais-toi cria Stacy

Stacy se leva et prit la main de Catia et l'emmena de forces dehors, Catia gémis de douleur sous la force de Stacy.

\- Qu'est que tu veux morveuse cracha Stacy

\- Je suis venue voir Max pour ma leçon de magie sur les guérisons répondit Catia avec une petit voix

\- Tu ne vois pas que ton frère est fatigué et qu'il se repose parce que il a passé toute la nuit à patrouiller cingla Stacy

\- Je sais mais Max m'avait dit de venir après qu'il ait fini de patrouiller renifla Catia

\- Ben Max est en train de dormir alors va jouer ailleurs, en plus tu me dérange avec mon temps avec mon petit ami claqua Stacy

Catia commença à pleurer, Stacy laissa seule Catia dans le couloir en retournant dans la chambre. Catia s'enfuyais en pleurant, elle chercha le bureau de sa mère. Elle se cogna contre les jambes de quelqu'un,

\- Je suis désolée sanglota Catia

\- Catia mais pourquoi est ce que tu pleure questionna une voix

Catia leva les yeux et trouva Ella, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ella la consola du mieux qu'elle peut, la petite fille raconta ce qui s'est passé. Ella se mit en colère et porta Catia dans ses bras, elle cogna à la porte de Max. Stacy ouvrit la porte furieuse,

\- Qu'est que tu veux toi cria Stacy

Ella ne répondit rien mais bouscula Stacy, elle déposa Catia par terre et réveilla Max en le jetant de l'eau sur son visage.

\- Putain Cecily je t'ai dis d'arrêter faire de cela grogna Max en passant sa main sur son visage

\- Ce n'est pas Cecily clama Ella

Max leva la tête et vis Stacy, Ella avec Catia dans sa chambre, il fut frappé par les yeux rouge de Catia.

\- Ma puce pourquoi est ce que tu pleure s'inquiéta Max

Catia racontât tout à son grand frère, Stacy sentit qu'elle était en mauvaise posture.

\- Max chéri, c'est juste une gamine et tu sais que ça ne raconte que des mensonges mentit Stacy

\- Ma sœur ne ment jamais articula Max en baissant la tête

\- Je lui ai crié dessus c'est pour que tu puisses te reposé plaida Stacy

Les filles sentirent un vent violent se dégageait de Max, Catia se réfugia dans les bras de son frère qui le tenait très fort avant de se calmer. Cecily débarqua dans la chambre de Max,

\- Max chérie interpella Stacy

\- Dégage de ma vue, tu n'es qu'une sale ordure cracha Max

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Stacy

\- Je t'ai dis de dégager, tu as commis une erreur en criant sur ma petit sœur. Tu as de la chance qu'elle m'a calmé parce que sinon je t'aurai envoyé dans la dimension de mon père cracha Max

\- Max mon amour commence

\- DEGAGE DE MA VUE s'écria Max

Stacy prit peur et s'en allait, Cecily qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire s'approcha tout doucement de son jumeau.

\- Tu avais raison, j'aurai du rompre avec elle il y a longtemps commenta Max

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Cecily

\- Merci beaucoup Ella remercia Max en regardant Ella

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Ella en rougissant

Cecily sourit en sachant que maintenant Max et Ella seront prochainement ensemble, ce qui se passa lors d'une patrouille Ella se fit attaquer par un démon. Max avait réduit en cendre le démon sous la colère avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Ella qui lui répondit en l'embrassant. Cecily avait observait la scène en les récupérant, toute la famille Lightwood avait accepté Ella comme un membre de la famille. Alec et Magnus était dans la forêt du royaume des fées qui était leur endroit,

\- Tu rendre compte que notre fils est amoureux d'une fille qui est très bien pour lui commenta Alec

\- Je sais ricana Magnus

\- Je crois que Cecily va bientôt nos ramener quelqu'un aussi taquina Alec

\- C'est super j'avais besoin d'une personne à torturer sourit Magnus sadisme

Alec rigola en le frappant légèrement, Magnus l'embrassa bestialement. Il répondit à son baiser, il regarda Magnus avec amour

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je sais dévoila Magnus

Ils profitaient du bruit de la forêt,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Ça te dis d'être à nouveau père questionna Alec

Magnus regarda Alec en le soulevant le menton,

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Magnus

\- Je suis enceinte révéla Alec

Magnus sourit et posa la main sur le ventre plat d'Alec, il fit couler sa magie et il sentit une magie plus faible lui réponde en s'harmonisant avec lui.

\- Je t'aime dévoila Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Notre enfant sourit Magnus

\- Alors il est enfant unique comprit Alec

\- Je n'ai pas assez travaillé ricana Magnus

Alec rougit à cela et l'embrassa avec amour, Magnus lui répondit. Ils profitaient à nouveau le bruit, Magnus posa ses mains sur le ventre plat d'Alec. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le nouveau fic et si voulez que je mette d'autre Os sur le contrat du démon faite le moi savoir. Bisous glacé.**


	54. Os spécial Noël

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Cet Os est spécial pour Noël !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **La Fête de Noël**_

Alec terminait d'approuver les rapports pour l'enclave, il leva la tête pour regarder les jumeaux babiller dans leur parc. Ils avaient presque un an, ils avaient commencé à parler mais ils marchaient encore à quatre pattes. Izzy entra dans le bureau de son frère,

\- Hé, tu as fini ton travail demanda Izzy

\- Oui à peu près, je vais prendre une pause pour passer du temps avec les enfants répondit Alec

\- Il y aura le réveillon de Noël dans une semaine, tu as déjà acheté quelque chose pour les jumeaux questionna Izzy en allant prendre son neveu dans ses bras

\- Pas encore, avec tout le travail que j'ai et en plus m'occuper d'eux, je n'ai pas eu le temps répondit Alec

\- Et Magnus questionna sa sœur en roucoulant avec Max

\- Il est occupé avec son devoir de prince en ce moment il vient rarement nous voir car il y a des débordements de démons dans le royaume expliqua Alec en se levant pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras

Cecily babillait dans les bras de son père, Jace entra dans le bureau avec Clary. La petite fille en voyant son oncle sourit en faisant luire ses yeux de chat, les cheveux de Jace virèrent au orange fluo.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Cecily râla Jace alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire

\- C'est méchant ma chérie, gronda Alec gentiment

Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle cligna les yeux et fit revenir la couleur naturelle de Jace.

\- C'est bien sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Mama babilla Cecily

\- Alors pour le Noël des enfants, tu as décidé de le faire ici ou dans la dimension questionna Jace en récupérant son neveu

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, je pense que je vais faire ça ici sans la présence de Magnus car il sera sans doute occupé avec les démons soupira Alec

\- Alors j'ai une idée, on va au centre commercial pour faire du shopping pour Noël proposa Izzy

\- Et qui garde les enfants demanda Alec après les avoir déposés au sol

\- Je pourrai les garder répondit une voix familière

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Maryse à la porte du bureau, les jumeaux levèrent les bras en direction de leur grand-mère après avoir crapahuté à quatre pattes.

\- Maman, tu es revenu d'Idris conclu Izzy

\- Oui, je voulais passer le réveillon de Noël avec mes petits chéris roucoula Maryse en prenant son petit- fils dans ses bras

\- Mamie babilla Max dans ses bras

\- Mamie babilla sa petite-fille en s'agrippant à sa jupe

\- Et papa questionna Alec

\- Ton père termine avec ses responsabilités ensuite il viendra passer les fêtes avec nous répondit Maryse en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras en ayant déjà Max

\- D'abord on va faire quelques courses pour le réveillon ensuite je préparais un gâteau de Noël pour le réveillon proposa Izzy

\- NON cria tout le monde horrifié

Izzy fit une moue boudeuse sous les rires de sa famille même les jumeaux se mirent à rire, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial.

\- Alors on va chercher les cadeaux pour les jumeaux conclus Jace

\- Oui, et quelques courses, on va d'abord faire les cadeaux pour tout le monde répondit Izzy

Alec allait s'éclipser quand Izzy lui prit le bras,

\- Je t'accompagne comme tu es tout seul et je ne veux pas accompagner Jace et Clary proposa Izzy

\- Comme tu veux souffla Alec

Ils rentrèrent dans un magasin de jouets pour en choisir certain pour les jumeaux, ils allèrent dans un magasin d'art choisir quelques affaires pour Clary.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on prend pour Jace demanda Izzy en regardant certains produits de beauté

\- Des armes, proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête, Alec s'en alla pour acheter quelques cadeaux pour sa sœur sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

\- Et pour Magnus sourit Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir en plus c'est un démon supérieur il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir soupira Alec d'ennui

Izzy regarda son frère qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle réfléchit avant de scruter les magasins aux alentours quand elle vit un magasin en particulier. Elle sourit malicieusement,

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il lui fera plaisir sourit Izzy de victoire

Alec la regarda avec air interrogateur, ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut après avoir fait leur achat. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour voir Maryse en train de surveiller les jumeaux qui mangeaient des cookies au chocolat,

\- Mama babilla les jumeaux la bouche pleine de biscuits

\- Mamie à préparé des cookies pour vous mes amours constata Alec en les embrassant sur la joue

Ils babillèrent en riant, Alec sourit et essuya la bouche de ses enfants.

\- Ça été le shopping questionna Maryse en servant des cookies à ses enfants

\- Ouais, on a acheté des cadeaux pour tout le monde et fait quelques courses pour le réveillon, répondit Clary en montrant les cadeaux

\- C'est super sourit Maryse

\- Il ne manque plus que la décoration pour vraiment fêter Noël, proposa une voix

Alec tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et vit son mari dans la cuisine, il vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Papa babilla les jumeaux

\- Bonjour mes petits chéris, salua Magnus en les embrassant

\- Tu as pu te libérer ou pas questionna Alec

\- Je suis venu prendre une pause avant de retourner dans la dimension,à croire qu'à cette période de l'année les rebuts de l'enfer se concentrent pour essayer de me prendre ma place expliqua Magnus

\- Donc tu ne seras pas là pour le réveillon conclu Maryse

\- J'essayerai de me libérer mais je ne garantit rien souligna Magnus

Le chasseur pria silencieusement l'ange pour qu'il puisse passer le réveillon de Noël avec son mari et ses enfants sans problème, Magnus embrassa les enfants avant d'embrasser Alec sauvagement.

\- Il faut que j'y aille prévint Magnus

\- Avant que tu partes est-ce que tu peux décorer l'institut demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr ma belle répondit Magnus

Il claqua des doigts et des décorations de Noël apparu dans l'institut, il fit apparaître un portail pour s'engouffrer dedans.

\- Bon je vais ranger les achats lança Izzy

\- Moi je vais aller terminer les dossiers pour l'enclave, maman ça te dérange pas de garder encore les enfants proposa Alec

\- Absolument pas j'adore m'occuper des jumeaux gloussa Maryse

\- Merci sourit Alec en s'en allant dans son bureau

Il commença à travailler quand sa sœur entra dans le bureau et referma la porte à clef, il soupira longuement avant de se lever et la rejoindre.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire tuer par Magnus soupira Alec

\- Au contraire, il va beaucoup aimer ce que tu vas lui offrir ricana Izzy

\- Mets une rune de silence, je n'ai pas envie qu'on découvre ça rougit Alec

Izzy ricana et fit une rune dans le bureau, Alec commença à préparer son cadeau pour son mari en espérant être encore en vie pour le lendemain. Après sa Alec rejoignit Jace dans la salle d'entraînement pour le voir s'entrainer avec le sac de boxe, il prit deux bâtons avant d'en lancer un à Jace.

\- Tu as envie de prendre une raclée sourit Jace

\- Ou c'est plutôt toi qui vas te la prendre sourit Alec à son tour

Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre pour commencer à se battre, Maryse emmena les jumeaux voir Alec avec Izzy et Clary.

\- Maman babilla les jumeaux

\- Votre maman est en train de s'entraîner roucoula Maryse

Jace fit un mouvement de pied pour déstabiliser Alec pour qu'il tombe par terre, Cecily fronça les sourcils de même que Max. le petit sorcier leva la main sans que les adultes ne le remarquent et fit apparaître des étincelles en même temps que sa sœur. Jace se fit projeter au loin alors qu'Alec vit un bouclier apparaître devant lui, tout le monde fut surpris par ça

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça demanda Alec en touchant la barrière

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es enceinte encore une fois brailla Jace

\- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte réfuta Alec

Il tourna la tête vers ses enfants avant de comprendre que c'était eux en voyant les étincelles crépiter au bout de leurs doigts, il se releva et alla vers eux.

\- Vous avez eu peur pour votre maman conclue Alec

\- Tonton areu ah babilla Cecily en pointant le doigt sur son oncle

\- Ah renchérit son frère

\- Je crois que ça veut tout dire rigola Clary

\- Pas touche à leur maman renchérie Izzy en riant

\- Mouais grimaça Jace en bougeant son épaule

Maryse et Clary les laissèrent marcher par terre, ils allèrent vers Alec qui s'était assis sur le sol pour les récupérer.

\- Maman va très bien rassura Alec en les embrassant

Cecily tenait le t-shirt de son père et se mit debout un moment avant de s'assoir, Max préféra se caler dans ses bras. Jace vint vers près d'eux, les enfants froncèrent les sourcils en voyant leur oncle venir près de leur « mère ».

\- Ça va, je ne vais rien faire à votre maman apaisa Jace

Les filles et Alec rigolèrent devant le visage déconcerté de Jace,

\- On ne vient pas embrasser son papy déclara Robert

\- Papy s'écria Max en marchant vers son grand-père

Robert se baissa pour prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras,

\- Coucou petit filou alors tu vas bien roucoula Robert

Cecily tapa des mains en voyant son grand-père qui vint les embrasser, Alec salua son père

\- Tu es là de bonne heure, je croyais que tu avais beaucoup de boulot à Idris conclue sa femme

\- J'ai eu le temps de tout finir pour venir vous rejoindre et puis s'il y a une urgence Jia m'enverra un message de feu répondit Robert

\- Papy babilla Max pour attirer l'attention de son grand-père sur lui

\- Oui, mon poussin papy va t'apprendre quelques techniques de Shadowhunter proposa Robert

\- Pas besoin, il vient de s'entraîner en m'envoyant dans le décor confia Jace

\- Comment ça questionna Robert

Jace lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé alors que Max riait avec sa sœur en regardant les mimiques de Maryse et de leurs tantes,

\- Ils défendaient Alec de tes attaques répondit Robert en haussant les sourcils

Ils jouèrent avec les jumeaux jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, Alec les coucha dans leurs berceaux. Il les contemplait quand il sentit des mains le serrer à la taille. Une paire de lèvres vint l'embrasser dans le cou, il se retourna pour embrasser son mari. Il sentit l'odeur du soufre et de bois santal,

\- Tu prends une pause conclue Alec en mettant ses mains autour de son cou

\- Ouais, j'ai encore à faire dans la dimension déclara Magnus

Alec le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur le lit, il le fit allonger.

\- Alors je vais en profiter pour te faire oublier ses déchets pour un moment embrassa Alec

\- Hum j'aime quand tu es entreprenant comme ça, ça me donne envie de te baiser tellement fort susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Alec tressaillit sous le ton sensuel de son mari, il lui déboutonna sa chemise pour embrasser son torse caramel. Il arriva vers son pantalon qu'il défit, il vit le membre de son mari dressé. Il se lécha les lèvres en le voyant,

\- Mon petit Nephilims a trouvé une stèle à son goût susurra Magnus d'une voix coquine

Il gloussa avant de prendre le membre en bouche, le démon poussa un râle de plaisir. Il mit la main sur la tête du Nephilim pour caresser ses cheveux, Alec lécha le gland sur toute sa longueur en sentant le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Il suçota la tête en jouant les testicules, Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant dans sa bouche. Il avala avec avidité le sperme du démon, il lécha les dernières gouttes sur le membre.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait oublier ses larves avec ta bouche sourit Magnus

Il vint l'embrasser, Magnus faufila sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec pour saisir son membre. Il le masturba furieusement avant de le plaquer sur le lit, il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître son pantalon.

\- Mon met préféré souffla Magnus en se mettant devant le membre du Nephilim

Alec cria de plaisir en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son gland, il agrippa les draps en gémissant de plaisir. Le démon mordilla le bout de son gland ce qui le fit haleter, il le suçota jusqu'à qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche. Il se redressa en léchant son menton pour essuyer le filet de sperme qui coulait, Alec avait les joues rougies et les cheveux en désordre. Il l'embrassa brutalement,

\- Il faut que j'y aille mais je te promets que je serai là pour le réveillon promis Magnus

\- Ça te gêne pas la fête demanda Alec

\- Tu parles du fait que je suis démon qui va célébrer la naissance du fils de Dieu, non ça ne gêne pas du tout de plus je le passe avec ma famille donc le très haut ne verra pas d'inconvénient expliqua Magnus en s'habillant

Le noiraud regarda son époux s'en aller, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il rougit en pensant à son cadeau pour le démon,

\- Je sens que j'aurai du mal à marcher le lendemain grimaça Alec en pensant à ce que Magnus lui fera quand il le découvrira

Il s'endormit assez vite, il se réveilla sous le cri de sa fille,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit ange demanda Alec en la réconfortant

\- Mama, bibi sanglota Cecily en mettant sa tête dans son cou

\- Je vois tu as fait un méchant cauchemar, chut tout va bien maman est là réconforta Alec

Il le berça pendant un bon moment avant qu'elle ne se rendorme, il la plaça dans son berceau. Il vérifia son fils qui dormait avec une bulle dans les narines ce qui le fit sourire, il alla se coucher. Le lendemain il s'occupa de ses enfants quand Izzy entra dans sa chambre, il soupira longuement.

\- J'ai dit à maman de venir surveiller les enfants si tu ne veux pas les laisser tout seul avoua Izzy

Il hocha la tête et attendit sa mère avant de partir avec Izzy préparer son cadeau pour Magnus,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à me convaincre de faire ça pour lui rougit Alec

\- Il n'aime que toi alors il sera très heureux de savoir ce que tu lui réserves comme cadeau sourit Izzy en fermant la porte de sa chambre

Elle mit une rune de silence avant de faire travailler son frère, Alec rejoignait sa mère dans la bibliothèque qui jouait avec les jumeaux.

\- Tu as fini de faire ce que tu avais à faire avec ta sœur questionna sa mère

\- Oui répondit Alec en cachant ses rougissements à sa mère

Son parabataï entra dans la bibliothèque habillée pour une mission,

\- Alec, il y a une bagarre de loup-garou avec des vampires avertis Jace

\- D'accord, j'arrive maman proposa Alec en jetant un regard à sa mère

\- Vas-y, je continue de les surveiller rassura Maryse

Il suivit son frère en allant récupérant son arc et son carquois de flèches avec quelques poignards et dagues qu'il cacha dans ses vêtements, il se dirigea avec sa fratrie ainsi que Clary sur le lieu de la bagarre. Certains vampires commencèrent à sauter sur eux, Alec tira une flèche pour protéger son parabataï qui tua un vampire. Il se fit projeter par un vampire qui essaya de le mordre à la jugulaire en le retenant, il vit un bout de fouet s'enrouler autour du cou du vampire pour le décapiter. Il remercia sa sœur d'un mouvement de tête, avant de continuer à se battre. Il se mit dos à dos avec Jace avant de se baisser pour poignarder l'adversaire de Jace pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de son propre adversaire, malgré ça il vit que les vampires étaient plus nombreux qu'eux.

\- On dirait qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir s'ils continuent à affluer comme ça remarqua Clary

Alec était d'accord avec la rousse,

\- ÇA SUFFIT cria une voix

Ils virent Lily furieuse avec quelques membres de son clan, les vampires reculèrent en voyant la chef du clan de New-York.

\- Eliminez-les ordonna Lily aux membres de son clan

Les membres de son clan suivirent son ordre au grand soulagement du groupe de chasseurs, Lily vint près d'eux.

\- Je remets ce groupe de vampires qui a massacré les terrestres, car ils ne font pas partir du clan de New-York à l'autorité de l'enclave informa Lily

\- D'accord, l'enclave va s'occuper d'eux confirma Alec

Clary fit un portail pour envoyer le groupe de renégats à Idris, Lily discuta avec eux. Maia arriva avec quelques membres de sa meute, ils discutèrent avec elle sur ce qui s'était passé avant de rejoindre sa fratrie et Clary pour rentrer à l'institut. Ils rentrèrent un peu blessés, Alec alla prendre une douche et se soigna pour ne pas traumatiser ses enfants. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque,

\- Ça été questionna Robert en jouant avec Cecily

\- Ouais, Lily a remis le groupe de renégats à l'enclave répondit Alec en s'asseyant près de sa mère

Son père hocha la tête et continua de jouer avec sa petite fille, la fratrie entra avec Clary. La famille Lightwood roucoula avec les jumeaux,

\- Ah les enfants, papy a hâte de vous entraîner souhaita Robert

\- Papy sourit Cecily en tapant sur la joue de son grand-père

\- Tu veux commencer à t'entraîner gloussa Robert

\- C'est moi qui vais l'entraîner Robert réfuta Jace

Les deux commencèrent à se chicaner,

\- De toute façon les jumeau n'ont pas encore appris à marcher riait Alec

\- Peut-être qu'ils marcheront pour le réveillon souhaita Maryse

\- Espérons sourit Alec

\- En tout cas ils vont courir partout dans l'institut et on aura besoin tout le temps d'une rune de rapidité rigola Clary en jouant sa nièce

\- Clary a raison renchéri Izzy

Max fit crépiter des étincelles au bout de ses doigts et fit exploser une fenêtre de la bibliothèque,

\- Aussi faire exploser des démons ricana Maryse

Ils rièrent à la remarque de Maryse, ils passèrent la soirée à parler du futur des enfants. Alec regarda ses enfants habillé d'un chapeau de Noël que Simon avait emmené pour eux, Max tapa des mains en regardant les mimiques de Jace à son encontre, Cecily gloussa devant la barbe piquante de Robert. Il sentit un bras se posait sur son épaule,

\- Tu ne viens pas boire quelque chose proposa son frère

\- Peut-être plus tard sourit Alec

\- Il faut qu'Alec soit sobre pour offrir son cadeau à Magnus lâcha Izzy en venant

\- Ah bon s'étonna Jace

Alec rougit violemment et bafouilla un truc avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas des jumeaux, Izzy entra dans la cuisine.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt pour son cadeau sourit Izzy malicieuse

\- Izzy s'étrangla Alec avec sa salive

\- Oh arrête on a répété suffisamment pour que tu sois vraiment prêt et même menacer Jace de ne pas s'approcher de ta chambre pendant que tu t'exerçais commenta Izzy

\- D'ailleurs tu la menacé de quoi pour qu'il me foute la paix questionna Alec

\- De lui enfoncer un plat de ma cuisine à base de canard dans la gorge répondit Izzy

Alec grimaça en entendant la menace de sa sœur, ils retournèrent dans le salon avec les plats des jumeaux.

\- Regarder ce que maman a emmené pour vous observa Maryse avec Cecily dans ses bras

Son fils sourit et plaça ses enfants dans leur transat pour leur donner à manger, tous gloussèrent devant eux en les regardant manger.

\- Magnus n'est toujours pas arrivé remarqua Simon

\- Non, mais il a promis qu'il sera là répondit Alec

Jace toucha sa rune de parabataï, il sentit la tristesse d'Alec en voyant son mari absent. Il toucha son épaule pour le réconforter, l'archer le remercia d'un signe de la tête pour son attention. Ils passèrent à table, ils mangèrent le repas de fête préparé par Maryse. La soirée était assez avancée,

\- Pardon pour mon retard, j'avais du mal à me débarrasser de vermines assez collantes s'excusa Magnus en apparaissant

\- Ce n'est rien, tu arrives au meilleur moment nous allions ouvrir les cadeaux répondit Alec

Son parabataï sentit la joie d'Alec devenir intense, ils donnèrent aux jumeaux leurs cadeaux pour qui les ouvrent. Ils reçurent plusieurs jouets, des vêtements, des armes ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Magnus

\- Il faut bien qu'ils commencent tôt se défendit Jace

\- Très prévisible blondinet sourit Magnus

\- Je sais ricana Jace

Alec offrit ses cadeaux à sa famille, il reçut un nouvel arc de la part de ses parents, des sets de dague de la part de Jace, des vêtements de la part d'Izzy et quelques livres en langue démoniaque de la part de Simon.

\- Je l'ai eu de Catarina en échange d'un service informa Simon en répondant à sa question muette

\- Et toi Magnus c'est quoi ton cadeau pour Alec questionna Izzy

\- Izzy s'offusqua Alec

Magnus ricana moqueusement avant de claquer des doigts, il fit apparaître une boîte noire. Son amant le pris et l'ouvrit avant d'hoqueter de surprise,

\- C'est quoi demanda Jace curieux

Il montra des flèches, Magnus sourit encore plus.

\- Des flèches conclue Jace

\- Des flèches enchantées, ses flèches sont très spéciales. Ils sont capables de se planter dans leur cible même s'ils cherchent à esquiver et aussi ils retournent automatiquement dans le carquois expliqua Magnus

\- C'est super complimenta Alec en regardant les flèches

\- Je pense que j'ai droit à mon cadeau moi aussi susurra Magnus à son oreille en se mettant derrière

Il rougit violemment, il repoussa son mari doucement. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté,

\- Plus tard, tu auras ton cadeau chuchota Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves sourit Magnus en tripotant ses fesses légèrement

Le chasseur fit une prière silencieuse encore une fois à l'ange de lui permettre d'empêcher les démons de terroriser les terrestres pendant quelques jours pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ce que lui fera Magnus quand il lui aura offert son cadeau, il évita le regard malicieux d'Izzy. Tous discutèrent entre eux, Cecily marchait à quatre pattes près de son jumeau.

\- Ly appela Max

\- Ah babilla sa sœur

Ils traversèrent le salon à quatre pattes quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient assez éloignés de leurs parents,

\- Mama appela Cecily

Alec l'entendit sous le rire tonitruant de Jace, de même Magnus qui discutait avec Izzy. Max fronça les sourcils en même temps que sa sœur, personne ne faisait attention à eux ,c'était un affront envers eux. Ils voulurent rejoindre leurs parents mais à quatre pattes s'étaient trop loin, Max se mit sur ses petites jambes potelées sous les yeux étonnés de sa sœur.

\- Max cria Cecily

\- Par l'ange haleta Alec

Il s'avança rapidement vers son fils qui était debout, Cecily fit de même que son frère. Ils marchèrent d'un pas hésitant avant de s'avancer doucement pour tomber dans les bras d'Alec tous les deux. Magnus vint près d'eux et les embrassa sous les applaudissements des autres,

\- Je suis fière de vous mes chéris félicita Magnus

\- Papa babilla les jumeaux

Tout le monde vint les féliciter de leurs premiers pas à tous les deux, Cecily sous la joie transforma les cheveux de Jace en jardin coloré de fleurs.

\- Cecily râla Jace

\- Ah riait la petite fille

Tous rigolèrent à la tête désabusée de Jace, l'horloge de l'institut sonna minuit.

\- Joyeux noël souhaita Simon affluer d'un chapeau de Noël

\- Joyeux noël souhait tout le monde

Alec embrassa ses enfants qui lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau, Magnus vint près lui et l'embrassa sensuellement.

\- Bonne fête souhaita Alec

\- A toi aussi sourit Magnus

Ils souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël à tout le monde, après sa Alec alla coucher les enfants qui étaient épuisés dans leurs berceaux. Il les embrassa sur le front,

\- Ils se sont endormi demanda le prince des enfers

\- Oui, ils étaient épuisés conclu Alec

Il vint l'embrasser dans le cou, il passa une main sous sa chemise. L'archer soupira d'aise,

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore offert mon cadeau susurra Magnus

Alec sentit ses joues chauffé en pensant au cadeau de Magnus, il prit une grande respiration avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre dans mon bureau demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux répondit Magnus en disparaissant

Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer, il regarda si personne était dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Alec appela Izzy

Il se retourna les joues rouges, sa sœur lui lança quelque chose qu'il attrapa. Il rougit encore plus et regarda sa sœur qui lui sourit,

\- Je veille sur les enfants et passe une bonne soirée souhaita Izzy d'un ton malicieux

Elle le laissa seul dans le couloir, il s'avança avec le cœur battant vers son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et remercia l'ange d'avoir un manteau sur lui, Magnus était assis sur le canapé en cuir de son bureau. Il referma la porte à clef en mettant une rune de silence, sous le regard curieux de Magnus.

\- Je pourrais savoir c'est quoi mon cadeau demanda Magnus

\- D'abord est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir sur une chaise s'il te plait questionna Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et le canapé se changea en chaise, l'archer s'approcha et sortit les menottes que lui avait lancer Izzy. Il l'attacha sur la chaise en mettant ses mains derrière,

\- Tu as l'intention d'abuser de moi petit Nephilim susurra son mari

\- Loin de là, c'est par mesure de sécurité pour moi répondit Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Magnus confus

Alec monta sur la table basse en attrapant la télécommande, il ouvrit le manteau qu'il portait. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant comment Alec était habillé, il portait un costume en cuir chic et sexy noir. Le costume moulait son corps à la perfection et laissait deviner ses abdos bien dessinés sous les vêtements,

\- Détache-moi ordonna Magnus

\- Non, tu vas juste regarder sans me toucher et n'essayes pas de te détacher parce que les menottes inhibent tes pouvoirs démoniaque et seul moi peut les enlever expliqua Alec en déclenchant la musique

Magnus écarquilla les yeux en écoutant, Alec commença à bouger des hanches doucement. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux en se léchant les lèvres, alors qu'il passait son autre main sur son corps. Il enleva sa veste en la jetant sur le coté, le démon tira sur ses menottes pour se délivrer.

\- Détache-moi cracha Magnus les yeux brillant de luxure

\- Non réfuta Alec en continuant de danser lascivement

Alec continua à bouger en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, il regarda son mari qui était passer en mode « je vais te baiser » à « je vais te baiser et tu me supplieras d'arrêter de te marteler». Il savait qu'il allait amèrement regretter d'avoir écouté sa sœur mais il savait que ça allait en valoir la chandelle, il retira sa chemise d'un geste calculé pour le jeter sur le coté.

\- Tu vas me payer ça petit Nephilim gronda Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec sourit aguicheur et descendit de la table basse, il se mit à quatre pattes en s'avançant vers lui. Il écartant ses jambes en continuant de bouger, il s'installa dessus et frotta ses fesses contre le membre de son mari. Il effleurait ses lèvres doucement, avant de se mettre debout, il se remit sur la table basse et retira sa ceinture en suivant la musique. Il bougea ses hanches langoureusement ce qui fit rugir son amant d'avidité, il déboutonna lentement son pantalon avant de l'enlever sous le regard affamé de Magnus. Il portait un boxer moulant transparent ou on voyait tout ce qui fit rugir encore plus Magnus, il enleva son boxer lentement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il descendit de la table basse, il éteignit la musique avant prendre sa stèle. Il passa derrière son mari et passa sa stèle dessus, à peine libérer il se fit plaquer par son amant qui avait le regard d'un prédateur affamé. Il claqua des doigts pour se retrouver dans la chambre de la dimension,

\- Tu vas me payer ce que tu as fait et crois-moi tu ne serais pas en mesure de marcher pendant des jours cracha Magnus d'une voix rauque

L'archer haleta avant de crier de surprise, Magnus avait empoigné son membre et le masturbait violemment. Il cria de plaisir et de douleur, son amant égrena son cou de morsures et de suçons. Il mit un doigt avant de rajouter trois autres en Alec, il les fit coulisser avec brusqueries sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il martyrisa la prostate de son mari, Alec hurla de plaisir sous le traitement brusque de son amant. Il fit des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts, il les refit sortir. Alec commença à gémir d'impatience en entendant le démon claquer des doigts, il le vit dans toute sa gloire. Il le retourna pour qu'il soit sur le ventre, il caressa sa croupe avec le bout des doigts avant de les claquer très forts.

\- Ah gémis Alec

Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant la marque rouge sur ses fesses, il continua de maltraiter les deux globes de chair en claquant dessus. Alec gémissait de plaisir et de douleur, il vint se frotter contre le sexe de son mari.

\- Magnus s'il te plait gémi Alec en frottant sa croupe contre le sexe durci de celui-ci

\- Tu crois que tu mérites de l'avoir en toi ricana Magnus d'un ton grave

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir mon amour, c'était mon cadeau de Noël haleta Alec de plaisir quand il sentit la pointe du gland de Magnus le pénétrer

\- Tu crois que cette danse de luxure que tu as fait en m'interdisant de te toucher aller me faire plaisir susurra Magnus en refaisant sortir son sexe

Il joua à faire ce traitement, Alec sanglota de plaisir et de frustration. Magnus lui mordilla l'oreille, il le pénétra d'un doigt et le fit coulisser à nouveau.

\- Magnus, je te veux en moi sanglota Alec de plaisir

Il ricana moqueusement, il retira son doigt avant de le pénétrer brusquement. Il bougea ses hanches durement en lui ce qui le fit pleurnicher encore plus, Magnus donna un coup plus fort ce qui le tressaillir car il venait de buter sur sa prostate. Il le fit retourner sur le dos en mettant une jambe sur son épaule, Alec s'agrippa au barreau du lit sous le plaisir. Il sentit les pouvoirs de Magnus l'électrocuter ce qui le fit se déverser sur son mari, le démon continua de bouger avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui, ils étaient en sueur. Alec trembla sous l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir, Magnus lécha les gouttes de sueur sur sa clavicule. Alec commença à somnoler quand il sentit son amant bouger en lui, il allait parler quand il frappa sa prostate.

\- Quand je dis que tu vas me le payer très cher, tu vas méchamment déguster sourit Magnus dans une allure de sadisme

Alec frémit devant l'allure de sadisme de son époux, il savait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter. Le lendemain il se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur, il prit quelques minutes pour se lever du lit. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain, il prit son bain avant de remarquer les nombreuses morsures et suçons que lui avait fait Magnus après lui avoir faits l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit sans lui laisser de répit. Il prit sa stèle avant de faire un portail pour l'institut, il alla vérifia ses enfants qui étaient réveillés.

\- Bonjour mes enfants, salua Alec en les embrassant

\- Mama babilla les jumeaux en chœur

Il prépara leur bain avant de les emmener prendre leur biberon, il se dirigea vers son bureau avec eux. Après les avoir mit dans leur parc de jeux, Alec prit un coussin sur son fauteuil avant de s'assoir dessus en grimaçant. Il commença à travailler quand sa mère entra dans le bureau,

\- Hé déjà au boulot sourit sa mère

\- Oui sourit Alec à son tour

Elle le laissa travailler après avoir embrassé ses petits-enfants, Izzy entra dans le bureau avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Alors très bonne soirée conclu Izzy

\- Avec t'es idées saugrenues, je ne peux plus marcher normalement et ni m'asseoir grimaça Alec douleurs

Sa sœur éclata de rire, Jace entra et sentit la douleur de son frère avant de comprendre par le rire d'Izzy et le cou ravagé de suçons d'Alec. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cet Os est cadeau pour Noël**


End file.
